C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale
by Gaef
Summary: Lisaëlle est une Gryffondor comme les autres. Bonne élève. Jolie mais Banale. Amoureuse de Rémus Lupin...A moins qu'elle ne le déteste... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente... RL/OC
1. Dîtes à mes amis que je m'en vaisherm

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui fera autant d'émules sinon plus que la précédente, du moins je l'espère ^^. Comme on m'a presque supplié pour que je la poste, je le fais. Je souhaite avant tout remercier tout ceux qui ont lus ma fic précente : **Sirius Black, vous avez dit Sirius Black ?**

Pour les petits nouveaux (^^), c'est en quelque sorte la grande soeur de cette fic. Elles peuvent bien sûr se lire indépendament.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, mon OC est folle, méchante et cynique mais elle a un bon fond ( très enfoui, je vous l'accorde ^^).

Ce premier chapitre est très long, 13 pages sur Word mais les prochains sont plus courts, enfin, je crois.

Valà, alors, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle plaise autant que la grande soeur ^^.

* * *

C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale :

Résumé : Lisaëlle Dunning est une Gryffondor apparemment comme les autres. Elle est douée sans être surdouée, jolie mais banale, et surtout elle est amoureuse de Rémus Lupin…_Quoi ??! Même pas vrai ! Moi ? Amoureuse de ce crétin hypocritement parfait ?! Plutôt crever !_ Et c'est là que s'arrête la ressemblance entre Lisaëlle et les autres Gryffondors. Car Lisaëlle déteste Rémus autant qu'elle l'aime. _Même pas vrai !_ RL/OC.

* * *

Chapitre I :

_Dîtes à mes amis que je m'en vais…herm, j'ai pas d'amis_

Lisaëlle Dunning, septième année à Gryffondor, était, ce qu'on pouvait appeler une curiosité de la nature, un exemple frappant d'illogisme pur. Tout son être n'était qu'un gigantesque paradoxe mais, se disait-elle, elle avait au moins le mérite de s'en rendre compte. Si elle n'avait pas été si réservée, ou pour être plus exacte, si peu intéressée par les autres, elle aurait peut-être eu la chance d'avoir de véritables amis sorciers pour lui assurer le contraire mais ce n'était pas le cas – elle avait bien deux ou trois vieux potes moldus mais ils ne se voyaient plus depuis longtemps -. Cependant, Lisaëlle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle songeait avec cynisme que les amis n'apportent que des embrouilles, et, pensait-elle, la jeune fille s'en créait assez toute seule pour en rajouter d'autres. Le principal illogisme qui la caractérisait se résumait en un seul nom : Rémus Lupin. Membre de la célèbre bande des Maraudeurs, comprenant, en plus du susmentionné Rémus Lupin, James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Sirius Black, le chouchou de ses dames et Peter Pettigrow, le…euh…le goinfre de service ? Bref, la principale anormalité de Lisaëlle avait pour nom Rémus Lupin. Effectivement, dans toute sa jeune vie, Lisaëlle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui faisait tout pour être aussi parfait. Mais quant elle disait parfait, c'était totalement, parfaitement parfait. Voilà, c'était le mot, « parfaitement parfait ». Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui horripilait la jeune fille, qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds plus qu'autre chose, c'était bien la perfection. Certains psychologues diraient certainement qu'elle souffrait d'un manque de confiance en elle ou d'un quelconque complexe d'infériorité. Or, même si cela pouvait effectivement être le pourquoi de cette haine envers la perfection, là n'était pas la raison principale de sa rancune contre les gens « parfaits ». Non, la raison était tout autre mais aussi toute simple. Sa mère, Miranda Lancial était une femme qui ne tolérait rien d'autre que la perfection. Cette femme avait fait vivre un enfer à sa fille pendant près de 10 ans, lui apprenant à marcher avec des livres sur la tête pour avoir un port de reine, la privant de nourriture lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de poser les coudes sur la table et d'autres petits détails qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle avait donc du vivre dix ans avec cette femme avant qu'elle ne divorce et s'en aille enseigner à Beauxbâtons, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille. Ainsi, donc, Lisaëlle avait la rancune tenace et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'une espèce de perfection, était aussitôt soumis au dédain de Lisaëlle. Et Rémus Lupin, qui semblait croire être la perfection incarnée, n'y avait pas échappé. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Lisaëlle n'avait pas été un paradoxe né. En effet, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, son étonnement, lorsqu'en cinquième année, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins tombée amoureuse de lui ! Ce qui faisait qu'elle le haïssait, faisait également qu'elle l'aimait à la folie. Mais, surtout, il ne fallait jamais dire ça face à elle, car la jeune fille entrait aussitôt dans une rage noire. En effet, la jeune fille, si elle s'en était rendu compte en cinquième année, avait immédiatement censuré toute pensée d'affection envers le jeune homme et le haïssait silencieusement davantage chaque jour. Il lui semblait se souvenir, ce jour là, qu'elle était tranquillement entrain de descendre les escaliers menant à son dortoir, lorsqu'un imbécile du nom de James Potter, ayant vu, l'objet de ses fantasmes descendre les escaliers susmentionnés, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de grimper sur les marches, les transformant ainsi en toboggan vertigineux. Lisaëlle, entrain de lire à cet instant là, ne l'avait pas vu venir et avait trébuché violemment, tombant durement dans les escaliers pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, la tête sur le carrelage. Si cela avait bien fait rire quasiment tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle, seul Rémus Lupin, alors préfet à cette époque, avait été inquiet pour elle. Sonnée comme elle l'avait été, Lisaëlle s'était laissée conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie par le susmentionné préfet, et il avait certainement du se dire qu'elle était folle à lier, car la jeune fille avait du raconter des choses sans queues ni têtes. Bref, cet excès de gentillesse, alors que tout le monde s'était mis à se moquer – hormis Lily Evans, la cible de James Potter qui était d'ailleurs sa petite amie depuis l'année passée, qui engueulait magistralement Potter – avait fait que Lisaëlle était tombée amoureuse du Préfet. C'était une histoire bête mais les faits étaient là. Dès qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, la jeune fille avait tôt fait d'enrager plus encore contre Lupin et s'était mise, depuis ce jour-là, à réfuter, tout sentiment envers le Préfet. On aurait pu tenter de la convaincre que ce sentiment n'était pas forcément une chose mauvaise mais Lisaëlle restait persuadée que Lupin voulait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de parfait, seulement, elle n'était pas dupe : personne n'était parfait et c'était donc de la mauvaise foi, oui, Lupin était hypocrite. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait bien haïr les hypocrites ! Et, se disait-elle, même s'il n'avait pas été parfait, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance, alors autant ne pas se voiler la face et mieux valait le détester plutôt que d'être comme les bécasses qui lui couraient après. Les Maraudeurs étaient des canons, des modèles de beauté, du genre les mannequins qu'on voit dans Sorcière Hebdo, bref, ils étaient des dieux vivants – Pettigrow mis à part, quoiqu'on aurait peut-être pu le rapprocher de Vulcain, oui, elle savait, elle était méchante et cynique – et elle n'avait rien qui puisse attirer le regard d'un dieu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les petites amies des deux premiers. Lily Evans, une rousse au caractère volcanique qui avait durement résisté à James Potter pendant trois ans et demi avant de finalement lui tomber dans les bras. Nirvana Prewett, une magnifique brune, quoiqu'à la famille étrange, mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Une carrure de princesse, un visage magnifique, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour la lier à Sirius Black. Et, elle, au milieu de tout ça, ridiculeusement banale. Un peu trop grande pour une fille, les cheveux trop incertains – elle entendait par là, le fait que ses cheveux étaient une fois blond platine et raides, pour être le lendemain, blonds miel et ondulés -. A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Les yeux qu'elle tenait de son grand-père paternel, décédé alors qu'elle avait seulement douze ans, décès qui l'avait rendue encore plus cynique. Son grand-père avait été, dans sa vie, une figure de constance, une figure d'amour intense. Par Merlin, qu'il avait pu adoré sa petite fille. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'on a une mère qui passe son temps à vous hurler d'être parfaite, un père qui passe son temps au bureau, préférant fuir sa détestable femme et une fille trop peu intéressante, et un grand-père qui vous aime à la folie, vous lui redonnez cet amour au centuple, trop heureuse de vous sentir aimée, quelque part. Bref, ses yeux étaient les siens. D'un bleu lumineux, électrique, un bleu magnifique, le bleu d'un ciel d'été. Et c'est bien connu, les dieux ne tombent amoureux de vous à cause de la couleur de vos yeux. Ainsi donc, pourvue comme elle l'était, comment aurait-elle pu, dans une autre vie où elle aurait été saine d'esprit, séduire Rémus Lupin ? C'était comme si vous vouliez aller sur la lune mais que vous n'avez qu'une paire d'échasse pour y parvenir. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre : c'est foutu. Alors, si l'échec est certain, pourquoi tenter ? Pourquoi tenter alors que vous êtes certain d'échouer ? Pas besoin de se ridiculiser davantage. Alors, on continue sa vie et on oublie Rémus Lupin. Du moins, cela aurait été le paradis, si sa vie avait été ainsi. Car si Lisaëlle avait réussi à faire taire sa voix romantico-niaise, comme elle la nommait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort lorsqu'il se trouvait tout près, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons lorsqu'il parlait, bref, lorsqu'il était là, son côté, habituellement très enfoui de jeune fille romantico-niaise reprenait le dessus et elle devenait pathétique, encore une chose qu'elle détestait. Lisaëlle soupira, secoua la tête et avança, zigzaguant entre les élèves de Poudlard qui restaient tous plantés là, en plein milieu du hall de gare.

- **Ils attendent le déluge ou quoi ?** gronda Lisaëlle en regardant sa montre. Presque dix heures.

Elle devait se dépêcher et trouver un compartiment vide avant que quelqu'un ne rapplique. La jeune fille grimpa dans le train et entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle eut trouvé. Soulagée, elle soupira et se mit à fixer l'extérieur, le quai de la gare bondé et tout ses imbéciles qui hurlaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres pour mieux se faire entendre. La jeune fille décida alors de se concentrer sur autre chose. La Gryffondor était d'ailleurs très forte pour ça. Elle s'enfermait très facilement dans sa bulle.

La trotteuse de l'horloge de la gare avait des ratés et le cadran commençait sérieusement à être sale. Un pigeon était entré dans le hall et avait déjà manqué à plusieurs reprises de se prendre un panneau d'affichage en pleine poire. Deux filles de Poufsouffle couraient après un chat et la jeune fille se mit à plaindre le chat. Elle comprenait sa fuite, si les deux énergumènes qui lui couraient après, étaient ses maîtresses. Pauvre chat. Ca y est, l'oiseau s'était finalement pris la pancarte en pleine tronche. Son vol se fit plus chaotique avant que le pigeon ne reprenne ses esprits et ne sorte finalement du hall. Lisaëlle posa ensuite ses yeux sur un couple qui la révulsa immédiatement. La fille était à Poufsouffle et le garçon à Gryffondor. Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'ils s'embrassaient à moins qu'ils ne fassent un échange de chewing-gum ou de salive…Berk…Elle grimaça. Lisaëlle arrivait à se dégoûter toute seule. Même pas besoin d'amis. Elle ricana et aurait peut-être entendu la porte de son compartiment coulisser si elle n'avait pas été si profondément entrain de se moquer de ce couple – « _Vous voulez une bavette ?_ » se demandait-elle silencieusement - . Les personnes l'appelèrent plusieurs fois, sans obtenir de réponse, puisqu'elle était trop profondément enfermée dans sa bulle. Finalement, l'une des personne se décida à s'approcher. Lisaëlle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et manqua de hurler de surprise en reconnaissant Rémus Lupin. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait là ???! Pourquoi de tous les compartiments fallait-il qu'il vienne dans le sien. La jeune fille analysa que les lèvres du Gryffondor remuaient et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de rebrancher le son.

- **Quoi ???!** fit-elle d'une voix abrupte, le regard noir de reproches. Le jeune homme déglutit, certainement à cause du regard qu'elle lui lançait.

- **Euh…Désolé de te déranger mais…il y a plus place et on…**

- **Prenez ce compartiment !** fit-elle d'une voix froide en se relevant brusquement et en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher Lupin. Elle se dégagea un passage et sortit rapidement du compartiment, sous les yeux éberlués des Maraudeurs et des deux filles qui les accompagnaient. Lisaëlle avança rapidement, faisant fi de la voix de Black qui semblait lui dire de rester. Sans attendre qu'on vienne la chercher, la jeune fille entra dans les gigantesques toilettes mixtes et s'enferma dans la plus grande des cabines. Elle soupira de soulagement, se laissa choir jusqu'au sol avant de voir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Assis par terre, dans la même position qu'elle, un Serpentard aux cheveux noirs qui semblaient sérieusement avoir besoin de voir un shampoing, la fusillait du regard.

- **Dégage !** gronda le Serpentard. Lisaëlle fit la moue et jeta, méprisante :

- **C'est pas marqué ton nom, ici, je crois ! Et si tu ne voulais pas être dérangé, t'avais qu'à fermer la porte !**

**- ****Dégage !** réitéra-t-il. **J'étais là le premier !**

-** Oui, peut-être, mais, maintenant, je n'ai aucune intention de bouger, fallait fermer la porte !**

Le Serpentard jura dans barbe et la fusilla du regard. Lisaëlle ne s'en préoccupa pas et tenta de faire abstraction du fait que Rémus Lupin avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Son épaule à Elle ! Sa partie romantico-niaise jubilait, limite à sauter partout et à cause de cette stupide partie d'elle-même, elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Lisaëlle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Elle en sortit d'abord un livre de Potions, offert par son grand-père que le Serpentard s'empressa d'attraper.

- **Hey !** s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Pas qu'elle était contre de prêter, mais il aurait pu demander !

- **Où tu as trouvé ce livre ?** s'émerveilla-t-il, comme si Lisaëlle lui avait montré l'emplacement des Mines du roi Salomon.

- **Mon grand-père était inventeur, il avait pas mal de trucs…Et il adorait les potions.**

« _Pourquoi je lui racontes, ça, moi ?!_ » se demanda-t-elle en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac pour en sortir un tout petit engin que son grand-père lui avait bricolé, tandis que le Serpentard feuilletait le livre, les yeux brillants.

- **Je…peux te l'emprunter ?** s'enquit-il, dans une grimace, comme si cela lui coûtait de faire preuve d'une pareille politesse.

-** Bah, si tu fais attention et que tu me le rends, aucun problème !** lança Lisaëlle. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ???!_ » Certainement que ce n'était qu'un peu de pitié qui remontait à la surface puisqu'en face d'elle, assis dans la même position qu'elle, se tenait ni plus ni moins que Severus Rogue, le souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs – sauf de Lupin, puisque ce dernier ne faisait _**jamais**_ de tord à un autre élève puisqu'il était si _**parfait**_. C'est bon, elle le détestait à nouveau.

- **Tu es sérieuse ?** s'exclama-t-il, un soupçon d'incrédulité et de méfiance mêlées.

- **Oui, mais t'as intérêt à y faire attention !** ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle mettait de petits ronds de plastiques noirs dans ses oreilles, des petits ronds qui étaient rattachés à l'invention de son grand-père par un fil.

- **Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle appuyait sur un bouton.

- **Hein ?! Ah, ça ?! J'écoute de la musique.**

- **T'es débile ?! Tout le monde va savoir qu'on est ici si tu mets de la musique !**

- **Mais non, c'est une invention de mon grand-père…Il trouvait ça dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se balader en écoutant de la musique alors il a inventé ça !** dit-elle fièrement en montrant le petit tube de plastique qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Lisaëlle soupira et lui tendit l'invention de son grand-père. « _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? D'abord le livre, ensuite, mon truc-à-musique ! Je deviens folle_ ». Méfiant, Rogue la dévisagea et mit les deux ronds dans ses oreilles, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait et Lisaëlle appuya sur un bouton, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher la musique et de faire sursauter le Serpentard. Il resta coi quelques instants avant de lui rendre son « truc-à-musique, comme elle l'avait dûment nommé ». Lisaëlle remit alors les ronds en plastique dans ses oreilles et chercha la musique qu'elle voulait écouter. Heureusement, son grand-père avait vécu assez longtemps pour lui inclure les musiques des Beatles, son groupe préféré. Certes, c'était un groupe moldus, mais après tout, elle l'était à moitié, à cause de son père. En fait, son grand-père sorcier, celui qu'elle aimait tant, avait épousé une Moldue, moldue qui lui avait donné deux fils, le premier Richard, sorcier et auror de son état et Jethro, le père de Lisaëlle, moldu et expert en assurance. Ainsi, dans ses oreilles retentirent les paroles de la célèbre « Lucy in the sky with diamonds ». Le Serpentard la regarda, interloqué, quelques secondes avant de reprendre avidement sa lecture. Lisaëlle ne sut pas trop ce qui lui prit mais elle lança, nonchalamment :

- **Au fait, j'm'appelle Lisaëlle Dunning !**

- **Severus Rogue…**dit-il en retour sans lever les yeux du livre. Lisaëlle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'écouter sa musique tout en fixant le carrelage des murs des toilettes qui avait été d'ailleurs très mal posé. Des pas se firent entendre et les deux occupants clandestins des toilettes se figèrent. Rogue sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège informulé qui eut pour effet de fermer la porte de leur cachette sans bruits. Impressionnée, Lisaëlle haussa les sourcils avant de se remettre à la contemplation du carrelage. On tenta d'actionner la poignée mais la porte resta fermée. Les intrus repartirent et Lisaëlle changea de morceau pour tomber sur « Can't buy me love ». Ils passèrent près de trois-quarts d'heure ici avant que Rogue ne relève la tête et ne dévisage Lisaëlle.

- **Quoi ?** fit celle-ci d'une voix tout à fait correcte. Presque polie, même si on considérait le ton sur lequel elle avait parlé à Lupin.

-** Je me demandais… pourquoi tu t'es enfermée ici ?**

-** Ah…A cause de…On m'a viré de mon compartiment et j'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas.**

Il haussa les sourcils, et Lisaëlle fit le lien. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas plus.

- **Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un squatte déjà ici, mais, à tout réfléchir, tu es de meilleure compagnie que ceux qui m'ont virée…**

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ??! Depuis quand je fais des compliments aux gens que je connais pas ? Aux gens tout court, d'ailleurs ! Allô Ste-Mangouste, on a une malade sérieusement atteinte, là !_ ».

- **Et, c'est qui, ces gens ?** s'enquit-il, étonné mais surtout incrédule.

- **Les Maraudeurs.**

Il plissa les yeux et eut un regard mauvais.

- **Quoi ?**

-** Te fous pas de moi, tu vas le regretter, Dunning !**

**- Je me fous pas de toi, je peux pas les blairer, point barre !**

- **Toutes les filles les adorent !** fit-il en prenant une voix aiguë et cruche, tout en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher de rire et contra :

- **Alors, c'est que je ne dois pas être une fille…Je commence sérieusement à débloquer, je devrais peut-être me faire soigner.**

Il afficha un air qui montrait qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa remarque. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

- **Et, qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour que tu les détestes ?**

- **Bon, j'admets, Pettigrow m'a rien fait, mais il est idiot, alors… Ensuite, Potter est un imbécile arrogant, Black ne vaut pas mieux et…Lupin, est un hypocrite qui se croit au-dessus des autres tellement il se veut « parfait ».** La jeune fille eut une grimace si probante que Rogue sourit, convaincu.

- **Les filles comme toi sont en voie de disparation…**marmonna-t-il.

- **Les filles comme moi ?** répéta Lisaëlle, pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

-** Les filles censées.** Précisa-t-il, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

- **Ouais, j'ai remarqué, aussi.** Rigola-t-elle.

Et il reprit sa lecture tandis que Lisaëlle répétait silencieusement : « I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello ». Peu après, la jeune fille demanda :

- **Et toi, pourquoi tu squattes ici ?**

Il releva la tête et la scruta, cherchant certainement s'il pouvait réellement lui dire avant de marmonner d'un air las et de reprendre sa lecture :

- **Potter !**

- **Ah…**

C'est à cet instant que Lisaëlle et Severus entendirent des voix qu'ils reconnurent bien vite.

- **…un nouveau ! T'imagines si je dois choisir entre Peterson et…Peterson !** faisait la voix plaintive de Potter.

- **Et tu crois que tu en trouveras un autre ? Parce que l'année dernière, Timson était pas mal…** lança la voix de Black.

- **Ouais, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver mieux !** grommelait Potter. **Enfin, il était tout juste potable…Parce que Peterson, niveau renvoi de cognard…Ah, ça, il sait frapper… mais pas viser ! L'année dernière j'ai failli me prendre je ne sais combien de fois un cognard en pleine tronche !**

Lisaëlle comprit enfin de quoi ils parlaient. Quidditch, évidemment ! Quel autre sujet de discussion pourrait-il y avoir dans la bouche de Potter ? Pas qu'elle aimait pas le Quidditch, au contraire mais, quand même…

- **Certes mais…**

- **C'est pas vrai ! C'est encore occupé !** coupa Potter. **Hé ! Le gens, t'a bientôt fini ou faut que j'aille à l'autre bout du train ?**

Lisaëlle regarda Rogue qui lui fit signe du regard de répondre. Offusquée, Lisaëlle secoua la tête. « _Non, mais, il se croit où, lui ? Je vais pas lui répondre, il va me faire la causette, après !_ »

- **Hé ?! Y a quelqu'un ? Tu pourrais répondre, au moins !**

- **Dégage !** lança la voix de Lisaëlle. « _Mais merde, j'aurais pas pu la fermer ?!_ »

- **Attends un peu, c'est toi, la fille de tout à l'heure ?!**

« _Eh Merde ! Je le savais bien qu'il fallait que je la ferme !_ ».

- **Dégage !** fut la seule réponse qu'elle consentit à lui donner.

- **On voulait juste savoir si on pouvait squatter !** lança Black. **On t'a pas virée !**

- **Dégagez !** reprit Lisaëlle.

- **Tu pourrais être plus polie, on l'est, nous !** fit Potter, la voix sèche.

- **Et quelqu'un t'a demandé de l'être ?** nargua Lisaëlle. Foutez-moi la paix !

- **J'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes !** intervint Potter.

- **Tu comptes aussi me virer des chiottes !** souffla-t-elle.

-** Parce que tu squattes ici ?** fit-il, éberlué.

- **Mais est-ce-que je t'ai demandé de me parler ?** se plaignit-elle. Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre !

- **Piouff…La gentillesse ne va pas t'écorcher !** grommela Black.

- **Pourquoi je serais gentille ?** marmonna Lisaëlle plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue. Malheureusement, Black avait vraisemblablement une excellente ouïe.

- **Bah, peut-être parce qu'on est dans la même maison que toi ?** ironisa-t-il.

- **Ah bon, j'ai du mal lire le règlement, on doit être gentil avec ceux de notre maison ? C'est marqué où ?** railla-t-elle. Les deux amis restèrent sans voix et Potter lança :

- **Même si tu ne nous apprécies pas, ce n'est pas la peine de nous parler comme ça, on est pas tes chiens ! Et si notre…train de vie ne te plaît pas, pas la peine de t'en prendre à Rémus !**

Lisaëlle ne put retenir un ricanement mauvais et Black lança :

- **Quoi ? T'aime pas Rémus non plus ? On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

- **Vous savez que ça s'appelle du harcèlement, ce que vous faîtes ?**

Elle les entendit soupirer et ils partirent. Lisaëlle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer sur son comportement releva les yeux pour voir que Rogue la dévisageait, cherchant à savoir le fin mot de son comportement. Lisaëlle sentit une intrusion dans sa tête et ferma immédiatement son esprit. Fulminante, elle le fusilla du regard, lui arracha son livre des mains et sortit rapidement des toilettes. Elle n'était pas nièce d'Auror pour rien ! Elle savait comment pratiquer l'occlumencie ! Lisaëlle s'éloigna alors, le plus loin possible du compartiment dont elle avait été spoliée et des toilettes qui recelaient un futur mangemort en puissance. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des portes de sortie de wagon et fixa l'extérieur pour tâcher de se calmer. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas sa journée car on lui fonça dedans. Lisaëlle baissa la tête et fusilla la Poufsouffle du regard, Poufsouffle qui se trouvait être celle dont s'était moquée Lisaëlle, alors qu'elle courait après un chat.

- **Désolée, je t'avais pas vue…**chuchota-t-elle, les joues rouges.

- **Pas grave.** Répondit Lisaëlle. « _Franchement, je deviens trop gentille !_ ». La fille sembla perdre de sa gêne et sourit. Oui, elle n'était franchement pas belle mais il y avait quelque chose d'attachant en elle. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ?_ »

- **Tu…Tu n'as pas de compartiment ?**

« _De quoi j'me mêle ?!_ »

- **Non, on m'a virée !** dit-elle dans un faux sourire. "_Tu. Es. Complètement. Maboule._"

- **Ah…Tu veux venir avec nous ? On est que quatre, y a de la place !**

« _Venir avec toi ? Pour quoi faire ?! Me retrouver dans un compartiment de Poufsouffle cinglées ? Parce que, c'est bien connu, les Poufsouffle sont folles !_ »

-** Euh…**

- **Allez ! Viens ! **fit la fille en la tirant par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à un compartiment un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et lança d'une voix chantante :

- **J'ai trouvé un chaton perdu !**

« _Un chaton ???! Mais, elle se prend pour qui, celle-là ???! Non mais, oh !_ » Lisaëlle eut un sourire forcé et elle détailla avec étonnement les personnes qui occupaient le compartiment. Un garçon de septième année qui était à Poufsouffle également, il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en pics sur le sommet de son crâne, grâce à un sort, les yeux d'un vert lumineux et s'était assis dans une position nonchalante. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fit un signe de tête. Ensuite, face à lui, se tenait une fille de Serdaigle, de septième année, elle aussi, qui se cachait derrière des cheveux noirs. Elle avait de petites lunettes rectangulaires qui dévalorisaient ses yeux bleus foncés, et en plus de ça, elle ne semblait pas connaître l'existence d'une pince à épiler. La Serdaigle lui jeta un timide coup d'œil avant de rougir comme une pivoine et de se mettre à fixer avec insistance, ses lacets. La dernière personne était le sosie parfait de celle qui avait enlevé Lisaëlle. Toutes les deux à Poufsouffle et certainement, vu leur taille en cinquième année. Elles ne pouvaient être que des jumelles. Leurs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés de la même manière et leurs yeux étaient d'un gris foncé qui, malgré le fait qu'il rappelait la couleur du béton, était plutôt joli.

- **Euh, ma voici ma sœur, Annabel, mon cousin Aaron et une copine, Kate…Moi c'est Alicia…Et…toi ?**

-** Lisaëlle…**répondit la Gryffondor. **Z'êtes sûr que ça vous dérange pas ?**

« _C'est pas vrai ! Parce que tu comptes rester là ? C'est pas possible ! Je deviens folle !_ _Kssss ! Vade Retro Satanas !"_

- **Aucun problème !** sourit le dénommé Aaron en tapotant le siège de sa main. Lisaëlle s'assit entre lui et Alicia, celle qui l'avait kidnappée.

- **Alors, tu es en quelle année ?** s'enquit Annabel en souriant comme une délurée.

- **Septième…**

- **Nous en cinquième…On passe nos buses cette année…**répondit Alicia. **La misère !** firent les deux sœurs en chœur.

-** Eh ! Nous on passe nos Aspics !** lança joyeusement le garçon. **C'est dix fois plus dur !**

Lisaëlle sourit brièvement, un faux sourire qu'elle arrivait à rendre sincère, elle ne savait trop comment. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, ici, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un endroit ou aller! « _Je deviens aussi folle que ma mère !_ »

- **Peut-être, mais toi, tu es bon partout, Aaron !** souffla Kate d'une petite voix, les yeux brillants. Lisaëlle devina immédiatement que Kate en pinçait sérieusement pour le dénommé Aaron, qui lui, ne semblait pas du tout s'en apercevoir.

- **Ah, ah !** rigola-t-il. Certes, certes mais quand même…Vous n'êtes pas trop mauvaises non plus, les filles !

- **Dis, tu es à Gryffondor, tu dois connaître les Maraudeurs…**

- **Ah…eux…**se plaignit Lisaëlle.

- **Quoi ? Tu ne les aime pas ?!** s'exclama Aaron, stupéfait, se redressant de tout son séant.

- **Nan, ils me soûlent ! J'aime pas les imbéciles arrogants…**

- **Ah…**fit Annabel. **Tu ne saurais pas si Pettigrow aurait une petite amie ?**

- **Pettigrow ?** répéta avec dégoût sa jumelle. Lisaëlle fronçait les sourcils, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

- **Bah, faut bien commencer au bas de l'échelle, si tu veux aller avec Potter ou Black !**

- **Herm…Pour Potter et Black, c'est foutu !** fit observer Lisaëlle. Ils sont raides dingues de leurs copines… "_Sors de ce corps, Démon ! Toi et Moi on est pas la même personne ! Depuis quand tu donnes des conseils aux gens ???!_"

- **Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas…comment ça se fait que tu saches ça, alors ?** demanda Aaron.

- **C'est ça, l'ennui avec les Maraudeurs, c'est que même si t'en a rien à faire de ce qu'ils racontent, ils parlent tellement fort que tu ne peux qu'entendre leurs conneries !**

Aaron éclata de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à ses cousines avant de dire, l'air franchement pas désolé :

- **Pas de bol, faudra trouver d'autres pigeons !**

- **Pigeon toi-même !** bougonna Annabel en lui lançant un coussin dans le visage, ce qui augmenta son éclat de rire. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi et Lisaëlle resta la plupart du temps silencieuse, ne répondant qu'aux questions qu'on lui posait et ce n'était pas plus mal. Lorsqu'il fut temps de descendre du train, Lisaëlle sut immédiatement que les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucune intention de la laisser les détester tranquillement dans son coin. En effet, à peine étaient-ils descendu du train qu'ils l'épièrent et chuchotèrent entre eux d'une manière tout sauf discrète.

* * *

J'espère que les nouveaux lecteurs se manifesteront...

Bye, à la prochaine ( bientôt, normalement)


	2. Et l'on entend le glas

Et voilà, comme promis, le chapitre II, je l'aime un peu moins, je trouve qu'il est un peu lent mais, bon, comme j'ai du mal à voir quoi changer...

Alors quelqu'un me faisait remarquer que Lisaëlle était un peu hypocrite...ben c'est vrai, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais caché qu'elle était un paradoxe née ! ^^

Je vous avais prévenu, elle est **vraiment** zarbe... ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II :

_Et l'on entend le glas qui sonne la fin d'une vie...et le début des ennuis_

Lisaëlle avait fait le chemin jusqu'au château, accompagnée des trois Poufsouffles et de la Serdaigle timide du nom de Kate. Les Maraudeurs, plus les copines de Potter et de Black n'étaient pas loin et Lisaëlle pria pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir davantage sur son comportement. Malheureusement, c'était mal connaître les Maraudeurs. Alors qu'elle se séparait de ceux qui l'avaient accueillie, elle fut assaillie par Potter et Black tandis que Lupin restait en retrait, avec Pettigrow, Evans et Prewett. Ils lui barraient le passage. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton en signe de défi.

- Tu nous dirais pas ce qu'on t'a fait, par hasard ? lança Potter d'une voix ironique.

- Franchement, je vais finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement ! railla la jeune fille.

- On veut juste savoir ce qui ne va…commença Lupin qui se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase alors que Lisaëlle, furieuse, se mettait à le fusiller du regard. Le jeune Gryffondor déglutit, mal à l'aise et Potter et Black haussèrent les sourcils, se lançant un regard entendu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur ami.

- Alors c'est contre…Rémus que tu as quelque chose ???! s'exclamèrent-ils, ahuris. On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ? ajouta Black.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Et par Merlin, fiche-moi la paix, ok ??! lança-t-elle, dédaigneuse tandis qu'intérieurement, elle insultait l'ancien préfet de tous les pires qualificatifs qu'elle connaissait.

- Mais…protesta-t-il.

- Est-il écrit quelque part qu'on est obligé de vénérer les Maraudeurs ? fit-elle, sèchement. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne crois pas, alors cessez votre petit manège, admettez que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde et foutez-moi la paix !!!

Et la jeune fille, sous les yeux éberlués des cinq autres Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle, s'éloigna en courant.

- Ben ça ! commença Peter, résumant à peu près la pensée des quatre autres. Puis, tous les regards convergèrent vers Rémus.

- Tu…Tu la connais ?

- Bah, elle est dans notre année…à part ça…rien…fit-il, penaud. Il se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le déteste pour « rien » car elle ne pouvait pas savoir…n'est-ce-pas ? La sueur perla à son front, trahissant sa soudaine anxiété. La partie rationelle de lui-même se serait bien frappée la tête contre un mur face à tant de paranoïa déraisonnée.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que t'a bien pu lui faire ? demanda Sirius, se grattant la tête, comme s'il allait trouver la réponse.

- Pourquoi ce serait moi, particulièrement ? s'inquiéta Rémus regardant tour à tour James et Sirius. Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, il avait été tellement discret, jamais rien n'avait filtré…comment aurait-elle pu savoir ???!

- Bah, peut-être, parce que, nous, elle nous engueule, mais que toi, elle refuse même de parler avec toi ? railla James.

- …

Rémus le regarda, ahuri. Il avait raison. Soupirant tristement, il haussa les épaules et fit volte-face. Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et Nirvana, respectivement petite amie de James et de Sirius, se rendirent à la salle-sur-demande et Rémus restait toujours aussi circonspect. Non, vraiment, même en cherchant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire à cette fille.

- Te fais pas de bile, vieux ! lança Sirius en entourant les épaules du jeune homme d'une bras réconfortant. C'est juste une imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd ! Elle est peut-être méchante avec tout le monde !

- Et comme l'a fait remarqué James, il semble pourtant qu'elle m'en veuille à moi, particulièrement ! rétorqua-t-il doucement.

- Que veux-tu, on explique pas toutes les bizarreries de la nature, allez te mines pas et viens t'amuser ! Après tout, c'est notre dernière année !

Rémus sourit et s'engagea dans une discussion très philosophique que James entretenait avec Peter sur la qualité des poils de balais. Rémus ricana, secoua la tête et oublia la Gryffondor qu'il avait visiblement déjà croisée.

Mais, à quelques étages de là, Lisaëlle Dunning grognait dans son dortoir, contre elle, contre les Maraudeurs, contre sa mère. Bref, elle était en colère et il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Plutôt que de frapper n'importe quoi se trouvant dans sa chambre, elle préféra sortir son cahier à dessin et laissa le crayon parcourir la feuille sans réel but. Le dessin était l'une de ses activités favorites. Ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement dessiner étaient des yeux, elle en dessinait partout, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Non, non elle n'était pas pour la théorie du complot. Personne ne l'observait ! L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse l'observer était risible ! Personne ne passe son temps à regarder le vide ! Naturellement, son crayon traça les contours d'un œil, le laissant vide pour le moment avant de s'attaquer au sourcil, fin mais pas ridicule, un beau sourcil dont elle estompa les traits du bout de son majeur. Puis, sans trop réfléchir du fait que ses colocataires de dortoirs allaient arriver pour s'installer, elle sortit ses crayons de couleur et piocha dedans pour en agripper un qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Un joli ocre. Du bout de la pointe, elle colorisa l'œil, avant d'ajouter une nuance ambrée et c'est à cet instant qu'elle tiqua. Lisaëlle se redressa pour jeter un œil critique sur son dessin, que rageusement, elle ensorcela pour qu'il flambe. Cette couleur si particulière n'était autre que celle des yeux de Lupin. Elle grimaça et étouffa un cri rageur sous son oreiller avant de subitement se relever et se regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Ses trois colocataires de dortoir arrivèrent. La première, une autre blonde aux reflets platines, des yeux marrons trop peinturlurés, des lèvres qui semblaient être grossies par un sortilège, de même que sa poitrine et une jupe un peu plus courte que ce qui était autorisé dans le règlement, c'était une de ses filles qui passent leur temps à courir après les Maraudeurs. Joycelyn Marbek, de son nom, était une fille que Lisaëlle détestait et qui le lui rendait bien, mais, bien évidemment, entre elles, il s'agissait d'une guerre froide. Ainsi, Joycelyn, que Lisaëlle dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie était suivie par ses deux acolytes de toujours. La première, la fade et insignifiante Rosie, Rose, ou quelque chose dans le genre, MacCallumn, petite, rondouillarde, les cheveux roux toujours emmêlés et ne semblant jamais avoir vu de brosse à cheveux depuis bien longtemps, avait pour seul mérite d'exceller en Sortilèges. Pour le reste, elle était comme les autres, une bécasse entichée de l'un des Maraudeurs – Potter ou Black ?, elle ne savait plus, bref – et elle admirait, idolâtrait même Marbek. Venait ensuite la stricte et sans joie Pénélope Baxter. Elle faisait penser à une MacGonagal en plus jeune. Les cheveux noirs, toujours impeccablement lissés, coiffés en un chignon serré à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient encadrés par de fins sourcils et des lunettes rectangulaires achevait de la faire ressembler à MacGonagal. Baxter, que Marbek surnommait mielleusement Penny, était également toujours bien habillée, elle était une maniaque du soin que l'on apportait à son apparence physique. Jamais elle n'avait l'air négligée et bien que cela agaçait Lisaëlle – pourquoi ces gens avaient-ils donc tous cette manie de la perfection ?! Elle ne comprendrait jamais -. Elle aurait éventuellement pu être appréciée de Lisaëlle si Pénélope Baxter n'était pas désespérément et « secrètement » éprise de Rémus Lupin. Enfin, secrètement, il n'y avait peut-être que lui qui n'était pas au courant. La rancœur que Lisaëlle éprouvait n'était pas de la jalousie, du moins, tentait-elle de se persuader, mais tout simplement parce qu'une autre fille, à l'origine intelligente, s'était encore faite avoir par la prétendue perfection de Lupin. Et cela l'agaçait, encore et toujours. Bref, Marbek, suivie de ses deux…chiens, faisait encore son monologue sur Black et sa petite amie, arguant qu'elle, « brillante » Gryffondor qu'elle était, avait deviné que Black n'était pas encore passé à « l'étape ultime » avec Prewett et que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas assez intéressante pour aller jusque là. Lisaëlle ricana silencieusement. Au contraire, elle n'avait rien compris, Prewett était certainement la seule qui compterait jamais pour Black, mais cela, peu de personnes l'avait compris. La jeune fille jeta un sort à ses affaires, ayant toujours craint que ces filles décident de l'ennuyer pour de bon et s'installa dans la salle commune pour y lire un exemplaire sur les résultats de Quidditch des derniers jours. Lisaëlle adorait voler. Elle aimait le Quidditch mais sans en être une fanatique comme Potter. Non, elle, ce qu'elle aimait faire, c'était voler, juste voler, oublier sa vie et se laisser porter par les courants. Il aurait été si pratique de faire de même dans la vie réelle. Elle resta là pendant quelques temps, feuilletant les magazines, s'arrêtant sur les nouveaux modèles de balais qui venaient de sortir. L'un d'eux semblait prometteur mais si cher que Lisaëlle dut compter plusieurs fois les zéros pour être certaine du prix. Le Nimbus 1000. Elle ricanait. Il comptait sortir le 2000, après ? La jeune fille, comme à son habitude, s'enferma dans sa bulle, ne se rendit pas compte que les Maraudeurs venaient de réintégrer leur salle commune. Sirius Black et James Potter se lancèrent un regard entendu et, malgré les faibles protestations de Rémus Lupin, se posèrent face à la jeune fille qui occupait à elle seule un divan entier.

- Hey, Dunning ! appela Potter, s'étant entre temps renseigné sur son identité. Lisaëlle, toujours dans bulle, ne l'entendit pas. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois –trois pour être exact - avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers lui, vaguement surprise. Puis, analysant qui se trouvait face à elle, elle fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et fusilla Black et Potter du regard, ne préférant même pas jeter un coup d'œil à sa droite. Lisaëlle fixa Potter d'un air dédaigneux, se demandant silencieusement, ce qu'il lui voulait **encore**. Elle vit que ses lèvres bougeaient se dit qu'il était peut-être judicieux d'écouter ce qu'il disait. …Têtus quand on veut, alors, je veux savoir ce qu'on t'a fait, ou plutôt, ce que Rémus t'a fait !

Lisaëlle ne put retenir une grimace goguenarde et se re-concentra sur sa lecture.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle ! s'offusqua Black. Lisaëlle haussa les épaules et Potter continua :

- Tu sais, on est forts pour que les filles qui refusent de nous parler, nous parlent quand même, alors, tu devrais abandonner tout de suite.

Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle sortit son truc-à-musique de sa poche et le mit en route aussitôt, sous les yeux incompréhensifs des deux Maraudeurs. « _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…_ » furent les paroles qui résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. A côté d'elle, les lèvres de Potter continuaient de bouger mais elle s'en fichait. Mais apparemment, quand Black et Potter se disaient têtus, ils n'exagéraient pas. Black attrapa doucement les écouteurs et Lisaëlle se leva brusquement, le fusillant du regard.

- Ne touche pas à ça ! rugit-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Calmes-toi ! dit-il, levant les mains, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit.

- Si tu touches encore à ça, je te préviens que je risque d'être méchante avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? s'enquit Potter.

- Quelque chose ! grogna-t-elle.

- Franchement, Dunning, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec nous, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

- Ecoute, Potter, t'à qu'a te dire que t'a rien fait, ok, comme ça t'a la conscience tranquille et moi, j'ai la paix !

- Alors, si on a rien fait, pourquoi t'es comme ça ? lança-t-il, dubitatif.

- T'a qu'à te dire que c'est moi la méchante, ok ? J'suis juste comme ça avec tout le monde ! Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il vous plaît, fichez le camp !

Ils la regardèrent, les sourcils bien haut et Black lança :

- Nan, j'marche pas ! Y a quelque chose ! Et on trouvera ce que c'est !

Lisaëlle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, lança le magazine sur la table basse avant de remettre ses écouteurs en place et de sortir de sa salle commune, n'ayant aucune envie de supporter les filles de son dortoir. Elle erra quelques instants sans trop savoir où aller. Puis, Lisaëlle se décida pour l'ancienne tour d'astronomie. « _All the lonely people, where do they all belong_ _?_ ». La jeune fille se posta à la fenêtre et admira l'immensité de la nuit. Les étoiles étaient assez visibles et elle chercha sa préférée…Adhara, dans la constellation du grand chien…On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle préfère Sirius, la plus brillante, mais, non. Quelque chose l'attirait dans cette étoile, Adhara. La deuxième étoile la plus brillante de la constellation. A vrai dire, c'était peut-être à cause de leur ressemblance. Bon, certes, c'était certainement tiré par les cheveux, mais, Adhara, personne ne la connaissait, elle « était toujours deuxième, toujours citée après Sirius. Un peu, comme Lisaëlle avait toujours été elle-même deuxième dans la priorités de ses parents. Certes, il y avait eu son grand-père, mais même s'il avait été un soutien magnifique, une personne si aimable, si gentille, si tendre avec elle, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être arrivée par erreur. Maladresse de la part de la cigogne. Elle ricana et songea qu'il aurait peut-être été judicieux de retourner dans sa salle commune mais l'envie lui manquait. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans l'immensité du ciel avant de ricaner et de se dire qu'il était vraiment idiot de déblatérer sans cesse sur les étoiles. Ce n'était que des étoiles. Des matières, des matériaux, bref, des trucs sans conscience pour leur pourrir la vie avec des questions existentielles. Elle allait soupirer lorsqu'elle entendit un « Aïe » très mal dissimulé. Lisaëlle se figea, se retourna, baguette en main mais ne vit personne. Plissant les yeux, elle demeura silencieuse, tâchant de surprendre les intrus, car, à n'en pas douter, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui l'espionnaient. Lançant un sortilège informulé, quatre silhouettes apparurent, dans un cri de surprise et Lisaëlle enragea en reconnaissant ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs. Elle les fusilla du regard, prête à se jeter sur eux pour avoir oser l'espionner. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une rage pareille et automatiquement, elle tourna les yeux vers Lupin et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Pas la peine de regarder Rémus comme ça ! lança Sirius. C'est le seul qui ne voulait pas qu'on te suive !

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? lâcha-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Quant on te disait qu'on peut être très persuasif quand on veut ! fit James. Lisaëlle lui lança un regard dédaigneux et la jeune fille tenta de retenir la rage froide qui l'habitait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait leur faire en étant si terriblement en colère.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! gronda-t-elle. Si vous trouvez que j'ai été méchante, jusqu'ici, alors n'allez pas plus loin…

- Explique et on te laissera en paix ! promit Potter. Lisaëlle sentit ses mains trembler et elle serra sa baguette dans ses mains. Ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes, comme lorsqu'elle était si en colère qu'elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Cela lui arrivait rarement et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! dit-elle, presque implorante, ce qui surprit les quatre garçons, un peu déboussolés de la voir soudainement si faible. Il faut que je fasse quoi, que je me mette à…

- Rusard ! souffla subitement Lupin. On doit pas rester ici !

- Vite, on détale ! ordonna Potter. Dépêches-toi, Dunning !

- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Il est minuit passé, je doute que Rusard soit ravi de te trouver ici !

- Minuit ? répéta-t-elle. Tant que ça ? se demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Black attrapa son poignet et se mit à courir, l'attirant avec lui dans sa course effrénée. Ainsi, voilà qu'elle était embarquée dans une des nombreuses escapades des Maraudeurs. Ils bifurquèrent des tonnes de fois, toujours menés par Lupin, avant d'être coincés dans un couloir sans issues.

- Merde ! jura Pettigrow. Une heure de colle alors que les cours n'ont pas encore commencés !

- C'est votre faute ! jeta méprisamment Lisaëlle. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me suivre ???! Vous vous prenez pour qui pour faire ça ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de…

- Ferme-là ! ordonna Black. Tu nous feras la morale plus tard, ok ?

Lisaëlle lui jeta un regard mauvais et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant une issue. Puis, ils entrèrent dans une salle, la refermèrent derrière eux et s'engouffrèrent dans une seconde salle. Ils entendaient déjà la voix mielleuse de Rusard, féliciter Miss Teigne de les avoir retrouvés. Cachés dans un recoin sombre, Rusard ne les aperçut pas, ce qui laissa à Lisaëlle le temps de trouver une stratégie pour les sortir de là. Sortant sa baguette, elle jeta un sort informulé, de sorte que dans le couloir, un grand fracas se faisait entendre. Rusard sortit immédiatement, jurant qu'il s'était « encore fait avoir ». Après être certains qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, Lisaëlle se releva vivement, se trouvant excessivement trop près de Lupin. Une odeur musquée lui parvenait déjà aux narines. D'un bond, elle s'éloigna.

- Ben ça ! lança Potter. Je savais pas que tu arrivais à lancer des sortilèges informulés !

- Bon, maintenant que je vous ai sauvé la mise, vous me laissez tranquille ?!

- Tu t'es sauvée aussi ! fit remarquer Black.

- Hein ? Excuse-moi mais je pouvais tout à fait prétendre que vous m'avez embarquée dans vos histoires alors que je retournais tranquillement à la salle commune ! A votre avis, qui va-t-il croire, la victime où ceux qui l'emmerdent depuis sept ans ?

- Eh ! Tu étais dehors tout autant que nous ! s'offusqua Pettigrow.

- Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais être méchante, je ne plaisantais pas ! fit-elle remarquer, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Et la jeune fille les laissa là, pantelants.

- Ben ça ! fit Pettigrow pour toute remarque.

- Tu l'as dit ! souffla James. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'on a fait à cette fille !

- J'sais pas…Mais…J'ai pas souvenir qu'on ait fait quelque chose qui puisse mériter ce genre de comportement…du moins, de la part d'une Gryffondor ! lança Sirius, sceptique. Rémus ? Ai-je été pris d'un accès de somnambulisme et attaqué cette fille sans raison ?

- Me semble pas…dit tristement Lupin, regardant d'un air interloqué la porte de la salle désaffectée.

- Bizarre…

- Bref, on rentre ? J'suis claqué ! fit James en baillant pour accompagner ses paroles. Et les Maraudeurs reprirent leur chemin, se demandant bien ce qui rendait Lisaëlle Dunning aussi peu encline à les apprécier.

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement difficile pour Lisaëlle, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause de sa partie romantico-niaise. Cette dernière n'avait pas cessé de passer en boucle la soirée, et plus particulièrement les moments où elle et Lupin s'étaient tenus tout près l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, elle était en cours d'histoire, comatant à moitié. Lisaëlle avait gardé ce cours car elle avait jugé qu'il serait toujours plus agréable de faire ses devoirs des autres matières pendant ce cours là. Elle aimait bien avoir un bruit de fond. Oui, ce n'était ni très orthodoxe ni très sérieux mais au moins, se disait-elle, les matins comme cela, elle pouvait en profiter pour dormir un peu. Si la Gryffondor avait été plus réactive, elle aurait certainement vu que les Maraudeurs avaient également pris ce cours mais elle dormait à moitié et n'était pas plus intéressée par les gens, que la veille. Les trois amis – Pettigrow n'avait choisi cette option – s'installèrent à la table juste derrière la sienne et l'appelèrent tandis qu'une bande de Serdaigles la regardaient, réprobateurs.

- Hey ! Dunning ! appela Black, moqueur en se hissant sur ses pieds pour tenter de la réveiller.

- Laisses-là, Patmol ! intervint Rémus.

- Ouais, écoute ton copain et laisse-moi pioncer ! marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix toute à fait vide de dédain.

- Wouaoh…ça doit être la seule fille à être plus aimable au réveil que réveillée ! se moqua James.

- James ! réprimanda sévèrement Rémus, toutefois surpris par leur non-agression. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Lisaëlle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, ou plutôt, de plus normale lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré son mode « je déteste-Rémus-Lupin ».

La jeune fille passa alors les trois-quarts de son cours à comater avant de se redresser subitement et de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du cours. Rougissante, elle se mit à maugréer contre tout et rien et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Lisaëlle sauta presque sur ses pieds et fondit jusqu'à la porte, malgré le fait que Black et Potter continuent de l'appeler. Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir pour se rendre à son cours de Runes. Là-bas, elle eut le malheur de se rendre compte que Lupin suivait aussi ce cours, mais au moins, lui, n'essayait pas de savoir ce qu'elle avait à le détester. Il s'assit sur une chaise, à côté de la copine de Black et Lisaëlle sentit leurs regards lui brûler le dos et elle essaya de les oublier mais c'est assez dur d'ignorer que quelqu'un vous fixe quand ce quelqu'un est l'objet de vos fantasmes. Mais la jeune fille avait une volonté de fer et parvint, après plus d'une demi-heure de cours, à suivre s'en s'occuper des deux énergumènes qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Lorsqu'enfin, le cours prit fin, elle fut soulagée de voir que Lupin et Prewett n'essayent pas de lui demander des comptes. Visiblement, lui se fichait bien de savoir le pourquoi de cette animosité. Sa partie romantico-niaise s'en désespéra et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tes trop conne ! jura-t-elle à haute voix.

Et là, au détour d'un couloir, elle fonça dans une silhouette molle qui semblait à première vue, être Rogue. Dégoûtée, la jeune fille s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres avant de lui jeter un regard hautain. Il haussa un sourcil, semblant presque aussi dégoûté qu'elle. Le Serpentard épousseta sa robe, comme si c'était elle qui était sale et non l'inverse.

- T'a peur de la propreté, Rogue ? coassa-t-elle, mauvaise, bien décidée à passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. L'interpelé plissa les yeux et attrapa sa baguette. Lisaëlle ricana. Elle n'était pas en état de voir à quel point la situation était dangereuse. Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai peur, Rogue ?! Tu comptes te faire arrêter par les Aurors avant même d'être sorti de Poudlard ? Ah ! Dis-moi, tu as déjà la marque ?

Le visage du Serpentard devint rouge sous la colère et d'un mouvement sec de la baguette, il envoya Lisaëlle valser contre le mur. La Gryffondor ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque sa tête heurta violemment le mur, l'assommant à moitié.

- Hey ! s'exclama la voix de Potter. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt, toute la bande des Maraudeurs séparaient Lisaëlle de son agresseur. Tu te crois où, Rogue ?!

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! siffla-t-il.

- Pardon ?! Elle n'a même pas sorti sa baguette ! rétorqua sèchement Lupin en jetant un furtif regard à Lisaëlle pour vérifier qu'elle était la victime et non pas l'assaillante.

- Elle m'a insulté ! gronda-t-il.

- C'est ça ! Et py Merlin il dansait la java ! Elle ne te connaît même pas ! s'exclama Sirius en amorçant un mouvement pour se retourner. Hein, Dunning, que tu le conn…bordel, mais où elle est passée ???!

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent vivement et virent qu'effectivement, la Gryffondor s'était évaporée. Rogue choisit cet instant pour filer en douce, de peur de se faire agresser une nouvelle fois. Interloqués de n'avoir pas vu la jeune fille s'éclipser, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger avant que Rémus ne se retourne et soupire :

- On est vraiment à la traîne, il s'est barré aussi !

- On a pas idée de fausser compagnie à ses sauveurs, franchement ! grommela Sirius.

- Les mecs, laissez tomber ! conseilla Rémus. Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à savoir pourquoi elle agit ainsi ?

- Franchement, Rémus, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce que tu lui as fais ?

Le lycanthrope tiqua mais répondit :

- Je ne vais pas la forcer à me dire ce qu'elle a contre moi ! Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude que les gens me détestent !

- Pfff ! Rémus, ces gens là sont des imbéciles et je restes persuadé qu'aucun Gryffondor n'est un imbécile ! Donc, on, et plus particulièrement toi, lui a fait quelque chose !

- Sirius, franchement…soupira son ami. Même si je tenais autant que toi à savoir la raison de son comportement, ce n'est pas en la harcelant que tu vas arriver à savoir…

- Alors comment faire ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Il faudrait devenir amis avec elle ou envoyer les filles en éclaireurs mais…Hey ! Attendez ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Sirius ! James ! appela vainement Rémus tandis que ses deux amis partaient d'un pas décidé à la recherche de leurs petites amies respectives.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre III arrivera dès que j'aurais fini de le relire... Je peux déjà dire qu'l s'intitulera : **Sorcière, Sorcière, prends garde à ton derrière...**

C'est tiré d'une pièce de théâtre ( enfin, moi je l'ai vu en pièce de théâtre mais à l'origine, ça doit être un conte) que j'ai vu quand j'avais six ans, **La sorcière du placard aux balais**. Hé oui, je vous préviens, je suis une vraie gamine dans le fond, j'adore les disney en plus et puis, j'ai trouvé que ce titre s'alliait très bien à ce qui se passe dans le chapitre III mais...chuuuut !

Voilà, qu'en pensez vous ?

A je droit à des reviews ? Vous détestez ? Vous aimez ?

Bye !

A bientôt !

Pour ceux qui attendent les résultats du bac ( dont ma chère cousine GEBC) je croise les doigts... moi aussi j'ai balisé l'année dernière et finalement, je l'ai eu avec mention ! Bye !


	3. Sorcière, Sorcière, prends garde à ton

Voilà le chapitre III... Je vais essayer de faire un peu moins compact mis sur word, on a toujours l'impression que c'est plus petit.

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements...Ca me va droit au coeur...

Et, oui, je suis une fanatique de l'orthographe...bon, je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas de fautes, parce que c'est faux mais c'est vrai qu quand je vois une fic où sur dix mots, y a trente fautes, ça me passe l'envie de lire et c'est bien dommage parce que je suis sûre qu'il y en a des biens...

Bref, ça le ferait mal pour une ancienne L de ne faire pleins de fautes d'orthographe...

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour le moment, je suis rendue à l'écriture de mon chapitre VII, donc ça va, j'ai de la marge...Mais ça ne veut rien dire, encore une fois, je peux tout à fait avoir une idée "géniale" et effacer tout ce que j'ai écrit après ce chapitre...

Bon, voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III :

_Sorcière, sorcière, prends garde à ton derrière !*****_

Lisaëlle s'était souvent demandé si ce comportement était spécifique à sa personne où si d'autres individus souffraient du même mal. Arrivait-il à d'autres de pleurer de colère ? Leur arrivait-il des moments où frapper et être méchante ne parvenait même plus à les calmer ? Qu'ils se sentent sur le point d'exploser de haine, que les larmes soient la seule chose efficace pour leur éviter de commettre un meurtre ? Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand ces moments là se faisaient sentir, elle ne pouvait supporter la présence de ses semblables, encore moins que d'habitude.

Et bien, ce jour-là était pire que tous ses autres moments réunis. Elle était très en colère contre elle-même, étant presque arrivée à se fracasser la tête contre un mur mais en plus de ça, un terrible sentiment de honte surplombait le tout. Elle se sentait si mal, tellement mal que très peu de choses auraient réussi à la faire sortir de cet état là. Elle était à deux doigts de la folie. Alors, avant de péter un plomb et de commettre un homicide, voire plusieurs, elle s'était enfuie jusqu'à sa chambre, avait pris son balais et s'était envolée. Elle resta aux alentours du château la première heure, séchant son cours de DFCM, avant de s'élancer près du stade où l'équipe de Gryffondor faisait des sélections.

Elle resta statique, se distrayant en ricanant sur les « sportifs », observant Potter désespérer au fur et à mesure que les postulants passaient. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment très doué pour le poste de batteur. Pire même, il y avait ce troisième année, une espèce de baleine pourvue de jambes qui se déplaçait comme un éléphant. Il attrapa la batte, gonfla le torse pour paraître plus imposant, s'envola, avant de frapper férocement dans le cognard, les yeux fermés. Le cognard fila à toute allure mais quelque chose clochait vu que des hurlements « Potterien » s'élevaient.

Lisaëlle poussa à son tour un cri effrayé quand elle comprit que le cognard venait droit sur elle. Elle fondit, bien décidée à éviter de se faire tabasser une seconde fois et rasa le sol. Le cognard n'était pas loin, si bien qu'elle commença à paniquer. Elle remonta, évitant de justesse la collision. Des cris effrayés venaient d'en bas et la voix de Potter hurlaient des insanités au malencontreux batteur d'un instant. Le regard de Lisaëlle se fixa alors sur une batte, posée sur un coffre. Elle fonça, attrapa l'instrument du bout des doigts, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour se retourner à temps et frapper dans le cognard. Elle entendit un sifflement et sut que le cognard était tout près. Ni une, ni deux, elle opéra une magistrale pirouette, qu'elle réussit sans trop savoir comment et se retrouva face au cognard. La Gryffondor balança son bras vers l'arrière, prenant de l'élan et fonça droit sur le cognard tandis que des cris suraigus se faisaient entendre, tout en bas. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour l'envoyer assez loin, elle n'était même pas sûre d'arriver à toucher le cognard, et la jeune fille ragea contre tout ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur un balais pour frapper de toutes ses forces, en poussant un cri haineux qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Le cognard fusa à l'autre bout du terrain et Lisaëlle retrouva bientôt la terre ferme, furieuse. Elle se planta devant le Gryffondor et hurla, brandissant la batte :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ???! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de frapper sans viser, t'es débile où quoi ????! T'es conscient que j'aurais pu me faire tuer ???! Crétin !

La baleine se recroquevilla sur lui-même, regardant d'un œil apeuré la batte qu'elle avait levé au dessus de sa tête. Lisaëlle surprit son regard et soupira avant de rejeter la batte, toujours furieuse. Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'on l'enlaça férocement. Elle cria de surprise et se dégagea de l'étau des bras de Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à toi aussi ? Ma parole ! Vous êtes tous cinglés dans cette équipe ! vociféra-t-elle. Sa fureur s'évanouit presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le chaleureux sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine. Pourquoi souriait-il de cette façon ??!

- T'es engagée !

- Hein ? fit-elle bêtement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Tu es géniale ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne renvoyer un cognard avec tant de force et surtout pas une fille ! Tu. Es. Géniale !

- Attends là, Potter, tu crois quand même pas que je vais intégrer l'équipe ??! ricana-t-elle, incrédule, secouant la tête. Elle remarqua que le reste des Maraudeurs, accompagnés d'Evans et de Prewett arrivaient juste derrière Potter. Lupin resta volontairement en arrière, aux côtés de Pettigrow. Sa partie romantico-niaise, si elle avait eu le pouvoir de s'exprimer, aurait hurlé de désespoir. Grace à Merlin, Lisaëlle avait une volonté de fer. Mais à cause des tergiversations de son esprit, elle avait manqué le début de la tirade de Potter. Elle se décida à réenclencher la fonction « analyse des paroles » de son cerveau.

- …sûr que tu vas intégrer mon équipe ! s'exclama Potter, plongeant ses yeux marrons noisettes dans ceux bleus lumineux de Lisaëlle. Cette dernière le regarda bêtement, bouche-bée avant d'éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être batteuse ! ricana-t-elle, riant plus par étonnement que pour autre chose. Vraiment ! C'était tout à fait grotesque. Elle ? Batteuse ? Et pourquoi pas astronaute tant qu'on y était ?! Ridicule !

- M'en fiche ! Je te veux dans mon équipe !

- M'en fiche ! Répéta volontairement Lisaëlle. Je refuse d'intégrer l'équipe !

- Pourquoi ?

Elle resta sans voix quelques instants avant de trouver une réponse à peu près crédible :

- Parce que je dois me concentrer sur mes études !

- Alors, pourquoi tu as séché le cours de DFCM ? s'enquit doucement Prewett. Ce contre-argument fit sourire Black et Potter. Ce dernier lança d'ailleurs :

- Nirvana, je t'adore ! Dunning ! Tu es très douée ! S'il te plaît, intègres l'équipe !

- Non ! Je…Je n'aime pas le Quidditch ! hasarda-t-elle. Tandis que les membres de l'équipe de Potter faisaient disperser les aspirants batteurs. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner mais Potter ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Tu mens ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder des magazines de Balais !

- J'aime voler, pas jouer, nuance ! railla-t-elle.

- Dunning, je t'en prie ! J'ai absolument besoin d'un batteur digne de ce nom !

- C'était un coup hasardeux ! J'ai fait ça sur le coup de la peur, je ne serais pas capable de le refaire !

- Je suis certain du contraire ! S'il te plaît !

- Non !

- Dunning, je te ferais flancher, crois-moi ! Et avant le prochain match ! s'exclama Potter, changeant de tactique.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! coassa-t-elle, ricanant, en rejoignant son dortoir, dans l'intention de se noyer sous sa douche.

James croisa les bras sur son torse, les yeux fixés dans le dos de sa future batteuse, car nul doute qu'elle flancherait. Il y mettrait toute son ardeur, il serait même capable d'intervenir auprès de MacGonagal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout pour se maintenir à l'écart des gens. Elle semblait s'interdire toute vie sociale. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela. Il trouverait laquelle. Ses amis le rejoignirent et Sirius lança :

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à la faire flancher ?

- Un peu que j'y arriverais ! Je sais pas à qui elle pensait quand elle a frappé mais j'aimerais pas être cette personne ! fit-il remarquer en frissonnant.

- Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? s'enquit Lily.

- J'y réfléchis ! Mais elle sera ma batteuse !

- Tu lui as demandé si elle n'avait rien à la tête ? s'inquiéta Rémus. Après tout, Rogue n'y est pas allé de main morte !

- Vrai ! Et si elle est capable de lancer un cognard avec une force pareille juste après un combat avec Rogue, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça fera quand elle est en pleine forme ! Elle. Est. Géniale ! s'extasia-t-il tandis que Rémus levait les yeux au ciel.

- Je disais juste que, peut-être, elle est…

- T'en fais pas, Lunard ! le réconforta Sirius. Elle ne serait pas monté sur un balais si elle se sentait mal !

Peu convaincu, Rémus le fixa d'un œil incertain avant de soupirer, donnant raison à son ami. Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au château, Lupin, perdu dans ses pensées, vraiment intrigué par le comportement de Lisaëlle Dunning. Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à se reprendre. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse une fixation là-dessus !

* * *

La journée se termina vite. A chaque fois que James croisait Lisaëlle, il la harcelait, exigeant qu'elle rejoigne son équipe. Mais elle lui donnait toujours la même réponse. Lupin était même admiratif devant toute la volonté qu'elle avait. Peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de dire d'avoir résisté aux talents de persuasion de James Potter. Au bout d'une semaine, voyant qu'elle ne flancherait pas de cette façon, il tenta une nouvelle approche. Il s'était directement adressé à MacGonagal pour qui la réussite de son équipe – comme tout un chacun le savait - avait beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui expliquait la raison de la présence de la jeune fille devant MacGonagal. La jeune Gryffondor savait pourquoi elle était là et elle savait également que Potter devait être juste derrière la porte, à trépigner d'impatience. Si elle avait eu la batte qu'il voulait tant qu'elle arbore, à cet instant précis, elle l'aurait démoli. Elle avait bien besoin de ça, tiens ! Se faire remarquer ! Non mais…Que le diable emporte James Potter et ses idées farfelues !

- Miss Dunning, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins le capitaine de Quidditch de notre équipe a désespérément besoin d'un batteur ,or on m'a vanté vos mérites…Accepteriez-vous de rejoindre l'équipe ?

- Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, souffla la jeune fille, à deux doigts de se liquéfier. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'ennuyer avec ça, qui plus est, j'ai renvoyé le cognard en pleine panique. J'ai très peu de force habituellement et…

- Miss Dunning, il est de mon devoir d'être impartiale mais dans un cas tel que celui-ci ; sachez que dans l'état actuel des choses, être un pire batteur que Mr Peterson est quelque chose d'impossible à réaliser… Songez que votre intégration dans l'équipe pourrait vous donner d'excellentes recommandations pour votre futur employeur et…

- Je ne comptes pas travailler avec les sorciers, professeur. Coupa Lisaëlle d'une voix sèche et franche. Le regard étonné de son professeur lui signifia qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle se taise. Euh…je veux dire…

- Que comptez-vous faire, alors, Miss Dunning ? coupa son professeur.

- Je sais pas, je crois que j'ai entendu parler d'un programme de recherche botanique au fin fond de l'Amazonie, ça m'ira très bien, il n'y a personne…Je serais tranquille, pas comme ici ! marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour être entendue.

Puis, elle analysa qu'elle venait de dire ça à haute voix et elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, la bouche ouverte, prête à modérer ses propos. Mais son professeur la prit de court.

- Avez-vous des problèmes à Poudlard, Miss Dunning ?

- Euh non, non, pas du tout…bafouilla la jeune fille, soudainement prise d'une peur panique quant à la possibilité que MacGonagal découvre son « secret ». La partie de son cerveau encore capable de raisonner calmement lui fit remarquer que, premièrement, MacGonagal se fichait certainement de savoir qu'elle se damnerait pour quoique ce soit qui implique elle et Lupin, et que, deuxièmement, il était quasiment impossible de le deviner. Je suis juste…solitaire… ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant nerveusement.

- Je sais bien cela, mais…Il semble que vous ayez une aversion particulière pour les quatre énergumènes qui attendent, croient-ils, discrètement derrière la porte…dit-elle, semblant vouloir en apprendre plus sur cette aversion.

- Je ne les apprécie guère…mentit Lisaëlle. « _Par Merlin, je vais tuer Potter ! Je le déteste ! Il aurait pas pu me foutre la paix ???!_ ».

- Je vois. Alors, notre équipe ne peut pas compter sur vous pour gagner la coupe ?

- Navrée, madame, mais je préfère me concentrer sur les Aspics…

- Bien, dans ce cas, il semble que je ne puisse rien faire contre cet argument louable. Vous pouvez partir ! dit-elle dans un sourire qui sonnait faux malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle sembla y mettre.

- Merci, professeur. Souffla Lisaëlle en s'éloignant rapidement. La jeune fille pesta encore contre Potter. Elle avait répondu sans presque aucune hésitation à son professeur mais Merlin seul savait à quel point son cœur avait été pris d'une furieuse envie de détaler comme un attrapeur devant un cognard. Les Maraudeurs étaient juste là, Potter avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Lisaëlle eut un ricanement à peine audible et lança :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me faire intégrer ton équipe !

Il perdit son sourire, agacé et rétorqua, glacial :

- Alors, comment dois-je m'y prendre, Miss Lisaëlle Dunning-la-glaciale-sans-cœur ? Il semble que ni mes arguments, ni mes supplications, ni même les encouragements de MacGonagal n'arrive à te dégeler ! Tu es un monstre de suffisance, Dunning…

- James…intervint Lupin.

- … Tu es froide comme un grizzli et il semble que rien ne puisse t'atteindre !

- James ! reprit son ami, plus dur, cette fois.

- … Tu ne vaux vraiment pas la peine qu'on se décarcasse pour toi…

Il sembla à la jeune fille que tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'évacuait d'un seul coup et qu'elle se retrouvait privée d'oxygène. Cette phrase…Cette phrase, sa mère le lui avait dite tant de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par l'oublier, mais, maintenant, tout lui revenait, toutes les insultes, tous les regards dégoûtés, tous les sermons implacables que sa mère avait dits. Ses genoux tremblèrent et elle recula, effrayée par tous les sentiments d'horreur qui remontaient en elle. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa bouche devenir pâteuse. Elle allait vomir. Elle devait dire quelque chose…N'importe quoi…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! murmura-t-elle, en sentant que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait.

- Dunning…chuchota Potter.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie et tu te permets de me juger, toi, avec ta vie parfaite…Tu te crois mieux que moi ? continua-t-elle Eh bien, si ça te fait plaisir de le penser, je m'en fiche, ton opinion n'a pas d'importance, ça fait très longtemps que je ne me soucie plus de ce que pense les gens de moi, tu vois ?

- Dunning… répéta le capitaine de Quidditch

- Alors, vas-y, insultes-moi, fais-moi les pires crasses possible mais je… l'ignora-t-elle.

- Dunning…coupa Potter d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça…

Il s'était approché d'elle, inquiet de la voir si faible, elle était carrément entrain de pleurer.

- Potter, n'essayes pas d'être gentil…marmonna-t-elle, bondissant pour s'éloigner. Agacée, elle sécha ses larmes et leva ses yeux emplis d'un dédain incommensurable à l'égard de l'espèce humaine. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ajouta-t-elle, la voix indifférente, je ne veux pas de ta sollicitude, je ne veux rien qui viennent des gens comme toi…Je ne veux rien des gens, je n'attends rien des gens…juste qu'ils me fichent la paix, ok ?

- Dunning ! répéta Black. On est à Poudlard, ici, ok ? Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on te laisse te dépatouiller toute seule dans tes ennuis et je…

- **Je** n'ai **pas **d'ennuis ! A part vous alors, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille, ne me parlez pas…Je n'ai pas besoin des autres ! souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant. C'est alors que Lupin intervint, alors qu'il était quasiment resté en retrait depuis le début. Il attrapa son poignet et elle se figea, secouée de frissons. Il lui sembla que son bras était devenu une espèce de pâte molle, où son sang aurait cessé de circuler. Elle tenta faiblement de se dégager mais il resserra la pression autour de son poignet. Par Merlin, qu'il avait de la force ! « _Espèce d'andouille, c'est juste toi qui est molle comme du chewing-gum_ ».

- Lisaëlle. Dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude. Sa partie romantico-niaise jubilait de bonheur, en était presque à lancer des fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur une prairie verte en compagnie des barbapapas. « _Pathétique, ridicule, complètement stupide, voilà ce que tu es, parce que définitivement, nous ne pouvons pas être la même personne._ » Tout le monde a besoin des autres…tout le monde…Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'harceler les gens mais…crois-moi, on deviendra tes amis, que tu sois d'accord ou pas…

Et sur ces mots, il relâcha son poignet et fit demi-tour, suivit par ses amis, aussi interloqués que l'était Lisaëlle. La jeune fille ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta au milieu du couloir, fixant toujours l'endroit par lequel ils étaient partis. Est-ce-qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ??! Est-ce-qu'il souhaitait vraiment devenir son ami ? Certainement que ce n'était que pour rendre service à Potter, certainement qu'il pensait que, de cette façon, elle deviendrait batteuse. Il ne **pouvait** pas réellement vouloir d'elle pour amie ! Il n'avait pas de réelles inquiétudes à son sujet. Non, tout cela n'était que pour aider Potter à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Raaaaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle de dépit en plaquant ses mais sur ses tempes. Non ! Non et non ! Lisaëlle, reprends-toi ! Les gens sont tous les mêmes ! N'aies pas foi en les gens ! Tu le sais très bien ! N'aimes que toi ! Car toi, tu ne peux pas te décevoir ! Arrête d'espérer ! bougonna-t-elle. Puis, hagarde, elle releva brusquement la tête, inquiète quant au fait que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre déblatérer toute seule. Et il lui semblait que Merlin et Morgane s'étaient ligués contre elle en ce jour, car, à quelques pas de là, se tenait Rogue. Il la regardait comme s'il s'était trouvé devant un fou de Ste-Mangouste. La jeune fille se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit et se sentit vraiment mal ! Il n'avait pas mérité ce qu'elle avait dit. Alors, contre toute attente, elle lança :

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, ok ? J'avais besoin de me défouler et pas de bol, c'est tombé sur toi ! Tu peux me traiter de folle si ça te chante, c'est comme tu veux, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Et j'espère juste sincèrement pour toi que tu ne comptes pas t'enrôler chez le mage noir…souffla-t-elle en le dépassant. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et une affreuse envie de vomir lui tenait aux tripes. Elle allait dépasser le couloir quand il lança :

- Hey, Dunning !

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un furtif coup d'œil. Il la scruta quelques instants.

- Si tu me prêtes ton livre, je pourrais peut-être envisager d'oublier…

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi et ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi, mais elle sourit et acquiesça avant de reprendre sa route. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était excusée à quelqu'un comme lui, à un futur mangemort, peut-être, parce qu'au fond, ils avaient certainement des choses communes.

* * *

***** Bon, j'ai vérifié, c'est tiré de _La Sorcière du placard aux balais_, conte qui est lui-même tiré des Contes de la rue Mouffetard, c'est marrant...quand on a six ans ^^

Voilà, fin du chapitre III, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'attends vos commentaires, vos remarques, idées, bref, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! ^^ ( Même si vous voulez me parler de votre chat, aucun pb, j'adoreles chats mdr...bon, je me tais, j'arrête de raconter mes conneries et je vous laisse)

A+ Bye, GAEF


	4. Réflexion

Bon, voici le chapitre IV, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il ne me satisfait pas entièrement, mais il y a des morceaux que j'aime bien et comme j'ai du mal à savoir comment tourner ça, je le poste comme ça, donc désolée si ce n'est pas parfait, mais, en même temps, je suis loin d'être une écrivain accomplie.

Voilà, alors, comme plusieurs personnes me faisaient des remarques sur Sirius Black, Vous avez dit Sirius Black, je tenais à faire une remarque générale. C'est vrai, j'ai un peu abrégé le dernier chapitre, de un, parce que je ne voulais pas faire trop lourd et que ça aurait fait vraiment long et que je ne savais pas trop comment tourner tout ça et de deux, parce que, quand on est en deuil, certes, on peut vouloir rester dans son coin et s'éloigner de ce qui a provoqué la mort et tout ça, mais je sais aussi que certaines personnes donnent l'impression de vite passer à autre chose, elles "oublient" volontairement le décès pour ne pas se sentir triste...c'est peut-être égoïste, mais bon, je sais qu'il y a des gens comme ça - je suis un peu comme ça, on semble s'en remettre facilement, en se rapprochant de quelque chose qui nous est cher mais dès qu'on est seul, on y repense - Bref, on va s'éterniser... Ensuite, on m'a dit que Nirvana faisait légèrement Mary-Sue...et bien, en fait, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai crée Lisaëlle, parce que Nirvana commençait à m'agacer et que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur une fille folle qui me ressemblerait un peu...( pas tout, je vous rassure, XD, je suis pas aussi compliquée qu'elle, du moins, je pense). Et puis, je disais dans mon autre fic que vous risquiez de ne pas l'apprécier parce que généralement, les autres auteurs font des RL/OC où les OC sont super gentilles et tout, qui se pament aux pieds de Rémus, des filles un peu trop gentilles ( du genre Kyana dans Parfois, je ne critique absolument pas cette fic je L'ADORE littéralement, je désespère en attendant la suite, d'ailleurs), mais je voulais juste faire quelque chose, où, pour une fois, ce n'est pas Sirius qui se coltine une fille tarée et méchante ( bon, ok, rémus est un Loup-garou mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doive lui faciliter le travail ^^)

Sur ce, je vous laisse...Ah, et le titre, c'est en référence à Réflexion, la chanson de Mulan...Toujours Disney...

* * *

Chapitre IV :

_Réflexion_

Rémus était encore allongé sur son lit, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Fixant le plafond, comme si, soudainement, Merlin allait apparaître et lui apprendre la raison de son comportement, il restait interloqué de ce comportement audacieux. Il était terriblement gêné. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela ? Le jeune Gryffondor se rappelait très précisément de ce qui avait conduit à sa prise de parole sans pour autant comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser aller à son intuition.

Lisaëlle Dunning était quelqu'un d'assez étrange et secret et qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de faire part de ses sentiments, ni qu'on s'intéresse à elle, et là, pendant quelques secondes, elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose, pas grande chose, juste de quoi leur faire comprendre, que, non, définitivement, elle n'était pas méchante de nature. Rémus, encore, sous le coup de la surprise, aurait peut-être réussi à comprendre, qu'avant, il avait été comme elle, où tout du moins, un comportement similaire au sien, sans prendre en compte la prétendue méchanceté. Mais cela c'était avant les Maraudeurs, c'était avant Poudlard. Avant qu'on ne lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était lycanthrope qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas lycanthrope, il l'aurait su dans le cas contraire. Mais elle avait du vivre quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour qu'elle se persuade que ses sentiments ne valent pas la peine d'être exprimés. Du moins, c'est comme cela qu'il interprétait son comportement. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Se mettait-elle volontairement à l'écart des gens de peur d'être blessée ? Déçue ? Ou quelque chose d'autre encore ?

Vraiment, même s'il concevait parfaitement cela, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle le haïssait lui particulièrement. Une partie de lui, celle toujours anxieuse, presque parano, s'imagina avec inquiétude un scénario dans lequel sa famille était attaquée par un loup-garou, qu'elle en soit la seule survivante…elle haïssait donc tous les loups-garous, quoi de plus normal, d'ailleurs tout le monde devrait détester les loups-garous… Aussitôt, son esprit pragmatique de jeune Gryffondor doué et prodige des échecs vint à sa rescousse. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça puisqu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était loup-garou. Et puis, cela ne faisait-il pas un peu trop cliché qu'elle soit la seule survivante d'une attaque pareille ? Cela ne se produisait que dans les livres, pas dans la vraie vie. C'était donc autre chose, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa condition. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être ? Pourquoi le détestait-elle en particulier ?

Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Il était entrain de devenir paranoïaque et presque obsédé par cela, tout ce qu'il détestait être, en somme, tout ce qui caractérisait un loup-garou. Il soupira férocement et se releva d'un bond, avant de fixer ses amis qui le regardaient, un air étrange sur le visage, presque conspirateur. James et Sirius avaient un sourire trop mirobolant pour être innocent et Rémus espéra qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu de trop irresponsable envers Lisaëlle Dunning.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous ne comptez pas suivre ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…commença-t-il, mal à l'aise, toujours ennuyé de voir cet air sur leurs visages. Cet air, c'était celui qu'ils arboraient lorsqu'ils venaient de réussir un coup particulièrement difficile. Mais ça ne devait pas être ça, ils ne l'auraient pas tenu hors d'un projet Maraudesque.

- Tu préfères t'en charger seul ? sourit Sirius, découvrant des dents blanches.

- Hein ? fut tout ce que Rémus parvint à répondre. Est-ce-que j'ai manqué une réplique ? Me charger de quoi ?

- De Dunning ! répondit James, comme si c'était aussi évident qu'un nez au milieu d'une figure.

- Mais, puisque je viens de te dire que…

- J'ai été méchant…coupa James, regrettant visiblement ses paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez elle mais je veux vraiment me rattraper. Et j'ai besoin de Messire Rémus Lupin, expert en comportement détraqué et…

- James ! gronda Rémus. Sirius et James se jetèrent un regard entendu, partageant un sourire ravi.

- Mais pourquoi vous souriez comme deux imbéciles ? s'énerva le lycanthrope.

- Pour rien ! ricana Sirius.

- Patmol, tu oublies que je suis un Maraudeur, et que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, alors ?

- Oui, alors, Lunard, vas-tu m'aider à réparer ma bêtise ? En plus, il me la faut absolument en batteuse !

Rémus le scruta avec un regard faussement condescendant.

- Siteuplaît ! plaida James avec la voix d'un enfant qui vous supplie de le laisser manger la tablette de chocolat.

- James ! gronda Rémus. Elle n'a pas envie de nous avoir pour amis.

- Et depuis quand on fait ce que les autres veulent, hmmm ? Et c'est toi-même qui m'a dit ça, l'année dernière ! rétorqua Sirius.

- Pfff…pourquoi faut-il que tu aies une si bonne mémoire, Patmol ? se désespéra Rémus en soupirant. Il regarda d'un air faussement désespéré ses deux amis, assis par terre, jouant à une partie de bataille explosive.

- Certes ! ricana James. Mais le sage et parfait Rémus Lupin ne peut décemment pas illustrer la maxime : « Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

- Herm, dans le cas présent, mon cher Cornedrue, c'est le contraire ! railla Rémus. Faîtes ce que je fais, pas ce que je dis ! Et je ne suis **pas** parfait !

- Tu es un être plein de contradiction, mon cher Lunard ! soupira James d'un air faussement sérieux.

- Certes…le problème est donc réglé !

- Que non ! s'exclama vertement James. Je veux m'excuser, qu'elle devienne notre batteuse et notre amie par la même occasion et j'ai besoin de notre psychologue de service !

- Je serais bien incapable de t'expliquer son comportement ! rétorqua Rémus en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Et je ne suis pas un psy !

- Bah, dans ce cas, tu découvriras le mystère Dunning en même temps que nous ! souffla James, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

- C'est dingue, vous vous rendez compte, on a un mystère tous les ans ! s'exclama Sirius. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de huitième année ! Je craindrais férocement cette année là !

James rigola et Rémus secoua la tête, faussement dépité, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans un dortoir presque vide, Lisaëlle était sous sa douche, tentant de se noyer sous le poids de la honte, de la peur, et de l'appréhension. Pour peu, elle aurait été capable de s'enfuir d'ici et de rejoindre la banlieue de Manchester. Mais immédiatement, elle songea à l'endroit où elle devrait vivre. Mieux valait encore Poudlard, ses professeurs suspicieux – MacGonagal ne la lâchait plus -, ses élèves, ses Maraudeurs, son Rémus Lupin à la main douche et chaude…. Sa belle et douce main…

Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Ca y est, voilà qu'elle recommençait à fantasmer. Stop ! Stop ! STOP !!! Elle devait penser à quelque chose de désagréable, de très désagréable. Sa mère. Sa détestable mère. Celle qui avait attendu la mort de son père, Nymphéus Lancial, le grand-père maternel de Lisaëlle, pour divorcer et s'enfuir en France, son pays d'origine, où elle enseignait la botanique à Beauxbâtons. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère avait tant d'aversion pour elle et, cela lui était égal à présent. Elle aurait voulu se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec elle mais, comme sa mère, elle adorait les plantes. La Botanique était sa matière préférée et elle comptait bien partir au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne pour étudier les nouveaux spécimens. Et comme sa mère, elle était blonde.

Auparavant, elle avait tenté de se teindre les cheveux, en noirs, pendant sa « période » gothique, mais elle avait eu l'air d'un balais crasseux – ce n'est pas qu'elle s'estimait mieux aujourd'hui, mais bon, à l'époque, on aurait juré qu'elle était le sosie de Rogue – et elle avait donc repris sa couleur originelle . Elle eut un sourire. Un des rares sourires sincères qu'elle savait encore donner. Cette époque était révolue mais, par Merlin, qu'elle s'était sentie bien et comprise entourée de ses amis. Malcolm, qu'on appelait MC car il détestait son prénom, le gentil MC, rebelle mais gentil. Et très bon chanteur. Sawyer, fou de nouvelles technologies et fan des Beatles. Cela avait été sa bande, autrefois. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis des années, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Enfin, si, elle, elle était à Poudlard, eux, Moldus, avaient arrêté l'école depuis longtemps et voguaient ça et là, sans trop savoir quoi chercher. La jeune fille espéra qu'ils allaient bien et sortit de sa douche.

Parfait, elle avait arrêté de fantasmer, et maintenant qu'elle avait les pensées claires, elle pouvait réfléchir et trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la fausse inquiétude de ses collègues Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle parvint à raisonner sa partie romantico-niaise, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Le Mercredi après-midi était libre, si bien qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ses devoirs où traîner dans la salle commune. Or, elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs et n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser les Maraudeurs après la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Pourtant, son répit fut de courte durée car on frappa à sa porte. Cela n'était probablement pas ses compagnes de chambres, car elles ne se seraient pas donné la peine de frapper. Lisaëlle se leva et ouvrit la porte, l'entrebâillant juste assez pour voir la belle Evans lui sourire doucement.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle, d'un ton peu amical. Il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir un semblant de paix dans cette école.

- Salut, Lisaëlle, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour, histoire qu'on discute ?

- Très tentant, répondit Lisaëlle, d'une voix qui faisait clairement entendre le contraire. Mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Des trucs comme quoi ? s'enquit l'ancienne préfète.

- Des trucs personnels ! répondit Lisaëlle. Ecoute, Evans, je suis pas une fille sympa, je suis le genre de fille qui sait être très méchante juste pour qu'on lui foute la paix, alors, retourne bécoter ton attrapeur – au passage, dis-lui que je ne veux pas être dans son équipe à la noix – et laissez-moi tranquille !

- Lisaëlle, je ne pense pas que tu sois foncièrement méchante, tu as juste…

- Tu t'imagines quoi ? Que j'ai eu une enfance torturée, que mon père est un salop qui ne sait pas comment je m'appelle ? Que ma mère est une folledingue qui a fondé la religion de la perfection ? Que la seule personne qui m'aimait un tant soi peu est morte ? explosa la jeune fille sous les yeux éberlués de Lily Evans. Puis, elle se rendit compte que sans le vouloir, elle avait résumer sa situation. Bah…Tu te trompes, ok ? se rattrapa-t-elle. Je suis juste une salope qui se demande ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor ! « _Purée, mais t'as avalé un sérum de vérité ou quoi ???!_ » Agacée, Lisaëlle claqua la porte au nez de la rouquine et lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte.

- Dunning ! appela Evans. « _Mais elle est aussi bornée que son crétin de copain ! Tu me diras, faudra bien ça pour pouvoir le supporter nuit et jour !_ » Si je leur raconte ce que tu viens de me dire, ils ne vont pas te lâcher, je les connais.

- Et alors, je me suis très débrouillée jusqu'ici ! contra la jeune fille.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'y ont pas mis toute leur énergie !

- Tsss…Je t'ai raconté des conneries ! grommela-t-elle en rouvrant doucement la porte, juste pour lui permettre de voir la rousse.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Alors quoi, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye de devenir amies ?

- C'est pathologique chez vous, de vouloir devenir mes amis !

Evans posa ses mains sur ses hanches et eut un sourire consterné mais gentil.

- On veut vraiment devenir tes amis…

- Faux, les quatre énergumènes qui te servent de potes veulent simplement savoir pourquoi je les déteste, ça doit les gêner dans leur statistiques de popularité..Ah, et, oui, j'oubliais, ton copain qui veut que je sois batteuse, nah, mais franchement ! Se croit où, lui ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Lisaëlle, James est juste…un incorrigible optimiste, comment serait-il parvenu à sortir avec moi, sinon ? s'amusa-t-elle. Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, avant de se reprendre bien vite. Il n'a simplement jamais vu quelqu'un qui frappe aussi fort, et crois-moi, c'est un compliment venant de sa part, il en a vu passer des batteurs !

- Peut-être mais, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça…Tout le monde va me regarder et je…n'aime pas ça…

- Peut-être que j'arriverais à convaincre James de laisser retomber un peu cela ?

- Définitivement ?

- Euh…j'en doute, mais au moins pour un moment, le temps que tu nous fasses confiance…

- La confiance et moi ça fait 72 ! se moqua la jeune fille en se laissant choir sur son lit, permettant à la jeune fille d'entrer dans la chambre. Ok, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux si tu convaincs Potter de me laisser tranquille ?

Evans la regarda, les yeux ronds avant que Lisaëlle ne ricane, consentant à éclaircir la jeune fille.

- Franchement, on est pas chez les Barbapapas ! Quand tu rends un service à quelqu'un, tu dois forcément avoir une dette, alors, c'est quoi la mienne ?

- Tu connais les Barbapapas ? s'étonna Evans. Tu es d'origine Moldue ?

- Euh, un peu, oui mais…alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Rien…simplement, considères moi comme ton amie, tu veux bien ?

Lisaëlle la scruta, indécise avant de marmonner son accord.

- Ca doit pas être si terrible d'être amie avec une fille…

- Tu as des amis garçons ?

- Ouais, y a longtemps mais assez parlé de moi…

- Il faudra bien que tu me parles de toi, non ? On est amies ! sourit Lily avant de s'éloigner. Et là, Lisaëlle eut la très nette impression de s'être faite avoir.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Plus loin, Lily rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, encore troublée. James discutait avec Rémus puisque Sirius était parti voir Nirvana et Peter se goinfrait de bonbons. Le capitaine de Quidditch releva vivement la tête et offrit un sourire resplendissant à sa petite amie.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'ai un semblant de compromis…souffla Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Mais si tu veux devenir son ami, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de la harceler pour qu'elle intègre ton équipe…

- Mais…contra le jeune homme. Si je n'ai pas de batteurs pour le match, je vais me faire percuter avant même de décoller !

- Sans cela, on ne pourra pas devenir ses amis…Et à mon avis, rien que ça, ce sera déjà un exploit en somme !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Rémus en ignorant le petit sourire de James. Mais pourquoi souriait-il de cette façon à chaque fois qu'il parlait ???! Il n'avait quand même pas fait une blague contre lui ? Quelque chose dont il ne se serait pas encore rendu compte ? Mais à en croire l'expression de Lily, ce n'était pas cela, elle n'avait semble-t-il rien remarqué. Etait-il simplement entrain de devenir parano ?

- Herm…j'ai plus ou moins promis de ne rien dire…souffla Lily.

- Pardon ? Tu t'es fais avoir ! Je croyais que tu allais marchander ! Faut envoyer Nirvana, elle est plus douée que toi ! s'exclama Peter. Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le tact n'était vraiment pas le fort de Peter.

- Non, je lui ai plus ou moins promis le silence, si on devenait amies…On passe du temps ensemble quand on est amies, et, devinez avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps, hmm ? sourit-elle. Les deux autres Maraudeurs lui sourirent, Peter rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Mais…c'est grave ?

- Je sais pas trop, on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on ait d'empathie pour elle…Elle doit assimiler ça à de la pitié…

- A ce point ?

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à elle…Elle ne pense pas qu'on veuille sincèrement être ses amis…

- Bah, après tout, c'est juste pour qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe, non ? s'enquit Peter. A nouveau, les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Peter, tu as quelque chose contre Dunning ? s'enquit Rémus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on se donne tant de mal pour quelqu'un qui nous déteste !

- Elle n'est pas méchante, Peter, je pense juste qu'elle s'éloigne des gens pour ne pas être déçue par eux…elle ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'estime pour la nature humaine. Souffla Lily.

- Eh bien, on lui prouvera qu'on est jamais déçu par un Maraudeur, hein Lunard ? sourit James de son beau sourire email diamant. Bon sang, ce sourire était toujours synonyme de coup fourré qu'on a brillamment réussi à cacher. Rémus ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Il était vraiment inquiet…Il secoua la tête négativement, chassant ses mauvaises pensées et sa paranoïa de sa tête. James et Sirius, tout comme Peter, ne feraient jamais rien contre lui. Mais il y avait bien pourtant quelque chose qui clochait. Agacé, Rémus fronça les sourcils et fixa sévèrement James. Ce dernier sourit cette fois, de manière bien plus convaincante, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Non décidément, si blague il y avait, elle n'était pas contre lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels Lily passa tout d'abord du temps, seule avec Lisaëlle. Où tout du moins, elle essayait. Lisaëlle était quelqu'un de très renfermé qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire remarquer. L'ancienne préfète en venait même à se demander comment elle avait pu se faire remarquer d'eux. On avait beau parler d'elle lorsqu'on cherchait un caractère explosif, Lisaëlle n'était pas mal placée non plus, sauf, qu'elle, elle était d'une certaine façon, plus discrète. Ainsi, Lily était avec la Gryffondor, réfléchissant à sa prochaine stratégie pour intégrer Lisaëlle dans leur groupe d'amis. Il serait plus facile de lui faire accepter Nirvana et ensuite, peut-être Peter, Sirius et enfin, James et Rémus puisqu'ils étaient ceux contre lesquels elle semblait avoir le plus grief. Lily aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'avait bien pu faire Rémus – elle comprenait assez bien que toutes les filles n'apprécient pas James puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même repoussé pendant près de trois ans et demi – mais savait que c'était encore trop tôt.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!! maugréa Lisaëlle, relevant brièvement ses yeux avant de les reposer sur sa copie de botanique. Visiblement, elle adorait et excellait dans cette matière.

- Oh, je réfléchis…sourit Lily. Elle était vraiment méfiante. Vraiment, elle avait dû vivre quelque chose de…

- Arrête de cogiter sur moi ! reprit la jeune fille, ce qui étonna Lily.

- Et, comment tu sais que je cogites sur toi ?

- Je ne suis pas que con, quand, on fixe quelqu'un, c'est qu'on cogite sur lui ! railla-t-elle en feuilletant son livre. Franchement, tu perds ton temps, Lily.

La jeune fille sourit. On était passé du « Evans » à « Lily ». Lisaëlle releva la tête juste à temps pour remarquer que Severus Rogue s'était approché. Lily le fixa, bouche-bée, avant de froncer les sourcils. James avait dit qu'il l'avait agressée.

- Severus ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je suis venu parler ! rétorqua froidement le jeune homme avant de tourner les yeux vers Lisaëlle. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que la Gryffondor ne se penche et ne fouille dans son sac pour en ressortir un livre foncé.

- Fais attention, s'il te plaît !

- Tu me prends pour qui pour seulement imaginer abîmer un chef d'œuvre pareil ? s'offusqua Rogue en s'emparant du livre. Il fit demi-tour presque aussitôt, sous le regard désabusé de Lily.

- Attends, là, je suis perdue…Je croyais qu'il t'avait agressée !!!

- Ce n'était rien ! répondit Lisaëlle en balayant l'évènement d'un revers de main.

- Tu connais Severus ?

- Pas très bien. Avoua Lisaëlle en tournant son parchemin pour continuer sa dissertation. Cela lui faisait son quatrième parchemin. Lily ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter sur les propriétés des racines de Tilleul qui fasse quatre parchemins.

- Et tu lui prête un livre qui a tant de valeur ? s'exclama Lily. Agacée, Lisaëlle releva la tête et la fixa.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, il me l'a demandé !

Lily plissa les yeux tandis que Lisaëlle, semblant être prise d'une nouvelle inspiration, continuait son devoir. Quelque chose clochait. Severus l'agressait et elle, elle lui prêtait un livre ! La menaçait-il de représailles si jamais elle ne se pliait pas à ses exigences ? La rouquine se replongea dans son devoir. Elle connaissait Severus, elle savait qu'il était très dépendant de ses amis sang-pur et que si l'un d'eux le conseillait de faire quelque chose, peu importe quand, il finirait par le faire. Mais de là à menacer quelqu'un…Elle ne l'aurait pas cru si…Serpentard. Lily soupira et la voix de Nirvana se fit entendre, quelque peu sèche :

- Désolée, je devais m'occuper d'un truc…

Lisaëlle releva la tête et fixa Nirvana d'un œil indifférent pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à son devoir. Nirvana ne s'en formalisa pas et Lily souffla :

- C'est ta sœur ?

- Ouais…Ma mère lui a demandé de me faire « revenir dans le droit chemin » soupira la Serdaigle, réellement agacée par ce fait. Mon père est en voyage d'affaire en France, alors tu parles, elle essaye tout et n'importe quoi…

- Ton père revient quand ?

- En fin de semaine…Si tout se passe comme prévu…Il y a un Mage Noir dehors…Il se fait appeler Voldemort et les Français ont eu des problèmes avec lui dans le Sud et, ils n'arrivent pas à l'attraper. Les garçons ne sont pas là ?

- Non, James continue ses sélections pour les batteurs, il se désespère – Elle avait promis à James de tenter un truc, mais Lisaëlle ne sembla pas réagir – et il a réquisitionné Sirius et Peter a suivit. Rémus, si je me souviens bien, aide des filles de quatrièmes années en DFCM. Lisaëlle qui s'était penchée pour fouiller dans son sac s'était relevée trop vite et sa tête avait cogné dans la table.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Lily. Lisaëlle se releva et frotta le dessus de son crâne, les joues rouges.

- Ouais, j'ai pas fait attention. Elle posa un tube métallique sur la table et Lily demanda ce que c'était de la voix douce qu'elle savait irrésistible. Lisaëlle la dévisagea avant de dire :

- Un truc qui me permet d'écouter de la musique…

- D'écouter de la musique ??! s'exclama Lily. Wouaoh ! Où tu as trouvé ça ?

- Euh…c'est…en quelque sorte une pièce unique.

- Qui te l'a fabriquée ? demanda Nirvana.

- Mon grand-père…marmonna Lisaëlle. On peut arrêter de parler ? Je dois finir mon devoir.

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemin s'amusa Lily. D'ailleurs, Nirvana entama également son propre devoir tandis que Lisaëlle enfonçait deux cercles noirs dans ses oreilles. Lily et Nirvana se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de soupirer et de discuter de tout et de rien.

Lisaëlle, quant à elle, avait complètement oublié son devoir. Elle était à la fois hors d'elle et en même temps, elle se sentait toute chose. Rémus était avec _d'autres_ filles. Elles avaient trois ans de moins mais peu importe l'art et la manière. Il était avec _d'autres_ filles. Et cela la mortifiait. Et elle était mortifiée d'être mortifiée. Autant dire qu'elle était complètement ahurie par la tournure que prenait les choses. Sa partie romantico-niaise semblait avoir de plus en plus d'impact sur elle et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de faire comprendre à Lily, la nature de son « problème » avec Rémus. Et si jamais cela arrivait, si jamais il savait, par Merlin, que Poudlard lui soit témoin, mais ils pouvaient être certains qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Même si elle devait être coincée avec Miranda, sa pseudo-mère, pour le restant de ses jours. Autant dire que ce n'était vraiment pas prévu dans ses objectifs de l'année. Elle fit défiler les musiques jusqu'à en trouver une qui lui changerait les idées. La mélodie de « All you need is love » traversa ses oreilles mais elle s'empressa de la remplacer par la suivante. C'était mieux.

« _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders_ ».

C'était l'une de ses chansons préférées. Bientôt, ses lèvres bougèrent, reprenant silencieusement les paroles de la chanson. Elle avait une fois de plus, oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle termina son devoir après avoir mit un point final à son cinquième parchemin, certaine de décrocher un O et releva la tête après avoir ôté les cercles de plastiques de ses oreilles. Lily et Nirvana lui sourirent et elle essaya de faire de même mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de pratique en sourire, ce ne fut donc pas très glorieux.

- Ca te dit d'aller voir les sélections ? demanda Lily.

- Si tu espères que ça me fera me pâmer d'envie, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! ricana Lisaëlle.

- Non, je veux juste réconforter James. Répondit la jeune Gryffondor dans son meilleur sourire.

- J'ai pas trop le choix…soupira Lisaëlle en se relevant.

- Oh, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que, entre amies, c'est le genre de choses qu'on fait…

- Mouais…

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors vers les gradins du stade de Quidditch et les deux premières firent un signe à James avant de rejoindre Black et Pettigrow. Prewett s'assit à côté de son petit ami, Evans à côté d'elle tandis que Pettigrow était assis de l'autre côté de Black. Lisaëlle, quant à elle, laissa une place vacante entre Evans et elle et y posa son sac – pour éviter que la Gryffondor ne se rapproche où ne lui demande de se rapprocher, elle commençait à connaître ses manœuvres – et se laissa lourdement choir.

Elle prit son temps, branchant ses écouteurs, se recoiffant, se calant confortablement, les pieds en appui sur le siège de devant avant de relever les yeux. Potter filait entre les batteurs, une batte à la main. Il donnait des instructions, le visage fermé, comme s'il était énervé par leur nullité et, à vrai dire, Lisaëlle le comprenait, bien qu'elle ne compatisse pas le moins du monde, ni même éprouve un quelconque remord. Après tout, il devait bien exister un batteur potable dans toutes les personnes qui composaient la maison Gryffondor.

L'un des batteurs avait la peau aussi pâle qu'un linge et Lisaëlle en venait sincèrement à se demander s'il n'allait pas vomir d'ici quelques secondes. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de tomber, ne tenant pas très bien dans les airs. Si bien que lorsqu'un cognard arriva directement sur lui, Potter fut obligé de le renvoyer à sa place. Il congédia sèchement le troisième année qui ne semblait pas trop mécontent de revenir sur la terre ferme. Et alors que Lisaëlle regardait deux potentiels batteurs se disputer un cognard, alors qu'elle les fixait, incrédule devant tant de stupidités, Rémus Lupin fit son entrée. Une entrée discrète mais Lisaëlle fut tout de même la première à le remarquer. En fait, il serait rentré avec une fanfare derrière lui, que ça n'aurait pas eu de grande différence. Elle se figea, commençant à trembler. Elle barrait la route qu'il emprunterait pour s'asseoir près de Black et Pettigrow. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, d'un seul mouvement, elle passa d'affalée sur son siège, à droite comme un I, comme le lui avait tant recommandé Miranda. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange avant qu'elle ne remarque Lupin.

- Rémus ! s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse. Comment ca s'est passé ?

Lisaëlle n'entendit pas la réponse, trop occupée qu'elle était à se concentrer pour ne pas sauter sur ses pieds pour s'enfuir en courant. En parlant de s'enfuir, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle fichait à Gryffondor. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une once de courage de toute sa jeune vie.

Pas que sa vie ait trop de valeur pour qu'elle prenne le risque de se mettre en danger, mais simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres. Ils pouvaient très bien s'en servir contre elle, après cela. Ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur où qu'on est blessé. Telle était la recommandation de son oncle Auror. Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Lupin passa devant elle, elle se recroquevilla le plus possible pour éviter un effleurement inopportun. Finalement, elle put se redresser lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Pettigrow. Elle lâcha une profonde inspiration – elle avait retenu son souffle pendant toute la manœuvre – et reprit sa position initiale. Sa partie romantico-niaise recommença à l'ennuyer, lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas très féminin comme position mais Lisaëlle passa outre, levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Comme si **IL** en avait quelque chose à faire. La jeune fille reprit son examen des postulants et vit qu'il n'en restait qu'une demi-douzaine sur la vingtaine auparavant candidats.

- Pause ! cria Potter, redescendant sur la terre ferme, franchement dégoûté. Il rejoignit ses amis, jetant un furtif coup d'œil à Lisaëlle. Cette dernière fut soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas une énième fois de rejoindre son équipe. Au moins, Evans n'avait pas menti. Potter se pencha pour embrasser Evans et se redressa, rouge d'avoir trop crié après les postulants. Comme le son de son truc-à-musique était au minimum, elle put suivre la discussion tout en faisant croire qu'elle écoutait de la musique.

- Alors ? demanda Lupin.

- Nuls ! Ils sont tous nuls ! Et pourtant, je vais devoir en choisir un parmi eux…Entre un qui ne sait pas voler, l'autre qui n'arrive jamais à toucher le cognard quand il essaye de frapper, un autre qui ferme les yeux en frappant…Je vais me tuer ! Je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard en restant sur une défaite ! Juste à cause... d'un batteur incompétent….ragea-t-il.

- Bah, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement…risqua Black. Potter lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son peu d'espoir. Défaitiste, il secoua la tête et s'appuya sur le dossier du siège du dessous.

- Je vais te dire, sans batteur on se débrouillerait mieux qu'avec l'un d'eux ! se plaignit-il. Mais McGonagall refuse de nous autoriser à jouer si on est pas au complet…

Du coin de l'œil, Lisaëlle vit Potter lui jeter un furtif coup d'œil mais elle fit comme si elle fixait le ciel. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. C'est pas vrai. Il allait pas la faire culpabiliser, quand même ???! Elle retint de justesse une grimace et tripota son truc-à-musique, faisant semblant de changer de musique. Pour le moment, elle écoutait : « Devil in her heart ». L'air misérable de Potter la dérangeait vraiment, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une manière de l'amadouer. Il fallait dire qu'il était doué ce bougre. Lisaëlle l'ignora vivement et vit Potter soupirer.

- On reprend ! cria-t-il. Les sélections reprirent et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une des postulantes ne manque de lancer sa batte dans la tête de trois de ses comparses. Potter cria, Lisaëlle ne put se retenir de se frapper le front, cachant ses yeux devant tant d'incompétences. La Gryffondor de sixième année sembla se vexer de son attitude et s'approcha d'elle, furieuse.

- Eh toi ! Dunning ! Si tu te crois meilleure que moi, tu n'as qu'à monter essayer ! Arrête de critiquer sans avoir essayé !

- J'y arriverais cent fois mieux que toi, debout sur un balais, les yeux bandés ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de railler, un rictus dédaigneux sur les lèvres. « _Mais Tais-Toi !_ »

- Ah ouais ? Ben, prouves-le ! la défia-t-elle. A cet instant, Lisaëlle comprit l'une des raisons qui avait certainement poussé le choixpeau à l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Elle était pourvue d'une fierté à tout épreuve et lorsqu'on la défiait, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose. Gagner.

- D'accord ! sourit-elle, un air presque démoniaque sur les lèvres. " _ESPECE DE TAREE !!!_"

* * *

Tadamm... c'était le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le 5ème mais j'essayerais au moins de vous mettre quelque chose avant le 16...parce qu'après, ça va être dur pendant au moins, sur une semaine, voire deux, donc, je posterais le plus rapidement possible...

Bye ! Et pour ceux qui passent le rattrapage - si jamais il y en a - ben, bonne chance, sinon, bravo aux heureux détenteurs du bac/brevet/CFG ou tout autre diplôme !


	5. Être une Gryffondor

Voilà le chapitre V, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Il y a une "petite" raison quand à l'exploit de Lisaëlle mais je ne sais pas si je vais l'exploiter, donc peut-être que ça ne figurera pas dans l'histoire, sauf si ça devient trop louche...

J'espère que la fin du chapitre n'est pas trop cafouillante et que vous avez réussi à différencier les différentes " consciences" de Lisaëlle...Ouais, ouais je sais, d'habitude, on a le petit ange et le petit démon ( comme ds les dessins animés ^^ du genre avec gros-minet...herm...je me calme...^^) mais bon, Lisaëlle ne fait rien comme tout le monde, donc, j'ai, un peu éxagérer sa différence. Ah et, petite précision, quelqu'un pensait que j'enverrais plus Sirius ou Nirvana puisque tous les deux ont des problèmes avec leur mère...Je voulais juste rappeler qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne sait qu'elle a des problèmes avec sa mère, donc ce n'était pas très logique d'envoyer Sirius ou Nirvana. Lily me paraît être celle qui a le plus de tact. Voilà, Bizzz' et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre V :

_Ê__tre une Gryffondor…est une bien vilaine chose !_

- Dunning ! intervint Potter. Lisaëlle l'ignora et s'approcha du stade. La sixième année avait un air dédaigneux sur le visage, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'elle allait réellement le faire. « C'est mal me connaître ! » se dit-elle tandis que la fille descendait de son comète 350. Sûre d'elle, elle attrapa un espèce de bandeau rouge qui traînait dans la caisse des entrainements et le noua autour de ses yeux. Dunning ! Tu es complètement cinglée ! réitéra Potter.

- Je sais ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! lança sèchement Lisaëlle en agrippant la batte. Le poids dans l'estomac revint. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de la ridiculiser comme ça, ça allait mal finir cette histoire, elle le sentait. « _Bon sang, mais tu es une véritable irresponsable ! Que veux-tu prouver en faisant ça ?! Que tu es une folle ??! Tout le monde le sait déjà ! Pas besoin de te scratcher la gueule ! Franchement ! Debout sur un balais pour renvoyer un cognard, c'est déjà pas facile ! Mais les yeux noués en plus ! TU. ES. COMPLETEMENT. FOLLE !_».

Sans trop savoir comment elle parvenait à garder son calme et à ne pas s'enfuir en courant, lentement, elle ordonna au balais de prendre de la hauteur. La fierté est une bien vilaine chose. On aurait pu la pousser à faire n'importe quoi par fierté ! Elle était bien imbécile de s'être laissée avoir. Maintenant elle regrettait.

Oui, d'accord, elle n'aimait pas son visage qui lui rappelait sa mère mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le défigurer à vie ! Comment allait-elle faire pour arrêter le cognard ???! Certes, son grand-père avait toujours été très étonné de ses réflexes physiques et de son audition, plus développée que la moyenne, mais de là à arrêter un cognard…

En bas, Potter essayait vainement de l'appeler avant qu'elle ne se soit figée, attendant le cognard . Il se tut au bout d'un moment et Lisaëlle put se concentrer. « _Imbécile ! Inconsciente ! Débile ! Dégénérescence d'escargot ! Q.I. d'huître !_ » Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Un sifflement se fit entendre, caractéristique des cognards. Il se rapprochait.

« Je lègue tous mes disques des Beatles à Sawyer, MC…bah, il aura qu'à se servir, c'est pas comme si j'avais plein de trucs à… »

« _ATTENTION !_ ». Oui, Lisaëlle entendit distinctement le cognard se diriger vers elle. On aurait dit comme un bruit de train qui frêne, léger, mais tout de même perceptible. Alors elle rejeta la batte en arrière, pensant à sa foutue fierté, à cette imbécile d'Evans qui l'avait convaincue de venir sur le stade, à cet hypocrite de Lupin qui était certainement la cause de tout ceci – que ne ferait pas sa partie fleur bleue pour l'impressionner ! – à Potter qui allait sûrement la harceler si jamais elle réussissait, et elle renvoya la batte en avant, hurlant pour se donner du courage, hurlant toute la haine qu'elle avait à l'encontre de cette école, des gens, d'elle-même, surtout d'elle-même ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait se haïr !

Un contrepoids se fit sentir et le cognard parti à l'autre bout du terrain. Rageuse, elle ôta le bandeau, le jeta à terre, tandis que toute l'équipe de Quidditch, plus les Maraudeurs et leurs copines-princesses-parfaites, restaient ébahis. Les yeux de Potter brillaient d'admiration et il avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage qui agaça profondément Lisaëlle.

Elle étouffa très mal un autre cri rageur, fit redescendre le balais et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ce stade de malheur ! A chaque fois qu'elle y allait, il se passait quelque chose de pas net ! Plus jamais elle ne reviendrait ici ! Jamais ! Franchement, quelle mouche l'avait piquée ??! Comment diable avait-elle réussi cet exploit ???! Par Merlin ! C'était impossible ! Personne _n'entendait_ les cognards ! Personne n'arrivait à les renvoyer les yeux bandés, debout sur un balais ! Pourquoi fallait-il, qu'elle, elle ait essayé et qu'en plus, elle ait réussi ??! Tout cela n'allait que lui apporter des ennuis ! Potter ! McGonagall ! Marbek – cette semaine, elle était à fond sur Potter - ! Elle allait être seule contre tous !

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle était proche des portes du château. Crétine ! Débile ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ???! T'a chopé le virus Gryffondorien ou quoi ???

Elle devait absolument évacuer sa rancœur. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres ! Aux gens normaux ! A ceux qui sourient à des inconnus dans la rue ! Non ! Hors de question ! Elle ne deviendrait pas comme ça ! Elle voulait rester parmi les blasés ! Ceux qui, quoiqu'ils fassent ne sont pas déçus par les gens, ceux qui ne souffrent pas à cause des autres, mais à cause d'eux, comme ça, ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes. C'était tellement plus facile ! Ne pas se mêler signifiait ne pas se faire d'amis. Ne pas se faire d'amis signifiait, pas de risques d'être déçue/trahie/trompée/blessée. Ne pas être tout ça, signifiait qu'on était fort, et qu'on était seul. Mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée. Et on est toujours **mal** accompagnée.

Alors, on laisse les autres, les insouciants entre eux et on reste avec les blasés. C'était beaucoup plus rassurant, plus facile, moins dangereux. Elle avait eu son lot de déception. Elle avait eu son lot de souffrance à cause des autres. Maintenant, si elle souffrait, ce serait de sa faute. Oui, mieux valait souffrir de sa propre main que par celle de ceux qu'on est censée aimer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà retourné dans son dortoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleurait.

Elle se déshabilla et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, métamorphosant brièvement la douche en un bain. Normalement, il était interdit de modifier les installations, mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Et c'est pas comme si elle n'était pas douée en Métamorphoses. En plus, elle s'était fait mal en renvoyer le cognard. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle ne se l'était quand même pas déboitée ? « _Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire l'intéressante !_ ». Lisaëlle plongea dans son bain, l'eau était brulante mais elle en avait besoin. Elle attrapa son truc-à-musique et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la voix de Marbek martelait derrière la porte :

- DUNNING ! Evans est là ! Sors de là !

- Je suis occupée ! rétorqua faiblement Lisaëlle.

- Sors de là ! Ca fait trois heures que tu t'es enfermée ! C'est pas marqué ton nom sur cette porte ! Sors de là, Crétine !

Agacée, Lisaëlle sortit de son bain, enfila son peignoir, vida le bain, lui rendit sa forme originelle de douche et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans la chambre. Evans était derrière la porte. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire et faire ? Potter ne la lâcherait plus après ça ! La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit légèrement la porte.

- Je ne veux pas parler, Evans. Soupira Lisaëlle.

- On m'a envoyée voir si tu allais bien. Rémus s'inquiétait, il dit que tu t'es certainement déboité l'épaule…

Lisaëlle sentit ses joues la brûler mais heureusement, comme elle sortait d'un bain, cela ne se remarqua pas outre mesure. Rémus s'inquiétait pour elle ?? s'extasia sa partie fleur bleue. Lisaëlle grogna et toussa ensuite pour camoufler le son très peu élégant.

- Ca va, merci. J'ai rien, vous pouvez vous rassurer…grommela-t-elle.

- Tant mieux…C'était…Impressionnant et…très immature… risqua Lily.

- N'est-ce-pas ? ironisa la jeune fille. Lily sourit doucement mais ajouta :

- Tu comprends qu'après ça, il va être très difficile de canaliser James…

Lisaëlle gémit et manquât de se fracasser la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte. Lily s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lisaëlle, cherchant sûrement à être réconfortante.

- Je ne veux pas de ça…souffla Lisaëlle d'une voix qui sembla misérable à Lisaëlle.

- Je sais. Acquiesça Lily. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu l'avais déjà fait ?

- Non. J'étais morte de trouille ! Je suis complètement folle mais…au moins je sais ce que je fous à Gryffondor, maintenant…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu trouves sincèrement que je suis quelqu'un de courageux ? ricana-t-elle en fixant Lily.

- Eh bien, tout à l'heure…risqua l'ancienne préfète.

- Ce n'était pas du courage, c'était de la folie… coupa Lisaëlle. Je suis fière et je ne peux que relever les défis…Voilà, ce que je fous dans cette maison…pfff…

Lily lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu crois qu'il…qu'il va…

- Te harceler ? proposa Lily. Je crois que rien de ce que je ne pourrais dire ou faire ne puisse le convaincre de te laisser du temps…

- Je ne veux pas de temps…Je ne veux pas me mêler aux autres…souffla Lisaëlle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…commença la jeune fille d'une voix faible. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Lily. Elle y vit quelque chose qui lui déplut fortement. Un éclat de sollicitude qu'elle assimila à de la pitié. Oublie-ça !

- Lisaëlle ! contra Lily en posant sa main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'empêchant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Je veux juste t'aider…

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, ce que vous ne comprenez pas et que vous ne comprendrez sans doute jamais, c'est que je ne veux pas de votre aide, je ne veux pas changer, je ne veux pas devenir comme vous…

- Comme nous ? répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Heureux, joyeux, insouciants, tu sais, toutes ces conneries là ?! ironisa Lisaëlle. Maintenant, vas leur faire ton compte-rendu et laisse-moi tranquille, je veux dormir !

Et Lisaëlle referma la porte au nez de Lily, qui, interloquée, redescendit dans la salle commune. James, assis sur un fauteuil, encore ahuri du talent que recelait Lisaëlle Dunning, se redressa promptement, attrapa le poignet de sa dulcinée et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- C'est mal barré, n'est-ce-pas ? gémit-il. On dirait qu'elle le fait exprès…Me montrer combien elle est douée pour me dire d'aller me faire voir après…Tsss, j'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lily.

- Ben oui, toi, tu me montrais tous les jours à quel point tu étais splendide et tu m'envoyer balader…C'est sadique comme manière de faire !

Lily rougit puis haussa les épaules.

- Elle ne veut pas…je cite, devenir comme nous, heureux, joyeux et insouciants…

- Hein ? s'exclama Rémus, résumant à peu près la pensée des autres.

- Ben, si elle veut, je veux bien être lugubre, désespéré et tout ce qu'elle veut si elle devient ma batteuse ! s'exclama James, ironique.

- Quelqu'un connaît le nom Dunning chez les sorciers ? s'enquit Lily. Je suis persuadée que…quelque chose ne doit pas bien tourner dans sa famille…

- Je crois qu'un Auror s'appelle comme ça…Mais de là à savoir s'il est de sa famille… ça reste un mystère…souffla James. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle se fait battre chez elle ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de ses inquiétudes.

- Au fait, où est Sirius ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Avec Nirvana, évidemment ! rigola James. A croire qu'on l'ennuie !

- Tu peux parler, Cornedrue ! se moqua Rémus. Tu ne t'es pas vu, lorsque Lily est dans les parages !

- Certes ! rigola James. La porte de la salle commune bifurqua alors pour laisser entrer Sirius, rayonnant.

- Quant on parle du loup ! lança James. Sirius sourit pour toute réponse.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien, à part qu'il paraît qu'on est trop heureux, joyeux et…c'est quoi le dernier, déjà ?

- Insouciants. Répondit Lily.

- Voilà, à part ça, j'ai une fille qui ferait une batteuse géniale mais qui ne peut pas nous voir en peinture parce qu'on est pas aussi malheureux qu'elle !

- James, tu recommences à être méchant ! prévint Rémus. Sirius, tu connais la famille Dunning ?

- Y a pas un Auror International qui s'appelle comme ça ?

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait…

- Elle m'a aussi parlé de son grand-père…je crois qu'il lui a fabriqué son truc-à-musique…

- Son quoi ?

- Tu sais, le machin qu'elle trimbale partout, ça lui permet d'écouter de la musique.

- Aah, je me demandais ce que c'était…Donc son grand-père était en quelque sorte, un…inventeur ?

- Ouais et en parlant de ça, ça me fait penser que Rogue est venu lui parler cette après-midi…

- Hein ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ? s'exclama James. Il lui a dit quoi ?

- Je crois que…enfin, je me trompe sûrement mais…vous trouvez ça normal qu'elle lui prête un livre après qu'il l'ait agressée ?

- Elle n'est peut-être pas rancunière…supposa Rémus.

- Pas rancunière ? répéta Sirius, ahuri. Après la scène qu'elle nous a fait au début de l'année ? Si c'est pas de la rancune ça, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est !

- C'est vrai, c'est louche…tu crois qu'il…la…menace ? C'était quoi ce livre ?

- Ca avait l'air d'être un exemplaire limité…Severus a dit « chef d'œuvre » alors c'est que ça doit vraiment être quelque chose…

- Aaaaaaaaah ! cria la voix d'un premier année. Les Maraudeurs et Lily se levèrent d'un bond et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle commune. Le premier année regardait, terrifié, un Serpentard qui se trouvait là.

- Décidément…marmonna James.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Rogue ? grogna Sirius d'une voix mauvaise. Rogue renifla et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Je viens pour rendre ça à Dunning.

Il tendit le livre à Lily, sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Elle eut un peu de peine, mais après tout, il n'était plus le gentil Severus qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

- Pourquoi tu l'as agressée, la dernière fois, Sev ? s'enquit Lily. Le Serpentard parut étonné de l'entendre utiliser ce diminutif mais se reprit bien vite, lâchant sèchement :

- C'est entre elle et moi !

- Si jamais tu lui fais quelque chose, on sera là pour te faire ta fête ! menaça Sirius. Rogue eut un sourire moqueur et fit demi-tour. Lily ouvrit le livre et lut le titre. « _Potions, Plantes et Protection_ » de Pimprenelle Têtachaux.

- Wouaoh ! souffla Lily. Je comprends pourquoi il a dit ça de ce bouquin !

- Hein ?

- Le Livre des trois « P » répondit Rémus. C'est un livre très, très rare, il est plus où moins contemporain des Fondateurs… Plutôt bien conservé… On dit que Salazar Serpentard lui-même a aidé à la conception.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ait un livre pareil ? s'exclama Peter.

- Peut-être qu'elle descend des Têtachaux ! proposa Sirius en souriant. C'était vraiment un nom bizarre.

- Vous comptez refaire mon arbre généalogique ? railla la voix de la jeune fille derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et Lily lui tendit aussitôt le livre.

- Severus est venu te le rapporter.

La jeune fille, s'empara du livre, ne se souciant pas du fait que tout le monde la fixait. Il n'était que dix huit heures et elle était déjà en pyjama. Lisaëlle feuilleta la livre, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas abimé et le referma, rassurée.

- Tu sais que ce livre vaut des milliers de galions ? s'enquit Lily.

- Je sais. Dit-elle seulement. Merci d'avoir fait la transmission ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Herm…Lisaëlle…appela James. Je sais que je suis chiant mais, tout d'abord, je tiens à dire…Euh…Wouaoh, quoi ! Jamais vu un truc pareil et pourtant j'en ai vu des matchs, tu peux me croire et deuxièmement…euh, tu es sûre que…c'est toujours non ?

- Toujours. Affirma-t-elle. Néanmoins, elle s'était retournée et avait sourit doucement, presque désolée.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je…n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention…

- Ce n'était pas très judicieux de faire une démonstration pareille, alors. Sourit Lupin, essayant de paraître naturel. Il avait un peu d'appréhension, quant au fait qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus mais, bien qu'elle tressaillit et mit du temps à répondre, elle dit d'une voix presque naturelle :

- Que voulez-vous, la fierté fait faire des trucs vraiment débile ! dit-elle en fixant Lily. Elle eut un autre sourire et retourna dans son dortoir.

- Wouaoh, elle a été…

- Normale…acheva Sirius, tout aussi ahuri que James. Peut-être que ça va finir par marcher…

- Peut-être…souffla Lily. Elle n'a même pas agressé Rémus !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer, secouant la tête, souriant légèrement. Lisaëlle, quelques marches plus haut s'écroula sur son lit. Ca y est. Elle lui avait parlé sans lui hurler dessus et bizarrement, c'était…bizarre. Ouais, bizarrement bizarre.

Pas très représentatif de ses sentiments mais pour le moment, elle avait le cerveau en bouillie. Bien sûr, elle ne parvenait pas à lui parler directement en lui disant « Tu » mais, au moins, elle faisait des efforts ! Sa voix primaire, celle qui détestait tout le monde, elle-même y compris, avait voulu hurler à Lupin d'aller se faire voir chez boumzelle, mais sa voix fleur bleue, celle qui avait visiblement entrepris une rébellion, avait bataillé et l'avait remporté avec l'aide de la voix blasée. Pfff, elle était folle. On peut avoir deux voix en soi – du genre, l'ange et le démon – mais pas trois ! Voilà que maintenant, en plus de ses autres défauts, elle se mettait à avoir des petites voix dans sa tête qui se bagarraient. La méchante. La fleur bleue. Et la dernière en date, la blasée… Celle qui lui disait d'en faire le moins possible, de ne pas se faire remarquer, qui lui suggérait de ne pas hurler après les gens pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix. C'était en quelque sorte, la voix de la « raison », bien qu'il soit assez difficile de qualifier de raison, une petite voix qui vous dit quoi faire dans votre tête.

- Je. Suis. Folle. Rigola-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle ricana doucement, se moquant d'elle-même avant de se sentir passer des rires aux larmes. Elle était pathétique, elle le savait, mais elle avait du mal à encaisser tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Déjà, Lily qui voulait devenir son amie et qui tentait, croyait-elle discrètement, de lui imposer petit à petit son groupe. Ensuite, Lupin, qui déclarait vouloir être son ami, et qui s'inquiétait de sa santé. Potter qui la voulait pour batteuse. C'était un peu trop pour le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait. Et voilà, que maintenant, sa partie romantico-niaise qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, se mettait à être agréable avec Lupin.

- Tu. Es. Une. Irresponsable ! A quoi ça sert, tu peux me dire, hein ? Tu veux vraiment te rapprocher d'eux, tomber encore plus amoureuse et être déçue ??! Qui c'est qui va être malheureuse après ? Qui c'est qui va avoir mal et qui va pleurer ? C'est moi, alors, laisse-moi tranquille. « _Ouais, espèce de timbrée, elle a raison, pas besoin d'être encore plus folle qu'on ne l'est déjà !_ » « **Et si jamais ça marche, hein ?** » « _Hein ? On dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais ça tue aussi les gens, tu sais, parce que souvent, quand l'espoir est dans le coin, y a son copain, le désespoir, qui n'est pas loin !_ » « **N'importe quoi !** » NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE OU QUOI ??! cria-t-elle en se frappant la tête contre son matelas. On se calme ! On ne fait rien ! On ne dit rien ! On ne hurle pas ! On la ferme et on me laisse faire, ok ???! Mais c'est quoi ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être possedée par deux esprits complètement givrés ! On ne va pas jouer à la débile de service en roucoulant comme un pigeon…

« _Ah, merci !_ »

- La Ferme ! Et on ne va pas gueuler comme une folle-dingue à chaque fois qu'il nous parle !

« **Tu comptes faire quoi, alors ?** »

- Juste être normale ! Il faut juste, agir normalement…Ils nous laisseront tranquille après…

« ** D'accord mais…Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille ?** »

* * *

Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-il important que je parle du "pourquoi" de son aptitude à avoir de bons réflexes ? C'est vraiment un tout petit petit riquiqui détail de rien du tout. Voilà, comme demain aprem je rentre à l'hôpital et que comble de l'ironie ce pu**** d'hôpital à Paris n'a pas d'internet, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster et en plus, j'ai pas le droit d'emmener mon ordi... Snifff, je vais mourir...Nan, enfin, j'espère pas XD...Ou, au pire, mourir d'ennui. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais rester mais dès que je sors, je poste le prochain chapitre, promis.

Profitez bien de vos Vacances...

Bizz Gaef


	6. Alors ça !

Me revoilà !

Alors, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais je suis revenue chez moi hier soir donc je poste aujourd'hui. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que tout continuera comme ça et que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Mon opération s'est bien passée, merci de vous être inquiéter. Je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce chapitre pour vous le poster rapidement alors, désolée d'avance pour les fautes.

J'essayerais d'intégrer le tout petit mystère des performances de Lisaëlle dans l'histoire mais je ne garantis rien parce que je sais pas trop comment intégrer ça vu qu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI :

_Alors ça !_

Cela faisait quelque jour que « l'exploit » de Lisaëlle s'était produit et tous dans le château la regardait, interloqués. Lisaëlle en aurait été extrêmement agacée si elle avait été plus réactive mais, depuis quelques jours, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas _si_ désagréable que ça d'avoir une amie fille. Ca ne l'aurait pas perturbé plus que ça si les Maraudeurs n'avaient décidé de lui laisser un peu plus d'air.

Ils la saluaient, lui souriaient quand ils se croisaient, mais elle n'était plus harcelée et alors qu'elle aurait du être soulagée, elle ne ressentait qu'un grand vide en elle. Et avec horreur, elle comprenait qu'elle s'était habituée à être entourée et pire, qu'elle trouvait presque ça agréable… « _Presque, ça veut dire qu'on peut encore remédier à la situation_ ». Ca devenait un désastre. Déjà qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait saine d'esprit, voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à être dépendante des autres.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle continuait à agir normalement, où tout du moins, aussi normalement que possible si bien qu'elle passait simplement pour une fille timide. C'était presque naturel d'agir comme eux. Sa tactique de se conduire normalement marchait si bien qu'ils ne s'intéressaient même plus à elle. Elle eut un sourire moqueur et dépité. Elle avait eu raison. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas réellement à elle !

« **Où alors, ils t'ont écoutée et t'ont laissée tranquille !** »

Pourquoi se seraient-ils arrêté d'un coup ? Non, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient à peu près remontés dans son estime, ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire d'elle.

« **Tu es désespérante et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !** »

« _Herm, pour une fois, je suis d'accord !_ »

- Tsss…grommela-t-elle en entrant dans les serres. Elle sourit en voyant le professeur Chourave. Ce jour-là, ils travaillèrent sur les propriétés des fleurs de mandragores. Lily se posta face à elle et lui sourit. Lisaëlle fit de même, brièvement avant de retourner à sa plante. Elle ne voulait pas paraître quémandeuse.

- Alors, commença Nirvana. James a trouvé un batteur ?

- Ouais, Ughwash. Bah, il était tellement désespéré qu'il a demandé à Rémus de dire un nombre entre 1 et 5.

- Entre 1 et 5 ? répéta Nirvana, ne comprenant pas le rapport.

- Ouais. James a donné des numéros aux batteurs et Rémus a choisit 3 et, comme c'était le numéro de Ughwash, ben, il a choisit Ughwash…

Nirvana rigola en secouant la tête et souffla :

- A ce point là ? Pfff, Poufsouffle va battre Gryffondor à plat de couture, si c'est comme ça !

- M'en parle pas ! Il n'arrête pas de parler de ça, que ça allait la pire honte de sa vie s'il ne finissait pas gagnant…Moi qui n'aime pas le Quidditch, je suis carrément en plein dedans, là ! Sinon, avec ta sœur ?

- Je crois qu'elle a compris…Elle ne vient plus me harceler. Il faut dire que mon père est revenu de France…Et…

- Lisaëlle ! Ououh !!! appela une voix masculine.

La jeune fille se figea et fit volte-face, prête à incendier celui qui osait gueuler son nom de cette façon. Alfred, ou était-ce, Andrew ? Ou alors Ahmed ? Non, ce n'était pas ça…Ah, oui, Aaron ! Bref, le garçon de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait rencontré le jour de la rentrée arriva en courant et lui colla deux magistrales bises sur les joues avant qu'elle ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit.

- Comment ça va ? Il paraît que tu es une sacrée bonne batteuse ! On s'affrontera sur le terrain, alors, je suis batteur, moi aussi !

- Euh…commença Lisaëlle en se raclant la gorge, le visage rouge de gêne. Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait-il ? Non, je ne suis…pas…batteuse…

- C'est pas toi qui a renvoyé un cognard les yeux bandés ?

- Euh…J'ai pas fait exprès – elle vit clairement Lily et Nirvana hausser les sourcils et échanger un regard surpris qui lui fit réaliser que c'était dur de pas faire exprès de renvoyer un cognard les yeux bandés. – et j'ai pas trop envie de jouer au Quidditch…

- Ah…Dommage, alors ! sourit-il à pleines dents. « _Espèce d'émail diamant_ ». « **Il est juste poli, t'es au courant ?** » « Tiens depuis quand tu te préoccupes d'autre chose que de ton PPP ? » « **PPP ?** » « _Petit Préfet Parfait_ ». Lisaëlle secoua la tête, agacée. Alors ? ajouta Aaron. Zut ! Elle avait **encore** loupé une partie de la conversation.

- Hein ? Alors quoi ?

- Euh…je te demandais si tu allais venir voir le match, ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes ! dit-il, toujours un sourire de trois kilomètres de long collé aux lèvres.

- Euh, j'sais pas…

- S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il en élargissant encore son sourire. « _J'pensais pas que c'était biologiquement possible de sourire comme ça. On dirait les Looney Tunes dans les cartoons…Bip Bip est dans le coin ?_ ».

- Euh…On verra…

- Aaron ! gueula un de ses amis. Dépêches-toi ! Visiblement, il n'avait pas cours avec elle. « _C'était la bonne nouvelle de la journée_ ».

- J'arrive ! Bon, j'espère te voir dans les gradins sourit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et il s'éloigna en courant. Lisaëlle le regarda partir, les yeux écarquillés.

- Y se croit où, lui ? Genre je lui ai parlé une fois, il croit qu'il est mon pote ! marmonna-t-elle. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et releva la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Lily. Quoi ?

- D'où tu le connais ?

- Ah…euh, du train. Répondit-elle évasivement en haussant les épaules. Puis, elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit que Kate – celle du train, elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans la même classe que Prewett – lui lançait un regard noir de reproches. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait à celle là ??! « _Alors là, aucune idée, on a même pas été désagréable avec elle !_ ». « **Pff, patate, tu t'es faite invitée par le mec dont elle est amoureuse sûrement depuis des années et il ne l'a même pas remarquée ! Toi, il t'a juste parlé cinq minutes et il vient t'inviter à l'encourager au stade !** ».

Ah ouais, vu comme ça…Lisaëlle haussa les sourcils, secoua la tête et passa à autre chose. Après tout, c'est pas comme si cet Aaron avait des vues sur elle…Elle, elle n'en avait rien à carrer de lui ! Le cours se termina bien vite, ce cours passionnant passait toujours trop vite ! Son prochain cours était DFCM et elle récolta de nouveau un regard noir – pour avoir séché le premier cours de l'année – et Miss Gloucester passa aussitôt au début du cours. De nouveau, ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. Kate lançait toujours des regards haineux à Lisaëlle et cette dernière aurait bien été lui assurer qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son Aaron mais bon, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se ridiculiser, si tant est qu'elle lui en veuille pour autre chose.

Le cours se termina bien vite et malheureusement, elle reconnut de nouveau Aaron et ses amis. Il devait avoir cours de DFCM. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Peine perdue.

- Lisaëlle ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux. « _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont à tous être joyeux comme ça ??! C'est Noël où quoi ?!_ »

- Euh…Salut…marmonna la jeune fille. J'ai cours, là, faut que j'y aille. Mentit-elle A plus !

- Attends, tu as réfléchis pour le match ?

- Non ! « _Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne serais jamais franche avec lui. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses aux gens ? Tu te fais vieille !_ » A plus ! lança-t-elle, agacée, alors qu'il perdait son horripilant sourire.

Et Lisaëlle se mit à pratiquement courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Poufsouffle. Mais comme elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle percuta un corps qui n'était autre que James Potter. « _Aïe ! Punaise ! Il a des pectoraux d'acier ou quoi ??!_ ».

- Désolée ! marmonna-t-elle. Je me fais harceler par tout le monde en ce moment !

Potter rigola et secoua doucement la tête avant de dire :

- Alors comme ça, tu comptes encourager Springley pour le match ?

- Springley ? C'est qui, ça ?

James Potter la fixa, un sourire sur les lèvres avant de dire, la voix basse, en se penchant vers elle, prenant un air complice :

- L'autre mec qui te harcèle !

- Ah…c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle…souffla-t-elle. Euh…Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas encourager Poufsouffle ! Je ne vais même pas venir d'ailleurs !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de rigoler devant la nullité de notre batteur ?

- Non, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je vais au stade, je dérape et je fais quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire… Alors, comme il semble que ça empire à chaque fois, on va éviter de jouer avec le Sinistros…

- Franchement, tu devrais venir ! assura James, après que lui et Black aient éclaté de rire.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre, Potter, t'es au courant ?

- Je sais. Mais, promis, si tu viens, je ne te redemanderais pas de devenir ma batteuse…disons, jusqu'au prochain match de Gryffondor ! fit-il, tout sourire.

- Promis ?

- Foi de Gryffondor…

- Pfff…J'suis trop gentille…marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Pettigrow. Toi ? Gentille ? C'est comme si on disait de Rogue qu'il est en Top position des plus beaux gosses de Poudlard, ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Peter ! s'indigna Rémus en se tournant vers lui.

- Pettigrow, tu apprendras que la gentillesse ne paye pas ! dit simplement Lisaëlle en ne se souciant pas plus que ça des regards interloqués que les Maraudeurs jetaient à leur ami. A plus ! Et la jeune fille s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonies.

- Peter ! s'exclama Lily. Qu'est-ce-que Lisaëlle t'a fait ?

- Rien ! bougonna-t-il.

- Tu ne peux décemment pas dire « rien » après lui avoir parlé comme ça ! renchérit Rémus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?!

Peter grommela dans sa barbe et se mit à rougir de colère.

- Peter…Depuis quand tu connais Dunning ? hasarda Sirius.

- Euh…je…J'ne veux pas en parler, les mecs, on se dépêche, il faut que je commence mon devoir de botanique, je n'ai rien pigé ! Et le jeune homme s'éloigna en courant, fuyant les questions de ses amis.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels, Lisaëlle se sentit étrangement esseulée. Sa petite voix fleur bleue avait peut-être finalement raison. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'être seule. Et pourtant, de un, elle se voyait mal aller voir les Maraudeurs et leur dire : « Finalement, je veux être votre pote mais je veux pas être batteuse » et de deux, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester normale si elle devait quotidiennement passer du temps avec Rémus. Elle ne tiendrait jamais face aux idées de sa partie romantico-niaise « **Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Niaise.** » « _Nan, bien sûr, juste chtarbé !_ »

- La ferme ! marmonna-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Comment était-elle censée parvenir à rester normale alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras…enfin, c'était sa partie romantico-niaise qui voulait ça ! Parce que, elle, les comportements d'hirondelles et de colombes, très peu pour elle. Ce n'était pas son truc les « mon cœur », « mon amour », « mon ange », enfin, tous ces petits mots doux. Elle ne voyait pas l'amour comme ça. Pour elle, c'était plus quelque chose de bestial et d'incontrôlable, quelque chose qui se passe de mot. Ce n'était pas romantique comme vision des choses mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait tout ça. Ok, de temps en temps, on peut avoir de petits mots doux mais il ne fallait pas tomber dans l'excès…Du genre, un jour, lorsqu'elle était en troisième année, elle avait surpris des sixième années entrain de se bécoter. Elle se souvenait encore avec dégoût des mots prononcés. « Mon roudoudou ».

Franchement, c'était stupide. Genre, elle allait appeler Lupin « mon roudoudou ». Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle éclata de rire. Heureusement qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain, entrain de se préparer pour aller au stade, sinon, elle serait vraiment passée pour la folle qu'elle était. Malgré ses craintes, Potter l'avait convaincue – en même temps, ce n'était pas très dur – et elle avait promis. Sortant de sa douche, elle enfila son peignoir, sécha ses cheveux d'un sortilège et les attacha en une queue de cheval très serrée. Puis, elle s'habilla, de façon moldue, on était samedi et le port de l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire le week-end. La jeune fille se désespéra en voyant que le bout de ses cheveux commençait à former des anglaises. Elle eut beau tenter de les lisser, ils restèrent à moitié frisés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle se regarda dans le miroir, se trouvant quelconque avant de soupirer et de baisser les yeux. Son regard se posa sur un flacon de parfum qu'elle utilisait très rarement. Le chèvrefeuille. C'était son parfum préféré.

En haussant les épaules, elle attrapa le flacon et se parfuma légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parfois, quand on est amoureuse, on fait des trucs débiles. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se parfumer et pourtant, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait une légère possibilité pour qu'il ne soit pas loin d'elle, elle se parfumait. Pathétique. La jeune fille soupira de dépit et sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa sa cape et mit ses chaussures avant de sortir, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore se passer au stade. Il semblait que cet endroit l'avait maudite, à chaque fois qu'elle y allait, elle faisait quelque chose de stupide. « _C'est simplement, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu y vas, il est là, c'est pour ça que tu deviens stupide au stade !_ ». Ah oui, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. « _Normal, dès qu'on parle de lui, tu arrêtes de réfléchir !_ ». Elle secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était presque arrivée. Lisaëlle prit une profonde inspiration et s'empressa de rejoindre l'estrade des Gryffondors.

- Tu es venue ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Aaron Springley, vêtu des couleurs de Poufsouffle, volait sur son balais, s'échauffant pour le début du match.

- Euh…Ouais…

- C'est cool ! Tu vas voir je vais écraser les Gryffondors.

- Sauf que moi, je suis pour Gryffondor. Railla-elle dans un faux sourire avant de faire volte-face pour se poser au bout de la rangée où se trouvaient Black, Prewett, Evans, Pettigrow – en parlant de lui, il semblait être plus réticent que les autres à son sujet, aurait-elle fait quelque chose ? « _Franchement, on s'en fout !_ » - et Lupin.

- Lisaëlle ! Viens plus près ! s'enthousiasma Lily en lui souriant, faisant des gestes censés l'inciter à s'approcher. La jeune fille se releva et se rapprocha, laissant toujours une place entre Lily et elle. Alors, il était persuadé que tu soutenais les Poufsouffle ?

- Pfff, je crois qu'il a oublié que j'suis une Gryffondor. grommela-t-elle.

- J'crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! sourit-elle.

- Hein ?! N'importe quoi ! Y a déjà une fille qui l'aime en plus…

- Et toi, il te plaît ?

- Hein ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lily. J'ai l'air d'une fille intéressée ?

- Certes, non. Rigola Evans.

- Et en plus, il sourit tout le temps, ça m'énerve…marmonna-t-elle.

- Les gens qui sourient t'énervent ?

- Ouais, tu sais, on dirait les Looney Tunes…

Lily éclata de rire et Rémus se pencha :

- Qui y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Lisaëlle compare Springley aux Looney Tunes, parce qu'il sourit tout le temps…

Rémus sourit brièvement et se redressa, de peur d'ennuyer Lisaëlle à trop la fixer. Le vent se leva et il sut que le batteur de James aurait du mal à jouer. Ce match risquait d'être catastrophique pour le capitaine. Mais bientôt, ses pensées furent balayées par une odeur qui voguait au gré du vent. Une odeur délicieuse qui arrivait presque à le faire planer. Il était des odeurs qu'un loup-garou appréciait particulièrement et celle-ci était certainement l'une de ses préférées, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à mettre de nom dessus. De plus, il était certain de l'avoir déjà sentie. Une odeur fruitée ou plutôt boisée. Une superbe odeur.

Mais il reprit bientôt ses esprits car un James livide entrait en scène. Etant au premier rang, ils avaient une excellente vue et James partait déjà perdant, cela se voyait, rien qu'à sa posture. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et Bibine put siffler le départ du match.

Trois poursuiveurs commencèrent immédiatement à se faire des passes, malheureusement, un cognard que le nouveau batteur, plus proche que le second, n'avait pas repéré, obligea l'une des poursuiveuses à lâcher le souaffle, de peur de prendre le cognard en pleine tête. Le batteur incompétent s'excusa et repartit à la chasse du cognard, bien décidé à se rattraper tandis que les Poufsouffle marquaient leur premier but. Lisaëlle crut que Potter allait fracasser le crâne du batteur avec la première chose qui passait.

Au bout d'un moment, les Gryffondors rattrapèrent bien le score, mais avec moult difficultés. A cet instant, le score était de 90-80 pour les Poufsouffles et Lisaëlle se sentait vraiment mal pour Potter. Les poursuiveurs étaient doués, **il** était doué, il aurait pu attraper maintes fois le Vif si Springley ne s'acharnait pas sur lui. Et si le batteur des Gryffondors n'était pas si incompétent. Et à cet instant, alors que James était à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif, plusieurs choses se déroulèrent en même temps. Springley s'approcha le maximum de lui, jetant un regard dans les gradins, fit un signe à l'autre batteur des Poufsouffles qui donna un grand coup de batte dans un cognard qui fila directement vers Springley qui donna un second regain de force dans le cognard qui fila droit sur James.

- JAMES ! hurla Lily en se levant, affolée, voyant que Potter était trop concentré sur le Vif pour s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Lisaëlle lança un regard venimeux à Springley.

Il était interdit de lancer délibérément un cognard dans l'intention de blesser. A quelques mètres de là, le batteur qui connaissait son boulot se plaça entre James et le cognard mais ne fut pas assez rapide car le cognard se fracassa contre l'avant de son balais qui se brisa. Bibine siffla, interrompant le match tandis que des cris apeurés suivaient la descente chaotique du batteur qui tomba durement sur le sol. Lisaëlle se leva, soudainement inquiète pour le batteur. Tous les joueurs rejoignirent la terre ferme et après quelques instants de concertation de panique, le batteur fut emmené à l'infirmerie en faisant jurer à James qu'il gagnerait ce match. James vociféra férocement sur Springley, l'accusant de tricherie avant que McGonagall ne l'exhorte à se calmer.

- Mais Professeur !

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter. Vous allez devoir déclarer forfait !

- Quoi ? Pas question ! J'ai promis que…

- J'en suis tout aussi déçue que vous mais, à moins que vous n'ayez un batteur de rechange, vous ne pouvez pas reprendre le match en infériorité numérique !

Lisaëlle s'approcha, lentement et se stoppa à quelques mètres de son professeur. « _Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire ?!_ » Lisaëlle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Potter suppliait McGonagall de les laisser finir le match. Derrière elle, Pettigrow, Black, Prewett, Evans et Lupin la fixaient, se demandant certainement ce qui lui prenait.

- Potter, il est interdit de jouer si l'un ou l'autre des équipes n'est pas au grand complet ! Point à la ligne ! Cela me désolé autant que vous mais…

- Professeur ! coupa Lisaëlle. Je peux remplacer !

« _Eh merde !_ »

* * *

Reviews ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Le chapitre VII (qui s'intitulera : "_Tu T'envoles_" en référence à Peter Pan...Encore et toujours du Disney XD) arrivera je sais pas trop quand et j'espère sincèrent pouvoir poster toute l'histoire avant septembre car après ce sera quasiment impossible...Je suis en IUT avec 30h de cours/semaine et les week-end j'essayerais de rentrer chez moâ pour ne pas trop me sentir dépayser...Voyez plutôt, je passe d'un village paumé en pleine campagne que même le GPS a du mal à trouver à St Cloud, une ville super bourge et tout ça...Une campagnarde qui part à la capitale, quoi !

BYE et n'oubliez pas de me dire si ça vous a plu !


	7. Tu t'envoles !

Me revoici...Ce chapitre est à craindre car d'une part il est court et il ne sert pas à grand chose mis à part à amener le suivant qui, lui est important pour la poursuite de l'histoire.

En fait, la nullité flagrante de ce chapitre réside essentiellement dans le fait que j'ai du revoir tout l'arbre généalogique de Lisaëlle ( j'adore faire des arbres généalogiques, surtout ceux de mes persos...) pour pouvoir intégrer le petit pourquoi du comment des exploits de Lisaëlle au quidditch.

Ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça à l'origine mais...c'est pas plus mal, ça rend son histoire encore plus tragique...(ouais, j'ai pas décidé si elle allait finir avec notre Rémus national...) On verra... Le prochain chapitre arrivera demain ou après demain, donc ca comble un peu la longueur de ce chapitre là...Et il s'intitulera " Cruella D'enfer"...( se remémorer la chanson de Disney des 101 dalmatiens..._Cruelle diablesse, cruelle diablesse, elle jette tant de sorts à toute la vlle..._herm, ouais...j'me calme XD)

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Chapitre VII :

_Tu t'envoles !_

- Vous, Miss Dunning ? s'exclama McGonagall. Je croyais que vous ne désiriez pas intégrer l'équipe !

- Je me vois mal laisser ma maison perdre si bêtement ! Mais, si cela n'est pas autorisé, eh bien, je…

- Professeur ! coupa Potter. Je vous en prie ! On est au complet avec elle ! Je ne veux pas perdre ! Je ne PEUX pas perdre !

McGonagall sembla hésiter quelques instants et se tourna vers Bibine qui hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle était d'accord.

« _En fait, tu as raison, il ne faut vraiment pas revenir ici, à chaque fois, tu fais n'importe quoi !_ »

- Bien. Alors, Miss Dunning, allez vous changer !

Lisaëlle inclina la tête, ignora le regard reconnaissant, presque révérant de Potter et s'empressa d'enfiler un uniforme de batteuse dans les vestiaires. Peu après, elle était de retour sur le stade, dans un grand silence. Elle déglutit, tout le monde la regardait. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ??! Elle allait se ridiculiser. McGonagall avait appelé son Comète 500 d'un Accio et lui tendait la batte du précédent batteur. La jeune fille poussa une longue expiration avant de prendre de l'altitude. Son cœur cognait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans ses oreilles. Ca se trouve, elle allait tout foirer, et ne serait pas meilleure que l'autre.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Dunning, tu es la meilleure ! assura Potter dans le plus beau de ses sourires. Merci, Lisaëlle. Merci !

- La Ferme ! T'a intérêt à l'attraper ton Vif d'or !

- T'inquiètes ! sourit-il comme un taré.

Bibine siffla et le match redémarra. Aussitôt, le cognard vola dans sa direction. D'un seul et puissant coup, le cognard fut remis à l'envoyeur. Springley. Tsss.

- Va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, cui-là ! grommela-t-elle tandis que Potter volait vers le Vif.

L'autre batteur de Poufsouffle le prit pour cible et Lisaëlle fondit et parvint, du bout de la batte à empêcher une collision. Potter allait bientôt y arriver. Son homonyme à Poufsouffle semblait être aussi doué pour attraper les Vifs d'or que l'était le batteur de Gryffondor pour frapper dans un cognard. Gryffondor marqua à nouveau et un mouvement dans le champ périphérique de sa vision attira le regard de Lisaëlle. Un batteur de Poufsouffle, agacé de voir que son équipe se faisait distancer, visait le gardien. Or il était scrupuleusement interdit de viser un gardien lorsque le souaffle n'était pas à proximité.

Le sang de Lisaëlle ne fit qu'un tour. Le gardien était jeune. Un petit prodige de quatrième année. La jeune fille fonça et para le coup sans grande difficulté, sous les yeux éberlués des spectateurs et du batteur en question. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et retourna au milieu du terrain. Elle eut encore à renvoyer deux cognards avant que Bibine ne siffle la fin du match. Potter venait d'attraper son Vif d'or. Lisaëlle redescendit sur la terre ferme et regarda le panneau d'affichage des scores avec une drôle de sensation. 250-110.

Wouaoh…cette sensation…Elle avait participé à un truc où son équipe avait gagné ! « _C'est pas si terrible, en fait…on doit être douée…_ » Autour d'elle, des cris de victoire, des hurlements joyeux retentissaient et Potter fondit sur elle pour l'enlacer. Mais elle se sentait tout chose, comme faite de pâte à modeler, les membres remplis de coton.

- Punaise, Dunning, je serais pas raide dingue de Lily, je t'embrasserais !

- Bah, faut que je remercie Lily, alors ! grimaça la jeune fille, toujours un peu secouée. C'était agréable, cette sensation de fierté. Potter éclata de rire et déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue de Lisaëlle.

- Hey ! C'est toi qui a attrapé le vif d'or, pas moi ! grogna-t-elle en se dégageant tandis que tous les membres de l'équipe les encerclaient, elle et Potter. Elle s'essuya la joue du revers de sa manche. Simple réflexe. Qu'est-ce-que les gens avaient à l'embrasser ?

- Peut-être mais, c'est grâce à toi…je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu vas intégrer définitivement l'équipe…Je suis prêt à m'agenouiller, sincèrement !

Lisaëlle sourit, regarda Potter dans les yeux et se dit, que peut-être…Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça…c'était même plaisant, de se sentir à ce point nécessaire. Se savoir attendue quelque part…la dernière fois, c'était son grand-père. Aussitôt son esprit dériva. Elle savait qu'il avait fait parti de l'équipe du temps où il avait été élève. A Serdaigle, naturellement !

- Ok, t'a gagné, Potter ! J'suis ta batteuse ! grogna-t-elle. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son grand-père fière d'elle. Potter poussa une sorte de cri de guerre et gueula :

- Whisky Pur Feu pour tout le monde !

- Potter ! gronda McGonagall.

- Euh, j'veux dire…Venez, on va fêter ça !!! dit-il avec la tête d'un enfant qui se fait disputer par quelqu'un mais qui sait pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas puni.

Lisaëlle, dont Potter avait attrapé le poignet, suivit le mouvement et ils retournèrent à leur tour. Et quand Potter parlait de Whisky Pur Feu, il ne plaisantait pas ! Il y en avait vraiment !

Lisaëlle sourit tandis que Potter faisait un discours interminable après qu'il ait été annoncer la nouvelle au batteur, un certain Hawkins. Très vite, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà soûls et ricanaient pour rien. Lily n'était pas très contente mais se taisait, laissant son petit ami décompresser. Lisaëlle était assise sur un divan, une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu sur la table basse. Cela la tentait grandement mais elle savait qu'elle devenait folle – encore plus que d'habitude – lorsqu'elle était soûle. Elle risquait de faire et dire n'importe quoi. Lupin s'assit sur le divan collé à celui de Lisaëlle dans une position qui faisait clairement sentir qu'il était prêt à décoller si jamais elle lui adressait la parole. Il était pas un peu maso ? Il se mettait volontairement à côté d'elle – bon ok, c'était l'une des seules places assises qui n'était pas occupée par un Gryffondor ivre – mais il semblait attendre son tour pour boire la pire potion contre la toux qui existe. Lisaëlle, où plutôt sa partie romantico-niaise aurait pleuré de désespoir. Elle fixait toujours Potter, un sourire sur les lèvres, amusée de son comportement enfantin. Il lui semblait qu'on venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de sa vie.

- Tu ne bois pas ? s'enquit Lupin. « _Il compte peut-être te soutirer des informations si tu bois ! Fais gaffe ! Ca se trouve, c'est un pervers !_ ».

- Herm…j'ai tendance à devenir encore plus folle que d'habitude, quand je bois ! sourit-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il sourit et souffla d'une voix chaude :

- Tu n'es pas folle, Lisaëlle. Juste différente…

- Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne fait pas bon d'être différent ! renchérit-elle en se levant subitement. Bon, cette bouteille me nargue, je f'rais mieux d'y aller…Salut ! dit-elle à toute vitesse, sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Elle grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle se barre en courant ? s'amusa Sirius en se laissant choir aux côtés de son ami, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main.

- Mais…je n'ai rien dit ! s'exclama Rémus, les yeux écarquillés, soudain inquiet. Avait-il dit quelque chose de…déplacé ?

- Je plaisantais…Rah, tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a finit par entrer dans l'équipe ! Peut-être qu'elle finira par t'apprécier !

Rémus haussa les sourcils et se re-concentra sur les cris joyeux de James, bien que son esprit soit accaparé par autre chose. Il y avait cette odeur qui ne semblait pas décidée à quitter sa mémoire, c'était comme une espèce de drogue. Puis, un James ivre lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans une danse qui semblait être une valse, mêlée à de la salsa. Enfin, cela donnait quelque chose de particulièrement ridicule et Rémus ne put que protester en riant jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle, Lily et Lupin étaient parmi les seuls à ne pas avoir de gueule de bois et rien qu'à voir la tête de certains de ses camarades de classe, Lisaëlle était très contente et fière d'elle-même pour avoir réussi à rester sobre. Elle se souvenait encore de sa dernière cuite. Elle devait avoir douze ans et c'était, bien évidemment en compagnie de Sawyer et MC quand ils avaient imaginé cette histoire débile d' « APA ». Âmes en Peine Anonymes. Ils avaient été sincèrement défoncés, ce soir-là. Bon, ils n'avaient que douze ans, et n'avaient peut-être pas bu tant que ça mais par rapport à leur âge, c'était un bon record. La jeune fille secoua la tête en souriant et continua de manger ses céréales lorsqu'une silhouette se posa face à elle. Elle releva la tête, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Springley ou de tout autre imitateur des Looney Tunes. Mais face à elle se tenait Severus Rogue qui la fixait en ignorant royalement les regards mauvais de Potter et Black.

- Un problème ? s'enquit poliment Lisaëlle en avalant tout rond sa bouchée de céréales. Il la scruta sans rien dire pendant quelques instants et lança :

- Ton grand-père, c'était bien Jonas Dunning ? s'enquit-il. Elle tressaillit mais acquiesça difficilement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des ouvrages très rares en Potions…

- Ouais, je te les aurais bien prêtés aujourd'hui mais ils sont chez lui…Fais-moi une liste et je te les ramènerais aux prochaines vacances, enfin, si tu veux…proposa-t-elle.

- Tu les as lu ? demanda-t-il sous les yeux méfiants des Gryffondors.

- Ouais, pas tous mais la plupart…Lequel t'intéresse ?

- Herm…Les Potions de Métamophoses Antiques de Griselda Tombhapik…

- Ah oui, je l'ai lu, celui-là…Il est assez court, en fait et assez incomplet…Une potion en particulier ?

- Pas vraiment, je dois simplement passer un examen en Potions très bientôt et j'aurais aimé avoir tout vu…Je ne voudrais pas passer à côté de quelque chose…

- Je comprends…Euh, c'est quand exactement, ton examen ?

- En Janvier.

- Je te le ramènerais après les vacances d'Halloween, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais. Salut ! fit-il en se relevant.

- Salut…

Et elle reprit son déjeuner jusqu'à voir que les Maraudeurs la fixaient, atterrés.

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a agressée, et tu deviens amie avec lui ? s'exclama James. Nous, on a été gentils et tout et sans compter Lily, tu es la personne que j'ai eu le plus de mal à convaincre de me parler…

- Bah, on…s'entend bien, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?! marmonna-t-elle en avalant son verre de lait.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi il t'a agressée…risqua Rémus. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait convenu de rester tranquille, mais là, c'était trop…Elle soupira, agacée, éloigna son bol, attrapa son sac et fila en dehors de la Grande Salle.

- Rémus…souffla Sirius, faussement fataliste. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu évites de parler quand elle est là !

- Tu crois ? s'alarma Rémus.

- Mais non, bêta ! s'exclama James en assenant une petite tape sur le derrière du crâne de Sirius.

Reprenant les cours, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Nirvana et Lisaëlle, qui traînait un peu à quelques mètres d'eux, n'étaient pas franchement ravis d'aller en cours avec leur professeur de DCFM. Une voix trop criarde pour leurs oreilles si fragiles. Lisaëlle, quant à elle, était plutôt gênée d'y aller avec eux. Quelque chose faisait qu'elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place. Et puis, elle était assez douée en DCFM, pas comme en Divination ou en Runes où elle n'avait jamais rien pigé.

Elle passa sa journée à voguer ça et là sans être vraiment consciente. Elle se sentait dépressive et ne réalisa le soir même que c'était parce que son grand-père était mort exactement cinq ans auparavant. La jeune fille soupira et releva la tête en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'à la salle commune s'en sans rendre compte. Les Maraudeurs étaient autour d'elle, occupés à différentes choses. Lupin et Black disputaient une partie d'échec, James supportait Lily sur ses genoux et ils s'embrassaient entre deux relectures de cours et Pettigrow la fixait, l'air mauvais. La jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, narquoise. Soupirant, elle se leva, ne voulant pas perdre son temps dans une bataille de regards et remonta jusqu'à son dortoir, en songeant qu'il était grand temps que les vacances arrivent. Déjà Octobre. Le temps passait vite, les professeurs devenaient paranoïaques, s'inquiétant pour l'avenir de leurs septième années.

En plus de ça, il y avait ce mage Noir, un certain Voldemort qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir, à tel point que beaucoup craignait même de prononcer son nom. Lisaëlle n'était pas réellement inquiète, son grand-père lui disait souvent que le Mal pouvait être régent mais pas roi. Son pouvoir ne durerait qu'un temps. Les Vacances arrivèrent alors et Lisaëlle attendait à cet instant précis sur le quai de la gare. Lily et James s'approchèrent doucement.

- Tu veux bien qu'on partage un compartiment, cette fois ? s'enquit James en souriant. Mais son sourire était crispé et il avait le teint livide.

- Ah…euh…Ouais…je savais pas que vous reveniez chez vous…

- Si, James passe les vacances chez moi sourit Lily. C'est pour ça qu'il est tout blanc.

- Ah, je me disais aussi…sourit Lisaëlle.

- Et toi, tu rejoins tes parents ?

- Euh…non. Mon père doit être à Londres pour toutes les vacances.

- Et tu ne vas pas le voir ? s'étonna James.

- Non. Fut la seule réponse que Lisaëlle consentit à donner en haussant les épaules. C'est quand le prochain match ?

- Euh…le vendredi de la rentrée, il me semble…souffla James. Oui, c'est ça ! Contre les Serpentard…Fais-moi plaisir, évite de traîner avec Rogue à cette période, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que je perde !

Lisaëlle fixa James mais ne répondit pas. Elle ferait bien ce qu'elle veut ! Grimpant dans le train, ils s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment libre.

- Tu ne vois pas ta mère ? s'enquit doucement Lily.

- J'ai pas de mère. Rétorqua seulement Lisaëlle, la voix basse et indifférente. James et Lily se jetèrent un furtif coup d'œil mais ne dirent rien.

- Ton père fait quoi ?

- Expert en Assurance où une connerie dans le genre…répondit-elle, en fixant l'extérieur. On s'entend pas super bien…Enfin, on se fiche un peu l'un de l'autre…

- T'a l'air d'avoir des parents chelou…les miens sont des pots de colle !

- James ! s'offusqua Lily.

- Quoi ???! Je t'assure ! Des fois, ils sont vraiment…trop…lourds… Tu ne les as vu que trois fois, je te signale !

- Peut-être mais quand même ! Surtout, surtout, je t'en supplies, ne fais pas attention à ma sœur !

- Tu me l'as déjà dit quinze fois ! Je suis assez stressé comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant un long moment et la jeune fille soupira, toujours déprimée, se demandant encore combien de temps, elle resterait dans cet état. Lorsque, très tard, le soir même, elle passa le seuil de la demeure de son père, elle n'eut qu'une envie, retourner à Poudlard. En fait, elle n'était venue que pour les livres que lui avait demandé Severus, réalisa-t-elle. Dans cette maison si détestable où tant d'horreurs s'étaient produites. « _Tu vois ce que ça te fait faire, la gentillesse ?_ ».

Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de voir MC et Sawyer… Ca faisait si longtemps. 1 an et demi, peut-être plus. Ils lui manquaient et puis, elle avait l'impression de retrouver avec Severus, une part d'eux, la part sombre, certes mais c'était déjà ça. Dépitée, elle laissa tomber son sac et fixa l'escalier qui trônait à sa gauche. Les yeux vides, en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle les avait dégringolés…Et ce mut, là, juste à côté, à droite…Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux et décida de se rendre dans le jardin et d'y cueillir quelques brins de chèvrefeuille avant de sortir de l'enceinte de la maison.

Voguant ça et là, elle arriva un peu par mégarde devant le vieux cimetière. Elle poussa le portillon de fer qui grinçait et avança. Tout au fond du cimetière se tenait une tombe majestueuse qui abritait deux personnes. S'agenouillant devant la stèle de marbre, Lisaëlle fixa l'épitaphe que son oncle avait faite gravée. « _Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi._ ». Lisaëlle ôta du vase en marbre les branches séchées de chèvrefeuille et y déposa les nouvelles avant que ses yeux ne remontent sur les noms gravés. « _Jonas Abraham Dunning, 1904-1972_ ». Les lettres avaient été recouvertes d'une peinture dorée. « _Violet Maria Dunning, née Abercrombie, 1906-1959_ ».

Elle ne l'avait pas connue et n'aurait jamais pu la connaître car si elle avait vécu, elle ne serait tout simplement pas née. Lisaëlle était de ces enfants qui étaient nés parce qu'il le fallait. Son grand-père maternel, Nymphéus Lancial avait toujours été très joueur et avait perdu une belle somme au jeu. Jonas Dunning lui avait prêté de l'argent et lorsque sa femme était tombé malade, il avait demandé à être rembourser pour pouvoir payer les soins nécessaires à Violet Dunning. Mais Nymphéus Lancial n'était pas quelqu'un d'économe et, connaissant le faible qu'avait toujours eu Maximilian Dunning pour sa fille, avait proposé de rembourser Jonas Dunning par un mariage. Violet, se sachant condamnée et voulant savoir son fils heureux accepta et le mariage eut lieu peu avant qu'elle ne meurt. Lisaëlle était née huit mois et demi plus tard. Fin de l'histoire.

- Tu sais, je suis batteuse…Les mecs à Poudlard sont complètement givrés, ils sont tout le temps entrain de m'embrasser...- herm, sur la joue, hein, il manquerait plus que ce soit sur la bouche...tsss- et Springley…qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, celui-là !!! Et, tu sais…il y a ce garçon…je sais ce que tu m'avais dit, avec l'arbre et tout ça mais…je ne crois pas que ça arrive un jour…Je n'ai pas assez confiance en la nature humaine pour ça…Tu étais différent, tu n'as jamais…tu m'as toujours adorée…malgré tout…Même quand je ne le méritais pas…Tu me manques tellement…Je me sens tellement désœuvrée sans toi…Je sais ce que je t'ai promis mais…J'essayerai…Promis…Mais je ne suis pas faite pour lui…C'est peine perdue…Il est trop…

Apercevant des silhouettes entrer dans le cimetière, elle se redressa et s'éloigna des tombes, droite, le visage dur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici. Rentrant dans la Lisaëll maison de son père – elle ne parvenait pas à dire « sa » maison – elle s'écroula sur le divan et soupira en allumant la télévision, pour l'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard. Elle alluma la chaîne et dans le salon, retentit bientôt l'air de « Hey Jude ». Sans trop réfléchir, Lisaëlle attrapa son balais, pratiqua un sortilège de dissimulation sur elle-même et s'envola, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit. C'était une de ses nuits parfaites où les nuages sont en exils, où le bleu du ciel vous apaise et où les étoiles ne brillent que pour vous. Une nuit parfaite pour oublier.

* * *

Je sais, c'est très nul, même si vous en apprenez un peu plus sur l'histoire de Lisaëlle, vous allez me dire que je suis cruelle avec elle mais...vous n'avez encore rien vu gniark...

Votre avis compte beaucop pour moi même si je comprends les gens adeptes du non-rewievage (ca se dit pas mais tant py, je suis auteur, je fais qu'est-ce-que je veux, na !^^)...Prochain chapitre intitulé : _Cruella D'enfer_...enfin, si je ne change pas d'idées d'ici là mais j'ai déjà écrit six pages alors je vais pas changer...à moins que je n'ai encore un sursaut de créativité qui bouscule tous mes plans...Bye


	8. Cruella d'Enferest de retour

Me revoilà...

Alors, voilà, j'aurais techniquementpu poster hier soir mais comme mon corps ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, il a décidé d'attraper la grippe en plein été...Alors, comme je sors de l'hôpital, eh bein, ma môman avait peur que ca s'aggrave...mais bon, j'ai presque plus mal au crâne (juste un gant de toilette mouillé sur le front)...Donc, si à un moment, dans ce chapitre, vous trouvez quelque chose de louche, c'est du àla fièvre..je vais me relire mais comme j'ai encore un bon 38.7...(hier c'était 39.7, donc ca s'améliore...^^) je garantis rien...J'ai un peu modifié le titre...Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

_Cruella D'Enfer…est de retour._

A peine était-elle revenue à Poudlard que Lisaëlle avait l'impression d'avoir été catapultée dans une autre dimension. Tout d'abord, le professeur Chourave avait été attaquée chez elle pendant les vacances par des mangemorts, les sbires de Voldemort et Dumbledore, craignant que ses élèves de septième année n'aient pas tout le programme pour leurs Aspics, avait appelé un remplaçant à la rescousse.

Deuxièmement, pour faire oublier cette ambiance morose à ses élèves, Dumbledore avait décrété un bal et troisièmement, voilà qu'Aaron Springley s'était mis en tête d'y aller avec elle. A cet instant précis, elle avait du lui faire clairement comprendre que décidément, non, elle n'irait pas avec lui, parce que tout simplement elle n'irait pas du tout et lui avait conseillé d'inviter Kate, son amie de Serdaigle.

Springley avait rétorqué qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec un gorille qui n'avait jamais vu de miroir de toute sa vie et, comble de malchance, la principale concernée avait passé le couloir justement à cet instant précis. Et c'est pour cela que Lisaëlle grognait à présent en arpentant les couloirs, les pas secs et précipités. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle fonça dans le torse malléable de Severus Rogue.

- Ah…Euh…Salut…J'ai ramené plusieurs livres, je te les donnerais plus tard, si tu veux bien, là, il faut que j'évite un Poufsouffle complètement taré qui me harcèle !

Le Serpentard la fixa et eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de dire :

- Suis-moi, je connais un coin où il viendra pas te chercher…

Il attrapa son poignet et après plusieurs détours, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau d'un affreux gobelin qui ricanaient toutes les deux minutes. Rogue s'approcha, sortant sa baguette et appuya sur son nez :

- Sésame, Ouvre-toi !

Le tableau bifurqua et laissa place à une immense pièce froide qui contenait simplement un canapé vert, un tapis où un serpent avait été brodé, serpent qui se hérissait – lui appris Rogue - si quelqu'un approchait de la salle , le tout, face à une cheminée de pierre où des inscriptions avaient été gravées en latin.

- Sésame ouvre-toi ? répéta Lisaëlle. C'est Moldu, ça !

- Pas vraiment, à l'origine, c'est sorcier…Tu en connais beaucoup des cavernes moldues qui s'ouvrent avec un mot de passe ? Ils nous ont copiés, voilà tout !

- Ah… Je crois que je dois avoir le livre que tu voulais avant les vacances. Je t'en ai ramené d'autres, pas tous parce qu'il aurait fallu que j'amène ma maison mais les autres sont assez incompréhensibles…Il gardait plein de trucs…Il avait horreur de jeter…

Lisaëlle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un vieux livre dont il s'empara.

- Tu t'y connais en Potions ? s'enquit-il.

- Je me débrouille, je connais très bien les antidotes et les Potions de Guérison mais à part ça, je ne suis pas non plus Merlin…Je préfère la botanique.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Je n'aime ni les Runes, ni la Divination…

- Et l'histoire ?

- J'en profite pour faire les autres devoirs…Mon grand-père réussissait bien mieux à me captiver en me racontant le passé…

- J'imagine…Vu les livres qu'il avait…Tiens, celui-là…souffla Rogue en désignant celui qu'elle venait de lui prêter. On dit que c'est Salazar qui a dicté tout le livre à sa secrétaire, à la fin de sa vie, et quand il est mort, Julianna Gringoux l'a publié à son nom…

- Je ne savais pas…Depuis quand tu connais cette salle ?

- Depuis à peu près aussi longtemps que je connais Potter et ses blagues… D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de mieux t'entendre avec lui…dit-il, quelque peu accusateur.

- Bah, il me harcelait pour que je sois sa batteuse et puis, la plupart du temps, je suis plus avec Evans qu'avec lui.

Il se rembrunit à l'évocation de la rouquine.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce-pas ? souffla Lisaëlle. Rogue la fusilla du regard mais elle continua. Pourquoi tu ne lui a jamais rien dis ?

- Pour voir cet air de dégoût sur son visage, non merci ! railla-t-il. Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit…

- T'en fais pas mais…pourquoi aurait-elle été dégoûtée alors que vous étiez amis ?

- Il n'y a qu'à voir avec qui elle couche pour répondre à cette question. Dit-il, sèchement en reniflant méprisamment. Je ne suis pas stupide, ni aveugle et puis, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié, mais maintenant c'est foutu…

- Je comprends.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Tu es bizarre.

- Je sais. Mais je m'en fous.

- Dis, je me posais une question, je sais que ce n'est pas très logique de revenir sur cet incident, mais…comment a-tu su que j'étais légilimens ?

- Mon Oncle est auror. Il m'a appris les bases…Et je suis Occlumens.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Severus ne reprenne la lecture de son ouvrage. Lisaëlle fixa le feu qui s'élevait dans la cheminée.

- Tu sais qui c'est la professeur de Botanique qui remplace Chourave ?

- Une certaine Johnson…

- J'espère que Chourave reviendra bientôt…Je me demande ce qu'il lui voulait, l'autre…

- L'autre ?

- Voldemort…

- Tu prononces son nom ?

- Pas toi ? C'est complètement débile d'avoir peur d'un nom. Ca ne fait que renforcer la peur qu'on a de cette personne.

- Hmm…

- Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas réellement le rejoindre ? s'inquiéta Lisaëlle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de la sorte et ne chercha pas à le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je fais parti des Mangemorts ?

- Peut-être pas Mangemort mais sympathisant…Tu es à Serpentard…Et c'est bien connu que les Serpentards haïssent les Moldus… Ils ne sont pas parfaits mais ce n'est pas le bon moyen… Ca ne sert à rien de les exterminer…Parce que si tous les sorciers ne s'unissent qu'entre eux, ça finira par ne donner que des cracmols…

- On n'en sait rien….

- C'est fort probable… Enfin, libre à toi de t'y engager mais je pense que tu ferais une erreur…

- Et alors, en quoi ça te concerne ?

- En rien…soupira-t-elle en se relevant. Bon, je vais m'en aller, Springley devrait avoir abandonné depuis le temps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Le bal ! grimaça Lisaëlle. Genre, moi, je vais au bal ! grimaça-t-elle en singeant les folles qui hurlaient presque à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient le mot bal, ou tout autre mot s'en approchant.

Rogue sourit.

- Merci pour le livre.

- De rien…Tu me diras quand tu voudras les autres…

Lisaëlle sortit de la salle du Gobelin Ricaneur et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

- Salut ! sourit Lily. Où tu étais ? On se bagarrait pour un truc de Botanique et on voulait que tu tranches…

- Euh…j'me promenais. C'était quoi le truc de botanique ? Tout ce qui concernait les plantes attirait considérablement son attention.

- C'est le bulbe de Mandragore ou le jus de Citrouille mélangé à de la camomille qu'il faut mettre dans une potion pour camoufler l'odeur sans qu'il y ait d'effets secondaires ?

- Mieux vaut utiliser l'essence de dent de lion. Conseilla Lisaëlle en s'asseyant sur le divan où ils s'étaient regroupés.

- On a tous perdu ! soupira Lily, défaitiste.

- Alors, tu faisais des mamours à Roguie ? ricana méchamment Peter. Les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

- T'a besoin de lunettes, Pettigrow. On parlait. Lâcha-t-elle, sèche.

- Ah ouais ? railla-t-il. Moi, tu as refusé de m'adresser la parole et lui, le pire crado de l'école, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui !

- Hein ? fit Lisaëlle. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde fixait Peter, attendant des explications.

- Y a cinq ans, je me suis ouvert à toi, je me suis mis à nu et tu m'as jeté comme un malpropre et lui tu…

- Y a cinq ans ? répéta-t-elle. A cette époque ?

- Qu'est-ce-que ça change ?

- Tout. Mon grand-père est mort le 3 Octobre 1972 à 15h35. Lâcha-t-elle douloureusement en se relevant vivement, les larmes aux yeux, pour disparaître dans son dortoir.

- T'es pinces pour elle ? s'exclama Sirius, incrédule.

- Elle…Elle était gentille, y a cinq ans… rougit le Gryffondor. M'avait aidé en Botanique…souffla-t-il, d'une voix misérable.

- Tu…l'aimes toujours ? s'enquit Lupin en déglutissant. Bizarrement, tout d'un coup, il se sentait suffoquant et avait terriblement chaud, pourtant personne ne lui avait jeté le sort du Chaud-Sueur. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour vérifier tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête se moquait de sa paranoïa.

- Je ne sais pas…

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute si elle a mal réagit…dit Sirius en lançant un regard éloquent à James. Ca va, Rémus ?

Le jeune homme regardait avec effarement l'escalier par où s'était enfuit Lisaëlle, la bouche-bée, les yeux paniqués. Se pourrait-il que… ?

- Rémus ? s'inquiéta Lily. Tout va bien ?

- Euh…fit-il, un moment après, une fois qu'il avait retourné la tête vers eux. Il croisa le regard rieur de ses deux vieux amis et se leva d'un bond, suant à grosses gouttes. J'vais prendre une douche…

Lily le regarda partir, inquiète.

- Vous ne devriez pas aller voir s'il va bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Dit James, confiant, toujours souriant.

- Très bien, même. Renchérit Sirius, le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? s'enquit Peter.

- Pour rien. Dirent les deux amis en chœur. Pour rien…

Le soir même, c'était toute la bande qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. James et Sirius, en tête discutaient gaiement, suivis de Lily et Nirvana qui parlaient Potions, venait ensuite Lisaëlle qui fixait le sol, sa besace sur l'épaule. Derrière elle, Rémus et Peter traînaient. Chacun d'eux fixait le dos de la blonde Gryffondor.

Peter se désespérant parce qu'il savait qu'à présent, il n'avait aucune chance de lui plaire. Peut-être accepterait-elle quand même de venir avec lui au bal, s'il s'excusait ? Rémus lui, était toujours secoué. Il connaissait les réactions humaines un peu mieux que la moyenne des gens et ce qui venait de se passer, cette après-midi même, il l'avait redouté pendant des années. Et Finalement, cela venait maintenant. Cette boule qu'il avait ressentie au creux de l'estomac, ce n'était ni plus ni moins de la jalousie.

Et si jalousie, il y avait, c'était que sentiments il y avait. Au moins, se disait-il, ces sentiments n'étaient pas développés à leur paroxysme car Dumbledore lui avait dit, il y a longtemps, qu'il était dur pour un loup-garou de s'éloigner de l'objet de son affection. Il pouvait encore s'éloigner d'elle. En plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que cette affection soit réciproque, loin de là. D'un côté, tant mieux. Il ne voulait mettre aucune femme en danger. Et elle serait en danger près de lui. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent leur dîner.

Seuls James et Sirius papillonnaient gaiement. Lisaëlle, les traits tirés, faisait patauger sa fourchette dans sa purée, songeuse. Elle était très intéressante à regarder. Se rendit-il compte. On devinait presque les différents aspects de sa personnalité. Celui qu'elle montrait, celui qu'elle avait, celui qu'elle croyait avoir. Le premier, c'était la Lisaëlle froide et impitoyable, le deuxième, c'était une Lisaëlle douce et profondément gentille, car il fallait être extrêmement gentil pour apprécier Rogue. Mais cette partie semblait être rabrouée par la première. La gentillesse ne payait pas, voilà ce qu'elle devait se dire. Et il y avait ce troisième aspect. Ce qu'elle croyait être. Une folle, méchante et cynique. Sa main astiquait nerveusement une de ses mèches blondes et elle fixait son assiette sans réellement la voir.

- Mes chers élèves ! appela gaiement Dumbledore. Nous avons la chance d'acceuillir une talentueuse professeur qui remplacera temporairement Mme Chourave, je vous prie d'acceuillir comme il se doit Miranda Johnson…

Lisaëlle releva brusquement la tête pour voir une femme blonde aux côtés de Dumbledore. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, sa bouche devint pâteuse et son corps se redressa. Ses membres tremblèrent et elle lâcha sa fourchette dans un tintement désagréable. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Lisaëlle se leva, attirant les regards sur elle, même elle, osa la regarder.

Elle avait changé mais Lisaëlle reconnaissait son bourreau. Elle sut qu'elle allait vomir et fit donc demi-tour, s'éloignant en courant pour s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres pour vomir son repas du midi. Les larmes se mêlèrent bientôt à ses tremblements et elle s'aida du mur pour avancer avant de s'écrouler dans les toilettes. Elle tremblait encore et avait encore envie de vomir et maintenant, voilà qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, à genoux dans les toilettes. Elle faisait ni plus ni moins une crise d'angoisse. Tout remontait. Les chutes « accidentelles », les doigts de Miranda dans ses cheveux, fracassant sa tête contre un mur. Laissant échapper un gémissement, elle se roula en boule sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se relever et à retourner dans son dortoir. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours, elle montrerait le papier ministériel à McGonagall s'il le fallait, mais jamais plus elle ne voulait se retrouver à moins de cent mètres d'elle. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on dise qu'elles étaient parentes. Tout mais pas ça !

- LISAËLLE ! s'écria Lily.

- Non…Laissez-moi…

- Tu es toute blanche ! Tu es malade ?

- C'est rien, je dois juste dorm…

Elle s'écroula au milieu de la salle commune avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

- Lisaëlle ! s'écria Lily. James ! Va chercher Pompresh !

Lily s'était agenouillée auprès de la jeune fille qui avait perdu conscience. Rémus Lupin descendit de son dortoir à cet instant précis et sentit son sang se glacer. Il resta bêtement à fixer le dos de Lily qui lui cachait la vue du visage de la blonde Gryffondor. Lentement, regardant précautionneusement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la salle commune, de peur de s'écrouler, il rejoignit une surface plane. Une fois les deux pieds posés sur le parquet de la salle commune, il fila auprès de Lily.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est écroulée comme ça…je ne comprends pas…James est parti chercher Pompresh…

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui mais je me vois mal la porter…Rémus ?

- Je vais le faire ! souffla le jeune homme, les joues roses, les bras passés sous le corps de la jeune fille. Ouvre la porte…

Les deux amis et la batteuse inanimée se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

- Elle est très blanche…tu crois que…non…Severus ne lui aurait rien fait…

Rémus se figea au beau milieu du couloir et fixa son amie, horrifié. La voix primaire qui régnait tout au fond de son être était entrain de chercher la pire torture qu'il pourrait infliger au Serpentard avant de reprendre vivement la marche. Lisaëlle bougea et se recroquevilla avant de se débattre en gémissant.

- Lisaëlle, calmes-toi…souffla doucement Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pas l'hôpital…murmura-t-elle difficilement, le front constellé de gouttes de sueur. Arrête…

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où James tentait de convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas de blagues, qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui s'était évanouie.

- Tenez ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Rémus fut surpris de voir Dumbledore, Pompresh, McGonagall et leur nouveau professeur de botanique regroupés dans un coin.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'écria Pompresh en incitant Rémus à déposer Lisaëlle sur un lit. D'un mouvement de baguette, l'infirmière ôta la robe et le pull de la jeune fille. Miranda Johnson poussa un petit cri incrédule et s'approcha de Lisaëlle pour s'emparer de son bras et fixer avec effarement l'épaule de Lisaëlle. Peu à peu, un air horrifié se peignit sur ses traits. Elle recula, comme terrifiée après avoir mollement laissé retomber son bras. Rémus se pencha pour voir une marque rougeâtre sur son épaule. On aurait dit un espèce de soleil - mais il fallait vraiment interprêter pour trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec un soleil parce que ça vait l'air d'une simple tâche de naissance - et Rémus ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ce n'était pas une marque de sortilège.

- Mme Johnson, cette marque représente-t-elle quelque chose ?

- Je…souffla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Ca ne peut pas être vrai…Finite Incantatem !

Rien ne se produisit et Johnson commença à s'énerver.

- Pourquoi ça ne part pas ?

- C'est une tâche de naissance, Mme, où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Le problème ?! répéta-t-elle, complètement bouleversée. Je…Pardonnez-moi, je dois contacter quelqu'un…

Sans autres explications, le professeur s'évapora sous les yeux incrédules et interloqués des autres membres de la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? s'enquit sévèrement McGonagall.

- Elle est entrée dans la salle commune et s'est écroulée, comme ça, sans raison apparente… Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée…

- Sortez s'il vous plaît, elle a besoin d'air…On dirait qu'elle a fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse…

- Provoquée par quoi ? s'enquit Rémus, affolé.

- Il n'y a qu'elle pour répondre à cela.

Les Gryffondors sortirent de l'infirmerie et bientôt ne resta plus que Dumbledore, Pompresh et Lisaëlle. Dumbledore la fixait, inquiet avant de s'en retourner vers son bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lisaëlle s'éveilla, le bras en feu, juste au niveau du coude. Elle faisait des plaques, sans se l'expliquer. Parfois, le corps a de drôles de réactions. Sans se préoccuper de l'infirmière qui était juste à côté, dans son bureau, Lisaëlle se redressa, frotta son bras en feu et se rhabilla, l'esprit hagard, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Puis, elle se souvint qu'**elle** était là. Son bras se mit soudainement à la démanger et elle usa de ses ongles pour se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation. Claudiquant, zigzaguant sans parvenir à marcher droit, elle arriva à sa salle commune, essoufflée.

- Lisaëlle ! s'écrièrent les voix paniquées de Lily et de James. Rémus se contentant de la fixer en ignorant le regard insistant de Sirius. Peter la regardait, les yeux rêveurs. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vais me coucher…

- Mais…Pompresh sait que tu es ici ?

- Sais pas…

Sans s'attarder, Lisaëlle grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ne se préoccupa du fait que tout était complètement retourné et que quelqu'un avait certainement du fouiller dans ses affaires et tomba dans sur son lit, à plat ventre. Cherchant à tâtons dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle en sortit une vieille écharpe bleue, à l'effigie de Serdaigle qui sentait bon le chèvrefeuille. Elle fourra son nez dedans et s'endormit de cette façon.

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle fut réveillée par les hurlements de Marbek et de ses acolytes. Le dortoir était dans un sale état et bien sûr, elles accablèrent de Lisaëlle de reproches qui ne s'était jamais caché d'être une bordélique notoire. Se lavant, s'habillant et ayant préparé ses affaires de cours en omettant volontairement celles de Botanique, elle descendit pour voir que McGonagall et Mme Pompresh attendaient dans la salle commune.

- Miss Dunning ! appela sévèrement McGonagall. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sortir de l'infirmerie sans autorisation ?

- J'suis assez grande pour savoir quand je vais bien, Mme. Dit-elle sèchement, ce qui étonna son professeur.

- Miss, veuillez adopter un langage plus correct et ayez l'obligeance de vous rendre à l'infirmerie à la fin de vos cours sans quoi je vous y traînerais de force, compris ?

- Oui. Marmonna Lisaëlle tandis que les Maraudeurs venaient se greffer autour d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Lily.

- Ca va…bougonna-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Rien…Juste…rien…J'suis folle vous vous rapellez ? grommela-t-elle.

- Mais…commença James.

- Potter, je suis adepte du chantage, si tu continues, je tomberais malade pour le prochain match…

- Mais je m'inquiète…

- T'en fais pas…Ca ira bien…Je le sais…J'me connais…à force…

Elle leur passa devant pour se diriger dans la Grande salle dans l'intention de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'intention de l'ignorer. Les évènements de la veille ne se reproduiraient pas. Non, elle ne devait plus rien laisser transparaître. A la table, elle remarqua la chevelure blonde de Miranda Johnson née Lancial, brièvement appelée Dunning. Elle sentit son regard pendant tout le déjeuner mais parvint à l'ignorer et même à écouter les discussions des Maraudeurs. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire et elle s'en sentait un peu coupable. N'y tenant plus, Rémus se pencha vers elle, posant sa main au centre de la table, à quelques centimètres de celle de Lisaëlle.

- Rogue n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lisaëlle fixa la main du Gryffondor, si proche de la sienne et releva la tête, les joues blanches. « _Mais à quoi il joue ???!_ ». « **Prends sa main !!! Prends sa main ! Il s'inquiète pour toi** »

- Euh…beuh…c'est que je… « _Très percutant, vraiment, tu te souviens, une phrase, c'est composé d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément !_ ».Non, bien sûr, qu'il n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi il aurait fait quelque chose ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas l'air en super forme et que le match est vendredi et que Rogue a toujours rêvé que je perde et de pouvoir se vanter que c'est de sa faute ! lâcha James.

- Ca va passer, je t'assure, juste l'histoire de quelques jours, je serais prête pour vendredi…

- Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous le dirais, hein ? s'enquit Lily.

- Evans, on a beau être…amies…je ne vais pas…te prendre pour une psy non plus…

- Tu as juste à me dire ce qui te tracasse…

- Je ne peux pas, c'est pas comme ça que je fonctio…

S'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase sans raison apparente, les Maraudeurs cessèrent de la fixer et posèrent leurs yeux sur la grande silhouette longiligne de Miranda Johnson. Lisaëlle, elle ne releva pas la tête, se contentant de fixer la main de Rémus.

- Un problème, Madame ? s'enquit poliment Sirius.

- Non…

Et elle s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonies. Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à l'ignorer, Lisaëlle attaqua son petit déjeuner avec plus d'entrain. La journée se déroula plutôt bien et Lisaëlle était très fière d'elle-même de pouvoir se contrôler. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elles se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et de sentir son sang se glacer. Mais, toujours, elle passait devant elle, la tête haute. Miranda ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer, le visage neutre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Pour autant, voilà que le vendredi touchait à son terme et le match contre les Serpentard commençait dans deux minutes. Angoissée comme jamais, terrorisée de la savoir dans les gradins, prête à lui lancer n'importe quel sort destiné à l'humilier.

- Par Merlin et Morgane…souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? lui demanda une des poursuiveuses. Tu es géniale, Potter arrête pas de le répéter…

- Mouais…Mais Potter est un incorrigible optimiste. Grommela Lisaëlle. Puis, vint le moment où ils durent entrer sur le terrain. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser ses yeux bleus foncés si froid, si inexpressifs, elle garda la tête baissée avant que James ne lui souffle :

- Ca ira ?

- Ouais, t'en fais pas…

Le commentateur fit les présentations et bientôt, Lisaëlle entendit un Gryffondor de septième année débiter des âneries à son sujet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'envola avec aisance. Une fois les joueurs en place, Bibine siffla et Lisaëlle crut halluciner en voyant à quel point les Serpentards ne savaient pas jouer au Quidditch. Ils se savaient déjà perdants et trichaient sans vergogne. Agacée de les voir jouer des coups interdits, Lisaëlle sentit son sang bouillir. Le gardien et James étaient les plus visés.

Lisaëlle filait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais ce n'était pas chose aisée considérant sa crainte de croiser les yeux de sa génitrice. Un cognard vola très près d'elle et elle manqua de tomber, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards dans les gradins. Lisaëlle releva la tête, une expression déterminée s'y était greffée et alors qu'un cognard voletait près d'elle, elle se saisit de sa batte à deux mains, prit une grande bouffée d'air et imagina que le cognard était Miranda. L'instant d'après, des murmures appréciatifs et incrédules s'élevaient dans les gradins alors que le cognard de Lisaëlle avait manqué de faire tomber deux poursuiveurs de leur balais et qu'un batteur adverse – celui qu'elle avait initialement visé – ne tombe vraiment de son balais. Heureusement pour lui, un de ses coéquipiers le rattrapa et ils furent bientôt à deux sur un balais. Bibine allait siffler lorsque James attrapa le vif d'or. Immédiatement après, les Serpentards accusèrent Lisaëlle de tricherie et demandèrent l'annulation des scores. Interdits, les Gryffondors attendirent la décision de l'arbitre, qui, finalement statua en faveur des Gryffondors en disant que Lisaëlle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de jouer son rôle.

- Eh bien, Miss Dunning, je ne connaissais qu'un seul batteur pourvu d'une force pareille ! s'exclama Bibine en lui souriant largement. Lisaëlle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car elle se faisait embarquer par James rayonnant, encore plus que d'habitude. « _C'est possible, ça ?_ »

Malheureusement, la joie de Lisaëlle d'avoir gagné – 320 à 90, un record selon Potter – s'estompa en quelques secondes et tout cela à cause de Rémus. Bien sûr, elle resta de marbre extérieurement mais intérieurement, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique.

- Comment ça, tu vas au bal avec Midway ? s'était récrié Sirius, visiblement pas du tout d'accord avec le choix de son ami.

- Sirius, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? s'enquit Lily. Enfin, je ne comprends pas…

- Midway…mais…Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! renchérit James. "**Complètement d'accord avec ce cher capitaine, si vous voulez mon avis !". "**_On en veut pas de ton avis, peut bien faire ce qu'il veut..._"

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Lupin d'une voix égale.

- Parce que…Parce que…En plus tu ne connais même pas son prénom ! lança Sirius, triomphant.

- …

- Ah, ah ! Tu vois, j'ai gagné ! Franchement, Lunard, tu ne peux pas…

- Sarah. Elle s'appelle Sarah ! coupa Rémus en étalant un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres qui fit se renfrogner Sirius.

- Du..Dunning ! appela le gardien de l'équipe, un certain Hugh Portman, essoufflé d'avoir trop couru. Lisaëlle tourna la tête, de même que ses…amis. Elle déglutit en songeant à ce mot. Ca faisait trop…bizarre.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix égale.

- Euh…McGonagall veut te voir…

- Moi ?

- Euh ouais…

- Avec qui elle était ? s'enquit Lisaëlle en fronçant les sourcils.

- La nouvelle prof, Johnson…

Lisaëlle pâlit avant de dire, d'une voix éraillée :

- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr ! Après tout tu m'as sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois tout à l'heure ! sourit-il. Lisaëlle lui rendit son sourire et lança :

- Je reviens…

Grimpant jusqu'à son dortoir, elle fouilla dans une pochette rouge qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à rouvrir et en sorti une feuille du ministère de la justice qu'elle dupliqua avant de redescendre. Pliant la feuille en huit, elle la tendit au gardien et dit :

- Donnes ça à McGonagall…Dis-lui que je ne peux pas venir…

- Euh…Mais…C'est McGonagall…

- T'a qu'à lui dire que je t'ai forcé…

- Hé ! J'suis à Gryffondor, pas chez les Serpents ! s'exclama Portman ce qui fit sourire Lisaëlle.

- Tu peux me rendre ce service ?

- Ouais…

Et le gardien disparut en courant, prenant le chemin inverse.

- C'était quoi ce papier ? s'enquit Peter, tout de go.

- Rien. Marmonna Lisaëlle en se laissant choir sur le divan.

- Tu vas au bal, Lisaëlle ? s'enquit soudainement Sirius.

La jeune fille releva la tête avant de fixer Sirius qui la regardait étrangement. Lisaëlle eut un petit rire et lança :

- Franchement, j'ai la tête et le comportement d'une fille qui va aller au bal ?

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous ! hasarda James.

- James…Tu as réussi à me traîner sur le terrain de Quidditch mais tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire aller à un stupide bal…

- L'espoir fait vivre ! sourit son capitaine.

- Ouais…faut juste savoir différencier espoir et folie…marmonna-t-elle en se saisissant d'un magazine sur les balais. S'arrêtant sur la page des nouveautés, elle admirait les prouesses que promettait de faire le prochain comète. Un silence modéré laissa place aux discussions des Gryffondors, ils avaient déjà dignement fêté leur victoire et ne voulaient pas être trop éméchés lors du bal. Portman revint quelques minutes après et lança :

- McGonagall a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas que tu aies de problèmes mais elle veut te parler le plus tôt possible…

- Ok…marmonna Lisaëlle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-que ça changerait qu'elles en parlent ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage car un hibou qui était sorti de nulle part s'écrasa sur elle. Il lui tendit une lettre qui lui était adressée. Fronçant les sourcils, Lisaëlle, déplia la lettre et réprima un frisson en lisant la seule phrase que contenait le parchemin. « _Je dois te parler. Miranda._ ».

* * *

Valà...C'était le chapitre 8...j'espère qu'il vous a plu...on en apprend un peu plus sur Lisaëlle et Rémus vient de comprendre quelque chose...Je m'attèle au prochain chapitre en espérant que ma grippe ne m'en empêche pas...

Au cas où ça vous intéresse - ce que je ne pense pas -, j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre en écoutant Guilty de The rasmus.

Bye et....Reviews ?


	9. Ca, tu ne me le voleras pas !

Voilà la suite...un peu plus courte mais plus forte en émotions, donc ça contrebalance...

J'essaye d'écrire et de poster le plus vite possible tout en restant crédible dans ce que je raconte ( du moins je pense) pour que tout soit fini avant le premier septembre pare qu'après, ça va être très dur...

Bon apparemment la fièvre m'a grillé quelques neurones, alors désolée pour les fautes ( rien qu'à voir celles du chapitre précédent, je crains celui là mais bon...)

Biz'' et bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre IX :

_Ca, tu ne l'auras pas !_

Les premiers instants de choc passés, Lisaëlle se leva, telle une automate et s'approcha de la cheminée, déchira le parchemin et le jeta au feu. Regardant les morceaux se décomposer lentement, elle ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses amis. Tranquillement, comme si rien ne venait de se produire, Lisaëlle se rassit, sur le même divan que Rémus, qui, lui se leva d'un bond. Lisaëlle, trop choquée, ne s'en préoccupa pas avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'elle se remémore qu'il allait au bal avec Sarah Midway. Levant les yeux, elle chercha la fille en question. Peut-être qu'après tout, elle était faite pour lui, cette Midway… « **Mais n'importe quoi !** » « _Complètement d'accord avec toi !_ » « **C'est vrai ?** » « _Ouais, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Toi, la romantico-niaise !_ » « **Je ne suis pas niaise !** ». Cessant d'écouter ses voix internes, Lisaëlle continua à fixer Midway.Assez petite, brune, les yeux verts, bien en chair, pas comme elle, qui était juste…squelettique. C'était le jour et la nuit et cela fit doucement et amèrement sourire Lisaëlle. Elle se leva, marmonna un vague « salut » et grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir où elle passerait la soirée. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Lisaëlle était assise à côté de la cheminée, à se demander ce qu'**elle** pouvait bien lui vouloir, ses amis s'amusaient dans la grande salle. James, Lily, Sirius et Nirvana, dansaient, Rémus fixait la table des professeurs où Miranda Johnson était assise. Fixant son assiette sans sembler réellement la voir, Rémus se demandait ce qui la reliait à Lisaëlle.

- Tu viens danser, Rémus ? s'enquit Sarah Midway en se penchant vers lui pour lui assurer une superbe vue sur son décolleté plantureux.

Rémus fixa le visage de la jeune fille en se disant qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas du venir…Et Sirius et James qui n'avaient pas cessé toute la soirée d'essayer de le persuader d'inviter Lisaëlle…C'était juste pour leur rabattre leur caquet…Pour qu'ils croient s'être trompés…

- Si tu veux…souffla-t-il tandis que déjà, Sarah Midway paradait fièrement dans ses bras.

Mais lui, il se contentait de fixer, encore et toujours Miranda Johnson, comme s'il allait subitement deviner. Midway continuait à s'agiter autour de lui. Finalement, elle n'était pas la fille tranquille, douce et posée, qu'il s'était imaginée…N'y aurait-il personne pour le sortir de cet embarras ? A en croire les regards moqueurs de James et Sirius, non. Ils semblaient lui dire « bien fait ». Mais Rémus les ignora avant de s'excuser envers sa cavalière, prétextant être fatigué, même s'il n'était que 22h00. Ennuyée, Midway finit par s'éclipser avec un autre jeune homme, un Poufsouffle, s'il en croyait sa mémoire.

- Mon pauvre Lunard ! se moqua Sirius. Ca va, pas trop triste de t'être fait larguer en plein milieu du bal ?

- J'ai le cœur en morceau ! marmonna Rémus d'une voix égale.

- Où est le problème ?

- Hein ?

- Avec Lisa…

- Regarde, Nirvana est entrain de se faire accoster par ton frère ! rétorqua immédiatement Rémus en pointant du doigt Régulus Black, le bénissant.

Sirius se tut, se leva vivement et fusilla son frère du regard avant de partir en trombe vers Nirvana. Soulagé, Rémus en profita pour retourner à la salle commune où il trouva Lisaëlle, en chemise de nuit, seule dans le noir, face à la cheminée, la fixant avec de grands yeux.

- Heu…Lisaëlle, est-ce-que ça va ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas passer à côté d'elle sans chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait. _Si ?_ Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea même pas. Rémus s'avança un peu et réitéra sa question. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Enfin, elle sembla se reprendre et sursauta, jetant un regard étonné à Rémus avant de se retourner pour regarder aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fais là, moi ?

- Tu es peut-être somnambule…risqua Rémus. Lisaëlle le regarda étrangement, haussa les épaules avant de se retourner pour grimper les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

- Lisaëlle…appela Rémus, pris d'une subite intuition.

- …Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant à moitié.

- …Euh…Bonne nuit…lâcha-t-il finalement après un instant d'hésitation.

- Euh…De même…souffla-t-elle en remontant.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire « Tu ». Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remédie à cela. « _Peut-être mais en attendant, tu as un autre problème, non ?_ » Certes. Ca n'allait pas…Elle ne dormait pas à cause d'elle…Ca recommençait…Encore. Elle allait peut-être devoir finir par aller voir Pompresh…Pour une potion de sommeil…Se recouchant, elle ne parvint pourtant pas à se rendormir et était debout, le lendemain matin aux aurores. Certaine d'être la première debout à une heure pareille, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que Lupin s'était visiblement endormi devant la cheminée. « _Ses potes l'ont viré, tu crois ? Où alors, Midway lui a sauté dessus et l'a laissé à moitié mort d'épuisement, c'est plus probable !_ » « **Perverse…Ne peux-tu pas imaginer qu'il fasse la même chose que nous ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir du mal à dormir ?** ». « _Parce que, oh, pauvre, pauvre ignorante et niaise que tu es, c'est un garçon de dix sept ans et demi et qu'il fort peu probable que Miranda Johnson soit sa mère et qu'elle l'ait battu pendant sa jeunesse…Ta compris, pourquoi, maintenant ?_ » « **Grmplphr…Tu n'en sais rien ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui le tracasse !** ». Pfff…Considérant qu'elle allait être découverte si on la surprenait à le fixer de cette façon, elle s'assit derrière la table la plus éloignée du divan sur lequel il dormait, n'ayant pas fini son devoir de Métamorphoses. Pourtant, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mit, Lisaëlle ne parvint pas à finir son devoir, étant bien plus occupée à le fixer. Il était mignon, quand il dormait… « **Il est mignon, tout le temps, d'abord et ensuite, il n'est pas mignon, il est beau, magnifique, sublime, fantastique…** » « _Rapellez-moi où est le bouton « Off », déjà ?_ ». Ignorant sa folie qui devenait chronique, elle continua de le fixer, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements, le trouvant très…intéressant à regarder. « _Tu veux dire que tu baves…_ ». Il marmonna dans son sommeil et fronça les sourcils, comme agacé avant de tirer la couverture sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas très agile dans son sommeil et le plaid rouge tomba au sol. Sans savoir ce qui soudainement, la prit, Lisaëlle se leva d'un bond et s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si cela allait la brûler d'être trop près de lui. « _Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ??? Recule ! Arrière ! Vade retro Satanas !_ ». « **Parfait, n'écoute pas la folle-méchante-cynique et accroupis-toi…Vouiiiii ! Maintenant ramasses le plaid…** » « _Mais noooooooooooooooooooooon ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Allez ! Retourne à ta place ! Et arrêtes de renifler le plaid comme une droguée !!! Arrêtes !!!!_ » « **Miamm…On en mangerait…** ». Une fois encore, Lisaëlle repoussa les voix de ses subconscients dans le fond de son cerveau et agrippa férocement le plaid, pour le reposer sur son propriétaire. Malheureusement, sentant certainement que quelqu'un s'affairait autour de lui, Lupin ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda Lisaëlle, bouche-bée. Cette dernière qui pâlit, ne saurait sans doute jamais comment elle avait fait pour parler aussi distinctement :

- Tu as fais tomber ta couverture, ça t'évitera de tomber malade…

- Ah... euh…

Sans se soucier du fait qu'il l'avait interpellée une fois, elle grimpa les escaliers avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires. Les joues rouges, le regard de Lupin toujours fixé sur elle, elle ordonna d'un mouvement de baguette à ses affaires de la suivre. Rémus, toujours interloqué resta un instant, le torse redressé, avant de pousser un soupir et de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Il aurait bien voulu parler un peu avec elle mais elle passa toute la journée hors de la salle commune. En fait, décidée à oublier ce qui s'était passé le matin même, Lisaëlle avait rejoint Severus à la bibliothèque, prétextant lui prêter d'autres livres et au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, elle finit par oublier que ses yeux avaient été rivés à ceux de Rémus pendant quelques secondes. Et comme, en fin de matinée, Springley avait recommencé son harcèlement, Lisaëlle avait fini par prendre sa baguette en main et fixait le batteur de Poufsouffle de son regard le plus froid. Il frissonna bien avant de tenter un sourire mais étonnamment, Severus vint au secours de Lisaëlle en grognant sombrement. Il fallait dire qu'il était nettement plus effrayant qu'elle.

- Merci, je te dois une fière chandelle ! soupira-t-elle, soulagée que le Poufsouffle soit enfin parti. Je croyais que c'était les Gryffondors, les têtus…

- Il n'est pas têtu, juste débile…Les Poufsouffle sont tous comme ça…

- J'ai remarqué aussi…railla-t-elle. Il frémit pour retenir un sourire, ce que Lisaëlle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il devait trouver qu'il souriait trop en sa présence. Ils te serviront, au moins, ces livres ?

- Ouais…Il y a deux ou trois potions que je connaissais vaguement mais maintenant, je sais comment les faire, même si ce n'est que de la théorie…….Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi…Après tout, si tu éloignes Springley, je te dois au moins ça…J'me demande ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il arrête ses conneries…Une idée ?

- Pas de celles que tu apprécierais…

- Hmmm, je vois…sourit-elle. Je vais finir par lui coller la batte de Potter dans sa gueule…

- Bonne idée…Si jamais tu te décides, n'oublies pas de me prévenir, que je ne manque pas ça !

- Sans problème ! rigola Lisaëlle. Puis Severus se figea en voyant les Maraudeurs entrer dans la bibliothèque. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par faire abstraction de leur présence et Lisaëlle garda la tête baissée sur son devoir de Métamorphoses, ne remarquant pas le regard insistant de Rémus.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester. Marmonna Severus.

- Hein ? Euh…je t'embête ?

- Euh…non, mais…tu ne…préfères pas aller avec eux ?

- Pas vraiment…

Il la regarda, un peu bêtement avant de se replonger dans son livre. A quelques tables de là, Sirius regardait alternativement Rémus et la table à laquelle Rogue et Dunning étaient assis, cherchant un moyen de faire partir la serpillère. Un sourire goguenard s'étala alors sur ses lèvres, sans que sa petite amie n'en comprenne la raison. Juste à côté de lui, James sortait ses affaires de DCFM et Lily, à la gauche de James, semblait faire de même. Sirius écrivit un mot sur un parchemin et pinça James à plusieurs reprises mais ce dernier ne semblant pas s'en apercevoir, il lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le tibia. James bougonna mais attrapa le mot avant de sourciller devant la demande de Sirius.

- Fais-moi confiance ! souffla Sirius.

James hocha la tête, chiffonna le mot et se pencha vers Lily pour lui voler un langoureux baiser. Sirius sourit, satisfait, alors que Roguie se levait brusquement, comme dégoûté et sortait de la bibliothèque. Lisaëlle releva la tête en voyant le Serpentard partir sans aucune raison avant qu'on ne lui souffle de jeter un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. James terminait d'embrasser Lily qui était rouge pivoine et Sirius avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en discutant avec sa petite amie. Seul Rémus la fixait et elle s'en agaça. « _J'avais prévenu, tu n'avais qu'à pas être gentille ! Fallait m'écouter !_ ». Hésitant entre suivre Severus et fuir jusqu'à sa chambre, Lisaëlle resta figée à fixer la table des Gryffondors. Severus revint pourtant, contre toute attente et se pencha vers elle pour lui marmonner :

- Tu devrais t'en aller parce que Springley arrive…

D'un bond, elle fut sur ses pieds, les joues rouges d'énervement, ramassa ses affaires sous les yeux d'un Sirius abasourdi. Rogue lança un sourire victorieux à Sirius mais Lisaëlle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à pester intérieurement contre Springley. Black se leva bruyamment de sa chaise, agacé et lança :

- Lisaëlle, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un truc en botanique…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sirius. Jamais au grand jamais, Sirius Black n'avouait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et encore moins dans une bibliothèque bondée. Lisaëlle le regarda, les yeux ronds avant de lancer d'une voix incertaine :

- Je t'aiderais plus tard, si tu veux bien, parce que là, j'ai un Poufsouffle complètement cinglé qui me harcèle et je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre s'il s'approche encore de moi…

- Ah mais…on peut t'aider avec ça, si tu veux, t'en fais pas, James et moi, on est très doués pour convaincre les gens…sourit Black. « _Tiens encore un amateur des Looney Tunes…_ »

Lisaëlle le fixa, se demandant pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle reste avec eux, puisqu'il ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur.

- Euh…gentil mais j'vais me débrouiller…

Et elle fit demi-tour, à la même hauteur qu'un Rogue souriant ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta et elle dévisagea, le visage méfiant.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, s'arrêtant à son tour, perdant son sourire. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une voix lança :

- Stupéfix !

Baguette en main, Lisaëlle tendit son bras, cherchant l'auteur de ce sort qui avait atteint le Serpentard en pleine poitrine et se figea, devenant soudainement aussi molle qu'un pneu dégonflé. **Elle**. Elle était juste là, à l'autre bout du couloir, la main tendu, tenant sa baguette. Lisaëlle recula et Miranda fit :

- Attends.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Je dois te parler…

- Parle, je n'ai pas à rester là. Cracha Lisaëlle en se rendant compte que c'était plus facile que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Elle n'avait plus six ans, elle savait se défendre, elle pouvait jeter toutes les infamies qui lui passaient par la tête. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle leva sa baguette et fixa ses yeux bleus clairs dans ceux bleus nuit de Miranda Johnson.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père…

- Alzheimer te guette on dirait, il a les yeux verts…

- Tu parles de Maximilian…renifla-t-elle d'une voix pourtant normale. Je ne te parle pas de lui.

Pour le coup, Lisaëlle resta coite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Baissant légèrement sa baguette, interloquée, Miranda en profita pour avancer de trois pas. Aussitôt, le bras de Lisaëlle était tendu et elle reculait de trois pas. La professeure de botanique s'arrêta, soupira et rangea sa baguette pour se masser les tempes. « _Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout ? Elle croit qu'on attend pas que ça de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?_ » « **Ses pièces…Vous croyez qu'un Incendio serait pas mal ?** » « _Hey, t'es pas censée être romantique et niaise, toi ? T'es la gentille voix !_ ». « **Je suis gentille, pas idiote ! Et Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Niaise** » « _C'est du pareil au même…_ ». Vous croyez pas qu'on a un autre problème ?

- Lisaëlle…

La jeune fille frémit en entendant sa mère prononcer son prénom et cette dernière ne put que le remarquer.

- Je suis désolée…

- Désolée, hein ? Désolée ? répéta Lisaëlle. Tant mieux pour toi… J'en ai rien à carrer de tes excuses !

- Je sais, mais, tu dois compr…

- Je DOIS ??? hurla alors Lisaëlle, effrayant sa génitrice plus qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Je DOIS ?? Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Je ne te dois rien, tu as entendu ? Rien. Du. Tout.

- Lisaëlle, Maximilian n'est pas ton père, je l'ai compris en voyant la marque sur ton épaule…dit sa mère d'une voix basse.

- Tu délires, je l'ai toujours eu cette marque…Fiche-moi la paix, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderais jamais.

- Je sais mais…je ne peux pas…il doit savoir…

- Qui ça ? marmonna Lisaëlle qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Elle croyait que ça lui ferait quelque chose d'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Maximilian Dunning ? C'est pas comme si elle en était raide dingue.

- Henri. Mon mari. Ton **vrai** père. Il a la même marque sur son épaule…

- Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait souffrir de t'entendre me dire que Maximilian n'est pas mon père ? s'exclama Lisaëlle, moqueuse.

- Te faire…Non…Lisaëlle, je n'ai plus vingt ans…C'est juste… la vérité…

Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Elle s'en fichait de Maximilian !

- Franchement, arrête, tu deviens pathétique…

- Lisaëlle, je suis allé dans ta chambre, j'ai trouvé ta brosse et j'ai fait un test…Tu es la fille d'Henry, pas de Maximilian…Et je m'en veux encore plus pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…

- Mais…je m'en fous…lança Lisaëlle en souriant de toutes ses dents, décidée à lui faire du mal où tout du moins à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Je sais…Je sais que tu ne…que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais…Henry n'y est pour rien…Il voudra te rencontrer…

- Faut être deux pour faire une rencontre et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de connaître ta famille…

- C'est la tienne aussi…

- Non.

Miranda soupira et Lisaëlle sourit, pensant la faire de ses gonds. Peut-être que si elle la frappait, elle serait renvoyée ? « _Tu es maso, maintenant ?_ ».

- Lisaëlle…Je ne sais pas si tu veux le savoir mais…

- Non. Coupa la jeune fille, la tête bien haute.

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont j'allais parler…

- Je ne veux **rien** savoir de ce que tu as à me dire…

- Je sais. Mais…

- Raah, arrêtes avec tes histoires, tu es juste ridicule…

- Je te dis la vérité…Maximilian n'est pas ton père. Répéta-t-elle une énième fois. Lisaëlle se figea, comprenant comment elle voulait l'atteindre. « _J'me disais aussi…c'était louche_ ». Si elle n'était pas fille de Maximilian Dunning, elle n'était pas petite fille de Jonas Dunning et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait l'accepter. Lisaëlle eut un petit rire et posa son pouce et son index sur ses yeux clos.

- Ca, tu ne me le prendras pas…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste, tu ne me le prendras pas…Je peux t'assurer que je me battrais jusqu'à mourir pour te le prouver mais **lui**, personne ne me le volera…

- Lisa…commença Johnson, coupée dans sa phrase par le soupir de sa fille.

Lisaëlle lança le contre-sort sur Rogue qui se releva en fixant alternativement Miranda Johnson et Lisaëlle Dunning, méfiant. La Gryffondor s'éloigna le pas traînant tandis qu'en elle des insultes pires que tout s'élevaient à l'encontre de sa mère qui essayait encore une fois de la détruire. Mais, cette fois, elle combattrait. Parce que Jonas Dunning était son grand-père. Parce qu'il le méritait. Il méritait qu'elle se batte. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il était le seul pour qui sa vie avait jamais eu de l'importance. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui à admirer. Parce que quand elle avait eu besoin d'une épaule pour l'aider à se relever, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et ne l'avait plus lâchée jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Parce que…Elle était une Dunning…Et rien d'autre. A jamais. Une Dunning.

* * *

Voil), j'espère que ça vous plaît....Vos avis ? Vos critiques ? Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête... Je m'attele dès à présent au prochain chapitre...

Désolée pour les fautes, parce que, forcément il y en a mais...j'ai perdu des neurones ( si, si, c'est vrai, j'vous assure ! Mon prof d'SVT de 1ère il disait qu'on perdait des neurones avec la fièvre...ou quand on se cogne la tête...) mais...ils vont revenir...^^

Lol à bientôt pour les reviews.


	10. Résiste, prouve que tu existes

Voilà le chapitre X...

Avant tout, je tien à m'excuser de l'énorme bourde que j'a faite dans le chapitre précédent...Dans le chap 1, je disais que Mr Dunning se nommait Jethro et dans le neuf, j'ai dit Maximilian...C'est un petit détail mai çaembrouille un peu désolée donc ( z'avez vu, j'ai bien perdu qqs neurone lol^^)

Je vais continuer avec Maximilian, désolée pour ceux qui étaient habitués à Jethro...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera...

* * *

Chapitre X :

_Résiste, prouve que tu existes…_

Le week-end s'était terminé sans que Lisaëlle ne revisse sa mère mais ce qui l'ennuyait à cet instant précis, c'était le regard désolé que lui lançait McGonagall. Agacée, elle soupira et lança d'une voix sèche :

- Mme, si vous pouviez arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable et que j'étais mourante, ça m'arrangerait !

- Hmph…Je…

- Tout ce que je demande c'est que la décision du Ministère de la Justice soit respectée…Et je ne peux pas aller à ses cours…

- Et pour vos Aspics ?

- Je peux travailler seule, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Oui. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon avenir à cause d'elle, vous pouvez me faire confiance, madame…

- Bien…Pourquoi ne jamais en avoir fait part ?

- Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait changé à part voir chez mes professeurs ce regard de pitié que je déteste et que je vois dans vos yeux à cet instant précis.

Soupirant, la professeure de Métamorphoses détourna le regard.

- Vous avez fait une demande de potion de sommeil, d'après ce que m'a dit Mme Pompresh…

- Oui.

- Elle sera prête dans une heure…

- Merci. Puis-je y aller ?

- Bien sûr…Si votre mère…

- Mme Johnson…Elle s'appelle Mme Johnson. Rectifia Lisaëlle.

- Bien, si Mme Johnson vous ennuie, faîtes-le moi savoir…Je vais lui signifier de ne pas vous approcher.

- Merci.

Lisaëlle sortit du bureau de son professeur référant et rejoignit sa salle commune où une lettre l'y attendait. Un petit hibou voleta autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de prendre la lettre.

- J'ai cru que ce piaf ne se calmerait jamais…marmonna Black.

Ayant reconnu l'écriture de sa mère, Lisaëlle déchira la lettre en huit et la jeta au feu sous les yeux éberlués des autres. Satisfaite, la jeune fille finit par mettre le hibou dehors avant de s'asseoir sur le divan, ses mains tremblantes, rivées sur ses genoux.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lily. Lisaëlle leva la tête et eut une espèce de grimace qui était censée être un sourire qui signifiait « oui ».

- Très convaincante ! argua Sirius. Lisaëlle haussa les épaules et continua à fixer la table basse.

Elle finit par prendre la gazette du sorcier qui annonçait qu'une seconde attaque avait été perpétrée contre une famille sorcière riche, mais d'origine moldue.

Le soir même, elle avalait une cuillère de potion de sommeil et sombrait dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, elle n'eut pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir si bien dormi que ça et commençait à piquer du nez en plein cours de DCFM, et leur professeur, loin d'avoir oublié son absence lors de son premier cours fut ravie de profiter de cette occasion pour coller Lisaëlle. La jeune fille ne réagit même pas, se contentant de prendre vaguement des notes. Après l'annonce de sa colle, elle remarqua à peine que Sirius semblait avoir décidé que Rémus allait être collé, lui aussi. Ce dernier était bien incapable de dire pourquoi Sirius essayait de le coller lui. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu deviner que son ami faisait tout ça pour qu'il se retrouve tout seul avec Lisaëlle ? Bref, après que Sirius ait fait tomber une dixième fois la trousse de Rémus – après s'être attaqué à ses parchemins, son encre et ayant même essayé de faire tomber le jeune lycan de son tabouret – Sirius obtint enfin ce qu'il avait cherché. Rémus était collé le soir même, à la même heure que Lisaëlle, dans la salle des Trophées. Lisaëlle fut alors beaucoup plus alerte et jurait contre elle-même avant de se promettre d'aller voir Pompresh pour lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait, si jamais sa potion ne marchait pas. Au pire, elle irait voir Severus.

Ainsi, le soir même, Rémus et Lisaëlle se retrouvaient dans la salle des trophées à récurer chaque coupe gagnée, dans un silence des plus morbides. Ouvrant une vitrine, Lisaëlle attrapa la coupe qui récompensait le meilleur batteur de l'année 1958-1959. Un certain…Henry Johnson. Comme si elle avait soudainement eu un charbon ardent entre les mains, elle rejeta la coupe qui se fracassa au sol, faisant sursauter Rémus qui s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Suivant son regard effrayé, il fixa la coupe et la ramassa avant de se retourner pour faire face à la jeune fille.

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Qui ça ? risqua Rémus. Il ne demandait que ça, l'aider, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache dans quoi elle était embarquée. Il fit tourner la coupe dans sa main avant d'apercevoir le nom inscrit dessus. Johnson. Tout tournait autour d'elle. La bête tapie en lui aurait soudainement voulu être nuit de pleine lune pour aller déchiqueter cette femme mais il se ressaisit alors qu'elle se laissait choir au sol, les mains tremblantes froissant ses cheveux. Il s'accroupit et posa sa paume sur le bras gauche de la jeune fille, se demandant comment il pouvait la réconforter s'il ignorait tout.

- Elle va réussir, cette fois hoqueta-t-elle, ne semblant plus savoir où elle était. Il n'est plus là…Elle va y arriver…

- A…A faire quoi ? demanda Rémus, après un instant d'hésitations.

- A…A…A me…

Lisaëlle releva la tête, les joues inondées de larmes et Rémus crut sentir son cœur se liquéfier et s'agenouilla pour être face à elle et pour pouvoir mieux l'enlacer. Passant ses bras autour de sa frêle carrure, Rémus eut la surprise de voir qu'elle se pelotonna contre lui sans hésiter, continuant à pleurer en silence, laissant parfois échapper un hoquet de pleurs ou un gémissement. Sans trop savoir si cela durerait, Rémus la berça doucement et chuchota :

- Quoiqu'elle t'ait fait, on ne va pas la laisser recommencer, c'est promis…

- Elle va me tuer…souffla la jeune fille ce qui fit blêmir Rémus.

- Je ne la laisserais pas faire, je te le jure… promit Rémus bien qu'il voyait mal pourquoi Johnson voudrait tuer Lisaëlle.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi elle fait ça ? gémit-elle dans agrippant la chemise de Rémus. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Rassuré du fait qu'elle ne lui demande pas pourquoi il voulait la protéger, il répondit d'une voix calme et très douce :

- Je ne sais pas, mais, une chose est sûre, je ne la laisserais plus s'approcher de toi…Maintenant, viens, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie…

Se remettant debout, en même temps qu'il l'aidait à se redresser, Rémus entoura la taille de la jeune fille de son bras pour la maintenir contre lui et lui permettre de se reposer sur lui pour marcher.

- Grand Dieu ! s'écria Pompresh. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je crois qu'elle a…refait une crise d'angoisse…souffla Rémus en allongeant la jeune fille épouvantée sur le lit le plus proche. Le Gryffondor regarda alors l'infirmière s'activer autour de Lisaëlle, cherchant une raison qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Johnson voudrait tuer la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes encore là, Mr Lupin ? s'étonna Pompresh, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Euh…Je voulais savoir si elle allait bien…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai donné une solide Potion de Sommeil, du même genre que la vôtre…Elle ne se souviendra pas de sa crise, j'ai rajouté quelques brins de poussières d'oubli…

Rémus ne savait pas s'il était soulagé qu'elle ait oublié qu'ils s'étaient enlacés ou s'il devait en être désespéré. A contre cœur, il se releva et retourna dans son lit, sans toutefois parvenir à dormir.

Le lendemain, Rémus vit que Lisaëlle semblait beaucoup mieux que la veille. Pour autant, tout le long de leur cours d'Astronomie, il ne cessa de la fixer, inquiet, sous les yeux ravis de Sirius. Des murmures finirent par le couper dans son observation et pratiquement toute la classe finit par se tourner vers les auteurs des murmures. Penchés à une fenêtre, trois filles s'extasiaient sur la beauté d'un « superbe-canon-vous-croyez-qu'ils-vont-remplacer-un-autre-prof ? ».

Lisaëlle ne sembla pas s'intéresser à cela et continuait à prendre des notes, regardant de temps en temps dans son télescope pour prendre la position de Vénus, le visage toujours aussi fermé que d'habitude. Leur professeur finit par rappeler à l'ordre les hystériques qui continuaient de regarder par la fenêtre et le cours finit par reprendre presque normalement, si l'on exceptait les quelques gazouillements absurdes qui sortaient de la bouche des trois Gryffondors. La première heure de cours achevée, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours avec le professeur McGonagall, pour deux heures de cours intensifs. Formant des binômes, Lisaëlle manquât de se jeter à la tête de McGonagall quand elle la plaça avec Rémus mais se retint de justesse.

- Euh…Pompresh m'a dit que tu m'avais accompagnée à l'infirmerie, hier soir, merci. Dit-elle tout de go.

- Oh…Euh, de rien. Fit-il surpris. « _J'suis fière de toi ! Tu as enfin dis « Tu », tu t'améliores !_ »

- Que…que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu…as refais une crise d'angoisse…souffla le jeune homme en rougissant mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à lire l'énoncé de l'exercice. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva les yeux quand lui les détournait.

- A cause de quoi ?

- Vaut mieux éviter que je te le dise, si on veut éviter que ça recommence, tu ne crois pas ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Euh…si. Merci.

- De rien.

Lisaëlle ignora royalement le regard inquiet que McGonagall posait sur elle toutes les deux secondes et se concentra sur son sort de fusion immatérielle. Bien qu'elle ait parfaitement réussi son exercice, elle fut soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours du matin.

Elle avait une heure de libre, juste avant d'aller manger. Sirius lui proposa de se joindre à eux pour travailler sur la botanique et Lisaëlle le fixa, méfiante. « _Mais pourquoi il veut qu'on vienne toujours avec lui ??? Il m'fait peur…_ ». Malheureusement pour Lisaëlle, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer car les filles qui avaient gazouillé comme des idiotes en Astronomie furent subitement reprises du même mal mais cette fois-ci, elles pointaient du doigt l'autre bout du couloir.

Lisaëlle, releva la tête, imitant les Maraudeurs autour d'elle et sursauta en reconnaissant Miranda. Toujours pareille à elle-même, les cheveux blonds _parfaitement_ coiffés en un superbe chignon _parfait_. Une robe ocre recouverte de son tablier lissé à l'extrême. Leurs yeux se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes et Lisaëlle ne remarqua qu'après cela, qu'une personne se tenait à côté de sa mère. Détournant le regard de sa mère, Lisaëlle fixa alors l'homme qui était juste à côté d'elle. 1m80, les cheveux bruns élégamment coiffés, devant avoir approximativement le même âge que Miranda, c'est-à-dire 36 ans, un long caban en toile marron surmontant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir d'où pendait une baguette. Lisaëlle s'attarda sur son visage. Il était très beau, ses traits étaient fins et délicats mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Ce qu'elle remarqua, ce fut que derrière des lunettes rectangulaires, deux yeux d'un bleus clairs et lumineux la fixaient, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Hautaine, Lisaëlle releva le menton et leur tourna le dos dans un geste magistral. Les Maraudeurs, n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qui venaient de se passer, restèrent cois, seul Rémus avait une expression un peu moins surprise que les autres. McGonagall sortit à cet instant de son bureau et s'arrêta juste derrière les Maraudeurs, étonnée.

- Mr Johnson… ?

- Professeur. Acquiesça l'homme en inclinant la tête.

- Où est Miss Dunning ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Euh…partie…répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur. On va aller voir si tout va bien…

- Faites…Mr et Mme Johnson, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

La remplaçante du professeur Chourave et l'homme qui l'accompagnait suivirent le professeur de Métamorphoses jusqu'à son bureau. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, McGonagall leur présenta des chaises d'un geste sec et s'assit sur son propre fauteuil, une expression très sèche sur le visage.

- Mme Johnson, avant tout, je ne voudrais pas avoir à prévenir le ministère de la Justice que vous ne vous en tenez pas à la décision qui a été prise il y a sept ans. Le professeur Dumbledore serait très navré de ne pas pouvoir fournir un enseignement adapté en Botanique à ses élèves.

- Professeur…

- Quelle est cette décision ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Henry…souffla Miranda Johnson en baissant la tête. Je…

McGonagall sortit de son tiroir le papier dupliqué que lui avait fourni Lisaëlle et le lui tendit. Le dénommé Henry s'en empara et lut silencieusement, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, il releva la tête et fixa la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Qu'entendent-ils par " coups et blessures volontaires " et " tentative d'homicide sur un mineur de moins de quinze ans ? "

- Miss Dunning ne s'est pas étendue sur les détails. Rétorqua la sous-directrice, glaciale.

Henry Johnson tourna la tête et fixa le visage misérable de son épouse.

- C'était à ce point là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et gutturale.

Hochant piteusement la tête, Miranda ne put que laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Elle devait bien avoir cette marque depuis le début, je ne vois pas _comment_ tu as pu passer à côté !

- J'avais 19 ans ! se défendit Johnson.

- Mme Johnson, je peux éventuellement comprendre que vous tentiez de vous faire pardonner, mais, vous, Mr Johnson, je ne comprends pas ce que vous faîtes ici…

- Voyez-vous…railla l'interpellé. Miranda s'est rendu compte au bout de dix-sept ans que la fille qu'elle croyait avoir eue de son précédent mari était en fait, la mienne.

- La vôtre ? répéta McGonagall, abasourdie.

- Elle aurait une marque sur l'épaule. Ajouta Henry Johnson.

- J'ai bien vu une marque sur son épaule mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

Sortant sa baguette, Henry Johnson jeta un sort de transparence sur la manche qui recouvrait son épaule droite. Une marque rosâtre apparue, ressemblant vaguement à un soleil et lorsque McGonagall hocha la tête, Johnson lança le contre-sort.

- Est-ce la même marque ?

- Monsieur Johnson, si je puis me permettre, cette marque ne veut rien dire…

- Professeur, mon père a cette même marque, et mon grand-père l'avait aussi…Je veux bien croire aux coïncidences mais pas dans une situation dont vous ignorez certainement tout…

- Ce que je sais, Mr Johnson, c'est que votre épouse a battu Mlle Dunning et qu'il lui a été signifié qu'elle ne devait plus l'approcher. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre provenant du ministère, professeur. Répondit Johnson tandis que Miranda posait sa main sur ses yeux, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

- Je sais bien, mais je doute que Miss Dunning veuille entendre parler de vous.

- Je respecterais son choix, je souhaiterais simplement lui parler.

- Elle n'a aucune obligation envers vous, vous en êtes conscient, j'espère.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Madame…commença Miranda Johnson. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'excuse, ni même qu'on essaye de comprendre, je veux simplement m'expliquer…

- ....Je vous écoute. dit McGonagall après un instant d'hésitations.

- Mon père était de ces hommes qui adore les jeux d'argent mais qui sont complètement incapable de gagner. Il a emprunté de l'argent à Jonas Dunning pour pouvoir rembourser ses dettes à deux hommes qui menaçaient de le tuer. Malheureusement, moins de six mois plus tard, Violet Dunning est tombée malade et Jonas Dunning a exigé d'être à son tour remboursé pour pouvoir payer des soins à son épouse. Mon père n'avait toujours pas de quoi rembourser Dunning et il a donc conclu un pacte avec Violet Dunning qui se savait condamnée. Elle savait que son deuxième fils était épris de moi et a demandé à ce que je devienne sa femme. Le bonheur de ses enfants étaient plus important que sa propre vie…Mon père a accepté…A cette époque là, j'étais en septième année…Nous étions déjà ensemble à cette époque, Henry et moi…Et je vous passe les détails du bal de fin d'année…Un mois plus tard j'étais mariée, la nuit de noce est passée et on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Je croyais que c'était de Maximilian…J'étais malheureuse et j'ai…reporté la haine que j'avais pour cet homme sur l'enfant…Il m'avait privé d'une vie avec Henry, c'est comme ça que je le voyais à l'époque. En elle, c'était lui que je voyais…C'est immature, complètement grotesque et absurde mais je n'avais que 19 ans… Au début, je la rejetais seulement, je refusais de la toucher…Et puis, elle a grandit et…

Elle ferma les yeux et arrêta là son récit.

- Je ne cherche pas à ce qu'on me comprenne…je veux juste que vous sachiez pourquoi, il faut qu'elle sache pourquoi…

- Et qu'est-ce-que cela changera pour elle, Mme Johnson ? s'enquit sèchement McGonagall. Croyez-vous que cela ne lui fera pas encore plus de mal si elle sait que vous lui avez fait subir tout cela…je ne peux pas dire pour rien, car on maltraite toujours son enfant pour rien, mais pour quelque chose qui finalement s'est avéré faux ? Encore une fois, dans cette affaire, il n'y a que vous que cela arrange, Mme Johnson.

- Elle a raison. Soupira Henry Johnson. Tu ne peux pas lui imposer cela, tu n'en as pas le droit, Miranda…

L'homme se leva et serra nerveusement les mains avant de fermer les yeux et de passer une main angoissée dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Pourriez-vous lui dire que j'aimerais lui parler ? Elle n'est pas obligée d'accepter…

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit très judicieux…Elle a refait une nouvelle crise d'angoisse hier soir…Vous devriez attendre…Votre famille ne va pas se présenter également ?

- Ma sœur s'occupe de nos enfants et je doute qu'elle garde ça secret pendant très longtemps mais je leur demanderais de ne pas venir.

- Je vous en serais gré…Vous pouvez séjourner ici pendant quelques temps mais ne vous approchez pas de Miss Dunning si elle ne vous l'a pas expressément demandé, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, madame.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les garçons avaient apparemment décidés d'envoyer Lily voir si Lisaëlle avait envie de parler mais Lisaëlle, bien que secouée, n'était pas stupide.

- Tiens, tu as repris ton boulot d'éclaireur, à ce que je vois…railla Lisaëlle alors que Lily venait de s'asseoir et avait à peine ouvert la bouche.

- On veut juste que tu saches que si ça ne va pas, on est là…

- J'vais t'expliquer comment je fonctionne…dit Lisaëlle, souriant comme on sourit à un enfant qui a du mal à comprendre quelque chose que l'on juge évident. Quand j'ai quelque chose qui m'ennuie, je n'en parle pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en parler, c'est lui donner plus d'importance. Et si je lui donne plus d'importance, je vais encore plus en parler, etc…c'est un cercle vicieux, donc, c'est gentil mais, je n'ai pas non plus envie de satisfaire votre curiosité…

- On ne peut pas nier qu'on soit curieux, mais on est réellement inquiets ! intervint James.

- C'est gentil, mais ça ira.

- Sûre ?

- Sûre…

Lisaëlle sourit et continua à lire le magazine qu'elle avait attrapé et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention et avait attrapé « Sorcière-Hebdo ». Elle grimaça. C'est un ramassis de connerie, du genre « gala » chez les moldus. Tiens, rien qu'à voir cet article. « _Tonifier votre cerveau avec un masque régénérant à la fricassée de bave de crapaud_ ». Beurk…Et en plus, tout le monde sait qu'un crapaud n'est pas un exemple de génie.

- Tiens, ils doivent le faire, ça, les Poufsouffle ! fit-elle à haute voix, cynique.

- Faire quoi ? s'enquit Lily en se penchant vers elle. Lisaëlle pointa du doigt l'article et Lily se mit à rire, Lisaëlle la rejoignit doucement.

- Pourriez-vous nous faire rire également, mesdemoiselles ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Miss Dunning ! appela la voix de McGonagall.

Soupirant, Lisaëlle tendit le magazine à Sirius et rejoignit son professeur qui l'enjoignit à venir dans le couloir.

- Tout s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…ouais…

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Oui. Madame, il y a un problème où vous comptez venir me voir comme ça tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais vous perdez votre temps.

- Oui, vous ne semblez pas être d'un naturel très bavard…Bref…Mr Johnson m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il aimerait vous rencontrer mais que vous n'étiez pas obligée d'accepter…

- Encore heureuse ! Mme, Miranda essaye de persuader tout le monde que cet homme est on père, simplement pour me faire encore plus de mal…

- Comment ça ?

- La seule personne qui ait jamais tenu à moi était mon grand-père paternel, et comme par hasard, Maximilian ne serait pas mon père ? Je la connais, je sais comment elle fonctionne. Elle ne m'aura pas à ce petit jeu là. Je n'ai plus 7 ans.

- Hmm…Miss, vous savez, j'ai été professeur de Mme Johnson, ainsi que de Mr Johnson, vous savez, ce…ce n'est pas impossible.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Lisaëlle qui s'était figée en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle vous a converti, à ce que je vois…

- Miss Dunning, Mr et Mme Johnson ont commencé à sortir ensemble en cinquième année et tout le monde a été surpris qu'ils ne se marient pas ensuite, maintenant que j'en connais la raison…

- Mme, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je m'en contrebalance…Sa vie a pour moi, autant de valeur que la chute d'une pomme de pin, et encore, je crois que j'aurais de la peine pour la pomme de pin…Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même s'il y a une infime chance que cet…que cet homme soit mon…géniteur, et bien, j'en ai rien à cirer. Je suis une Dunning, avec tout ce que cela implique en bien et en mal.

- Miss Dunning, cette marque que vous avez à l'épaule…Est-ce du à un mauvais traitement de la part de Mme Johnson ?

- Non, je l'ai depuis que je suis née, elle raconte simplement n'importe quoi…

- Bien…Vous ne souhaitez donc pas rencontrer Mr Johnson.

- Non.

- Bien, je lui ferais part de votre décision, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir.

Lisaëlle obéit et retourna dans son dortoir, s'intégrant, petit à petit dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Quand vint l'heure de manger, elle ne put s'empêcher d'épier l'homme qui dînait aux côtés de Miranda. Croyait-il vraiment ce que sa femme racontait ? Etait-il innocent, simplement crédule où était-il aussi mauvais qu'elle ?

Miranda semblait abattue et Lisaëlle s'en réjouit. Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, éclaira brièvement son visage, ce qui laissa littéralement Rémus abasourdi, il retint de justesse sa fourchette pour ne pas qu'elle s'étale en plein milieu de sa purée. Lisaëlle croisa alors le regard de Johnson. Le mari de sa mère. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieuse, elle se demandait s'ils avaient des enfants et s'ils avaient été, eux aussi, battus.

Sans réaliser qu'elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Johnson, elle continua à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Miranda. Lisaëlle ne l'avait jamais vu douce, ni souriante, ni même agréable…Et tout d'un coup, elle se figea, baissant la tête, elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle était exactement pareille avec Rémus. « _Non, pitié, dis-moi que tu ne prends pas pour la romantico-niaise…Pitié…_ ». Elle était comme elle, se rendit-elle compte. Et cela la faisait se sentir si mal qu'elle en aurait vomi tous ses repas depuis une semaine. « _Tu vas avoir du mal à vomir ce que tu as déjà digérer…Enfin, bref, là n'est pas l'important…Pitié, ne te mets à devenir aussi stupide que Springley…Pitié…Tu m'écoutes si je redis pitié une dernière fois ?_ ». Comment avait-elle pu se laisser devenir comme elle ? Il fallait qu'elle résiste, qu'elle prouve que Lisaëlle Dunning valait mieux que Miranda Johnson. « _Noooooooooooooooooooooon_ ». « **J'ai gagné !** »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est un peu plus clair, comme ça ?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera " La belle et la bête " mais, ca ne veut ps du tout dire ce que vous pensez que ça veut dire...enfin, vous verrez...


	11. La Belle et la Bête

Me revoilà, déjà...

Bon, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas vraiment, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est ce genre de chapitre qui inroduit un prochain chapitre qui bouge un peu plus...

Le début, je le trouve assez farfelu mais, c'est vous qui jugez après tout...

Bonne lecture et merci encore de rewiever...

On m'a comparée à Fred & George, et bien que ça me touche et me flatte, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, tellement leur fic est géniale...( je m'arrête à cet adjectif sinon, je risque de m'étendre pendant des heures...je pense que vous comprenez...^^). Au passage, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur fic ( ça existe encore des gens qui ne connaissent pas "Parfois" ?^^, enfin, moi je la connais depuis Mars seulement, alors, c'est que ça doit être possible) allez lire, c'est absolument fantastique...Si vous aimez ma fic, vous idolatrerais la leur ! C'est promis !

Bye !

* * *

Chapitre XI :

_La belle et la bête_

Si l'on avait demandé à Lisaëlle de donner une description imagée d'elle, elle aurait répondu que son cœur était comme une maison entourée de glace et que lorsqu'on avait réussi à creuser assez pour parvenir à la porte, il fallait encore parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Mais si vous aviez la chance (où la malchance, question de point de vue) d'ouvrir cette porte, vous deviez alors vous confronter à une partie d'elle-même qu'elle détestait. La Folle-méchante-et-cynique. Si vous arriviez à faire reculer cette partie là jusqu'au fond du jardin, loin, très loin de la maison et que vous parveniez à la surpasser, alors, vous auriez face à vous la vraie Lisaëlle. Celle qui était recroquevillée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, une main l'aidant à se relever, pour traverser le jardin, sortir de la maison, passer la barrière de glace et ainsi laisser le passé loin derrière. Lisaëlle avait en elle au moins deux voix. Celle qui était romantique et belle, mais niaise.

« **..Niaise. »**

Et celle qui était folle et méchante mais réaliste. « _Merci_ ». Elle avait en elle, la belle et la bête. Elle savait que quelque part, les deux petites voix avaient chacune raison. Et c'est pour cette principale raison qu'elle voyait mal comment changer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas à se mettre à lancer des regards langoureux à Lupin en battant des cils. Et puis d'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà dit, il était la lune, elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite humaine avec des échasses. « **Quand même pas, vaut mieux dire qu'on est une toute petite étoile super loin…c'est plus romantique…Et plus joli comme vision des choses** ». « _Pathétique…tu comptes envoyer un troll lui chanter des ballades de Baghera La Hardie, tant que tu y es ?_ ». Yirk…Baghera la Hardi, c'était quand même un peu trop osé comme texte… « _Non, mais attends, là, j'étais ironique !!! Non tu ne vas vraiment pas faire un truc aussi stupide ??! Par Merlin, j'veux bien qu'on dise de moi que je suis folle, méchante et cynique mais stupide, ridicule et, et…et…amoureuse de Lupin, ça jamais !_ ».« **Laisse tomber, t'a perdu…** ». Naon, égalité… « **Mais…** » « _Dans les dents !_ » C'était dans cet état d'esprit, perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait rejoint le cours de Métamorphoses, un bon quart d'heure en avance. Totalement dans le brouillard, elle n'avait pas remarqué que tous les élèves de Gryffondor affichaient une mine renfrognée et qu'un parchemin avait été placardé sur la porte de la salle. S'approchant doucement, Rémus s'étonna de la voir là. Il était certain qu'elle se désisterait.

- Tiens, tu es là…dit-il seulement, la faisant sortir de ses songes.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas là ? s'enquit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Dur, dur de prendre conscience qu'elle devait absolument changer de comportement avec Lupin.

- Tu ne sais pas pour McGonagall ? s'exclama Sirius. On ne parlait que de ça, à table, ce matin…

- Euh…quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle. Elle était dans la coltard depuis le matin et n'avait pas spécialement d'attrait pour les ragots, de si bon matin.

- Voldemort a encore frappé…Un village sorcier dans le Nord de l'Ecosse, la sœur de McGonagall y vit. Elle a été rapatriée à Ste-Mangouste, dans un état critique.

- Oh…alors il n'y a pas cours… souffla-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser son sac, prête à repartir.

- Si…Ce Johnson, il est prof de Métamorphoses à Beauxbâtons, il la remplace…

Lisaëlle ne parvint à rester de marbre et fixa Sirius comme s'il venait de proférer l'ânerie du siècle. _Johnson. Remplaçait. McGonagall._ Mais si McGonagall n'était plus là, alors qui allait empêcher Miranda de…

- Entrez ! appela la voix de Johnson. Lisaëlle sentit la sueur couler le long de sa joue. Sirius, James, Peter et Lily entrèrent, laissant Rémus seul avec la jeune fille qui lui lança une drôle de phrase :

- T'en fais pas, on va t'aider…

- M'aider ? répéta-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pour les Johnson…

- Comment tu…Qu'est-ce-que…

- Je suis un peu plus observateur que les autres…Viens, ça ira…promit-il en posant une main entre ses omoplates, l'enjoignant à entrer.

Frissonnant de sa soudaine proximité avec Lupin, Lisaëlle n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer dans la salle, pâle comme un fantôme. Elle ne vit pas le regard de Johnson, fixé sur elle, trop occupée à ignorer sa partie romantico-niaise qui jubilait de sentir la main de Lupin sur elle. « _Pff, « sur elle… ». C'est juste entre les omoplates…rien de très…sensuel._ ». « **Tais-toi, rabat-joie !** ». S'asseyant entre Rémus et Lily, Lisaëlle ne parvint pas à suivre ne serait-ce qu'une once du cours de Johnson. « _Vous croyez qu'il croit qu'on veut lui parler parce qu'on est venues à son cours ?_ ». « **Je te dirais bien de courir mais on aurait plus Rémus à côté de nous…** ».

Perdue dans ses pensées, tout autant que l'était son voisin, Lisaëlle ne remarqua pas que le bras de Lupin était juste posé à précisément trois millimètres du sien. Rémus fixait son professeur temporaire en se demandant ce qu'il avait à voir dans l'histoire. Sa petite voix intérieure lui conseilla de s'intéresser au cours s'il ne voulait pas se faire houspiller par McGonagall quand elle rentrerait. En plus, il avait l'air d'être un bon pédagogue. Mais sa partie lycane, qui se faisait plus virulente du fait de la prochaine pleine lune, elle, ne voulait rien savoir. Si Lisaëlle n'aimait pas cet homme, alors il ne l'aimerait pas non plus, là ! Une voix rationnelle émanant du plus profond de son être se mit à se moquer de sa stupidité, disant qu'il était pathétique. La première heure s'écoula sans trop de heurt et Johnson leur accorda une pause. Lisaëlle ne se fit pas prier et attrapa son sac pour sortir vivement de la salle sous les regards étonnés des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors. Henry Johnson fixa la porte quelques instants avant de détourner le regard, toujours impassible.

- Mr ? demanda alors une Gryffondor, faussement timide en levant le bras, forçant ses joues à rougir.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes professeur à Beauxbâtons, comment ça se fait que vous êtes ici ?

- Le Système Français n'est pas le même que le nôtre. Expliqua Johnson. Je suis professeur de Hautes Métamorphoses, seuls les sixièmes et les septièmes années sont mes élèves et en ce moment, ils sont en stage, donc, je n'ai pas de cours à donner. Bon, reprenons, maintenant…

- Vous n'allez pas coller Dunning ?! s'exclama une Serdaigle, outrée, qui devait s'appeler Kate.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? s'enquit-il en fixant l'élève de ses yeux bleus clairs. Un peu froid.

- Et bien…elle…elle sèche délibérément votre cours…

Rémus eut soudainement envie de jeter un tas de sort méchant à la Serdaigle mais se retint tandis que Johnson expliquait qu'il ne faisait que remplacer McGonagall. Le cours reprit pendant une heure avant qu'ils ne doivent partir en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Ils avaient soins aux créatures magiques. Certes, Johnson semblait être un très bon pédagogue mais il n'en restait pas moins que Lisaëlle avait un problème avec lui. D'ailleurs, cette dernière discutait avec Hagrid, visiblement, des plantes qu'il faisait pousser dans son jardin. Le professeur Huguenot leur fit alors découvrir les différentes façons de reconnaître et de soigner les blessures des dragons.

- Comment tu vas ? s'enquit Rémus en s'approchant d'elle.

- Euh…mieux, merci…Comment…qu'est-ce-que tu sais ?

- Juste que tu as un problème avec les Johnson…répondit sincèrement Rémus, espérant qu'elle l'éclairerait, mais apparemment, satisfaite de sa quasi-totale ignorance, elle se re-concentra sur les images représentants différentes espèces de dragons. L'exercice consistait à être capable de reconnaître de quelle espèce était chaque dragon.

Rémus respecta son choix, quoiqu'un peu ennuyé de son silence, et finit son exercice en quelques instants avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune fille. Terminant quelques secondes après lui, elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait toujours. Se retenant, sans trop savoir comment de rougir, la jeune fille soutint son regard. Leurs yeux se séparèrent lorsque Sirius s'écroula lamentablement à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Oh, Sirius, je suis désolée…minauda une Gryffondor en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Je suis tellement désolée…

Marmonnant d'inintelligibles paroles, Sirius accepta la main que lui tendait Rémus et se releva tandis que Lisaëlle leur tournait le dos pour rougir. Comment allait-elle parvenir à être agréable sans qu'il croit qu'elle veuille flirter. « **Comment ça, tu ne veux pas flirter ???! Je croyais que j'avais gagné !** » « _On peut être agréables sans être sa petite amie !_ ». « **Et pourquoi on ne serait pas sa petite amie ??? Pourquoi ?** ». « _Où est l'intérêt ?_ ». « **On l'aime !!!! Voilà où est l'intérêt !** ». « _Je pense qu'on a franchement autre chose à faire que de se pavaner au bras du mec le plus populaire du moment…_ ». « **Mais arrête de dire des conneries ! On a juste à le faire tomber amoureux et après, on le lâche plus !** ». « _Juste ?…Ahah…Dis-moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'a eu un miroir en face de toi ? Et en plus, Miranda est là, si elle sait qu'on est…Errr…séduites par Lupin, tu ne crois pas qu'elle va se gêner pour tout foutre en l'air ? Moi, j'en ai rien à cirer mais, j'ai pas envie de vous entendre chouiner pendant 140 ans…_ » Vrai. « **Mais…si on est discrètes…** ». Depuis quand une petite amie de Maraudeurs, c'est discret ? « _Exactement !_ » « **Pfff…** » « _Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné !_ » Lisaëlle leva les yeux au ciel et emprunta le chemin qui menait au cours de Sortilèges, suivie de loin par les autres Gryffondors. Elle avait cours en même temps que les Serpentards. Elle se figea au détour d'un couloir quand elle entendit des voix, dont une qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Henry…

- Quoi ??! s'énerva le remplaçant de McGonagall. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire comme si…Comme si tu n'étais pas un monstre !

- Henry, je sais que rien ne m'excusera mais j'étais anéantie…

- Au point de la maltraiter pendant près de dix ans ? grogna-t-il. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça…Comment veux-tu que je ne me demande pas si tu les as touchés, eux !

- Henry ! Je ne leur ferais jamais de mal !

- Permets-moi d'en douter, avec toute cette histoire…

Lisaëlle tenta de faire fi de leur discussion. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne l'intéressait. Strictement rien. Elle attrapa son truc-à-musique et l'alluma. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas une chanson des Beatles, mais une chansons Française. _Les Murs de Poussières_ d'un certain Francis Cabrel.

Les Johnson bifurquèrent et s'arrêtèrent en la voyant. La jeune fille les ignora, jouant avec son truc-à-musique, résolue à fuir s'ils faisaient un seul pas dans sa direction. Les Serpentards arrivèrent et elle vit clairement Severus se figer en voyant Miranda. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle éteignit son engin et marmonna un vague « salut » auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête, continuant de fixer les Johnson. Ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question, Rogue fut coupé par la voix sèche et narquoise de Sirius.

- Alors, Servilus, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de shampooing et tu viens en emprunter à _notre_ amie ?

Severus se retourna tandis que Lisaëlle se figeait, oubliant les Johnson. Pourquoi Sirius agissait-il comme ça ??! « _Il devient lourd…Une idée, Romantico-Niaise ?_ ». « **Grmplphr** ». « _Ah, je vois, toujours vexée d'avoir tord…Tu t'en remettras, t'en fais pas…_ »

- Arrête, Sirius. Fit seulement Lisaëlle avant que le Serpentard ait pu répondre. Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers elle tandis que les Johnson passaient leur chemin.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Parce que tu l'agresses ! marmonna la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende siffla sèchement Rogue en jetant un regard haineux à Sirius.

- J'oubliais, la dernière fois, tu t'en es si bien ti…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue se jetait sur lui, une grimace haineuse sur le visage, les yeux exorbités. Lisaëlle les regarda se battre pendant quelques secondes, tout cela était trop rapide pour qu'elle ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, avant que James et Rémus ne les séparent.

- Calmes-toi, Sirius ! ordonna James. Et toi, ne t'avises plus d'attaquer Sirius pour ta propre sécurité…La prochaine fois, je ne le retiendrais pas ! Allez, on rentre…

Le cours se déroula sans autre heurt et Lisaëlle gardait un œil méfiant sur Sirius, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle passe du temps avec Severus. « _On ne saurait pas qu'il aime Prewett comme un forcené, on s'inquiéterait…_ » Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça puisqu'il ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs de reproches. « _Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien lui faire, franchement, c'est pas comme si on était super potes !_ » Sirius était peut-être le seul Maraudeur avec lequel elle n'avait pas d'affinités particulières. Le cours s'écoula lentement et l'après-midi même ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement.

- Hey, Potter ! appela Lisaëlle.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'appeler James ?

- Si tu réponds à ma question, j'verrais ce que je peux faire ! coassa la jeune fille.

- Je t'écoute… sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a contre moi, Black ? Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer qu'il m'apprécie ou pas mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien lui faire que je parle à Severus !

- Eh bien, on a jamais beaucoup apprécié Servilus et…

- Je sais ça, merci, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il considère que son avis m'est précieux quant à **mes** fréquentations ?

- J'en sais rien. Admit James. On trouve tous que Sirius agit un peu bizarrement mais pour t'expliquer la raison, là, je nage…désolé…

- Hmm…

- Et puis, il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu passes pas mal de temps avec Severus alors qu'il t'avait attaquée au début de l'année.

- Simple malentendu. Souffla la jeune fille en balayant l'évènement d'un revers de main.

- Et tu lui pardonnes ?

- C'était ma faute. J'ai été méchante.

- Tu n'es pas la première à être méchante avec lui…s'entêta le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a pas que Sirius de curieux, j'ai l'impression…railla Lisaëlle.

- J'aimerais simplement comprendre ce que vous lui trouvez…D'abord Lily, puis toi…Ce n'est pas comme s'il était d'un humour à tomber…n'est-ce-pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non. C'est juste que…Pour Lily, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, alors ça aide…

- Et pour toi ?

- Bon, on le joue, ce match ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'enjoindre à passer à autre chose.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle s'envola et James, après quelques secondes, fit de même. Le match se termina alors que dans les gradins, certains venaient admirer la technique des Gryffondors. Parmi ces spectateurs se trouvait Henry Johnson. Les cheveux en bataille, comme s'il était angoissé, les lunettes rectangulaires reposant sur son nez, ses yeux bleus très sérieux, une expression presque sinistre sur le visage, qui conseillait à tous de ne pas l'approcher. Il fixait Lisaëlle sans sembler réellement la voir et la jeune fille se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il n'avait pas cette expression de cruauté sur son visage, celle qu'affiche les bourreaux qui torturent leurs victimes. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit innocent dans cette histoire.

« **On a les mêmes yeux que lui.** »

Faux. Faux. Faux. Cent fois Faux. Elle avait les yeux de Jonas Dunning. Ceux de son grand-père. « **C'est ce que tu t'es mis en tête…On a les mêmes yeux que lui…** ». « _Tu veux vraiment que Miranda nous détruise encore un petit peu plus ?_ ». « **Il n'est coupable de rien, lui** ». « _C'est son mari, faut être dérangé quelque part pour être marié à une femme pareille !_ ». « **Un jour, on dira peut-être la même chose de nous.** » Encore une fois, Lisaëlle resta sous le choc. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'assimile à Miranda. Elle était au-dessus d'elle.

Retournant à la terre ferme, Lisaëlle releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus d'Henry Johnson qui la fixait toujours. De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir lui parler ? Elle avait du mal à ne pas envisager cette rencontre comme un piège de Miranda. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme, quelque chose qui la rendait curieuse. « **On ne ressemble pas à Maximilian** ». « _Tu trouves qu'on lui ressemble à lui ???!_ ». « **Nous avons les mêmes yeux…Il était batteur** ». « _Grand-père aussi était batteur !_ ». « **Il avait les yeux bleus mais pas comme les nôtres…** ». « _Tu divagues. Et même si j'avais la preuve sous les yeux, je continuerais à nier_. ».

La jeune fille se changea dans les vestiaires avant que les Maraudeurs ne proposent une sortie à Près-au-Lard.

- Il n'y a pas de sortie officielle, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Lisaëlle en les regardant comme s'ils venaient de dire que de petits hommes verts habitaient sur Mars.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on attend les sorties officielles, peut-être ? railla Sirius.

- Ca m'aurait étonné de vous…acquiesça Lisaëlle. Agacée du ton de Sirius. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens ne l'aiment pas, ce dont elle n'était pas habituée, c'était qu'on essaye de l'intégrer dans un groupe pour se mettre à la détester ensuite.

- Tu viens, alors ? s'enquit James en jetant un regard menaçant à Sirius.

- Euh…Ouais, ça me changera les idées…

- Parfait…

- Mais, on y va comment ?

- Oh…Eh bien, tu verras ! sourit James. On a plus qu'à attendre que Messire Lupin nous rejoigne et on y va.

Devant eux, Johnson passa en coup de vent, la mine agacée, tenant un miroir dans ses mains et débitant des phrases incompréhensibles en Français.

- On dirait le même miroir que les tiens, Sirius ! fit James après un moment, lorsque Johnson se fut éloigné.

- Ouais…Les Johnson sont une vieille famille, c'est pour ça…fit Sirius en haussant les épaules tandis que Rémus accourait. Il essaya de ne pas intégrer le fait que Lisaëlle semblait les accompagner mais ne put se battre bien longtemps. Une part de lui s'inquiétait du fait que Sirius tenterait quelque chose, et l'autre se voyait soulagée de ne plus constamment être regardé par son ami avec ce sourire sur son visage. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Ils empruntèrent alors le passage secret qui menait à Près-au-Lard après avoir fait juré à Lisaëlle de taire son emplacement. La jeune fille se sentait toute drôle. Ils lui faisaient confiance alors qu'elle n'était pas si proche d'eux que ça. Ils mirent près de dix minutes avant de ressortir dans les ruelles de Près-au-Lard, derrière un gros arbre très fourni en feuilles. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement à la terrasse d'un petit bar-restaurant où Lisaëlle commanda une glace à la vanille avec un coulis de chocolat chaud dessus. Relevant les yeux de la carte, elle surprit les regards étonnés des autres.

- Quoi ?

Sirius fut le plus rapide à se reprendre et lança d'une voix nonchalante :

- Rien, c'est juste que toi et Rémus avez les mêmes goûts…

Rémus se cacha derrière sa carte pour rougir et Lisaëlle rosit ce qui réjouit énormément Sirius. Ils grignotèrent leurs glaces bien qu'ils soient en plein mois de Novembre et auraient bien été faire une promenade dans les boutiques si une voix n'avait signifié, derrière eux :

- Vous êtes certains que vous avez le droit d'être dehors ?

Lisaëlle ne bougea pas et James répondit :

- On voulait juste se promener, Mr Johnson…

- Le parc de Poudlard est bien assez grand pour cela, Mr Potter, maintenant, je vous prierais de me suivre, avant qu'on ne se mette à vous chercher partout au château.

A contre cœur, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Prewett et Lisaëlle suivirent le remplaçant de McGonagall. La jeune blonde s'était délibérément placée à l'arrière du groupe, à côté de Lily.

- Ca va ? s'enquit cette dernière.

- Ouais…

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

- Non…Je suis à terre, pas vaincue…marmonna-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait une fois de plus laissé ses pensées s'échapper. Lily eut une mine encore plus inquiète et Lisaëlle soupira, agacée de se laisser dépasser si facilement.

- On est pas aveugles, tu sais, on voit bien qu'il y a un problème entre toi et les Johnson…souffla Lily, baissant le son en prononçant les derniers mots.

- Peut-être mais ça…reste…entre elle et moi.

- Elle ? Tu en as juste après la femme ?

- Lily, ne cherche pas à savoir, ça va m'énerver plus qu'autre chose…

- Comme tu veux, mais, tu sais, je serais toujours là…

- C'est noté…

Elles se sourirent et continuèrent à avancer jusqu'aux portes du château. Lisaëlle se figea en voyant que Miranda semblait attendre son époux.

- Rentrez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna Johnson. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à sortir de Poudlard…Vous seriez surpris d'avoir une heure de colle façon Française...

Les Maraudeurs dépassèrent Miranda et Lisaëlle se décala le plus possible sur la gauche, manquant de rentrer dans la haie qui délimitait l'enceinte de Poudlard. Miranda lui lança un vague regard, avec une étincelle étrange au fond des yeux. Miranda et son époux s'approchèrent et se chuchotèrent quelques mots. Une fois que les élèves furent plus loin, Henry Johnson lâcha sèchement :

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça…

- Mais Henry, c'est la seule façon pour que vous puissiez vous rapprocher, je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais, qu'elle dansera probablement sur ma tombe, mais je ne peux pas la laisser te haïr pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable… s'exclama son épouse.

- Quand bien même…Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! répéta le professeur de Métamorphoses en prenant à son tour le chemin du château. Miranda Johnson ferma les yeux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva aussi mal coiffée qu'une harpie au réveil. Levant les yeux vers la Tour des Gryffondor, elle eut une moue navrée et murmura :

- Je suis désolée…

Et tout là-haut, dans la tour, Lisaëlle regardait par la fenêtre, fixant avec dénis la silhouette qui se tenait là-bas, près des portes de Poudlard. Derrière elle, Rémus continuait de la fixer, inquiet. Elle se retourna vivement et leurs yeux se croisèrent dans un électrochoc. La bataille entre les voix de Lisaëlle reprit et la jeune fille se demanda silencieusement qui de la belle ou de la bête allait gagner.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a "encore" fait, Miranda ?? Je vous laisse deviner...Et j'attends vos théories

A +


	12. Bienvenue en Enfer !

Hello, me revoilà...

Alors, non contrairement à ce que vous pensiez Miranda n'a rien fait à la soeur de McGo, c'est bel et bien l'oeuvre de Voldemort ( il s'attaque à poudlard, Chourave, la soeur de McGo...) Bref, non son rayon "d'action" est si je puis dire, plus psychologique...

Alors oui, j'enfonce Lisaëlle dans ce chapitre, et dans le suivant aussi mais bon, que voulez-vous...

J'espère que ça plaît toujours autant, parce que j'ai un peu moins de reviews...peut-être que je poste trop souvent ^^...

Dîtes moi si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair, j'y répondrais volontiers si ce n'est pas trop lié à l'intrigue de la fic...Bizz et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre XII :

_Bienvenue en Enfer_

Une semaine entière s'écoula avant que McGonagall ne revienne, au grand soulagement de Lisaëlle. Lily avait bien évidemment prêté ses notes mais cela ne remplaçait en rien un enseignement pratique. Les Johnson étaient toujours là et Lisaëlle s'en agaçait. Elle accumulait un petit retard en Botanique, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour obtenir son Aspic de Botanique.

Mais en ce 17 Novembre, l'important, c'était qu'ils avaient enfin droit à une journée de repos à Près-au-Lard. Lisaëlle avait été réquisitionnée par les Maraudeurs et ils avaient pratiquement visité tous les magasins les plus importants, de Zonko à Dervish et Bang, en passant par l'auberge de Mme Rosmerta, là, où ils déjeunaient actuellement. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres mais Lisaëlle n'écoutait pas, en fait, elle avait perdu son sourire dès qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant et qu'elle avait vu les Johnson attablés, à l'autre bout de la salle. Heureusement, Miranda était de dos et seul son époux avait une vue sur la jeune fille. Il lui arrivait de la fixer mais il ne s'attardait pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'importuner. Finalement, ils ressortirent de l'auberge et c'est là que débuta l'un des pires moments de la vie de Lisaëlle…

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut, là-bas, prêt du bâtiment qui recelait le hibou-postal, son père, Maximilian Dunning. Se figeant, elle le fixa, se demandant ce que diable il faisait là. Dès qu'il la vit, Maximilian avança à grands pas vers la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés et avant que la jeune fille ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la main de son père s'étalait sur sa joue. Sous le choc, elle recula, posant ses mains sur sa joue blessée, regardant son père sans comprendre.

- Hey ! s'exclama James, scandalisé en fixant Dunning.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis autour de Lisaëlle et Rémus avait entouré la jeune fille d'un bras rassurant, la maintenant férocement contre lui, fusillant l'homme du regard. Mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte, se contentant de vriller Lisaëlle d'un regard mauvais.

- Tu te crois drôle ? jeta Maximilian d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Lisaëlle continua de le fixer, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi il l'avait frappée. C'était la première fois. Semblant agacé de son silence, il se préparait à frapper une deuxième fois lorsque une forme humaine se plaça entre le père et la fille, baguette en main, menaçant Maximilian Dunning.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas à interférer dans les affaires de…commença Dunning en fixant Henry Johnson.

- Vous devriez vous en aller, parce que je meure d'envie de vous transformer en quelque chose de très laid – quoiqu'il me semble assez difficile de faire pire – et de plus, je suis assez doué en Métamorphoses…coupa Johnson.

- Je suis Moldu, vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! se défendit Dunning, outré.

- Un Moldu sur un village entièrement sorcier qui a agressé physiquement une sorcière. Rétorqua Johnson, glacial, dont Lisaëlle fixait le dos.

- C'est ma fille, j'en fais ce que je veux ! contra Maximilian, d'une voix déterminée mais effrayée. Et je…Miranda ??!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la silhouette féminine qui s'était petit à petit rapprochée. Lisaëlle sursauta, retenant difficilement un cri de terreur et se pelotonna dans les bras de Rémus, s'accrochant à sa chemise, regardant sa mère avec effroi. Henry Johnson se retourna et soupira :

- Vous devriez rentrer au château…

- Oh ça non ! Pas après la lettre que je…

- C'est moi qui t'ait écrit cette lettre…Tu es idiot ou quoi ? J'ai signé, je te rappelle ! lança Miranda d'une voix glaciale et hautaine que sa fille reconnut sans peine. Je suis désolée, Lisaëlle… ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la Gryffondor qui recula davantage.

- C'est toi qui…Alors…Elle…

- Retournez au château ! ordonna Johnson en fixant James et Sirius d'un air qui n'admettait pas qu'on le contredise ou qu'on lui désobéisse. Alors qu'ils obéissaient, il rajouta : Lisaëlle tu devrais rester…

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne laisserais aucun d'eux te faire du mal, je te le promets. Jura-t-il doucement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « **Définitivement, on a les mêmes yeux.** ». « _La ferme ! Elle a osé…Elle a osé dire à Maximilian que…Elle a osé lui servir la même ânerie qu'à nous_ ».

- Mr, je crois qu'elle…euh, n'est pas en état…intervint James.

- Et moi je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'abcès soit crevé, une fois pour toute… rétorqua sèchement Johnson. Lisaëlle, si après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas entendre parler de moi, je m'en irais, c'est promis…Et moi aussi j'étais à Gryffondor, je n'ai qu'une parole… dit-il doucement.

Lisaëlle fixa le visage de Johnson avant de jeter un bref regard à Miranda. Cette dernière la regardait et dit, après quelques secondes :

- Dès que Mme Chourave sera revenue, je partirais, c'est juré…

« _Sauf qu'on ne croit en aucune de tes promesses_ ». Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre mais elle ne fit que fermer les yeux, posant son nez contre la carotide de Rémus qui frissonna mais en profita pour resserrer l'étreinte autour de la jeune fille. « **Sois digne de ta maison. Plus vite tu iras, plus vite ce sera fini…** ». Mais s'ils… « **Johnson a promis…Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance…** ». « _Pas plus qu'on en a de le croire…_ ». « **On a plus sept ans…** ». « _T'es pas censée vouloir profiter des bras de ton prince charmant ?_' ». « **Cas de force majeure** ».

- Si je…Si je ne suis pas…revenue dans une heure souffla-t-elle aux Maraudeurs, le regard blessé, comme si elle se savait condamnée. C'est que je suis morte…Si ça vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien avoir du chèvrefeuille sur ma tombe…

- Mais ! s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés, inquiet du ton fataliste que prenait la jeune fille.

- T'en fais pas…sourit tristement Lisaëlle en se détachant des bras de Rémus. La jeune fille avança de quelques pas, s'éloignant le plus possible de Maximilian et de Miranda, tout en restant le plus près possible d'Henry Johnson, gardant une distance de sécurité de trois mètres.

Les Maraudeurs partis, ils restèrent là à se dévisager du regard.

- Alors, comme ça, elle ne serait pas ma fille…renifla Dunning en lançant un regard sceptique à Miranda.

- Ils ont les mêmes yeux et la même marqua à l'épaule ! rétorqua sèchement Miranda d'une voix si glaciale que Lisaëlle fit trois pas en arrière.

- C'est impossible, mon père t'avait fait signé un contrat de fidélité qui devait l'avertir si tu me trompais.

- Lisaëlle a été conçue lors de notre bal de fin d'année. Avant votre mariage et le contrat. Répondit Johnson. Alors techniquement, elle ne vous a pas trahi, mais le pacte signé par Miranda a du lui révéler que Lisaëlle n'était pas de vous…

- Il me l'aurait dit ! contra Dunning.

- Pas s'il voulait me punir ! rétorqua Miranda. Et là, Lisaëlle ne tint plus, une rage folle s'empara d'elle et un air farouche s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ne le mets pas aussi bas que tu l'es ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'est pas comme toi ! s'écria Lisaëlle. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et après qu'Henry Johnson ait suggéré qu'il serait plus judicieux de discuter dans un endroit moins fréquenté, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un champ en bordure du village.

- Lisaëlle, il le savait, j'en suis persuadée. Et tout ce qu'il a fait ne l'en rend que meilleur et moi plus détestable encore. Souffla doucement Miranda.

- Tu attends que je te plaigne, peut-être ? railla Lisaëlle, un rictus moqueur et dédaigneux dans la voix.

- Non. Je sais que tu ne seras probablement totalement heureuse que le jour où j'aurais quitté cette terre…

- Ah ah…Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Miranda. Je ne vais pas calquer ma vie en fonction de ton existence…Tu es bien trop insignifiante pour moi pour cela !

Chacun de ses mots écorcha Miranda Johnson jusqu'à la moelle mais elle savait qu'elle les méritait et ne broncha pas.

- Je comprends et j'accepte ta haine, cependant Henry n'a pas à subir les conséquences de mes actes…

- Et ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, cracha Lisaëlle. C'est que tu as perdu le droit d'interférer dans ma vie depuis longtemps, je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie, je m'en fous, je m'en fous tellement que je suis plus préoccupée par des sirènes hydrophobes que par toi…Je suis une Dunning.

- Pas si c'est lui ton père ! s'emporta Maximilian, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je à te fournir le gite et le couvert si tu n'es pas de mon sang ?! lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux. Pourquoi aurais-je à t'élever si tu n'es point ma fille ?

- Mais papa…souffla Lisaëlle, soudain terrifiée.

- Mr, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! intervint Henry Johnson. Elle n'acceptera rien de moi et si vous la reniez, que lui restera-t-il ?

- Ca ne me concerne pas si elle n'est pas ma fille ! s'énerva Dunning. Lisaëlle recula pour trouver appui sur une barrière de bois. Il ne pouvait pas réellement faire ça ? Certes, ils ne s'entendaient pas mais…ils avaient quand même passé des années ensemble…Ca ne comptait donc pas pour lui ? Maintenant, montres nous donc cette épaule !

Lisaëlle secoua la tête et sentit ses jambes flageoler. Henry Johnson s'approcha d'elle et chercha ses yeux, inquiet.

- Cet homme ne sait pas la chance qu'il a Lisaëlle, et je peux t'assurer que s'il fait la bêtise de te renier, je m'occuperais de tout…

- Non…Je…Grand-père…La maison…

- Mais si tu n'es pas ma fille, tu n'as aucun droit sur cette maison !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle leva des yeux terrifiés vers Maximilian.

- Non, pas ça…Je t'en prie…Ne me prends pas ça…Elle a pris tout le reste…Papa…Je t'en prie…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'en suis sûr, maintenant, tu n'es pas ma fille…Je vais prévenir Richard pour qu'il s'occupe de tout ça…

- Je t'en prie ! supplia la jeune fille en se recroquevillant davantage sur elle-même. Ne fais pas ça !

Maximilian lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Montrez-moi son épaule ! De toute façon, j'exigerais les tests Adn, je sais que les sorciers sont capables d'en faire !

- Maximilian ! Je ne t'ai pas informé pour que tu la détruises encore plus ce que j'ai déjà fait, je te l'ai dit pour qu'elle puisse accepter Henry ! Tu n'as pas à la renier ! Tu l'as élevée ! s'énerva Miranda, regrettant d'avoir envoyé cette lettre.

- Peu m'importe, la place est toute libre, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande pert…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! rugit Johnson, pointant sa baguette sur Dunning. Trop tard, cependant, car Lisaëlle avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire et s'était effondrée au sol.

- Gare à vous, mon frère est auror !

- Gare à vous, répéta Johnson, le nez retroussé, comme s'il était face à un étal de poisson pas frais. Mon beau-frère est Ministre de la Magie Française…Virez de là avant que je ne vous transformes en Véracrasse, fuyez donc, lâche !

Dunning ne se fit pas prier et se retourna bien vite pour se mettre à courir comme s'il avait un troupeau de vampire assoiffé à ses trousses.

- Miranda, va prévenir Mme Pompresh que nous arrivons…

Sa femme acquiesça, blêmissant avant de baisser la tête et de marcher rapidement jusqu'au château. Johnson s'accroupit après avoir rangé sa baguette et posa doucement sa main sur le genou de la Gryffondor qui gémit de terreur, les mains entortillant ses cheveux, les yeux rivés sur le torse de Johnson, fixant un point invisible. Le professeur de Métamorphoses soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

- Lisaëlle, je suis désolé…S'il met en vente ta maison, je la rachèterais, je te le promets…

La jeune fille, toujours en état de choc, continua de gémir et de sangloter, ses pensées ressassant sans parvenir à les arrêter, les coups, les injures, les séjours à l'hôpital et les sourires si tendres et désolés de Jonas Dunning. Se défaisant de sa cape, Johnson la passa autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de se rapprocher un peu plus, l'enjoignant à reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à la serrer contre lui et à se relever, un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'infirmerie après une dizaine de minutes. Dumbledore était déjà là et releva vivement la tête du papier vert du ministère de la Justice pour fixer Lisaëlle avec inquiétude. Johnson la déposa dans un lit et la recouvrit d'un drap tandis que son état évoluait. Elle ne gémissait plus mais était immobile si l'on exceptait quelques tremblements et elle fixait le plafond, l'air hagard et terrifié.

- Pauvre enfant…souffla Pompresh en posant sa main sur son front. Etat de choc, crise d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, à part la garder en observation…Si son état empire, il faudra peut-être songer à Ste-Mangouste…

- Non…protesta faiblement Lisaëlle. Pas…L'hôpital…

- Calmes-toi…souffla Henry Johnson. Miranda, tu devrais sortir…

Sa femme acquiesça et sortit après avoir jeté un regard malheureux à sa fille. Pompresh administra un somnifère à la jeune fille qui s'endormit immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

- Henry…souffla Dumbledore. J'ignore quelle doit être la douleur qui vous accable en cet instant mais je suis certain que c'est celle de Miss Dunning qui prévaut à vos yeux…

Johnson acquiesça en silence, les yeux rivés sur le visage endormi mais empli de peur de Lisaëlle.

- Les journaux vont s'emparer de cette histoire, vous en êtes conscient…

- Oui…Et c'est encore une fois, elle qui va en pâtir…Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir de pareils parents….

- Henry, quoique vous en pensiez, vous êtes un bon père, je vous connais bien, aussi bien que je connais votre père et que j'ai connu votre grand-père…Il suffit qu'elle accepte…

- J'aurais du me battre, il y a dix-sept ans, je n'aurais pas du laisser Miranda avec cet…avec cet homme…soupira Johnson en ôtant ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas eu une telle vie…

- Henry, vous n'êtes fautif d'aucun crime…contra Dumbledore.

- Je doute que cela compte pour elle…

- Nous discuterons de cela avec elle…Vous souhaitez la veiller, cette nuit ?

Avant même que Johnson ne puisse répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand et les Maraudeurs apparurent essoufflés, criant des paroles inintelligibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent Lisaëlle.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? rugit James en pointant Johnson du doigt tandis que Rémus devenait aussi blanc qu'un vampire.

- Mr Potter, calmez-vous…souffla Dumbledore dans un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Miss Dunning a fait une crise d'angoisse…

- Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois c'est à cause des Johnson ! lâcha sèchement Rémus sous le regard étonné de tous les membres de l'assistance. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du directeur.

- Je vois…dit celui-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Pompresh ne quittera pas cette pièce de la nuit, je peux vous l'assurer, Mr Lupin…Maintenant, vous devriez regagner votre dortoir.

- Mais…commença James.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter vous récupèrerez votre batteuse assura Dumbledore dans un sourire.

- Elle est mon amie avant d'être ma batteuse ! rectifia James. On viendra la voir demain…On va pas la laisser toute seule !

- Bien sûr…Je vous en prie, regagnez vos dortoirs.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Nirvana obéirent et repartirent vers la salle-sur-demande, le pas lourd.

- Lupin a raison. Soupira Johnson. Miranda et moi sommes la cause de son mal-être.

- Henry, si vous vous en allez, elle n'aura plus personne. Souffla Dumbledore.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi…

- Pas pour le moment, mais Maximilian Dunning ne mettra pas longtemps à exécuter sa menace.

Johnson soupira, se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était posé et remonta délicatement la manche gauche de Lisaëlle, la retroussant jusqu'à l'épaule où une marque rouge fut dévoilée.

- C'est la même marque, n'est-ce-pas, Henry ? A moins que ma mémoire ne me joue des tours…

- Oui, professeur, c'est la même marque. Vous avez connu mon grand-père mieux que moi…Vous savez que c'est de famille et que bizarrement, seul l'aîné en est affublé.

Il recouvrit son épaule et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, dépité.

- Vos parents sont-ils au courant ?

- Avec Lara ça ne va pas rater. Lâcha-t-il, dans un rire jaune. Je devrais peut-être leur dire de ne pas venir, je pense qu'elle a assez de soucis avec Miranda et moi…Mais bon, vous connaissez mon père…

- Exact, sourit Dumbledore. J'aurais tendance à dire qu'il est difficile de faire pire niveau entêtement, mais votre grand-mère était, elle aussi bien placée…

- Vous êtes son parrain, vous croyez qu'il vous écoutera ? s'enquit Johnson.

- Je peux toujours essayer, Henry…sourit le vieil homme. Bonne nuit…ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Mme Johnson…

- Professeur…souffla la voix du professeur de Botanique. Miranda Johnson réintégra l'infirmerie tandis que son mari la fixait, un œil par-dessus l'épaule.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester…

- Je sais…Lara a tout dit à tes parents…Je l'ai eue par miroir interposé, je ne suis pas arrivée à la dissuader…

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tout essayé ! railla son époux.

- Henry, je t'assure que…

- S'il te plaît, tais-toi, tu enchaînes les bourdes…Tu n'aurais jamais du prévenir Dunning !

- Mais je…

- Non, tais-toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien saisis, mais, si Dunning la renie, elle n'aura plus rien…Plus rien qui lui rappelle ce qui la fait tenir lorsque tu la battais…Tu viens de lui voler la dernière chose qui lui restait encore…Nous avons de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas suicidaire…Elle n'acceptera jamais rien de moi, je le sais, je ferais pareil…Ce n'est pas une question de haine, c'est simplement parce que je suis **ton** mari…

- Je suis désolée…Je n'ai pas…vu ça sous cet angle, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça…

- Comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse ? s'énerva-t-il.

Johnson soupira, ferma les yeux et ajouta :

- Qui vient ?

- Tes parents, Lara et Théo…Kitty garde les enfants…murmura misérablement Miranda. Henry…Tu me crois, quand je te dis que je…que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…Je voulais me rattraper pour que vous ayez une chance…Henry, tu dois me croire…supplia-t-elle en joignant les mains.

- J'en sais rien, Miranda…J'en sais rien, on verra…Mais si tu veux vraiment m'aider, alors arrête de t'en occuper…

* * *

Lisaëlle ne s'éveilla que le lendemain midi, Henry Johnson, Pompresh et Dumbledore autour d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, adoptant une position fœtale. Tout lui revenait en mémoire et elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre pour pouvoir fuir la douleur.

- Miss Dunning…commença le directeur. Vous êtes ici en sécurité, vous n'avez rien à craindre…Vous me faîtes confiance pour cela ? ajouta le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

Lisaëlle hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de faire taire les voix dans sa tête. Elle devait absolument être plus forte que ça. Ne pas laisser Miranda gagner. Le silence se fit lourd et au prix d'un immense effort, Lisaëlle finit par dire :

- Allez-y, j'écoute…

Elle savait que ce qu'ils avaient à dire n'allait pas la réjouir et raisonnait en se disant que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ce serait derrière elle.

- Mr Dunning a déjà déposé une requête auprès du Ministère de la Magie…commença Dumbledore, une expression navrée sur le visage.

- Les journaux doivent être entrain de s'emparer de cette affaire, mais je te promets que je les retiendrais le plus longtemps possible.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Il est inutile de s'inquiéter de cela pour le moment…souffla Johnson en s'approchant. Je lui parlerais, je rachèterais la maison, ne t'en fais pas, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu souffres le moins possible.

Tristement, Lisaëlle acquiesça et baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Etes-vous en état de vous lever ?

- Oui, je…ne dois pas rester là…dit-elle en se débarrassant des couvertures.

Elle s'enferma dans une petite réserve et se rhabilla, ignorant les regards inquiets de Johnson, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle qui était déjà noire de monde. Les Maraudeurs se levèrent d'un bond et l'entourèrent immédiatement de leur inquiétude. Ils se rassirent, la couvant du regard, comme si elle était un grand fauve blessé. De celui dont la colère est encore plus féroce lorsqu'il est à terre.

- Lisaëlle, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Rémus en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant tant de gentillesse.

- Je…Toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge…voilà ce qu'il y a…

Les autres se lancèrent des regards appuyés mais avant que Lisaëlle ait pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, des dizaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, déposant devant les assiettes des élèves, une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Lisaëlle sut à cet instant précis que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant et, que définitivement, elle était au fond du trou. Se faisant un peu plus petite, alors que ses amis lisaient la gazette, elle soupira avant de relever les yeux et de croiser ceux de Rémus, arborant une lueur de détermination sans faille.

Il était le seul à ne pas avoir fait de geste pour s'emparer de la gazette, il était le seul dont les yeux disaient :

« Je me fiche de ce qui est écrit là. ».

Reconnaissante comme jamais, Lisaëlle, dont la main était toujours sous celle de Rémus lui fit effectuer une rotation à 180 ° pour que leurs doigts se croisent et qu'il comprenne à quel point elle lui était gré de son soutien. Rémus eut un drôle de regard étonné avant de sourire doucement, les joues roses. Ils continuèrent de se fixer, même quand leurs amis eurent fini de lire, même quand toutes celles qui avaient des vues sur Lupin remarquèrent leurs doigts entrelacés, même quand Pénélope Baxter surprit leur geste et leur regard, le visage dur, l'œil haineux, promettant à la jeune fille, de très sévères représailles. Pendant tout ce temps là, ils gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur ceux de l'autre, ignorant ce qui les entourait, avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité et d'être fixés par leurs amis, le regard un peu perdu. Lisaëlle détacha sa main de celle de Rémus d'un geste traînant et fixa Lily qui la regardait en se mordillant les lèvres, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi dire. Lisaëlle soupira. Oui. Ca y était, elle était au fond du gouffre se disait-elle. « _Ouais…Bienvenue en Enfer !_ ».

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas si tout est clair pour vous, auquel cas, si c'est des questions sur sa famille, j'y répondrais volontiers... ( Je fais toujours des arbres généalogiques de malade et je prévois le moindre petit truc même si je me sers à peine du perso, je suis comme ça...)

Donc, si vous avez aimé la fin du chapitre, vous allez me trucider pour le prochain XD...Mais bon, je me tais et...N'oubliez pas de rewiever !

Bye ! GAEF


	13. I Protect You By Not Loving You

Hello tout le monde ! Je poste vite fait ce chapitre et après je vais me cacher de vos couteaux/flingues/cordes/tout autre moyen de torture...

Je ne pense pas avoir bien rendu les sentiments de Lisaëlle dans ce chapitre mais elle est plus choquée qu'autre chose...

Et n'en veuillez pas trop à Rémus ^^

Petit mystère révélé dans ce chapitre : la raison de la puissance de Lisaëlle au Quidditch...

Je vous laisse découvrir...Bye et...Don't Kill me...plizzzzz

* * *

Chapitre XIII :

_I Protect You By Not Loving You…_

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de déjeuner, Lisaëlle sut que s'annonçait une très longue discussion et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient investit la salle-sur-demande. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Sirius s'exclama, abasourdi :

- T'es la fille des Johnson ???!

Rémus sourcilla, n'ayant pas pris la peine de lire la gazette, un peu aussi devant le peu de tact de Sirius, et fixa le visage dépité de Lisaëlle.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît…ironisa-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Miranda est ma génitrice, corrigea-t-elle mais je ne l'avais plus revue depuis que j'ai dix ans…Et comme mon nom l'indique, ajouta-t-elle, railleuse. Je pensais avoir pour père Maximilian Dunning. C'est pas le cas, voilà, fin de l'histoire…

- Fin de l'histoire ? répéta James. Mais…enfin, tu…Pourquoi tu ne voyais plus ta mère ?

- Parce que le Ministère lui a ordonné de ne plus m'approcher, elle me battait, voilà…Et je ne veux pas vous entendre chouiner sur mon sort, ok ?

- Mais…Et ton père ? Je veux dire, euh…celui que tu croyais avoir toujours eu, il…Il savait que…tu…n'es pas sa fille ?

- Non, il va me renier et il va donc m'enlever tout ce qu'il me restait de mon grand-père, qui, au passage n'est pas vraiment mon grand-père mais qui est le seul qui m'ait protégé de Miranda…

- Et Johnson, dans tout ça ?

- A ce que j'ai compris, c'était le copain de Miranda à Poudlard…Mon grand-père maternel a vendu Miranda en échange du remboursement d'une dette à mon…à Maximilian et comme Miranda haïssait Maximilian, bah, elle m'a détestée moi aussi. Voilà. Vous savez tout…Vous n'avez pas besoin des détails…

- Lisaëlle, je…

- Non, pas de pitié, James, s'il te plaît…Et ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes désolés, ok ? Miranda m'a battue en pensant que j'étais la fille de Maximilian alors que ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas, voilà, que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre ?

- Tu veux qu'on lui fasse sa fête ? dit Sirius, très sérieusement tandis que Rémus continuait de fixer Lisaëlle, comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole, choqué par ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Non merci, Sirius. Je préfère faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Souffla la jeune fille en se laissant choir sur le divan.

- Mais…Si ton père te renie…s'exclama Lily, comprenant soudainement quelque chose. Où tu vas aller pendant les vacances, et après Poudlard ?

- J'en ai aucune idée ! avoua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, après un instant d'hésitations. Je ne veux rien de Johnson…Il ne m'a rien fait mais…C'est le mari de Miranda et ce qui est à lui, est à elle et je ne veux rien d'elle.

- Je te comprends…souffla Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, risqua James. Je suis pratiquement sûr que mes parents ne verraient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu viennes à la maison pendant les vacances…Ils adorent, même, quand la maison est remplie de personnes…Tu accepterais ?

- Je sais pas…J'ai peut-être une autre solution mais…

- Quoi donc ?

- Des vieux amis…Ils habitent à Manchester…enfin, habitent…squattent, je devrais dire…

- C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Tu risquent pas de te faire arrêter par…comment ca s'appelle, déjà, les Aurors versions Moldus ? fit Sirius en relevant la tête vers Lily.

- Des policiers.

- T'en fais pas, je suis rodée, depuis le temps… sourit-elle. Et puis, je ne veux être redevable de rien à personne…C'est très mesquin de ma part mais je…

- On comprend ! coupa James. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que si tu as un soucis, tu viendras chez moi !

- Promis…

Rémus détourna le regard, se sentant pris d'une brusque nausée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, comment pourrait-il pousser le vice à lui faire vivre une vie tout aussi dangereuse à ses côtés ? Non, définitivement, il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Pour son bien à elle. Elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était pas loup-garou et qui ne lui ferait pas vivre un enfer chaque jour. Lisaëlle ne s'étendit pas sur malheurs et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se changer les idées, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant ostensiblement le sujet des Johnson. Non, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de rire de tout et de n'importe quoi. Rémus, lui, se contentait de sourire, ne pouvant pas donner grand-chose d'autre. Il allait devoir être très vigilant, il ne devait plus rester seul avec elle trop longtemps, sans quoi, il ne parviendrait pas à rester de marbre. Il fallait la protéger et lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur double de DCFM et Lisaëlle aurait voulu hurler à tout ceux qui l'épiaient où la pointaient du doigt d'aller se faire voir chez Boumzelle mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer, la tête basse. « _Rectification, tu sais pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien, c'est juste à cause de l'autre…_ ». « **Il a un prénom, d'abord !** ». « _Peut-être, mais c'est parce que tu ne veux pas le choquer que tu te laisses devenir complètement amorphe ! Ressaisis-toi ! Elle ne doit pas gagner !_ ». Agacée, Lisaëlle décida que la voix folle-méchante-et-cynique avait raison, pour cette fois-là. Elle releva alors la tête et fusilla d'un regard noir trois sixièmes années qui la fixaient bêtement. Elles eurent comme un hoquet de terreur et s'éloignèrent en courant. Rémus ouvrait la marche, loin devant, comme s'il fuyait. A vrai dire, il devait la fuir…Depuis qu'il savait, il n'agissait plus pareil… « _C'est juste parce que j'avais raison, maintenant que sa curiosité est comblée, il en a plus rien à foutre de nous, on est plus intéressante !_ ». « **C'est faux !** ». « _Explique moi pour qu'il n'est plus aux petits oignons, hein ??!_ ». « **…** ». « _Ah ! Tiens ! Tu vois ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, on a simplement perdu tout attrait puisqu'il sait notre « secret » !_ ». « **Non, il n'est pas comme ça ! Il y a forcément une raison ! On avait nos mains…** ». « _Ma pauvre, c'est ça un mec, ça joue avec tes sentiments pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, en l'occurrence, ce qui nous reliait à Miranda !_ ». « **Alors pourquoi il a pas lu la Gazette, comme tout le monde, hein ???!** ». « _Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le mette au même niveau que les autres, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce mec est un hypocrite !_ ». « **Tu te trompes !!!** ». « _Si ca te fait plaisir de le penser…_ ».

Lisaëlle arrêta d'écouter son débat intérieur pour se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà assise depuis une demi-heure. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant Lupin, et avant même que leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna vivement la tête, laissant triompher en Lisaëlle la voix de la méchante et cynique. La jeune fille eut une grimace en se rendant compte qu'elle avait espéré que quelque chose se passerait entre eux. Oui, finalement, il avait réussi, réussi à lui faire espérer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu espérer. Lui.

Elle l'aimait, oui, mais elle s'était toujours interdit d'avoir un rêve, un espoir, où quoique ce soit qui implique un « nous ». Et lui, il était arrivé avec ses mots doux, ses beaux sourires, ses yeux de soie, et avait balayé toutes ses belles résolutions.Lisaëlle lui en voulait terriblement pour ça car rien était pire que des désillusions. Lorsqu'aux environs de 17h00, ils eurent fini leur journée de cours, ils se rendirent silencieusement à leur salle commune, tandis que Sirius s'éclipsait avec Nirvana et que Peter ne se mette à faire de grands sourires idiots à Lisaëlle, ce qui était censé lui remonter le moral. Et Rémus n'aimait pas ça. Non, il n'aimait pas du tout ça, bien qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il avait décidé. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, il était trop agacé pour songer à ce qu'il s'était promis. Ok. Il avait décidé de la protéger et de la maintenir à l'écart de lui, mais cela ne lui disait pas comment il allait arrêter d'être jaloux ! De l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui plus est ! Rémus secoua la tête et accéléra le pas, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour cesser d'être amoureux. Amoureux. Ca y est, il l'avait dit, il l'avait admis.

Mais tout cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Elle souffrirait avec lui, a-t-on jamais vu quelqu'un prendre un loup-garou pour employé ? Qu'aurait-il à lui offrir ? Une vie de misère et pleines de dangers ? Non, elle méritait mille fois mieux que ça, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et sa fierté de Gryffondor l'empêchait de se voir vivre à son crochet, comme une sangsue. Non. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, quelqu'un qui la protégerait de tout ce qui chercherait à l'atteindre… Il soupira, secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, décidé à chasser ces mauvaises de son esprit.

- Ca va, Rémus ? s'inquiéta James.

- Ouais…marmonna-t-il, sans grande conviction alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur salle commune.

Ils investirent le divan et les sièges et Rémus observa discrètement Lisaëlle, tout en faisant semblant de lire la Gazette. Elle avait pris un parchemin et avait pris appui sur un livre, plume à la main, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, comme si elle cherchait à trouver l'inspiration. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas eu de devoirs et ils venaient de rendre tout ceux qui leur avait été demandé. Le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il s'agissait alors d'une lettre. La bête en lui se demanda immédiatement qui était le destinataire de la lettre, imaginant avec délices ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Secouant une énième fois la tête, agacé d'être si spontané, si jaloux pour une chose si futile, il baissa les yeux et fut surprit de tomber sur l'article qui parlait des Johnson dans l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. Il lut brièvement l'article, apprenant que Lisaëlle était la nièce par alliance du Ministre de la Magie Française, que son grand-père était un Astronome très renommé en France et que les Johnson étaient très riches, descendant de l'une des plus grandes vieilles familles sorcières. La photo qui avait été prise par le reporter représentait six personnes à ce qu'il semblait être une remise de prix.

Tout à gauche, on pouvait voir Henry Johnson, plus jeune, ce qui laissa penser à Rémus que c'était là une vieille photo retouchée pour l'occasion, vêtu d'une robe noire, aux encolures et aux ourlets brodés de doré. Il ne souriait pas, fixait simplement le photographe d'un œil indifférent. A ses côtés se tenait une femme plus petite d'une dizaine de centimètres, les cheveux bruns, plus clairs que ceux de Johnson, cependant. Leurs yeux étaient semblables et une fleur trônaient dans ses cheveux qui effleuraient légèrement ses épaules. Elle portait une robe violette assez échancrée sur ses épaules, une coupe de champagne dans ses mains gantées de blanc. La légende, sous la photo, disait qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'Henry Johnson, Lara Taylor, directrice de l'équivalent Français de Gringotts.

A côté d'elle, se tenait une autre femme, l'épouse du Ministre Français. Une Grande et sèche blonde qui arborait un chignon stricte, vêtue d'une belle robe bleue, tout aussi stricte que son chignon. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert très clair, presque transparent. Elle se nommait Kitty Stendhall, toujours selon la légende. Encore à côté se tenait un adolescent d'environ seize ans, dont l'auteur de l'article disait qu'il avait pour nom Théophile Johnson et qu'il était le très jeune oncle de Lisaëlle, n'ayant que quatre années de plus qu'elle. Il devait donc avoir 21 ans à présent. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à Henry Johnson. Il paraissait profondément s'ennuyer à cette « fête » et semblait grommeler dans sa barbe. Une femme avait posé une main fine sur son épaule. Cette femme était très petite, aux alentours d'1m60. Ses cheveux blonds platines, presque blancs, semblant particulièrement filandreux étaient remontés à l'arrière de son crâne par une simple pince. Elle avait un agréable et sincère sourire sur les lèvres. D'énormes créoles agrémentées d'émeraudes pendaient à ses oreilles et s'alliaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux et de sa robe, le même bleu-vert que les yeux de Kitty Stendhall. Et tout à la droite de la photo, on voyait un vieil homme, d'environ cinquante-cinq ans, discourait derrière un pupitre, une récompense à la main, un heureux sourire sur les lèvres. Les cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus clairs, il était pareil à Henry Johnson avec vingt-cinq ans de plus, sauf si l'on exceptait les lunettes.

Selon la journaliste, les deux derniers protagonistes de la photo se nommaient Pimprenelle et Hector Johnson et ils seraient les grands-parents de Lisaëlle. Rémus tourna la page et lut la prétendue histoire de Miranda Johnson. Cependant, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la plaindre, connaissant ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Lisaëlle. Les journaux ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas encore au courant de ce fait. Nul doute qu'ils le seraient à un moment où à un autre. Brièvement, il parcourut des yeux là biographie de chacun des membres de la famille, et apprit avec étonnement que le grand-père de Lisaëlle était le filleul de Dumbledore, ce dernier ayant très bien connu son arrière-grand-père. Il apprit également que les Johnson étaient les parents de trois enfants, quatre, en comptant Lisaëlle. Il n'était ni précisé leur âge, ni leur sexe et Rémus doutait même que Lisaëlle veuille en entendre parler.

Un élève ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou fendit l'air pour se poser devant Lisaëlle. Rémus reconnut immédiatement l'enveloppe de la Gazette. Cela devait probablement être une demande d'interview. Agacée, Lisaëlle fit voleter l'enveloppe jusqu'au feu d'un mouvement de baguette, ayant sans doute deviné la même chose que Rémus et se remit à l'écriture de sa lettre. L'ambiance dans la salle commune était au plus bas, tout le monde lançait des regards intrigués à Lisaëlle et cette dernière tentait, tant bien que mal, de les ignorer. Elle finit sa lettre, se leva et fila hors de la salle commune, sûrement dans l'intention de la poster à la Volière et Rémus soupira, ferma les yeux.

- Rémus, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? A quoi tu joues ?

- Hein ? fit ce dernier en rouvrant tout à coup les yeux. James soupira, se leva, délaissant brièvement Lily et attrapa le bras de Rémus, le forçant à se lever et l'emmena jusqu'à leur dortoir, ignorant royalement ses protestations.

* * *

Lisaëlle regarda avec tristesse le petit hibou gris s'envoler pour Manchester. Elle avait écrit à Sawyer et MC pour leur demander si elle pouvait squatter chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Sans ça, elle ne voyait pas où aller. Bien sûr, il y avait Poudlard mais la jeune fille refusait de rester à Poudlard en même temps que sa mère à l'époque de Noël, qui plus est. Ca, c'était impensable.

- Hey ! fit une voix en guise de salut. Elle se retourna et sourit brièvement d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Bonsoir, Severus…

- Alors, c'est vrai ? s'enquit-il après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il envoya un hibou porter une lettre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Tu as lu la Gazette, non ?

- Oui, mais je préférais avoir confirmation de ta part…Mais…il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas, quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas dite…

- Quoi ?

- Ta mère, la Johnson, elle te frappait, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- De la même façon que toi tu sais que chez moi, ce n'est pas rose non plus…souffla le Serpentard en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Lisaëlle eut un faible sourire. « _Ouais, faut croire que ceux qui se font battre ont un radar à enfants battus en eux…_ ».

- Dunning va te renier ?

- C'est marqué aussi, dans la Gazette ? s'exclama Lisaëlle.

- Non, j'ai supposé, c'est tout…

- Ouais, il a fait une demande, du coup, je…je ne pourrais plus te prêter de livres…

- Ce n'est pas grave…Je pense que j'ai suffisamment révisé…Et je doute qu'ils posent des questions sur des livres qu'eux-mêmes n'ont pas…

- Hum, c'est sûr…sourit Lisaëlle. Cela faisait du bien de parler de quelque chose d'autre que des Johnson. Tu vas faire quoi, après tes Aspics ?

- J'aimerais devenir prof…Et toi ?

- Je sais pas…Je sais plus…Un truc dans les plantes…Avant, je voulais partir en Amazonie mais…j'ai l'impression qu'elle réussira toujours à me trouver, où que je sois…

- Tu pourrais toujours lui rendre la vie aussi horrible que ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer…Tu n'as qu'à raconter à la Gazette ce qu'elle a fait…

- Et qu'est-ce-que ça peut leur faire, sérieusement, à la Gazette, hum ?

- Ta mère est la belle-sœur de l'épouse du Ministre Français, ca ferait tâche, elle serait huée dans la rue, elle serait poursuivie par pleins de journalistes…

- Et à quoi ça m'avancera, hein ? La seule chose que ça changera, c'est qu'elle mettra encore plus d'ardeur à me pourrir la vie…Je la connais…Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je veux dire, pas peur comme j'avais peur avant, je sais simplement que si je fais ça, elle attendra, dans l'ombre, que je vieillisse, que je sois heureuse et là, là, elle frappera et ça fera mal… Et puis, je ne veux pas être aussi bas qu'elle, je suis plus forte et meilleure que ça. Si ça doit se savoir, alors, tant pis pour elle, mais jamais ce ne sera parce que je l'ai décidé. Moi, je n'aurais jamais rien à me reprocher, je ne veux pas me détruire ce qui me reste de vie pour **elle**.

- Je comprends. Mais…Et Johnson ? Je veux dire, son mari ?

- Lui…Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne veux rien de matériel venant de lui parce que ce qui est à lui est à elle et ce serait comme accepter de me relever grâce à la main qui m'a mise à terre…J'suis pas Jésus, je tends pas l'autre joue… Et je ne sais pas quelles sont vraiment ces intentions…Alors, pour le moment, je suis dans le brouillard…Mais, je dois t'embêter, avec mes états d'âmes…

- C'est moi qui ait engagé la conversation…

- Certes, mais y a pas écrit Psy sur ton front. Sourit la jeune fille. Bon, je vais y aller…Bonne soirée, Severus.

- Bonsoir.

Lisaëlle s'éloigna lentement de la Volière, le pas traînant, jusqu'à être retournée dans sa salle commune et ce qu'elle y vit la choqua au plus profond de son être, ce fut comme si une flèche avait transpercé son cœur, même tous les coups et les injures de Miranda mis bout à bout n'arrivait pas à la cheville de _ça_.

« _Ouais, Définitivement, t'as espéré et ce n'est pas bon, l'espoir_ ».

Elle resta là, les bras ballants, la bouche entre-ouverte de stupéfaction. « **Quel…Quel…Quel…Sale…Goujat !** ». « _Goujat ???! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ??!_ ». Visiblement, la romantico-niaise avait décidé de partir mourir dans un coin et Lisaëlle en profita pour détacher ses yeux de Lupin et de…Baxter ????! « **C'est Baxter, ça ???!** ». En effet, collée à la bouche de Lupin, une fille se pendait, se frottant contre lui. C'était bien Baxter mais le démon de la provocation avait du investir son être car elle avait les cheveux détachés, voletant autour d'elle, une mini mini-jupe « **Pas sûre que ça existe…** », un espèce de débardeur qui était aussi efficace pour cacher son soutien-gorge que l'est une feuille de fraisier pour cacher un bison.

Elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et lui bavait goulument dans la gorge. « **Yirk ! T'es gore quand tu veux, toi !** ». Lupin avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et il les avait encore plus écarquillés lorsqu'il avait vu Lisaëlle entrer dans la salle commune. Tout d'abord figé, il finit bien par se séparer abruptement de la fille et la fusilla du regard. James était épouvanté et regardait alternativement Rémus et Lisaëlle, sans savoir quoi faire, complètement abasourdi. Lisaëlle fut la première à réagir et réussit à grimper dans son dortoir comme si de rien était. Rémus passa sa main sur ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, grimaçant de dégoût et jeta un regard meurtrier à la Gryffondor dont il ne savait même pas le nom.

- Tu n'as pas…aimé ? couina-t-elle d'une petit voix.

- Si jamais tu recommences menaça Rémus d'une voix froide. Je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle Maraudeur ! Compris ?!

Baxter hocha la tête de manière relativement saccadée, effrayée par le regard sombre de Lupin et recula de plusieurs pas avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à son dortoir où Lisaëlle s'était tranquillement allongé, un livre en main. Du moins, en apparence, elle était tranquille car intérieurement, elle se sentait très mal. Tellement mal qu'elle aurait volontiers échangé cette douleur contre un coup de Miranda. Elle ignora superbement les sanglots de Baxter, se demandant simplement ce qu'elle avait à pleurer alors qu'elle avait embrassé Lupin.

Le lendemain, elle passa toute la journée à éviter Lupin et lorsqu'il venait vers elle, la bouche entre-ouverte, prêt à parler, elle ne faisait qu'une seule chose, relever la tête de son devoir et lui lancer le pire de ses regards. Il avait fait tout ce qu'un monstre fait. La séduire, lui sourire, la réconforter et la blesser, cruellement. Il aurait ri que cela n'aurait pas fait de grandes différences. Si bien que sa principale occupation résidait dans le fait de l'éviter.

Le samedi, il eut l'air de comprendre et resta dans son coin, comme une expression triste sur le visage. Lisaëlle resta, quant à elle bien dans son coin, restant le plus loin de lui possible. C'était un menteur et elle n'aimait pas les menteurs. Elle devait arrêter de l'aimer. Cesser tout sentiment envers lui si ce n'est de l'indifférence ou de l'amitié pure. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu mettre en place, une quelconque stratégie, il redevenait gentil, aimable et souriant. Agacée, Lisaëlle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait et en avait sincèrement assez. Certes, elle était amoureuse mais elle n'allait pas le laisser jouer avec elle sans rien dire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi cruel, aussi, se mit-elle en devoir de faire pareil.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, entrer dans une pièce, lorsqu'il était seul, elle s'empressait de l'ignorer, de finir ce qu'elle faisait et de sortir, prétextant devoir voir quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'il était avec les Maraudeurs, elle faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Et lui, lui, arborait cette expression de tristesse qui lui aurait labouré le cœur si elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'il feignait. On ne pouvait décemment pas fuir quelqu'un, embrasser une autre fille et être triste quand ce quelqu'un décidait de ne plus lui accorder d'importance. Une semaine s'écoula, semaine pendant laquelle Johnson s'était absenté. Mais Lisaëlle l'avait vu, le matin même et en avait donc déduit qu'il était de retour. Tant mieux, s'était-elle surprise à penser. Elle avait quelqu'un qui la protégerait de Miranda, maintenant que Lupin avait déserté la poste. « _Sûrement qu'il a eu trop peur…_ ».

Bien qu'elle avait finalement accepté le fait que Johnson veille sur elle de loin, Lisaëlle n'avait toujours pas réussi à admettre le fait qu'elle soit sa fille et quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit arriver dans la bibliothèque, la cherchant visiblement du regard. Il s'assit sur une chaise face à la sienne et elle le fixa un peu bêtement. « _Hey, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, mec ! Pourquoi tu viens squatter ici ?_ ». La jeune fille posa sa plume, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. C'était lui qui était venu, elle n'allait pas entamer la conversation. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les Maraudeurs entrer dans la bibliothèque, visiblement dans l'intention de finir le devoir du Professeur Slughorn.

- Tu veux bien venir cinq minutes, je dois t'avertir d'un truc…Et ce n'est pas très discret comme endroit…

Fronçant les sourcils, Lisaëlle s'écarta un peu de lui, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, méfiante. Pourquoi voudrait-il lui parler dans un lieu sombre et recule si ce n'est pour laisser Miranda la tuer. « **Tu exagères quand même, il veut juste te dire quelque chose discrètement…** ». « _Tiens ! Une revenante ! Tu m'aurais presque manquée ! Allez vas-y, au pire, tu utiliseras tous les méchants sorts que grand…que Jonas t'a appris…Courage, petite Gryffondor…_ ». Comme devinant son trouble, Johnson avança sa main près de celle de Lisaëlle, laissant tout de même une dizaine de centimètres entre leurs doigts.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, elle est dans son bureau, je veux juste aller dans le couloir…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour rejoindre le couloir sous les yeux curieux des élèves. Ils marchèrent un peu avant que Johnson ne s'arrête et ne soupire.

- Mes parents sont ici…

« _Et ?_ ». « **Et, patate, ils veulent sûrement voir quelle tête on a…** ». « _J'avais compris, merci, mais je vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne !_ ».

- Ici, à Poudlard ? souffla la jeune fille.

- Non, ils ont pris une chambre à Près-au-Lard…Ca fait une semaine qu'ils sont là…Ils…aimeraient te rencontrer…Je leur ai dis qu'il était trop tôt mais ils insistent…

- Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? s'enquit sèchement Lisaëlle. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça…Et pour vous dire la vérité, je n'ai absolument pas la moindre envie de faire un effort pour quelque chose qui consiste à me rapprocher un tant soit peu d'elle…

- Pas même pour tes sœurs et ton frère ? dit-il doucement, le regard posé sur le visage de Lisaëlle, la voix neutre. Lisaëlle tiqua. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur mais là…

- Je la verrais elle, en eux. Répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, après un instant d'hésitation. Je ne ferais jamais parti de votre famille, il ne faut pas que vous doutiez de cela. Je ne peux plus vivre à côté d'elle en me demandant toutes les trois secondes si la prochaine seconde et la dernière que je vivrais…

Johnson ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur, avant d'attraper sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation autour d'eux. Lisaëlle fronça les sourcils mais réussit à ne pas reculer. Ce n'était qu'une sorte de bulle de laquelle ils pouvaient sortir mais où personne ne pouvait rentrer. Personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation.

- Je suis conscient du mal qu'elle t'a fait, je n'ai certainement idée que du quart de ce qu'elle t'a fait mais tes sœurs et ton frère n'ont pas à pâtir à cause d'elle. Nous sommes tout prêts à t'acceuillir, Lisaëlle.

- Dans le « nous », il y a elle et je ne vais pas me relever grâce à la main qui m'a fait tomber. Dit-elle, reprenant sa propre expression. Je suis pas masochiste.

- On l'écarterait lorsque tu serais là… proposa-t-il. Elle ne s'imposera pas à toi, je te le garantis.

Lisaëlle haussa les épaules, mais une question ne pouvait s'empêcher de la tarauder.

- Combien avez-vous d'enfants ?

- En plus de toi, trois. Nathanaëlle, elle a sept ans, Patrick qui a quatre ans et Sandra qui a deux ans. Répondit Johnson.

La jeune fille tenta de s'imaginer au milieu de ses « frères et sœurs » mais n'y parvint pas. Non, quand elle songeait à frère, immédiatement, à son esprit, s'imposait l'image de MC et Sawyer.

- Et tant que tu l'apprennes autrement que dans les journaux…commença-t-il.

- Je lis pas les journaux…coupa-t-elle.

- Peu importe. Tu joues au Quidditch…Batteuse, à ce que j'ai vu, tu es très douée…

- Il paraît…marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu dois avoir cette impression _d'entendre_ les cognards…ajouta-t-il.

- Comment vous savez ? s'exclama Lisaëlle, abasourdie en levant des yeux ronds vers lui.

- J'étais batteur, aussi, quand j'étais à Gryffondor et j'avais la même capacité…Autant que tu saches tout de suite que c'est parce que ma mère est un loup-garou…

« _Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?! On descend d'un loup-garou ???! Attends, j'ai loupé un wagon, là !_ ».

- Euh…commença Lisaëlle, légèrement interloquée.

- Ca doit te faire un choc…s'excusa-t-il. Mais, c'était juste pour que tu saches que c'est normal, il y a quelques petits trucs que tu sens plus que les autres, c'est tout.

- Mais…euh…On…Je ne suis pas loup-garou ?

- Tu ne te transformes pas aux pleines lunes ?

- Non…

- Donc tu n'es pas loup-garou…

Lisaëlle grimaça. « _Il nous prend pas un peu pour une conne, là, par hasard ?_ »

- Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si ça ne risque pas de se déclarer comme ça, subitement.

- Non. Rassure-toi…sourit Johnson. « _Ksss…J'aime pas ça quand on me prend pour une conne…_ ».

- Ok…

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux avant que Johnson ne finisse par soupirer :

- Fais attention, la prochaine fois que tu vas à Près-au-Lard, ils risquent de venir te voir sans prévenir. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils veulent simplement être proches de tous leurs petits-enfants…

Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et Johnson le remarqua.

- Je sais que tu ne te considères pas vraiment comme ma fille, et que certainement, jamais personne n'aura autant d'importance que Jonas Dunning à tes yeux mais j'aimerais que tu leur laisses le bénéfice du doute…Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accepter, mais tes sœurs et ton frère aimeraient vraiment te connaître…Ils ne sont pas fautifs de ce que t'a fait Miranda.

- On verra…souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de main. Je dois y aller…Au revoir…

Elle sortit de la bulle magique créée par Johnson et ce dernier la détruit d'un mouvement de baguette. Il resta là, pensif, pendant un moment avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de la bibliothèque où Lisaëlle reprenait sa place. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'un sourire et Lisaëlle railla :

- Un compte-rendu vous ferait plaisir, hein ?

- Tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance ! s'offusqua James en prenant place à sa droite.

- Herm…Quand je fais confiance, j'ai tendance à être très vite trahie, alors, m'en veuillez pas, hein ? dit-elle d'une fausse voix sarcastique.

Elle espérait que Lupin sentirait très vite la critique et apparemment ce fut le cas, car il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Sirius et James se jetèrent un regard désespéré qu'ils furent les seuls à voir. Ils continuèrent alors en silence ce qu'ils faisaient mais aucun d'eux ne faisaient réellement ce qu'il donnait l'impression de faire. Lisaëlle, en était à s'imaginer ses sœurs et son frère. L'une d'elle avait sept ans, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était née peu après le divorce de Miranda et Maximilian. James et Sirius, eux, cherchaient un moyen pour réunir Lisaëlle et Rémus. Lily, quant à elle, dans un tout autre état d'esprit, fantasmait sur les mains de James, faisant mine de travailler sur son devoir de Potions. Nirvana, en ce qui la concernait était préoccupée par sa sœur. Peter, lui, cherchait un moyen de conquérir Lisaëlle et Rémus, Rémus, lui, fixait son parchemin vide qui bientôt devrait contenir son devoir de DCFM. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il était déprimé et ne savait que faire pour lutter contre cela. Sirius et James essayaient sans relâche de le pousser à aller voir Lisaëlle, lui expliquant que son éloignement – qu'ils ne comprenaient pas – pouvaient passer pour être un geste de pure méchanceté. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu s'excuser, il avait récolté un regard dur et il avait eu confirmation que les suppositions de James et Sirius étaient fondées. Mais peut-être étais-ce mieux comme cela, après tout ? Peut-être serait-ce plus facile pour elle si elle le haïssait ? Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui.

* * *

Wouaoh, je suis toujours en vie...peut-être pas pour longtemps, vous me direz...Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Merci pour les encouragements, ça me rassure... Bye


	14. But I Can't Stop Loving You

Me revoilà...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'étonne à chaque fois de voir que j'en ai déjà plus de 150...

Alors, je crois que je suis en bonne voie pour ne pas me faire trucider...vous verrez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre.

J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin, et le tout début...

Bonne lecture...

Bye

PS: Vous avez eu de la chance que je poste aujourd'hui parce qu'ils m'ont enlevé la moitié des agrafes de ma cicatrice et que ça me démangeait tellement que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes. Et vous avez aussi beaucoup de chance que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop triste...J'ai vu Brokeback Mountain, hier soir, sniff, c'est cro triste tout ça... Bref, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre XIV :

_…But I Can't Stop Loving You…_

Le début du mois de Décembre arriva accompagné de neige et de vent froid. Lisaëlle n'aimait pas vraiment l'hiver. Ni l'été. Elle préférait le Printemps et l'Automne, les intermédiaires. Le Printemps était doux et le matin, l'herbe sentait bon la pluie. Et l'Automne parce qu'elle adorait les orages et le bruit de la pluie tambourinant sur les tuiles. Pourtant, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. MC et Sawyer lui avaient répondu. Aussitôt qu'un oiseau avait déposé devant elle une lettre en papier Moldu, elle avait retenu un cri de joie et avait aussitôt ouvert la lettre.

_Ma Chérie,_

_Je suis profondément outré du fait que_ (**Mais arrête tes conneries et écris normalement, tu veux ??! Salut Lizz' !**). _Oh, tais-toi, Sawyer et laisse-moi écrire !_

Lisaëlle laissa échapper un petit rire et continua de lire, un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres. Toujours aussi prêts à jouer aux imbéciles pour lui remonter le moral.

_Je disais, donc, avant que notre cher Sawyer ne m'interrompe, que je suis outré du fait que tu me demandes la permission de venir ! Non mais ! Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander, hein ???! Tsss…C'est quoi cette école où on t'apprend les bonnes manières ???! J'vais venir te chercher, mouah ! Bref, bien sûr qu'on est plus que ravis de t'héberger chez nous !_ ( **Techniquement c'est pas chez nous mais…**)._Sawyer !!!! Arrête d'écrire à ma place où je…où je t'attache au lit ! Là !_ (**Hmmm, très tentant, je devrais peut-être continuer !**). _ Imbécile ! Tu vas faire peur à ma Chérie !_ (**Ahah, faire peur à Lizz' ? Elle est pire que moi !**)

- Même pas vrai…ricana Lisaëlle, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour passer tant de temps sans les voir ??

_Bref, ouais, je sais, je dis tout le temps bref, mais bref , j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre à temps, parce que sérieusement, on s'est posé des questions quand on a vu la lettre sur le pas de la porte avec un pigeon qui se barrait _(**Un hibou, MC, ça s'appelle un hibou !**)_…Même qu'à un moment on a cru que c'était le pigeon qui avait amené la lettre !_ (**MC, très cher, tu devrais songer à porter des lunettes, parce que ne plus savoir faire la différence entre un hibou et un pigeon, ça devient grave, là…Enfin, c'que je dis !**)._ La ferme ! Si je veux dire que c'était un pigeon, je dis que c'était un pigeon ! D'abord, c'était gros, moche et gris ! Alors j'appelle ça pigeon si je veux !_ (**T'a vu, Lizz', il s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge et… mais non !!! Atteeeeends !**)._Voilà, c'est fait, j'ai attaché Sawyer au lit, on est tranquilles, maintenant !_

Lisaëlle n'y tint plus et éclata de rire en imaginant ses meilleurs amis se batailler devant cette lettre. Les Maraudeurs lui jetèrent un regard curieux mais elle continua simplement de lire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_J'espère quand même que tout va bien, et puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, ben, on fêtera Noël ensemble…Eh ! Tu te rends compte, Sawyer ! On passe Noël avec Ma Lizz' Chérie ! Bon, là il fait la gueule parce que je l'ai attaché au lit mais il est content ! Autant que moi ! (Parce que plus, c'est pas possible, ma Chérie…). C'est pas tout, mais, on a un certain flic à emmerder, nous et toi, __Ô__ Vénérée Lizz', tu dois avoir des cours…Alors je te vais te laisser là, et à très, très bientôt, Princesse._

_MC, PDG des ApA, squatteur de Manchester, etc…_

_ & _

_Sawyer ( qui est actuellement sur le lit mais qui te fait des gros bisous…), VIVE LES BEATLES !!_

Lisaëlle sourit et rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, heureuse d'avoir un endroit où aller pendant les prochaines vacances. Elle regarda alors les Maraudeurs et leur sourit radieusement. MC et Sawyer n'avaient pas leur pareil pour remonter le moral des gens, même par une simple lettre. Les Gryffondors lui sourirent, bien qu'étonnés de la voir si joyeuse.

* * *

Chourave ne devait pas revenir avant les vacances de Février, ce qui faisait que Lisaëlle allait devoir travailler beaucoup plus que prévu…où aller en cours. En était-elle capable ? Parviendrait-elle à lui faire face ? Non. Décida-t-elle. Elle risquerait de faire une crise si jamais elle lui parlait, l'effleurait ou même marchait trop près. Aussi, jugea-t-elle plus raisonnable de demander l'aide de Lily. Elle avait donc entrepris de chercher la rouquine et après l'avoir cherchée pendant plus d'une demi-heure, elle allait abandonner lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, elle reconnut sa voix. Elle discutait avec quelqu'un et ne semblait pas vouloir être dérangée. Elle allait repartir lorsque Lily s'exclama :

- Lisaëlle ! Tu me cherchais ?

- Euh…Pas…Ouais. Finit-elle par dire en ignorant Lupin. Tu pourrais me prêter tes cours de Botanique ? Chourave ne revient qu'au mois de Février, il faut que je bosse pour les Aspics…

- Ah…Euh…rougit Lily. « _Pourquoi elle rougit comme un père noël bourré ? C'est pas comme si on lui avait demandé comment c'était passée sa première partie de jambe en l'air avec James…_ ». Lisaëlle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Lupin qui semblait ne pas comprendre davantage ce qui lui prenait. J'ai…comme qui dirait…oublié de noter le cours…

- Ah…Pas grave, je me débrouillerais…

- Mais, attends ! Rémus peut te passer les siens ! s'exclama-t-elle, perdant son air gêné tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Lisaëlle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rétorquer qu'elle préfèrerait manger des bouses de dragons et finit par se tourner vers lui, le nez pincé.

- Ca te dérange de me les prêter ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non, pas du tout…Je…Je vais les chercher ! souffla-t-il en joignant l'acte aux paroles.

Lisaëlle resta là, attendant son retour, sentant le regard insistant de Lily. Rémus finit bien par revenir, une pochette à la main qu'il tendit à Lisaëlle. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla, laissant Evans et Lupin parler seuls à seuls. De retour dans la salle commune, elle grimpa l'escalier, rejoignant son dortoir. Elle posa la pochette, comme si le fait de la tenir allait la brûler et tenta de l'ignorer pendant plusieurs heures sans grand succès. Savoir que quelque chose qui était à _Lui_ était en sa possession la rendait étrangement euphorique, et son nombril dansait étrangement. C'était complètement stupide mais c'était là tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec lui.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et attrapa subitement et férocement la pochette, comme si quelqu'un allait soudainement apparaître pour la lui voler. Elle était simple et verte et Lisaëlle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout un plat de cette pochette. « _C'est clair, c'est juste un morceau de papier !!!_ » Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder comme si c'était la boîte de Pandore. « _Mais bordel, ce n'est QU'UNE pochette ! Ouvre-là, qu'on passe à autre chose !!!_ ». Lisaëlle ouvrit délicatement la pochette, dépliant les rabats et alors qu'elle fixait avec stupéfaction ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, au même instant, juste en bas, dans la salle commune, Rémus Lupin se rappela soudainement ce qu'il y avait dans sa pochette de Botanique. Il se leva d'un bond en poussant un juron qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Sirius et de James, avant qu'il ne se rende subitement compte qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air fin à rester debout dans la salle commune, sans bouger, la mâchoire pendante. Il finit par pousser un long soupir plaintif et se rassit dans le fauteuil en grommelant. Vraiment, ce n'était pas sa journée…

Lisaëlle effleura du bout des doigts, ce très bel échantillon de _Lonicera Sempervirens_ séché, autrement dit, du chèvrefeuille. La fleur rouge était magnifique, parfaitement déployée et Rémus avait du lui jeter un sort de parfum perpétuel, car une douce fragrance chatouilla le nez de Lisaëlle. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un sort car le Chèvrefeuille ne dévoile son parfum que la nuit. Fermant les yeux, elle respira à grands coups ce parfum si subtil et enivrant. Mais pourquoi se promenait-il avec du Chèvrefeuille dans sa pochette de Botanique ???

Ils avaient peut-être un devoir dessus, qui sait ? La jeune fille secoua la tête, cessa de se poser des questions et d'émettre de fausses hypothèses qui ne feraient que la détruire et entreprit de recopier le cours. Ce n'était pas facile considérant qu'elle avait toujours quelque chose à remarquer. La façon dont il faisait ses « L » était la même que celle de Jonas Dunning. Ou encore, le fin tracé de ses lettres. Tout était pour elle, matière à s'extasier sur telle ou telle qualité qu'il avait. Et cela la désespérait davantage. Franchement, pourquoi s'attarder sur des trucs aussi futiles ? Surtout qu'elle n'en tirait aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est souffrir davantage. Dumbledore ayant annoncé un bal de Nouvelle Année, ils avaient encore une fois, droit à une visite à Près-au-Lard mais Lisaëlle ne comptait pas y aller, sachant qui s'y trouveraient. Néanmoins, elle était redescendue dans la salle commune, la pochette verte à la main. Il était le seul à être déjà prêt à partir, attendant les autres en fixant le mur face à lui d'un air absent. Lisaëlle s'approcha et il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

- Euh…commença-t-elle, gênée, les joues roses. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de rougir, _juste_ en le voyant. Tout le monde allait finir par savoir. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable. Tiens, j'ai fini de recopier, merci…

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de se saisir de la pochette en posant effrontément ses doigts sur ceux de Lisaëlle. « _Tiens !!!! Tu vois que c'est un pervers qui joue avec nos sentiments !!!_ ». « **…** ». « _Quoi ?_ ». « **Tu as dis « nos » ! Tu vois bien que tu l'aimes aussi !** ».

Lisaëlle ignora royalement le débat qui se déroulait dans sa tête et garda obstinément la tête baissée, fixant ses doigts qui avaient du se transformer en chewing-gum parce qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Lisaëlle, seulement séparés par une pochette en carton. Elle essaya mollement de retirer ses doigts mais il appuya légèrement sur eux et cela lui ôta toute envie d'essayer de les ôter à nouveau. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec elle de cette façon ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ces gestes pouvaient prêter à confusion ? On pourrait croire qu'il était amoureux… « **Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'être ?** ». « _Espèce de débile, je sais pas si tu te rappelles la façon dont on agit avec lui, mais, c'est loin d'être le genre de truc qui font qu'un mec tombe amoureux de toi…Où faut vraiment être space…_ ». « **La faute à qui, hum ?** ». « _Ok, là je reconnais, c'est moi, mais j'ai bien fait ! Tu as vu comment il joue avec nous ? On a pas besoin de ça !_ ». « **Il est peut-être juste indécis…** ». « _Pfff_ »..

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? fut le salut plutôt froid de Peter et c'est ce qui, accessoirement, réveilla Lisaëlle.

Elle récupéra ses mains et leva les yeux vers Pettigrow qui les regardait alternativement les sourcils froncés. Lupin évitait soigneusement son regard et Lisaëlle allait remonter dans son dortoir lorsque Lily en descendit et qu'elle se fit réquisitionner.

- Mais, Lily ! Je te dis que je ne…Si je les croise…

- On te protégera ! assura James en bombant le torse. Hein, Rémus ?

Lisaëlle rougit et rentra les épaules. Bon sang, s'ils savaient, elle était dans la merde. Elle n'eut donc pas le choix et c'est en compagnie des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Nirvana qu'elle se rendit à Près-au-Lard. Ils étaient censés s'acheter leur costume de bal et Lisaëlle regardait Lily comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle allait épouser Peeves.

- Genre, tu crois que, moi, je vais aller au bal ???! Tu dérailles, ma pauvre Lily !

- Je suis sûre que tu danses très bien ! s'entêta Lily en la poussant dans une allée de robe toute plus horrible les unes que les autres.

- J'ai pas d'argent, d'abord et je refuse que quiconque ne me paye une seule robe !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas !

Lily soupira et finit par se remettre à la quête de la robe parfaite. Nirvana faisait de même et la jeune fille préféra sortir du magasin, étouffée par l'atmosphère hystérique qui y régnait. Pas mal de filles hurlaient comme si elles étaient face à un détraqueur alors que ce n'était que des robes qu'elles ne mettraient probablement qu'une fois. C'était simplement stupide. Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le petit muret qui trônait et fixait les passants d'un air morne, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'on la fixait et releva les yeux du sol pour croiser, deux yeux verts très clairs, comme transparents. Elle se redressa, ayant l'étrange impression que cette femme était liée aux Johnson. Elle était petite, avait environ soixante ans et était affublée de cheveux très étranges, d'une couleur indéterminée, on ne savait pas exactement s'ils étaient blonds platines ou blancs et semblaient être très fins, presque fibreux. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un doux sourire et Lisaëlle déglutit. Elle était étrange, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir qui lui donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune et plus vieille à la fois. De grosses créoles pendaient à ses oreilles, s'alliant parfaitement avec la tenue qu'elle portait. Un ensemble tailleur, veste et pantalon en toile beige d'où une légère chemise blanche dépassait. Elle était très élégante et n'était pas vraiment l'image que Lisaëlle avait d'une grand-mère. Sans que Lisaëlle en ait vraiment conscience, la femme s'était approchée et était maintenant à trois mètres devant elle.

- Bonjour, Lisaëlle…souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce, pourvue d'un léger accent français, toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres.

- Euh…Bonjour…finit-elle par dire, troublée.

- Je m'appelle Pimprenelle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nelle. Je suis la mère d'Henry. Dit-elle, tout doucement, gardant toujours son précieux sourire.

« _Celle qui est loup-garou_ ».

- Ah. Dit Lisaëlle, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire. Elle était un peu choquée, n'ayant pas vraiment voulu la rencontrer, mais désormais, sa curiosité était titillée.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens ici pour les robes de bal ? Je peux te conseiller, si tu veux, je suis couturière…

- Euh non, merci, je euh…n'aime pas trop…les bals…

- Ah. Tu sais, ton grand-père, ton oncle et ta tante sont aux trois-balais, si tu veux, on peut…

Un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière Lisaëlle et la jeune fille se retourna pour voir que Rémus semblait avoir couru un marathon. Essoufflé, le regard fixé sur Lisaëlle, comme un éclat de peur au fond de ses yeux ambrés, il était encore à moitié à l'intérieur du magasin et avait vraisemblablement bousculé plusieurs personnes pour arriver là. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Il était si pressé que ça de sortir du magasin ? « _Remarque, je le comprends !_ ». Il fixa alors « Nelle » Johnson puisqu'elle tenait tant à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi, d'un regard dur, presque méchant et Johnson lui sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Lisaëlle. Cette dernière regardait toujours Rémus, un air interloqué sur le visage. Il fixait alternativement Lisaëlle et Johnson, sa bouche s'entre-ouvrant un peu plus à chaque coup d'œil, avant de brusquement pâlir et faire demi-tour sous le regard déconcerté de la jeune fille. Mais que diable lui prenait-il ???!

- C'est ton petit-ami ? s'enquit alors Johnson. Rougissant comme une tomate en plein soleil, Lisaëlle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face et s'exclama :

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Juste un ami !

- Ah…Je vois. Dit-elle alors, en reprenant son sourire. Tu veux bien m'accompagner aux Trois-balais ?

- Euh…Je…C'est trop tôt, madame et je…

- Nelle. Coupa-t-elle. Appelle-moi Nelle, s'il te plaît…

- Euh ouais…Mais je…ne peux pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Elle va se pointer ! affirma Lisaëlle.

- Oh, non…Elle n'est pas encore parvenue à nous faire face…

- Madame…euh, Nelle, je veux dire…Vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais. Rien que pour m'emmerder, elle va venir aujourd'hui…

- Je ne veux pas te retenir longtemps, c'est simplement pour que tu les rencontres…Tu peux amener tes amis, si tu te sens plus à l'aise ! sourit-elle en désignant quelque chose derrière elle d'un mouvement de tête. Lisaëlle se retourna et vit que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Nirvana étaient derrière, attendant.

- Euh…Je…

- Ca ne nous gêne pas, Lisaëlle ! l'encouragea James, dans un sourire. Les autres lui sourirent, sauf Lupin, trop occupé à fixer le sol, l'air choqué.

Elle finit donc par accepter et reprit la route en direction des Trois-balais. Johnson marchait en gambadant, il ne lui manquait plus que le panier avec les fleurs à lancer et on aurait dit Heidi. « _Tu oublies les couettes…A moins que ce ne soit des nattes ? T'en dis quoi romantico-niaise ?_ ». « **Tsss. Y a plus important à cogiter, tu crois pas ???!** ». « _Et c'est moi la rabat-joie…j'vous jure !_ ». Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux Trois-Balais et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Lisaëlle n'eut pas le temps de chercher où étaient attablés les Johnson, que les occupants d'une table se levaient. Henry Johnson était là et souriait doucement, semblant toutefois un peu nerveux.

Il y avait, à sa gauche, un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait presque traits pour traits, ne semblant pas avoir dépassé les 22 ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, légèrement plus petit de quelques centimètres et dépourvu de lunettes. A côté de lui, une femme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux bruns, plus clairs cependant que ses deux frères, les yeux bleus, plus petite qu'Henry Johnson d'au moins dix bons centimètres. Elle se tordait les mains avec un nouveau sourire crispé, le regard fuyant. Et tout à droite, un vieil homme d'environ soixante ans, les cheveux blancs coiffés vers l'arrière, les yeux bleus, lui aussi. Très grand également, à peine plus que le deuxième fils Johnson.

- Lisaëlle…sourit Henry Johnson. Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Johnson fit les présentations.

- Lisaëlle, voici Théo, mon jeune frère, tu as à peine quatre ans d'écart avec lui…

- Enchanté ! sourit chaleureusement le dénommé Théo avec un hochement de tête. Lisaëlle hocha une nouvelle fois.

- Ma sœur, Lara, qui dirige la banque sorcière de Paris et mon père Hector, qui est astronome…Et tu connais déjà ma mère, Nelle.

- Ouais. Souffla-t-elle, gênée, ne se sentant pas à sa place, au milieu de tout ses gens. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'étaient les yeux et le sang. Autrement dire, pas grand-chose. « _Peut-être que ce serait judicieux de présenter ceux qui sont si gentiment venus te soutenir ?_ ». "**Ouaoh, quelle délicate attention de ta part...". "**_No comment !_". Alors, voici James, Lily, Sirius, Nirvana, Rémus et Peter. Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Enchanté ! dirent-ils en chœur. « _Non, Johnson il a pas dit enchanté vu qu'il les connaît déjà…_ ». « **Tu parles duquel ?** ». « _A ton avis, patate, du seul qui puisse les connaître…_ ».

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Théo Johnson, de son véritable prénom Théophile ne dise :

- Henry dit que tu es très douée au Quidditch !

- Oh, je…

- C'est une légende vivante ! affirma James dans un grand sourire. Je suis capitaine précisa le jeune homme. Et je me suis limite traîné à ses pieds pour qu'elle accepte de devenir ma batteuse !

- Limite ? répéta Sirius, moqueur. Tu veux dire que tu t'es traîné à ses pieds ! James lui tira la langue d'un air extrêmement enfantin et rétorqua :

- Peu importe, maintenant c'est certain qu'on va gagner ! Avec une fille qui renvoie un cognard les yeux bandés et debout sur un balais ! Ca ne peut que marcher !

- James ! sermonna Lisaëlle en se retournant, une grimace sur le visage. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout quand on lui lançait des fleurs devant des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Théo Johnson. Debout sur un balais avec les yeux bandés ?

- Ouais…marmonna la jeune fille en rosissant, haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes tous à Gryffondor ? s'enquit-il, tandis que les regards des autres Johnson – Nelle s'était assise à côté de son époux – convergeaient vers Lisaëlle.

- Non, Nirvana est à Serdaigle fit Sirius en l'entourant de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? s'enquit Hector Johnson en jetant un regard appuyé à Lisaëlle.

- Euh…commença James. On a pas fini d'acheter les trucs pour le bal mais…Euh…

- Allez-y…dit alors Lisaëlle en se tournant vers eux. Je vais rester un peu…Je rentrerais probablement avant vous…

- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Lily.

- Ouaip.

- Ok. A ce soir, alors ! fit Sirius en s'emparant de la main de Nirvana, tandis que Lily s'accrochait au bras de James. Peter fit un petit coucou de la main à Lisaëlle qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à déchiffrer le regard étrange de Lupin. Finalement, elle fut agacée de ne rien comprendre et tourna le dos, alors que ses amis sortaient.

- Prends une chaise ! l'enjoignit Nelle dans un autre de ses sourires. « _J'sais pas comment elle fait, j'ai même pas envie de me moquer parce qu'elle sourit tout le temps...Doit bien y avoir un truc_ ».

Lisaëlle acquiesça et s'empara d'une chaise qui était juste derrière pour s'asseoir entre Henry Johnson et Nelle. Ils commandèrent des boissons qui leur furent livrées peu après.

- Tu restes à Poudlard, pendant les vacances ? s'enquit Henry.

- Euh…non, je vais à Manchester, chez des amis… « _Mieux vaut pas leur dire que ces amis en question sont homos, qu'ils squattent un vieil immeuble désaffecté et que tu vas sûrement te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à pas d'heure, parce qu'ils seraient capables de t'emmener avec eux…_ »

- Pourquoi ne pas rester à Poudlard ? s'enquit le grand-père. Lisaëlle le regarda quelques instants, se demandant quoi répondre sans trop avoir l'air d'être une casse-pied qui se plaint à chaque instant.

- Disons que je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer Noël en l'ayant dans mon champ de vision. Dit Lisaëlle d'une voix froide, retenant de justesse une grimace.

- Tu pourrais venir en France…risqua le vieil homme.

- Papa…intervint Henry Johnson. Laisse-là donc faire ce qu'elle veut…

Lisaëlle eut alors la terrible sensation qu'elle avait une grosse erreur en acceptant de rester avec eux, ce qu'ils durent sentir car Théo changea immédiatement de sujet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, après Poudlard ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop encore…dit Lisaëlle en souriant à son…oncle.

Ca lui faisait tout drôle de raisonner ainsi en songeant au jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. « **Et, en plus, tu dis « oncle » alors que tu n'as même pas encore réussi à penser à Henry en tant que père…T'es pas logique, ma vieille, pas logique du tout !** ». La ferme, c'était pas facile du tout d'accepter ça.

- J'avais pensé à un truc avec les plantes, mais je suis plus vraiment sûre…

- A cause de ta mère ? demanda tout doucement Nelle. Lisaëlle lui jeta un regard dur et lâcha sèchement :

- Ouais, à cause de _Miranda_.

- McGonagall m'a dit que tu te débrouillais bien en Métamorphoses. Dit immédiatement Henry en lançant un regard appuyé à sa mère.

- Ah euh…Ouais…J'ai eu du bol aux Buses, j'ai eu Optimal…

- McGonagall dit que tu as plus de mal avec la théorie…

- Ouais, je suis pas tout à fait à l'aise pour disserter sur un truc que j'ai jamais testé…expliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Tout comme moi ! renchérit Théo. En Arithmancie, je me suis récolté un T….

- Pas la peine de t'en vanter, Théo ! réprimanda Nelle. Théo eut un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches et Lisaëlle eut grand peine à ne pas rire devant cet air qui lui rappelait tant James.

- Tu sais que tu as deux sœurs et un frère ? s'enquit Hector Johnson en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Lisaëlle.

- Euh…Ouais.

Il sortit son portefeuille et le fouilla pour en ressortir une photo animée sur laquelle se tenait, en plus de lui, cinq enfants. La plus grande, celle que désigna le vieil homme comme étant Nathanaëlle, la sœur de Lisaëlle, âgée de sept ans, avait de longs cheveux d'un roux très clairs qui frisaient et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui lui rappela les yeux de sa mère. Il y avait bien quelques ressemblances entre elles mais Lisaëlle était obnubilée par ses yeux. Trop Miranda. Ensuite, venait un petit garçon de six ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts clairs. C'était Maxens Stendhall, le fils du Ministre Français et cousin de Lisaëlle par la même occasion. Puis, un autre petit garçon agitait la main en souriant. Les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, une petite fossette au creux de la joue quand il souriait, c'était le portrait craché d'Henry. Il s'agissait de Patrick, le frère de Lisaëlle, âgé de quatre ans. Juste à côté de lui, une timide petite fille brune du même âge regardait la photo en rougissant. C'était Mary-Ellen, la fille de Lara, cousine de Lisaëlle. Et enfin, entre les bras d'Hector Johnson se tenait le dernier de ses petits enfants. L'autre sœur de Lisaëlle. Sandra. Agée de deux ans. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, du moins, si Lisaëlle se fiait aux souvenirs qu'elle avait des photos d'elle petite au même âge. Blonde, la fossette sur la joue. Mais encore et toujours ce même regard bleu profond. « _Elle ressemble trop à Miranda…Beaucoup trop._ ». Lisaëlle releva la tête et vit que tous la fixait, comme attendant son verdict.

- Il ne manque plus qu'une photo de toi ! sourit gaiement Nelle.

- Maman…intervint Henry Johnson. Elle n'a aucune obligation…C'est déjà très gentil de ta part d'avoir fait l'effort de venir…

- Bah…Tant qu'elle n'est pas là…marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait, exactement ? s'enquit la vieille femme en posant une main réconfortante sur celle de Lisaëlle.

- Maman, tu dois laisser Miranda te le dire de vive voix…contra aussitôt Henry Johnson.

- Ouais, il vaut mieux pour l'opinion que vous voulez garder d'elle. Ajouta Lisaëlle. Elle grimaça, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça, vu les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent. Bon…Je crois que je vais y aller…Merci, c'était agréable. Sourit-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Merci à toi, Lisaëlle. Sourit Nelle.

- Je te raccompagne…ajouta Henry en se levant à son tour. Ils sortirent des Trois-Balais et marchèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole : Merci.

- De rien…Je vous ai dit, je n'ai rien contre vous…C'est elle. Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est qu'elle ne s'approche plus de moi…Elle m'a assez fait comprendre comme ça que je n'étais pas désirée pour que je lui laisse croire qu'elle m'a manquée…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle te disait, exactement ?

- Je crois que vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Objecta Lisaëlle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il sourit mais son sourire n'était guère convaincant.

- Je suis désolé, tu sais. Si je m'étais battu contre son père, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça…

- Comment auriez-vous pu deviner ? Ce n'est pas votre faute, ne vous fustigez pas pour une faute que vous n'avez pas commise. Elle est la seule fautive, la seule à qui je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne t'approche plus, après cela…Mais Nath', Patrick et Sandra aimeraient te connaître. On leur à un peu parlé de toi…

- Ouais…Plus tard, peut-être…Mais pour le moment, ça fait déjà beaucoup…

- J'imagine…J'ai déjà du mal à m'en remettre, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens…

Elle haussa les épaules et s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient à la frontière de Près-au-Lard que les Maraudeurs venaient vraisemblablement de dépasser.

- Lisaëlle ! On a fini plus tôt que prévu ! sourit James qui portait les paquets de Lily.

La jeune fille sourit et se tourna vers Henry.

- Bon…Merci…Bonne soirée…

- A toi aussi. Souffla Johnson en lui lançant un furtif sourire. Lisaëlle rejoignit les Gryffondors et la Serdaigle.

Les deux couples gambadaient presque, mains dans la mains et Lisaëlle marchaient à la même hauteur que Peter qui ne cessaient de la fixer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire, qu'une fois encore, elle ne remarqua pas. Rémus marchait légèrement devant eux, le regard perdu dans le vague. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser ? se demanda silencieusement Lisaëlle. Peu à peu, il ralentit le pas, fixant l'horizon, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Et puis, il finit par marcher au même rythme que Lisaëlle et Peter.

Fixant le lointain comme si une quelconque réponse s'y trouvait. L'air était embaumé de son délicat parfum et Lisaëlle crut rêver lorsqu'elle sentit sa main effleurer la sienne. Elle se dit tout d'abord que c'était accidentel, juste un effleurement involontaire mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque les doigts de Rémus en vinrent presque à se joindre aux siens, elle sut que c'était loin d'être un accident. Complètement abasourdie, elle releva la tête, dévisageant Lupin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Et puis, alors qu'il fixait toujours l'horizon, elle se remit à fixer le sol en fermant les yeux et en profitant de cet instant où leurs mains étaient presque jointes. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il prenait à Rémus Lupin ?

* * *

Alors, vous avez toujours décidé de me tuer ??

Reviews ?


	15. So I Wanna Be Yours

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait sourire dès que j'en reçois une...

Voilà le chapitre 15...Je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon, il est nécéssaire pour la suite...

Je me dépêche de poster car on m'enlève le reste des agrafes aujourd'hui ^^...

Bref, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre XV :

_…So I Wanna Be Yours…_

Jamais encore Rémus ne s'était senti si perdu. Il fallait dire à sa décharge que c'était la première fois qu'il croisait un loup-garou qui ne fut pas celui qui l'avait transformé. Et lorsque cela arrivait, il fallait que ce soit la grand-mère de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

Lorsqu'il avait senti qu'un loup-garou était tout près, cela avait été comme une décharge électrique parcourant tout son être, sa seule pensée avait été pour elle. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la pleine lune, mais quand bien même, un loup-garou restait un loup-garou. Et alors qu'il avait foncé hors du magasin, bousculant trois ou quatre personnes au passage et qu'il avait vu cette femme et Lisaëlle discuter, il avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre. Et puis, cette femme, Pimprenelle Johnson, avait compris. Elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait qui il était et elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, elle semblait ne rien lui avoir dit. Et c'était déjà ça.

Parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus accro. Il voulait sentir la douce et frêle main de la jeune fille au creux de la sienne, la serrer, la protéger comme si elle était le plus beau et le plus inestimable des présents qu'on puisse lui accorder. Alors, il s'était résigné, se disant que cela ne servait à rien de fuir davantage. Il fallait simplement qu'il sache s'il elle pouvait éventuellement ressentir la même chose pour lui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir dans son coin. Si, par contre, elle…était attirée, alors ne restait plus que pour lui à s'abandonner entièrement à cette passion si étrange. Mais il n'avait que peu d'espoirs. Après tout, ne le détestait-elle pas ?

* * *

Les Vacances approchaient à grands pas et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre et surtout, ce qui l'empêchait vraiment de chercher, c'est qu'il avait peur de la réponse. A cet instant précis, ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque. Simplement, Lisaëlle s'était assise avec Rogue et semblait discuter Potions avec lui. Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux, cette boule de colère pure lui tenaillait les tripes et il chiffonnait son cours de DCFM sans s'en rendre compte. Sirius finit par relever la tête de son devoir et fixa la main de Rémus qui en était presque à déchirer le parchemin. Relevant la tête complètement, il commença à prononcer le nom de Rémus avant de suivre son regard pour pouvoir Lisaëlle et Rogue, discutant un peu trop près l'un de l'autre sans doute, aux yeux du lycan. Sirius fronça les sourcils, cherchant à trouver un moyen d'éloigner Rogue de Lisaëlle. Finalement, Rogue se leva, marmonna un vague salut à Lisaëlle et s'éclipsa. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur l'occasion pour suivre le Serpentard jusqu'au couloir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être assez loin, Sirius attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort à Rogue pour que celui-ci s'envole dans le couloir. D'un seul mouvement, il lui lança un silencio et écarta sa baguette.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, face de rat, je veux que tu arrêtes tout de suite ton manège avec Lisaëlle, compris ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, la faisant bouger dans tous les sens, sans qu'aucun son n'en ressorte. Sirius consentit à lui accorder le droit de parole mais ne lui permit que de murmurer.

- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde, Black ! chuchota-t-il.

- Ce sont mes affaires ! Tu arrêtes ça, compris ?

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien te faire ? Prewett ne te suffit plus, tu veux Lisaëlle en plus ?

- La Ferme ! Et ne t'avises plus de dire le nom de ma copine ! Ta bouche est trop sale pour le prononcer !

- Relâches-moi !

- Promets que tu t'éloigneras de Lisaëlle !

Le Serpentard croisa les bras et leva la tête en signe de refus.

- Quelqu'un finira bien par passer, Black et je suis tout à fait disposé à attendre que Lisaëlle ne vienne. On verra qui elle soutiendra !

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour tes réalités, Serpillère. Tu n'as pas réussi à avoir Lily, tu n'auras pas Lisaëlle non plus !

Le Serpentard rougit de colère et on aurait presque vu des nuages noirs au dessus de sa tête.

- Je t'aurais, Black ! Toi, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, un jour j'arriverais à vous faire renvoyer !

- Ah ouais ? Eh bien, si tu as le courage, viens donc sous le saule cogneur, cette nuit, appuie sur la racine et entres donc…Tu pourrais découvrir quelque chose de surprenant…Mais j'oubliais, tu es un Serpentard, tu es un lâche…

Et, Sirius décida, peut-être à tord de le relâcher et le rejeta à l'autre bout du couloir, agacé. Il rejoignit la bibliothèque en bougonnant et regarda Rémus qui était déjà pâle, du fait de la pleine lune de ce soir. Il s'inquiéta du fait qu'il avait révélé un secret des Maraudeurs mais se rassura en se disant que la Serpillère ambulante n'aurait certainement jamais le cran d'aller jusqu'au saule.

Lisaëlle les avait rejoint et travaillait avec acharnement sur un livre de Botanique Avancée qu'Henry Johnson lui avait fourni. James et Lily finirent bien par s'éclipser au bout d'un moment – lorsque Lisaëlle était partie chercher un livre dans les rayonnages - et Sirius et Nirvana firent de même, amenant un Peter récalcitrant avec eux. Lorsqu'elle revint, qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous partis, Lisaëlle se figea et rougit. Elle ne remarqua pas que les joues du dernier Gryffondor présent avaient rosies et s'assit, le cœur battant. Les autres devaient se douter de quelque chose mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi partaient-ils ? « _Par sympathie, ils veulent peut-être te laisser seule avec lui quand il te rembarrera…_ ».

Agacé de ne savoir que faire, Rémus attrapa la Gazette et se mit à le feuilleter. Voldemort avait attaqué à nouveau une famille née-moldue à Londres, ne laissant en vie que le père, un auror qui s'était attaqué à lui. L'auror, anéanti d'avoir perdu sa famille avait mis fin à ses jours lorsqu'il eut donné tous les renseignements qu'il jugeait utile contre le mage noir. Sur la photo, au dessus d'une maison détruite, on pouvait voir la marque qu'il utilisait. Ce mage était une calamité et Rémus se demandait pourquoi le Ministère ne faisait rien de concret. Il tourna la page et retint un petit cri. Dans un tout autre esprit, la Gazette apprenait que Maximilian Dunning avait renié sa fille et qu'il avait vendu la maison de son père dans le plus grand secret. Rémus se demanda si Lisaëlle était au courant.

- Heu…Lisaëlle, je…Tu as lu la Gazette ?

- Non, pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle en restant concentrée sur son livre.

- Tu devrais peut-être…risqua-t-il en lui tendant le journal.

Elle releva la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur l'article que Rémus lisait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article, le visage neutre et lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle fixa d'un air absent la photo de la maison de son grand-père. Elle avança sa main et posa ses doigts sur l'une des tours biscornue de la maison.

- Je suis désolé…souffla Rémus.

- Je savais que cela allait arriver…Je m'y étais préparée…souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait prévenue…

Elle soupira et retira sa main du journal d'un air las. Rémus aurait bien voulu la réconforter mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécierait la manœuvre.

Finalement, ils finirent par reprendre les cours avec Sortilèges. Après ce cours là, les autres ayant Botanique, Lisaëlle erra dans les couloirs sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle était encore sous le choc, savoir que la maison de Jonas Dunning était à nouveau habitée et par des étrangers la rendait nauséeuse. C'est dans cet état amorphe qu'Henry Johnson la retrouva. Elle s'était assise sur les marches d'un escalier qui ne servait presque plus.

- J'ai lu le journal. Dit-il. Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, il s'est arrangé pour que la vente reste secrète…Vraiment, Lisaëlle, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…A part que je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus.

- Je sais…Je…Ca fait juste un choc…

- Tu…tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je sais qu'il…commença Johnson, gêné en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Non, merci. Ca ira.

- Tu es certaine ? Je peux ouvrir un compte à ton nom, tu sais…

- Non. C'est gentil, mais…je ne peux pas.

- Comme tu veux mais…si jamais tu ne t'en sors pas, je suis là, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Acquiesça Lisaëlle sachant cependant qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien de tel.

- Ca va aller ? souffla-t-il, réellement inquiet. Lisaëlle se releva d'un bond et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai mes souvenirs. Ca, personne ne peut me les prendre. C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, je vais y aller…Au revoir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'élançait et se dirigeait vers la Grande salle où son déjeuner ne se résuma qu'à un bout de pain et une part de gâteau au yaourt. Peu après, elle bougonnait en se rendant en DCFM. Comme ils étaient arrivés une bonne dizaine de minutes en avance, la jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur, fixant la porte sans la voir. Rémus s'appuya de la même façon qu'elle, se demandant toujours comment agir. Peu à peu, il approcha sa main de la sienne, collée contre le mur et leurs doigts finirent par se chevaucher. Sa main était glacée et il la sentit se figer. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle sembla comprendre que c'était intentionnel, elle releva la tête, un air interdit sur le visage. Rémus inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains avant de tourner la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus lumineux. Il y avait un éclat étrange dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Rémus ne parvenait pas à analyser. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder sous les regards satisfaits de James et Sirius. Petit à petit, alors que leurs yeux étaient toujours rivés les uns aux autres, Lisaëlle sentit ses joues rosir et les lèvres de Rémus s'étirèrent doucement. Cette fois, Lisaëlle rougit carrément et rompit pendant quelques instants leur regard avant de relever les yeux vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux ambrés de Rémus, comme si elle cherchait une réponse. Elle n'ôtait pas sa main…Peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Elle avait rougit. Peut-être se posait-elle les mêmes questions…Où peut-être qu'il s'illusionnait totalement. Alors, puisqu'il en était à ce point là, pourquoi ne pas passer à l'étape supérieure ? Leurs doigts étaient alors simplement superposés et Rémus se décida à les croiser. Lisaëlle prit une inspiration et le laissa faire. Elle hésita quelques secondes et referma ses doigts sur ceux de Rémus, malgré les cris incessants de méfiance qui raisonnaient en elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ???! s'énerva Peter en se posant devant eux, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. Les deux Gryffondors reprirent possession de leur mains respective et Lisaëlle s'empressa d'entrer dans la classe de DCFM, préférant laisser Rémus s'expliquer avec Peter. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait amorcé le mouvement.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mit, Lisaëlle ne saisit pas un mot du cours, et ses notes s'avéraient incompréhensibles. Agacée, son professeur finit par ne plus s'occuper d'elle, à son grand soulagement.

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne inimaginable et remercia Merlin qu'elle n'ait pas cours, les vacances commençant ce jour-là. D'un geste de baguette, elle rangea ses affaires dans ses malles et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en se disant que le soir même, elle serait avec Sawyer et MC. Rien qu'à y penser, elle en avait le sourire aux lèvres. Descendant dans la salle commune, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une effervescence inhabituelle. Lily était là, à engueuler Sirius à voix basse, tandis que James était assis dans un des fauteuils, fixant le feu, une terrible expression sur le visage.

- Hey…Quelqu'un est mort ? s'exclama Lisaëlle en s'approchant d'eux. Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et pâlit avant de se laisser misérablement choir dans le divan. Lily se retourna, les joues rouges de colère, les yeux brillants de rage.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas…Sirius a juste fait une bêtise…sourit-elle avec difficulté. Tu…Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? s'enquit Lily en lui attrapant le bras pour l'éloigner de Sirius et de James.

- Euh…Où ça ?

- A l'infirmerie…

- Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à l'infirmerie ??! Je vais très bien !

- Je veux juste voir si Rémus et Severus vont bien…

- Hein ??? Attends, qu'est-ce-qu'ils font à l'infirmerie ??!

- Sirius a fait un bêtise…répliqua simplement Lily alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Rémus en sortit, le visage émacié, les yeux cernés, tremblant comme une feuille, comme s'il venait de commettre quelque chose d'affreux.

- Rémus ! s'exclama Lily en relâchant le bras de Lisaëlle pour s'approcher de lui. Mais il secoua la tête, jeta un regard torturé à Lisaëlle et passa en coup de vent devant elle, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce-que…Lily…Que se passe-t-il ? fit Lisaëlle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je…Va voir Severus, je dois aller voir comment il va ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant après Rémus. Lisaëlle resta un moment sans réagir avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Rémus ! Attends !

- Severus ? s'enquit Lisaëlle en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Lisaëlle…souffla le Serpentard depuis son lit. Il n'avait rien, n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir été blessé. Il semblait simplement choqué et hors de lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est ce monstre, ce…Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut accepter qu'il…C'est un danger ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- De qui tu parles ?

Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. D'abord Sirius et James et leurs têtes de déterrés et ensuite Rémus qui partait de l'infirmerie en courant alors que son état indiquait clairement qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il y soit.

- Tu ne dois plus t'approcher d'eux !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? De qui tu parles ?

- Lupin, Black, Potter et Pettigrow ! Ne traînes plus avec eux !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne vois pas ce que…

- Ne le fais plus, c'est tout ! rugit-il en pointant son index dans sa direction.

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Lisaëlle. De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis que…

- On est pas amis ! cracha Severus. Je me suis servi de toi pour avoir les bouquins de ton grand-père, sans cela, jamais je n'aurais eu à te supporter pendant des heures !

Lisaëlle se sentit comme poignardée dans le dos. Elle se redressa pourtant, lança un regard venimeux au Serpentard et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. « _J'me disais aussi, un Serpentard sympathique, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…_ ». « **On s'en fout de lui ! Trouve Rémus ! Il avait l'air si mal !** ». « _Tiens, ce n'est plus un goujat, finalement ??!_ ». « **Tais-toi**. ». Lisaëlle entreprit alors de retrouver Rémus et Lily mais abandonna au bout d'une heure et rentra dans la salle commune.

- Comment va-t-il ??! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant littéralement sur elle.

- Euh…J'en sais rien…Il…Il s'est barré en courant quand on arrivait et Lily est partie à sa recherche…

- Et toi, t'a fait quoi, pendant tout ce temps ? lança Sirius, presque accusateur.

- Oh, je me suis engueulée avec Severus…A propos, qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez encore fait ?

- Euh…Pourquoi ?

- Ben, il m'a fait un scène comme quoi il m'interdisait de ne plus vous revoir et il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi ! Alors je lui ai dit que c'est pas parce qu'on était amis qu'il avait le droit de décider de mes autres fréquentations et là, il m'a dit qu'on était pas amis et qu'il se servait juste de moi pour piocher dans la réserve de mon grand-père…Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? dit-elle d'une façon qu'elle réussit à rendre nonchalante, comme si elle n'était pas blessée.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, commença Sirius, penaud. Et je l'ai mis en danger…James lui a sauvé la vie et…

- Ah, il n'a pas digéré le fait que le copain de celle dont il est amoureux lui sauve la vie, je vois…souffla Lisaëlle. Quel crétin !

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle grimpa les marches et s'enferma dans son dortoir.

- Eh bien, hasarda James. Ca a au moins le mérite de réussir à les séparer.

- Vieux, je te jure que jamais je…Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il irait…Bon sang…Rémus ne voudra plus jamais me parler !

- Je…Sirius, on sait tous que tu…que tu ne pensais pas à mal…dit James en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Simplement, je pense que Rémus a eu peur de…

Il s'arrêta en se rapellant qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune et soupira.

- J'espère juste que Lily arrivera à le ramener…murmura Sirius, déboussolé.

* * *

L'après-midi même, ils étaient sur le quai de la gare, attendant le départ du Poudlard Express. Henry Johnson, ses parents, son frère et sa sœur étaient là. Miranda n'était pas venue, apparemment elle était parvenue à dire ce qu'elle avait fait à Lisaëlle car Nelle et Lara lui lançaient des regards remplis d'excuses. Agacée, elle détourna les yeux d'eux et fixa Henry. Derrière, les Maraudeurs discutaient et Sirius semblait être comme en plein dans un grand discours d'excuses à l'encontre de Rémus.

- Bien…commença Johnson, gêné. Bonne vacances et…Joyeux Noël…

- Merci…Vous aussi…Au revoir.

Elle sourit à Théo. « _J'l'aime bien, lui, allez savoir pourquoi…_ ». « **Wouaoh…Toi ? T'aime bien quelqu'un ?? Wouaoh, sortons le champagne !** ». « _Tsss, il lui prend quoi à elle ?_ ». Lisaëlle regarda tour à tour chacun des Johnson et fit volte-face pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs. Une fois dans le compartiment, elle fixa les Johnson à travers la vitre avant de voir Miranda se joindre à eux. Elle eut une grimace et détourna la tête avant de baisser le store pour fixer ses amis. L'ambiance n'était guère mieux ici. Il y avait une atmosphère lourde de non-dits et Lisaëlle semblait être la seule qui ne savait pas de quoi il retournait exactement. James, assis à côté de Lily fixait Rémus, assis face à Lui. Lisaëlle, elle, était assise à côté de Lily, face à Sirius, dont Nirvana essayait de remonter le moral. Peter et Rémus étaient assis à côté de la porte. Ce dernier semblait fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quinze jours et ses yeux vitreux indiquaient clairement qu'il était malade. Elle était inquiète pour lui, elle avait comme une boule au creux de l'estomac et cette boule, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sentie, c'était cinq ans auparavant, lorsque son grand-père avait été amené d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste. Elle détourna la tête, le regard triste, se rendant compte qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans sa vie. Comment allait-elle faire lorsqu'ils quitteraient Poudlard ? « _Ouais, t'es entrain de devenir accro…_ ». « **Comment veux-tu que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Regarde-le ! Aussi mal en point que ça, on ne peut avoir qu'une envie, c'est le mettre dans un lit pour qu'il dorme et le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux !** ». « _C'est pas marqué Infirmière sur notre front !_ ». « **Désespérante.** ».

Lily et Nirvana se mirent au devoir d'animer le compartiment et les garçons se mirent bien à participer au bout d'un moment mais le cœur n'y était pas. Lisaëlle qui avait relevé le store, fixait le paysage en silence, en se demandant si MC et Sawyer avaient beaucoup changés. Et puis, elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit le regard insistant de Rémus. Il était toujours aussi triste mais il semblait vouloir chercher une quelconque réponse au fond de ses yeux. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, Lisaëlle lui sourit doucement, comme pour le rassurer de ce qui l'effrayait tant. Rémus lui rendit son sourire et parut être plus détendu après cela.

- Dis, Lisaëlle…commença Peter, rompant l'échange de regard de Rémus et de Lisaëlle. Tu les as rencontrés où, tes amis ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne nous a jamais parlé d'eux ! renchérit Lily.

- Ah…Euh…Ben, MC, j'le connais depuis qu'on a…six ou sept ans…réfléchit-elle, cherchant à se rappeler l'année durant laquelle elle l'avait rencontré.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? s'enquit Nirvana.

- A l'hôpital. On était dans la même chambre. Son père l'accusait de tous les maux…Du genre, s'il n'y avait plus de clopes, c'était de sa faute, si sa copine partait, c'était de sa faute…Bref, des conneries…On s'est rencontré là-bas et on s'est presque plus quittés…Et Sawyer…La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais dix ans et lui Onze…Il est resté avec nous l'année suivante et voilà…

- MC, c'est bizarre comme nom…remarqua Sirius, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

- C'est Malcolm normalement, mais comme il aime pas, bah, tout le monde l'appelle MC. Il me tuerait s'il m'entendait l'appeler Malc…

- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? coupa Peter.

Lisaëlle le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Si c'était vrai, Sawyer me tuerait ! affirma-t-elle.

- Sawyer ? répéta James.

- Ouais…Après le mal qu'il a eu à avoir MC ! rigola Lisaëlle.

- Ah, ils sont…

- Gays, ouais. Rit-elle en se souvenant de tous les efforts de Sawyer.

- Et tu vas chez eux ?? s'exclama Peter, comme horrifié.

- Mec, t'avise pas de dire du mal d'eux, parce que tu le regretterais fortement ! menaça Lisaëlle en lui lançant un regard condescendant. « _Je vais lui éclater la gueule à lui ! Comment il ose penser un truc de mauvais sur mon MC et mon Sawyer ???! Retenez-moi avant que je le frappe !_ ».

La discussion s'arrête là mais Lisaëlle continua à dévisager Peter, le regard froid.

Le voyage toucha enfin à son terme et les Gryffondors et la Serdaigle se préparèrent à descendre du train. Dans le couloir, James et Lily maintenaient l'ordre, permettant aux plus jeunes de descendre en premier. Lisaëlle s'arrêta brusquement pour laisser passer deux jumeaux qui se bagarraient pour une carte de Bertie Crochu. Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel alors que Rémus lui fonçait dedans, n'ayant pas vu assez tôt qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

- Désolé…murmura-t-il près de son oreille en se penchant légèrement. Lisaëlle sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements et tourna doucement la tête. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Pas grave…chuchota-t-elle en cherchant ses yeux. « _Hey, on a pas toute la journée ! Magne-toi !_ ».

Lisaëlle retourna la tête et avança jusqu'à être totalement dehors. Sur le quai, une femme enlaça férocement James et Lily tour à tour avant de se préoccuper de Sirius et Nirvana. C'était la mère de James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de démontrer à son fils combien elle l'aimait. Lisaëlle ne s'attarda pas, voir les autres faire des réunions de familles réjouissantes allait la miner plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'empressa de quitter le côté sorcier pour rejoindre le côté Moldu où elle s'approcha du guichet pour se payer un aller simple pour Manchester. Elle attendit environ une heure avant de pouvoir grimper dans le train qui l'emmènerait à Manchester. Lisaëlle était à la fois impatiente et stressée. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Finalement, ce fut près de deux heures plus tard qu'elle descendit sur le quai de la gare de Manchester. Le cœur battant, elle chercha ses amis du regard. Ils avaient dû beaucoup changer depuis le temps…Et, tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle fut soudainement élevée dans les airs, le tout accompagné d'un rire familier.

- Ma Chérie ! Ca fait si longtemps !

- MC ! Repose-moi tout de suite, espèce de vieux pigeon ! rigola Lisaëlle tandis qu'elle retrouvait la terre ferme.

Elle se trouvait à cet instant précis dans les bras d'un grand et beau blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux yeux gris clairs, un sourire mirobolant accroché aux lèvres. Derrière lui, un autre garçon brun à la peau bronzée souriait tout autant.

- Les mecs, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous m'avez manqués !

* * *

Reviews ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	16. But Will You Be Mine ?

Avouez que je suis forte, hein, deux chapitres en un jour...

Mais, surtout, je fais ça pour ceux qui partent en vacances, je veux les laisser mariner...Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin...Gniark...Eh oui, je suis une auteure très sadique mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, pas vrai ?

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout en imaginant vos réactions...

Et...ne vous en faites pas, Peter aura son moment de souffrance éternelle, c'est prévu...

Bye !

Et bonne vacances !

* * *

Chapitre XVI :

_…But Will You be mine ?_

24 Décembre 1977, Manchester…

- Et tu te rappelle quand Sawyer avait balancé un saladier avec de la colle et des œufs sur la tête de Dickett ? s'esclaffa MC en riant comme un fou.

- Ah oui, inoubliable, vieux ! Tu te rappelles sa tête ??! ricana Lisaëlle en retenant de justesse des larmes de rire.

- Et après, quand il est passé cinq fois devant nous sans nous voir !

- Surtout qu'on était pas discrets ! s'amusa la jeune fille. Raaah…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Sawyer ?! Ca va faire baisser nos statistiques, tout ça !

MC éclata de rire et lança :

- Il a du se noyer entre la Vodka et le Whisky…

- Toutes mes Condoléances, MC…ria-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis si triste ! C'est pour ça que je vais boire encore une ou deux bouteille…Je vais lui piquer son rhum…

- Rooh ! Il va t'engueuler, mon cher…

- Ouaip ! Ca va être fête…Mais…Tu es là, ça vaut bien toute les punitions du monde ! sourit-il stupidement. Alors, maintenant qu'on s'est bien bourré la gueule et que j'aurais probablement tout oublié demain, tu veux bien me parler de ce mec ? Il est canon ?

- Hey ! gueula la voix de Sawyer. T'avises pas de fantasmer sur un autre mec ! Surtout sur celui de Lizz' ! Elle va t'éclater la gueule et après tu vas être tout moche !

- Parce que tu ne voudras plus de moi quand je serais tout moche et tout vieux ? minauda MC, mimant des pleurs.

- On verra, mec…On verra…

- Tsss, de toute façon, c'est toi le plus vieux, c'est toi qui sera tout vieux et tout moche le premier…

- MC, on a qu'un an de différence ! soupira Sawyer, faussement désespéré par son manque de réflexion.

- Roooh ! Tais-toi et donnes-moi mon Whisky avant que j'aille piquer ton Rhum.

- Tu fais ça, et je te jure que je t'attache au pieux pendant deux semaines ! menaça Sawyer. Bon, alors ce mec ?

- Tsss, Z'êtes pas assez bourrés pour que j'en parle ! Et moi non plus ! Là !

- Mais alleeeeeeeeez ! Moi je suis bourré plein !

- Ouais t'arrive même plus à faire des phrases qui veulent dire quelque chose ! s'amusa Sawyer.

- Même pas vrai ! Alleeeeeeeeez, ma chérie…Comment il s'appelle ?

- Je ne dirais rien ! ricana Lisaëlle. Même sous la torture !

- Grrrr…Tu ne connais pas la torture façon MC & Sawyer…

- C'est clair, c'est un maso, ce mec ! rigola Sawyer.

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi le sado-maso ! D'abord !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Même que la dernière fois, t'a…

- Okay ! Pas besoin de me faire des dessins ! s'esclaffa Lisaëlle. Il s'appelle Rémus…

- Rémus ? Rémus ?! C'est quoi ce nom ?! s'insurgea MC. Ca existe ça, comme nom ?

- Laisse-là parler, mec, tu veux ? lança Sawyer en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- Il est beau ? demanda avidement MC.

- MC !

- Ouaip ! rit Lisaëlle devant l'air mécontent de Sawyer. Toujours jaloux, à ce que je vois…

- Toujours…

- T'en fais pas, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro !

- Errr, MC aussi, avant ! marmonna Sawyer.

- Mais c'est bon, t'en fais pas, et puis, rien ne t'empêche de poser des questions, toi aussi !

- Allez, décris le !

- Bah…Il est aussi grand que vous…commença Lisaëlle. Il a des cheveux…J'sé pas trop comment dire la couleur…Du genre…tu vois, la couleur du miel…

- Miam, on en mangerait…Aïe ! Arrête de me taper, Sawyer ! Tu vois que c'est lui le sado-maso !

Lisaëlle éclata de rire tandis que Sawyer grommelait dans sa barbe en lançant un regard faussement mauvais à MC.

- Et ses yeux ? s'enquit MC, ignorant royalement son petit ami.

- Ambrés…

- Hein ? C'est une couleur ça ?

- Oui, MC, c'est une couleur…Quelle éducation, mon cher…

- La ferme, je suis bourré ! Je dis qu'est-ce-que-je veux ! Na !

- Moui, c'est comme l'histoire du pigeon que en fait, c'est un hibou !

- Ma Chérie, tu m'aides à l'attacher au lit ? s'enquit MC, très sérieusement, ce qui fit éclater de rire la jeune fille. Bon, et quoi d'autre ?

- Bah…Rien…J'te dis, il s'est rien passé ! Je suis trop folle pour lui et il trop parfait pour moi…

- Pfff, tu n'es pas folle, ma Chérie, tu es un génie, nuance…

- Un génie chez les fous, MC…Et lui, il est juste normal !

- Pfff…Il a déjà eu des copines ?

- J'sé pas, sûrement…Y a une fille qui s'est jetée sur lui et qui lui a dégobillé dans la gorge.

- Aaah ! T'es gore, Lizz' ! grimaça Sawyer.

- Elle lui a vomi dans la gorge ?! s'exclama MC, incrédule.

- Mais non, imbécile ! rigola Sawyer en lui assenant une petite tape sur le crâne. C'est juste la façon de notre très chère Lizz' pour dire que la fille l'a embrassé…

- Aaaah, j'avais pas compris…

- Oui, on a vu !

- Pfff, tais-toi sinon t'es puni !

- Puni ?

- Ouaip ! Privé de dessert pendant un mois !

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça…

- Tsss, chéri, ce ne sont pas des desserts du frigo que je parle…susurra le jeune blond.

- Hep, Attendez que je sois au moins endormie pour vous sauter dessus ! rigola Lisaëlle.

- Navré, Ma Chérie…Faut tout lui expliquer et…Maaaaaaaaaaaais ! T'arrête de me taper ! Bon, ce Ricky, il ne t'a jamais rien laissé entendre que euh…c'est…ça veut rien dire ce que je viens de dire…

- Déjà un exploit que tu t'en sois rendu compte ! ironisa le brun. MC frappa faiblement son petit ami qui se mit à rire. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est, je pense, ton Rémus…

- Ricky, tu veux dire !

- Non, il s'appelle Rémus !

- Ouais, Ricky, Rémus, c'est du pareil au même et puis, t'avouera, c'est mieux Ricky…Nan, mais qui c'est qui s'appelle Rémus à notre époque ?! Ouais, donc, il a jamais rien fait ou dit…

- Bah…J'sé pas…Avant ça devait être pour me remonter le moral à cause de Miranda…

MC recracha vivement son Whisky et regarda Lisaëlle comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle était le Père Noël.

- Ca me fait toujours un choc…D'me dire qu'elle est à ton école…

- Ouais, bah, tu vois, il me prenait les mains pour…euh…me soutenir, je suppose et puis après il a arrêté, il ne m'a plus parlé, comme si j'avais la peste et py, après, il a recommencé…

- Zarbe, ton Ricky…

- Rémus…

- Peu importe…

- Tu vois, quand je te dis qu'il s'est pas arrangé…chuchota Sawyer sur le ton de la confidence. Déjà un hibou qu'il prend pour un pigeon et ton Rémus qu'il veut absolument appeler Ricky…

- Hey ! Arrête de te moquer ou ça va être ta fête, Sawyer ! Je vais t'attacher au lit et je vais faire venir Kyle…

A ce nom, Sawyer se rembrunit et tourna la tête d'un faux air supérieur.

- C'est qui, ce Kyle ?

- Ah, c'est un mec qui a rejoint les APA, y a pas longtemps…On ne va plus très souvent au Galaxy mais à chaque fois, Kyle se met à me draguer, discrètement croit-il et à chaque fois, Sawyer est comme un Taureau devant un drapeau rouge ! J'ai peur pour ce pauvre Kyle…

Sawyer poussa un grognement très peu élégant et Lisaëlle éclata de rire devant son air bourru.

- Franchement, Sawyer, tu crois vraiment que MC irait voir ailleurs ? Pfff, ca ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit…

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! soupira MC en jouant avec une bouteille de bière vide. Hey, Ma Chérie, si tu veux, j'vais l'voir ton Ricky et j'lui casse la gueule s'il ne sort pas avec toi !

- Pfff, excuse-moi, MC, mais ca m'étonnerait que tu lui fasses peur…T'es loin d'être Dark Vador, vieux !

- Même, j'ai un bon crochet du droit !

- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches viser…ironisa Sawyer. MC fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire :

- C'est pas faux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et alors que Minuit sonnait, au loin, ils se souhaitèrent un Joyeux Noël avant de s'écrouler d'avoir trop bu.

* * *

Lorsque Lisaëlle rouvrit les yeux, elle grogna en papillonnant des yeux.

- Saloprie de lumière…jura-t-elle en se redressant. Elle avait visiblement passé sa nuit, la tête sur l'estomac de MC et Sawyer semblait s'être éclipsé en cuisine.

- Hey ! Lizz' ! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux manger ? s'enquit-il en apparaissant.

- Mmph, n'importe quoi tant que c'est toi qui cuisines et pas MC !

- Hey ! Je me suis amélioré en cuisine ! s'exclama l'intéressé, se redressant à son tour.

- C'est vrai ! Il a compris qu'il faut mettre de l'eau pour cuire des pates ! ricana Sawyer tandis que Lisaëlle se levait, titubant légèrement, un mal de crâne pas possible l'assaillant. La jeune fille s'approcha d'une table que les deux garçons avaient chinée dans une brocante et vit que des paquets portant son nom l'y attendait.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Bah, j'sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça devant la porte, ce matin…Et y avait encore le hibou…Ca se trouve, y a un nid dans le coin…supposa Sawyer en retournant dans sa cuisine d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait. MC, titubant plus encore que Lisaëlle s'approcha d'elle et lança :

- Ca se trouve, t'a des admirateurs secrets chez les pigeons et ils t'envoient des cadeaux…

Il ricana tandis que Sawyer lançait :

- Des hiboux, MC, des hiboux !

- Mouais…C'est pareil ! s'entêta le blond. Bon, tu ouvres ?

Lisaëlle s'empara du premier paquet, n'en reconnaissant pas l'écriture. Elle écarquilla les yeux en y trouvant une magnifique robe d'inspiration indienne d'un bleu qui rappelait ses yeux.

- Quel est l'imbécile qui envoie des robes à ma Chérie ??! s'exclama MC. Tout le monde sait que tu détestes ça…En plus, personne ne porte de Sari dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Euh, j'crois que c'est une robe de bal, MC. Intervint Lisaëlle en se saisissant d'une petite carte de vœux.

- De Bal ?! Tu vas aux bals, toi, maintenant ?

- Non, mais ils en font dans mon école…

- Pouah ! Heureusement que j'y suis pas dans ton école, t'imagines ? J'aurais les pieds tout scrabouillés à cause de Sawyer qui sait pas danser ! A propos, il ne s'est absolument pas amélioré en danse, notre cher Sawyer…

La jeune fille sourit et déplia la carte pour la lire à haute voix :

- Chère Lisaëlle, je sais que tu n'aimes pas danser mais j'aimerais t'offrir ce Sari, en cadeau de Noël. Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter, ni même de le sortir de la boite, je voudrais simplement que tu le gardes en souvenir. Avec toute mon affection, Nelle Johnson.

- Et…C'est qui, Nelle ?

- Euh…c'est…La mère du…La mère d'Henry Johnson…

- Ah, c'est ta grand-mère, alors…souffla doucement MC en passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Mouais, je…

- Allons ! Ouvrons les autres paquets ! s'exclama MC en la serrant dans ses bras. Tiens, une lettre…

Ouvrant la lettre qui lui était destinée, Lisaëlle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Henry Johnson qui lui assurait une nouvelle fois qu'elle pourrait faire appel à n'importe quand pour quoique ce soit. Il l'informait également qu'il devait retourner en France car ses propres élèves revenaient de leurs stages, tout en lui demandant de l'avertir si jamais quelque chose la chiffonnait. La jeune fille laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, se sentant étrangement désœuvrée. Henry n'allait plus être là. Quelque part, c'était normal, et puis, elle n'avait pas non plus été très enthousiaste lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Elle se demanda alors si Miranda allait rester jusqu'en Février, comme prévu.

- MC…souffla-t-elle. Ca va pas…J'ai envie de pleurer…

- Tssss…Viens là, Ma Chérie…dit le jeune homme en ouvrant les bras. Sawyer ! Va chercher des Millefeuilles !

- Ok ! cria la voix du brun depuis la cuisine.

Lisaëlle sourit faiblement et se laissa aller dans les bras de son vieil ami, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Sawyer et MC la connaissaient comme personne. Ils savaient que le Millefeuille était sa pâtisserie préférée et qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour lui remonter le moral.

- J't'adore, MC, tu sais ?

- Oui, moi aussi je t'adore, ma chérie…Allez viens là…souffla MC en s'approchant du vieux divan qui traînait là. Ce soir, si tu veux, on ira au Galaxy…

Le Galaxy…C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient rebaptisés un vieux grenier abandonné qui servait de camp de réunion aux Apa.

- Ouais…On va tous chanter comme des tarés…rigola la jeune fille, pourtant triste.

- Et je vais devoir apprendre à Sawyer à danser à peu près convenablement…Tu sais, la dernière fois, je me suis fais une entorse de dingue ! Et il a marché sur les pieds de cinq personnes, dont deux qui ne dansaient pas…Il est irrécupérable…

- Tsss ! marmonna Sawyer. Pas ma faute, si j'ai pas les jambes pour !

Il fit un détour vers le fond du salon et alluma une chaîne Hifi d'où s'échappèrent bientôt les paroles de « _Lady Madonna_ » des Beatles. Sawyer se mit alors à se déhancher, tout en chantant les paroles d'une voix de crécelle qu'il imitait à la perfection, ce qui fit éclater de rire MC et Lisaëlle, qui se mirent en devoir de le concurrencer dans la danse la plus ridicule et le chant le plus faux.

* * *

3 Janvier 1978, Londres, King Cross…

Lisaëlle avançait avec de grandes enjambées vers le passage qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et passa le mur sans difficulté. Mais aussitôt derrière, elle fut assaillie par une nuée de flash de photographes plus horripilants les uns derrière les autres.

- Lisaëlle, je peux vous appeler Lisaëlle ? fit un homme à la voix très suave en lui tendant un espèce de micro sous le nez. Pouvez-vous nous décrire votre enfance auprès de Maximilian Dunning et de Miranda Johnson ? Aviez-vous déjà supposé que vous n'étiez point une Dunning ?

- Euh…Non. Fit la jeune fille, encore sous le choc. Bon sang, mais que faisaient-il tous là ?

- Mlle, allez-vous accepter de prendre le nom de Johnson ? cria un autre journaliste tandis qu'elle tentait de se frayer un passage entre tous ses gens qui la harcelaient de mille et une questions. Elle se sentit soudainement oppressée et son cœur commença alors une course folle tandis que la sueur perlait à son front. Mlle !

Elle essaya bien de se dégager mais ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Soudain, quelqu'un fendit la foule et créa un passage.

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! rugit la voix de Rémus. Lisaëlle releva la tête, les yeux remplis de gratitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Fichez-lui la paix, espèce de vautours ! Allez emmerdez quelqu'un d'autre !

Il la poussa vers l'extérieur du groupe, tout en tirant sur ses valises. Lisaëlle resta bien sagement au creux de ses bras, se disant, que décidément, elle était très bien ici et commençait à s'habituer à y être. Doucement, il la fit pénétrer dans le wagon du train.

- On est dans le troisième compartiment, vas-y, je m'occupe des bagages…

- Merci, Rémus…souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie…Va, avant qu'ils ne se décident à investir le train…

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et s'élança jusqu'au troisième compartiment où les Maraudeurs, Lily et Nirvana attendaient.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Lily en se levant pour l'enlacer. On avait à peine vu les journalistes que Rémus était déjà parti en courant pour te sortir de là…

- Ouais…Euh…Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça…marmonna-t-elle en se laissant choir à côté de la porte.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda James. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui redonner le sourire.

- Très bien. MC et Sawyer sont des rois pour me remonter le moral ! sourit-elle tandis que Rémus revenait dans le compartiment. Merci encore, Rémus.

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi ! sourit-il en prenant place face à elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu as fais de beau ? demanda Sirius.

- Oh euh…Eh bien, dansé, chanté, joué, bu…Pleins de trucs qu'on fait à Noël avec des amis…rigola-t-elle. Et vous ?

- Oh, ben, on a tous squattés chez James pour le Réveillon, il ne manquait que toi…On s'est bien marré…répondit Sirius en jetant un regard de connivence à James.

- Moi aussi, vous en faîtes pas…J'ai une preuve, si vous voulez ! rigola-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir une photo. Elle la leur tendit et ils explosèrent de rire.

MC était torse-nu, déguisé en Indien, complètement ivre, entrain de danser sur une table avec Sawyer qui regardait d'un œil méfiant et effrayé ladite table qui tanguait dangereusement et elle, derrière ça, rigolant comme une folle, une bouteille de Vodka à la main. Elle s'inquiéta du fait qu'il ne la prenne pour une alcoolique avant de balayer ses inquiétudes en fermant les yeux.

- Ah ouais, on s'inquiétait pour toi, mais, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser ! sourit Lily.

- Ouaip…Le blond, celui qui est déguisé en Indien, c'est MC…Sawyer c'est l'autre…

Ils lui rendirent sa photo, ravis qu'elle se livre un peu plus à eux. Lisaëlle leur sourit et fixa Rémus et Sirius. Ils semblaient tous s'être rabibochés et étrangement, elle en était soulagée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant ce voyage et, parfois, Lisaëlle sentait le regard de Rémus sur elle. Elle relevait alors la tête pour croiser son magnifique regard ambré. Et il souriait. Alors, elle souriait aussi et ils continuaient à se fixer. James et Sirius étaient franchement ravis, ayant bien vu que pendant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés avec Rémus, qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Lisaëlle, que lui aussi, il lui avait manqué.

- Alors, fit Nirvana. Qu'est-ce-que vous comptez faire, après vos Aspics ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce-que je compte faire ? s'exclama Sirius. Je m'achète une maison et je te kidnappe ! Voilà, ce que je compte faire !

- Me kidnapper, hum ? Et tu crois que c'est judicieux de me révéler ça ?

- Oh, mais c'est que la jeune demoiselle que tu es, sera consentante !

- Tiens, donc, voyez-vous cela ! rigola Nirvana. Et je suis censée faire quoi, dans ta maison ?

- Heu, j'sé pas encore mais j'vais trouvé ! sourit son amoureux, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Pfff…Je vais peut-être me lancer dans le même truc que mon père…supposa la jeune fille.

- Diplomatie ? demanda James.

- Ouais, il suffit que j'étudie quelques années encore, que j'apprenne deux ou trois autres langues et le tour est joué ! Et toi, James ?

- J'en sais rien…C'est pas l'argent qui manque chez les Potter, je suis pas obligé de travailler dans un truc qui rapporte…J'aimerais bien entraîner des équipes de Quidditch…Et toi, Lisaëlle ?

- Bah, certainement Naturaliste ou un truc dans le genre…Sirius ? Tu comptes rester tout seul dans ta maison pendant que Nirvana ira porter des messages de paix à toutes les créatures magiques ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea-t-il. Vois-tu, ma chère Nirvana ici présente m'a offert un super bouquin et…

- Non ! Par pitié ! Pas encore ce bouquin ! se plaignit James.

- Oh oui, je t'en prie, Patmol, Evite-nous une énième lecture de ce livre que tu as depuis Noël mais que tu as lu au moins quinze fois ! renchérit Rémus.

- Mais, c'est pas ma faute si c'est génial ! Rends-toi compte ! Tu connais les motos moldues, pas vrai ?

- Euh, ouais…MC en avait piqué une, une fois…sourit Lisaëlle sous les yeux interloqués des autres. Et, donc, la moto ?

- Bah, on peut la trafiquer pour la faire voler ! T'imagines ! Une moto volante ! Ce serait trop cool !

- Et donc, qu'est-ce-que ça aurait à voir avec ton futur métier ? demanda Lisaëlle.

- Aucune idée. Avoua Sirius. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'un jour, j'aurais une moto volante !

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Sirius ne lance :

- Et toi, Rémus, paré pour être prof de DCFM ?

- Sirius, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pfff ! Tu as réussis à nous faire bosser…quelques fois…Si tu y arrives avec nous, tu y arriveras avec tout le monde ! affirma Sirius.

- C'est pas faux ! renchérit James en riant. Rémus, tu feras un excellent prof !

Il haussa les épaules, les joues roses.

- Et toi, Peter ?

- Bah, je vais sûrement reprendre le magasin de ma mère. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Lily ?

- Figurez-vous qu'on m'a déjà démarchée, pour des Recherches de Potions…

- Wouaoh, t'es déjà célèbre ! se moqua Sirius. Non, sérieusement, tu vas le faire ?

- J'en sais rien…J'adore faire des Potions…Alors, on verra bien…

Ils discutèrent encore et encore et de temps en temps, Lisaëlle et Rémus échangeaient de longs regards, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres. Et à ces moments là, Lisaëlle entendait la voix de Sawyer lui dire : « _Fais comme moi, Lizz', fonce où tu le regretteras plus tard ! Et rappelles-toi, c'était loin d'être gagné, à l'époque !_ ». Alors Lisaëlle souriait davantage encore et gardait les yeux fixés sur Rémus, en se disant que oui, peut-être, elle tenterait sa chance quand même, malgré le fait qu'il soit la lune, et elle, une pauvre gamine avec des échasses. « **Une étoile, j'ai dit, une toute petite étoile très lointaine…Mais on se rapproche petit à petit…** ». « _Pffff…Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu seras toute désillusionnée…_ ».

En milieu d'après-midi, Lisaëlle s'engouffra dans le couloir dans l'intention de rattraper le chariot de confiseries. Souriant toujours « _Hey, arrêtes, on dirait Springley !_ ». Elle fit une grimace et son sourire perdit de sa grandeur. Elle paya les quelques friandises et se retourna pour faire face à Rogue. Pour le coup, son sourire s'évanouit et son regard se durcit. Elle finit par lui passer devant avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

- Quoi ? jeta-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Tu devrais faire attention…

- En quoi ça te concerne, tu n'es pas mon ami, si je me souviens bien ?

- J'étais énervé et sous le choc…dit-il pour toute réponse en reprenant son chemin.

La jeune fille le regarda partir avant de sentir plusieurs paquets de confiserie qui se faisait la malle. Elle tenta bien de les rattraper mais elle ne fit que renverser davantage de paquets. Elle s'accroupit, grommelant contre elle-même et tenta de remettre les paquets d'une façon telle qu'ils ne tomberaient pas une deuxième fois.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Ils m'ont envoyé voir si tu t'en sortais. fit la voix de Lupin, juste au dessus d'elle. Lisaëlle releva la tête et rosit.

- Herm, j'suis pas douée pour faire tenir des trucs en équilibre dans mes mains…

Il s'accroupit à son tour et Lisaëlle se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance que le couloir soit désert. Il ramassa les paquets avant de la regarder prendre le dernier et relever la tête. Elle rosit tandis qu'il souriait doucement et elle ne put que lui rendre la pareille. Doucement, si lentement qu'elle crut rêver, il pencha la tête vers elle, la tournant légèrement sur le côté, les yeux plissés. Médusée, elle retint son souffle et attendit. Elle finit par avancer légèrement son visage, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes encore ??! gronda la voix de Peter, les faisant sursauter et s'écarter d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. « **Bon dieu ! Retenez-moi parce que je vais le massacrer ! Donnez-moi une tronçonneuse !!!** »

Lisaëlle resta muette tandis que Rémus se relevait et disait quelques mots à Peter, lui donnant les paquets de friandises qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de se retourner vers Lisaëlle, lui tendant une main :

- Tu viens ?

* * *

Gniark Gniark...Maintenant, je vais me cacher pour éviter les couteaux/balles/avada kedavra/ et tout autre danger pour ma vie

Bye et Bonne Vacances ^^

GAEF, the sadique ^^


	17. Un jour, mon prince viendramais il a

Z'avez vu ????! Le chapitre 21 de "Parfois" est en ligne...^^ Je l'ai lu au moins six fois depuis ce matin...Alors comme je suis de bonne humeur pour au moins une semaine, je poste moi aussi mon chapitre...

Enjoy....^^

* * *

Chapitre XVII :

_Un jour, mon prince viendra…Mais il a pas l'air d'être pressé !_

Lisaëlle était allongée sur son lit, les joues roses, se demandant encore ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser. « **Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux ! Il est amoureux !** ». « _T'a enclenché le bouton repeat ou quoi ?!_ ». « **La bave du crapaud que tu es ne peut pas atteindre la blanche colombe que je suis…Il est amoureux !** ». « _Wououh…Elle est sérieusement atteinte, celle-là…_ ». Lisaëlle grommela et plongea sa tête sous son oreiller, les joues rouges. Vraiment, tout cela était trop…trop irréel.

- Rémus ! s'énerva Sirius. Tu dois parler à Peter, ça ne va plus !

- Mais je…ne veux pas…lui faire de peine…

- Voyons, Rémus ! renchérit James. Lisaëlle n'aimera jamais Peter, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais ! Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Alors fonces !

- Mais…Peter, il…

- Rémus, franchement, t'a envie de laisser un autre mec être avec elle ? Si sa grand-mère est un loup-garou, elle n'a aucune raison de te rejeter !

- Ca ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas la même chose d'avoir une grand-mère ou un petit-ami loup-garou ! s'énerva Rémus en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son lit.

- Tu avoueras qu'il y a quand même peu de chance qu'elle te rejette !

- On en sait rien et Peter, il l'aime !

- Non, Peter n'en est pas amoureux de la même façon que toi ! Tu l'aimes comme moi j'aime Nirvana, comme James aime Lily…Peter ne voit en elle qu'une potentielle petite amie d'un moment, ça ne lui fera pas mal bien longtemps !

- Mais on s'était promis ! Jamais les filles que les autres ont en vue et…

- Tsss, là, c'est un cas de force majeure ! Et puis Lisaëlle n'aime pas Peter, alors la question est réglée ! Va voir Lisaëlle d'abord si ça te chante, mais vous devez parler et je te jure que si tu le fais pas, Sirius et moi on s'arrangera pour vous coincer dans une pièce et on ne vous laissera en sortir que quand vous aurez parlé, compris, Lunard ?

- Ouais…Mais je…n'arriverais pas à lui dire…textuellement, je veux dire…

- Hein ?! lâcha Sirius.

- Notre cher Lunard essaye de nous expliquer, Patmol qu'il n'a pas tellement envie de passer par l'étape « explications »…sourit James.

- Hep ! On y a tous eu droit ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu échapperais à la règle ! bougonna Sirius.

- J'avais vraiment l'air de dire que c'était facile, l'année dernière ? demanda Rémus en passant ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Ben…un peu, peut-être…Mais ça ira ! sourit Sirius. Elle ne nous déteste plus comme au début de l'année ! Tu devrais peut-être l'inviter au bal…

- Heu…C'est un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas ? rétorqua Rémus en se laissant tomber en arrière. En plus, je dois parler à Peter en premier…

- Hey, je vais te resservir un de tes conseils de l'année dernière…commença James. Invites là au bal, si elle te regarde bizarrement, tu dis que c'est en toute amitié, et voilà, on en reparle plus !

- Herm…J'ai vraiment dit ça comme ça ?

Ses deux amis lui sourirent bêtement, hochant la tête.

- Par Merlin, je vais mourir !

- Mais non, Lunard ! s'esclaffa Sirius. Je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !

- Mais je…

- Rémus, un peu de courage, que diable ! Parles donc à Peter en premier, si tu veux ! Fais-le ou on le fera pour toi !

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

- PETER ! crièrent James et Sirius en chœur.

- Non, non, non ! Taisez-vous ! paniqua Rémus. Malheureusement pour lui, Peter n'était pas loin et surgit dans leur dortoir.

- Quoi ?

- Rémus doit te parler ! lança James, tout de go. Alors viens t'asseoir !

- Mais…protesta Rémus, soudainement terrifié.

Sirius et James appuyèrent sur les épaules de Peter et le forcèrent à s'asseoir, au grand dam de Rémus. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tous regardaient Rémus, tandis que ce dernier, fixait Peter, torturé. Il soupira et se décida à se lancer :

- Peter, tu…tu aimes Lisaëlle ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et rosit, fuyant le regard de Rémus.

- Vous voyez ! s'exclama Rémus, désignant Peter des bras. Sirius et James se jetèrent un furtif regard et Sirius lança :

- Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est si tu l'aimes comme moi j'aime Nirvana ou comme James aime Lily…

- Euh…J'en sais rien…Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- T'a bien du remarquer que…entre Lisaëlle et Rémus…ça…disons que le courant passe bien…hasarda James en se grattant le haut du crâne.

- Hein ?! Mais de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ??! s'énerva Peter.

- Rémus est amoureux de Lisaëlle. Fit Sirius de but en blanc. Peter le fixa, attendant le « je blague » mais comme il ne venait pas, il tourna la tête vers Rémus, bouche-bée.

- Tu… ? Mais…Non !

- Peter, je…Je suis désolé…commença Rémus, se mordillant les lèvres, un terrible sentiment de culpabilité le submergeant tout à coup.

- Désolé ? répéta Peter, rageur, les poings serrés d'indignation.

- Hey, Queudver ! coupa Sirius, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas à être désolé, ok ? Il est amoureux ! C'est génial ! Et…Peter, tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Sirius…commença Rémus. Je…

- Non, Peter, je veux bien que tu aies flashé sur elle, mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! reprit Sirius, ignorant Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? grommela Peter.

- Tu n'agis pas comme quelqu'un d'amoureux…affirma James.

- Je suis juste timide…souffla-t-il en évitant ostensiblement de regarder Rémus.

- Peter, Rémus est _vraiment_ amoureux. Insista James. Et on pense que Lisaëlle l'est aussi…

Il releva brusquement la tête et fusilla Rémus du regard, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et s'enfuit de leur dortoir. Rémus soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus que Lisaëlle à…

- Sirius, je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser du temps à Peter…intervint Rémus.

- Mais…Et le bal ?

- Sirius, je me vois mal l'inviter à ce bal là…C'est trop… récent…

- Et si elle s'attends à ce que tu l'invites, hum ?

- Herm, si tu veux mon avis, Patmol, Lisaëlle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille super à l'aise avec les bals…hasarda James.

- Hey, t'es de mon côté ou quoi ?

- Oui, mais, quelque part, Rémus a raison de ne pas vouloir aller trop vite… Il y a quand même pas mal de choses qui ont changés, dans sa vie, et, peut-être qu'elle aura peur si en plus on rajoute le petit-ami loup-garou

Rémus grimaça et baissa les yeux en soupirant.

- Lunard, comprends moi bien, reprit James. Je ne te dis pas de laisser couler, je te dis de continuer à être là, avec elle, pour elle, comme tu le faisais si bien, et puis, petit à petit, tu te rapproches, pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur…Tu…Je suis clair ou tu veux que je réexpliques…Parce que…Je ne dis pas que c'est de toi qu'elle aura peur mais plutôt de tous les changements qui interviennent…

- J'ai compris, Cornedrue…

- Ouf, parce que je suis loin d'être aussi doué que toi en conseils matrimoniaux…

- Matrimoniaux…s'esclaffa Sirius. Je vois ça d'ici, James Potter, conseiller matrimonial…tu pourras toujours mettre sur ton CV « marié à Lily Evans »…je suis sûr que t'aurais plein de clients !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius reçut un coussin en plein visage ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- Allez, Lunard, ne t'en fais pas…souffla Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Fais tout comme James il a dit…Ne va pas trop vite mais montres lui que tu es intéressé…

- Errr…bougonna Lupin. Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses…je…

- Tu crois que James et moi on étaient super fiers quand on a du mettre les choses au clair avec Lily et Nirvana ? Ca va aller, vieux, je suis certain qu'elle te tombera dans les bras…

Rémus le fixa, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, Sirius…

- Pfff…Je te l'ai dit, prêt à parier ce que tu veux ! Je vais vraiment finir par vous enfermer dans une salle…

- Evites, s'il te plaît, la dernière fois que tu as tenté quelque chose, j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un ! maugréa Rémus à Sirius qui perdit immédiatement le sourire. Fais pas cette tête, je t'ai dit, je ne suis plus fâché, juste…évites de recommencer, ok ?

- Je te jure que…

- Ah ça y est ! Il est reparti dans ses excuses ! soupira James en se frappant le front du plat de la main. On a tous compris, Patmol, on sait que tu n'aurais jamais pensé que Rogue viendrait…J'aurais sans doute pensé la même chose mais, c'est bon, c'est oublié ! Bon, revenons donc à nos moutons…Comment comptes-tu…agir ?

- J'en sais rien…soupira Rémus. Qu'est-ce-que vous me conseillez ?

- Bah, je sais pas, elle est un peu bizarre quand même…commença Sirius.

- Elle n'est pas bizarre ! gronda Rémus. Juste différente !

James et Sirius se sourirent et Rémus gémit avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

- Vous êtes désespérants…

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aimes, avoue-le ! ricana Sirius. Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- T'y arriveras, Rémus, ne t'en fais pas…

Le soir du bal, Lisaëlle resta dans sa salle commune à fixer le ciel à travers l'une des fenêtres. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, ce soir-là et le ciel était noir, simplement illuminé par la lune, qui n'était qu'au quart.

- Lisaëlle ? Ca va ? s'enquit la voix de Rémus. Elle rougit et mit un moment à tourner la tête.

- Euh…Ouais…souffla-t-elle pour seule réponse. Tu ne vas pas au bal ?

Il grimaça et lança en s'approchant :

- J'ai pas envie de danser…Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Bah…rien de particulier…dit-elle dans un murmure en s'interdisant de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le train. Johnson est parti…

- Ouais, ce sont les rumeurs…Et puis, Chourave ne va pas tarder à revenir…

- J'espère…Les autres sont en bas ?

- Ouais…

La conversation était pauvre mais Lisaëlle ne pouvait pas fournir un très haut niveau de discussion, étant donné qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui dévorer les lèvres. Il s'approcha encore et elle fut bientôt embaumée de son parfum.

- Tu aimes la lune ?

- Bof, pas plus que ça…Tu sais, j'ai… J'ai appris que la mère de Johnson était loup-garou…souffla-t-elle. Alors, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être très agréable…

- C'est sûr. Grimaça-t-il. Néanmoins, elle ne remarqua pas son rictus. Ca t'ennuie qu'elle soit loup-garou ?

- Non…A vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu…c'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute…Je veux dire, ok, les loups-garous sont dangereux mais je crois que…qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à être dans cet état là…

Rémus ne répliqua pas, se contentant de la fixer sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

- Comment…comment tu vas faire, après Poudlard ? demanda Rémus. Il était réellement inquiet de la façon dont elle allait vivre, après cela. Elle était comme qui dirait, pratiquement à la rue…

- Aucune idée…Je ne sais pas où j'irais aux Vacances d'Avril, alors…

Poudlard demandait aux élèves de cinquième et septième années de retourner chez eux pendant que les professeurs préparaient leurs examens, histoire qu'il y ait moins de possibilité de triche. Pas vraiment efficace selon Lisaëlle car les éventuels tricheurs seraient bien capables de payer les autres élèves pour voler les sujets. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se battre contre une tradition mise en places depuis des décennies !

- Ton oncle, je veux dire, celui qui est auror…Il ne pourrait pas t'héberger ?

- Il est auror international, il n'est pratiquement jamais en Angleterre, et puis, Maximilian lui a probablement déjà demandé de ne pas m'héberger…

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cet homme…marmonna Rémus. Il t'a quand même élevée, pour lui tu as été sa fille pendant dix sept ans mais, il te renie comme ça, je ne comprends pas…

- Bah…Faut pas chercher…Tu as sûrement une famille normale…

Rémus haussa les épaules et la fixa, tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

- Certainement, comparé à la tienne…Mais quand même, le sang ne fait pas tout…

Lisaëlle haussa les épaules et se retourna, cessant son observation du ciel.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement gênée.

« **T'embrasser ! T'embrasser ! T'embrasser !** ». « _Pitié, je suis réellement prête à m'agenouiller si vous appuyez sur le bouton Off !_ ».

- Euh…J'sais pas, et toi ?

- On peut faire une partie d'échecs si tu veux…

- Ouais j'aime bien les échecs…Mon grand-père…Elle soupira, agacée. Jonas Dunning m'a appris à y jouer…

- Tu sais, je pense pas que ça dérange quiconque que tu l'appelles « grand-père »…

- Je sais mais…Ca me fait trop bizarre, maintenant que je sais…J'aurais préféré ne jamais rien savoir…C'est méchant pour Johnson et…sa famille mais je ne pense pas qu'un jour j'arrive à les considérer comme des membres à part entière de ma famille…Si tant est que j'ai une famille…

- Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ? s'offusqua Rémus en déplaçant sa tour.

- Je sais pas…Je suis assez spéciale…Je suis bizarre !

- Tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es différente !

- C'est ce que MC n'arrête pas de dire…dit-elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tiens, tu vois, si on est deux à le dire, c'est qu'on a raison ! sourit Rémus. Elle répondit par un franc sourire auquel il ne put que répondre.

Après plusieurs parties d'échecs, ils finirent par se lasser du jeu et Lisaëlle se remit à examiner le ciel, les bras repliés, ses mains astiquant ses épaules pour se réchauffer. Et contre toute attente, Lupin se positionna derrière elle et posa doucement un plaid rouge sur ses épaules. Elle rougit et resserra le plaid autour d'elle, humant l'odeur qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Il resta là, juste derrière elle, les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules, serrant à peine ces dernières dans ses mains. Lisaëlle ne bougea pas, lui non plus. Elle était simplement bien, entourée par lui. C'était comme se sentir dans une bulle indestructible. C'était rassurant. Il la dépassait à peine de trois centimètres mais elle avait l'impression d'être insignifiante à côté de lui. Et elle ne savait toujours pas quel sens donner à ses actes. Que voulait-il ? Elle ?! Cela paraissait difficilement croyable. Et si c'était le cas, pour combien de temps la voulait-il ? Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il en aurait marre. Parce qu'il en aurait marre…

Elle n'était pas une joyeuse jeune fille qui souriait à chaque évènement bénéfique de la vie. Non, elle, elle était celle qui regardait cet évènement avec suspicion en se demandant où était le piège. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, et quiconque les aurait vu de l'extérieur les aurait pris pour un couple contemplant la lune. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aurait volontiers passé l'éternité dans cette position. La porte de la salle commune coulissa et les rires de James et de Lily les tirèrent de leurs réflexions. Rémus laissa glisser ses mains des épaules de Lisaëlle et ils se retournèrent à moitié pour acceuillir les nouveaux venus.

- Salut la compagnie ! gazouilla James qui tenait fermement la main de Lily. Celle-ci paraissait aux anges. Toujours pas couchés ? Il est trois heures du matin !

- Déjà ? s'étonna Rémus qui fit tout son possible pour ignorer le regard froid de Peter.

Ce dernier, voyant que Lisaëlle ne s'éloignait pas de Rémus et jugeant sans doute que leur proximité parlait pour eux, s'éloigna en courant jusqu'au dortoir. Lisaëlle haussa les sourcils et le suivit, le regard indifférent, se demandant s'il était si pressé que ça d'aller dormir.

- Bon, j'ferais mieux d'aller dormir avant que je ne me mette à comater pendant trois jours…souffla Lisaëlle en s'éloignant. Elle s'arrêta au bas des marches, se retourna et lança : Bonne nuit…

Ils lui sourirent et Lily, après avoir embrassé James, l'imita.

- Où est Sirius ? demanda Rémus en grimpant les marches au même rythme que James.

- Oh…Avec Nirvana…

- Ah…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Avec Lisaëlle ? On vous a interrompu ? s'inquiéta James.

- Non…Et arrêtes de me regarder avec ce sourire…marmonna Rémus. Peter m'en veut…

- Ca lui passera ! assura James. Franchement, tu vois Lisaëlle avec lui ? Nan, franchement, ça saute aux yeux ! Elle va beaucoup mieux avec toi !

Rémus eut une drôle de moue et haussa les épaules en entrant dans le dortoir. Peter était déjà roulé en boule dans son lit et leur tourna le dos. Rémus poussa un soupir plaintif presque inaudible, se déshabilla et rejoignit son lit, pas réellement fatigué. Il se sentait tout drôle, et il mit ça au bout de plusieurs minutes sur son immense impression de culpabilité. Il y avait une part de lui qui avait l'impression d'avoir volé Lisaëlle à Peter et il y avait l'autre, celle qui voulait clamer haut et fort : « Pas touche, elle est à moi ». Rémus soupira et finit par fermer les yeux, dépités. Merlin, que c'était dur d'être amoureux…

Les trois semaines qui suivirent n'apportèrent rien de concret à Lisaëlle et la jeune fille en venait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il avait failli se passer dans le train. « _Ca m'étonnerait même pas !_ ». Il n'était pas plus distant, il n'était pas non plus entrain de flirter. Que faisait-il, alors ? Voulait-il simplement être son ami ? Elle ne savait pas trop si elle était capable d'être _seulement_ son amie. A cet instant, pourtant, elle ne pensait pas à lui. C'était l'une des rares fois depuis son retour, depuis « l'incident » du train. Miranda partait. Chourave revenait le lendemain. Finalement, elle avait récupéré plus vite que prévu et revenait fin Janvier. Et, Elle, elle partait. Elle partait vraiment. Cela lui faisait tout drôle. Elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle ne se saisisse d'elle et la balance contre un mur. Lisaëlle la fixait, à cet instant précis, alors que Dumbledore faisait un discours de remerciement à son encontre. Elle aussi la regardait. Et Lisaëlle dut bien finir par s'avouer qu'elle avait un peu changé, par rapport à ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus si parfaitement coiffés, ils étaient maintenus dans un chignon lâche, ses traits étaient tirés et elle semblait triste. Bien sûr, elle ne fut même pas gênée qu'elle soit triste. Ni heureuse. Non, simplement, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, réalisa-t-elle, cela n'aurait aucun impact sur elle. « _Tant mieux, on dit que parfois, l'indifférence est pire que la haine…_ ». Peu importe. Miranda ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les planter dans ceux de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle semblait s'excuser de tout ce qu'elle lui avait subir. Lisaëlle ne rompit pas l'échange, une simple expression de dédain sur le visage suffit à faire comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais rien d'autre que du mépris, de l'indifférence au mieux. Dumbledore finit son discours et Miranda en fit un à son tour que Lisaëlle n'écouta pas. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Comme avant que tout ce boxon n'arrive. Quelque part cela lui faisait peur et cela la rassurait. Bizarre. A la fin de son discours d'adieu, Miranda se rassit et Lisaëlle reposa brièvement son regard sur elle et pria pour ne pas lui ressembler, lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée. La jeune Gryffondor détourna alors le regard et remarqua que Lupin, face à elle, la fixait. Elle eut un triste et bref sourire qu'il lui rendit avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête pour regarder sa fourchette patauger dans sa purée. Elle grimaça et la laissa tomber dans un tintement métallique avant de s'attaquer au dessert. Une part de tarte aux pommes avec une boule de glace à la vanille dessus. Délicieux. Elle dégusta tout d'abord la glace avant d'apprécier le savant mélange de la vanille glacée et des pommes tièdes. Puis, subrepticement, elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Elle haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à ramener sa jambe vers elle, pensant prendre trop de place mais deux jambes encerclèrent la sienne, la coinçant. Elle fronça les sourcils et releva la tête avant de voir que Lupin la fixait intensément, les joues roses. Elle rougit férocement et détourna immédiatement le regard, se détendant immédiatement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle parvint à regarder Lupin. Il n'avait pas cessé de la fixer, intensément, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler, encore. Mais cette fois, elle ne détourna pas le regard, non, elle continua à le fixer sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi faisait-il ce genre de geste un jour, des gestes qui auraient pu passer pour du flirt et pourquoi, le lendemain, se comportait-il comme un simple ami ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Elle était perdue. Totalement. Et lui qui continuait à la fixer. Sans ciller. Il pencha la tête, sourit et finit par s'engager dans une discussion complètement débile avec James et Sirius. Encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas. Surtout qu'il gardait sa cheville prisonnière entre les siennes. « _Qu'est-ce-que t'attends pour tirer et reprendre ta cheville, hein ?_ ». « **Pfff, l'écoute pas, tu veux ! On est très bien comme ça !** ». Lisaëlle tourna la tête et discuta avec Lily d'une Potion prometteuse. Elle aurait du voir que quelqu'un s'était approché, quelqu'un qui portait un uniforme vert et argent. Quelqu'un qui fit stopper toutes les conversations. Mais Lisaëlle ne s'en rendit compte que parce que les jambes de Rémus s'étaient resserrées autour de sa cheville. Elle haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait et tourna la tête, suivant son regard pour voir Severus, attendant visiblement qu'elle le remarque.

- Salut. Dit-il à son encontre. Elle le regarda d'un air neutre, et répondit finalement :

- Salut.

- Je voulais te remercier. J'ai eu une Mention Spéciale à mon Examen sur les Potions, grâce à toi.

- Oh…Félicitations…- Les jambes se bloquèrent davantage autour de sa cheville – « _Ma parole, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prend ? Et pourquoi tu gazouilles comme un pigeon, la Niaise ?_ ». « **Il est jaloux… Il est jaloux…C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…** ». « _N'importe quoi !_ ». Contente pour toi.

Rogue lança un regard venimeux à Rémus et Lisaëlle haussa les sourcils.

- Bon, Rogue, tu nous excuseras, mais, on aimerait bien manger, et ta présence nous coupe l'appétit…lâcha James d'une voix froide.

- Va te faire voir, Potter, j'ai encore le droit de parler à qui je veux sans avoir besoin de ta permission, ok ?

- Je doute que tu sois vraiment à ta place, ici…rétorqua James, impassible. Sirius se mordait le creux de la joue, comme pour s'empêcher de répondre.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai bien montré que je n'étais pas dépourvu de courage…A propos, tu es au courant…

- Ca suffit ! fit Lupin sèchement en se levant brusquement. Lisaëlle ramena vivement sa jambe vers elle, surprise de le voir s'énerver. On s'est excusés et si je ne m'abuse, Sirius s'est excusé également et à moins que tu ne veux qu'on ébruite le fait que James t'ait sauvé la vie, tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta table…

- Comme si tu avais le droit de me dire ça, toi…Tu es répugnant, Lupin !

« **Bon sang ! Mais dis quelque chose !!!** ». Je veux bien mais QUOI ? « **N'importe quoi !! Ne le laisse pas dire des choses méchantes à notre Rémus !!!** ».

- Severus, si tu es venu chercher la bagarre, tu peux repartir aussi sec. Dit-elle platement, ne remarquant pas le sourire triomphant de Sirius qu'il essayait de cacher. Rémus se rassit et Lisaëlle ajouta : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais aucun droit de me dire qui fréquenter, pas plus qu'eux n'en n'ont le droit…

Severus eut une grimace et s'éloigna, le pas raide. Lisaëlle leva les yeux au ciel et baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Agacée, elle se servit un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite, regrettant que ce ne soit pas du Whisky-pur-feu.

- Bon, j'vais dans la salle commune… grommela-t-elle en se levant vivement.

Rémus soupira et Peter lui lança un regard venimeux. Il baissa les yeux tandis que son inconscient bouillait. Il était proche de la pleine lune et cela se sentait. Il était plus entreprenant, plus jaloux, plus impulsif.

- Ca va, Rémus ? s'enquit la douce Lily.

- Ouais…marmonna le jeune homme. C'est juste que…C'est bientôt vous-savez-quoi…Et je contrôle plus difficilement mes humeurs…

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de sauter à la gorge de tous les mâles qui s'approchent à moins de cinq mètres d'elle ! rigola Sirius. Rémus lui lança un regard noir et grogna :

- C'est pas drôle, Sirius…

- Oui, excuse-moi…

Ils finirent de déjeuner cinq minutes plus tard et tandis que Sirius filait rejoindre Nirvana, le reste des Gryffondors retournait dans leur salle commune. Lisaëlle était assise dans une des causeuse et lisait une revue de Quidditch. Rémus s'assit à côté d'elle et il la sentit prendre une brusque inspiration. Ne sachant pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe, il ne le retint pas. Lily et James s'assirent face à eux et Peter grimpa directement dans son dortoir, sans un mot. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, les poings serrés, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. A vrai dire, il cachait quelque chose mais personne ne le remarqua, trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour voir l'air louche de Peter. Ce dernier sortit de la salle commune, bifurqua deux fois à droite pour se retrouver avec une fille de Gryffondor face à lui.

- Tu l'as ? s'enquit-elle vivement, presque hystérique.

- Ouais…Mais t'a intérêt à ce que ça marche, Baxter !

- T'en fais pas…Je sais exactement ce que je fais…

* * *

Je sens que vous allez tuer Peter et/ou moi pour le prochain chapitre...Surtout que je me tâte encore pas mal pour la fin ! ^^ Je sais toujours pas si il y aura une Happy End...

Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Enfin, c'est plutôt la fin qui chifonne non ?


	18. Je suis venu te dire

Me revoilà ! Alors, j'aimerais bien répondre à vos reviews personellement mais je sais pas, à chaque fois que j'essaye, il me dit que c'est pas possible...Bizarre...

Enfin, il doit me rester environ deux autres chapitres en plus de celui là + un épilogue...

J'ai décidé pour ma fin, ^^ allélouia...ça devrait convenir à la plupart d'entre vous, enfin je pense...

Bref, normalement, vous ne devriez pas vouloirme tuer pour ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVIII :

_Je suis venu te dire…_

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle fut ravie d'être un samedi pour pouvoir prolonger sa grasse matinée. Si elle avait été plus réveillée, elle aurait vu l'air machiavélique de Pénélope Baxter, elle aurait vu que quelque chose clochait, mais non, elle était trop assoupie pour cela. La matinée se déroula assez normalement et vers deux heures, elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu la botanique lorsqu'elle fonça dans le dos de quelqu'un qui s'était stoppé en plein milieu du couloir. Elle bougonna et releva la tête pour voir Rémus.

Il lui jeta un bref regard désolé, avant de fixer une silhouette devant lui, à environ six mètres. Lisaëlle suivit son regard et vit que Miranda se tenait là. Lisaëlle fit un bon en arrière et Miranda sembla seulement la remarquer, elle perdit immédiatement sa stature sèche et décroisa les bras de sous sa poitrine. Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à Lisaëlle qui prit une grande respiration et reprit son chemin pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à une table en retrait sans se préoccuper des regards des autres élèves. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et s'engouffra dans les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre. Quand elle revint près de sa table et qu'elle releva la tête, elle lâcha le livre et fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière. Miranda était là et se triturait les mains, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Tu te rappelles ? C'est 100 mètres de distance obligatoire ! cracha Lisaëlle, se reprenant rapidement.

- Je…je voulais juste…Te….Te dire de faire attention à Lupin…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! lâcha la jeune fille en mettant un pied sur son bouquin pour le faire glisser vers elle, de façon à être assez loin de Miranda quand elle le ramasserait. Elle savait ce qui pouvait arriver si elle n'était pas assez attentive.

- J'ai vu que…que vous…Enfin, fais attention, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

Pour le coup, Lisaëlle en resta bouche-bée et la fixa comme si elle lui avait dit : « Viens dans mes bras ».

- Euh…De un, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles, je fais bien ce que je veux, de deux, je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses et…

- Je sais…s'agaça-t-elle. Je te dis juste de faire attention, il est dangereux…Il te fera du mal !

Et elle fit demi-tour sans plus d'explications et la Gryffondor mit un moment avant de s'en remettre. Elle bougonna tout le reste de la journée avant que le soir même, Mme Chourave ne réintègre sa place. Elle eut droit à de nombreux applaudissements de la part de ses élèves et Lisaëlle n'était pas en reste bien que dans sa tête, les paroles de sa mère raisonnent encore.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit que Rémus était dangereux. « **Cherche pas, c'est juste pour nous emmerder !** ». « _J'prends pas pour elle mais, c'est quand même la deuxième personne qui nous dit ça !_ ». « **Rogue n'acceptait pas qu'on soit amie avec les Maraudeurs et elle, elle veut juste nous pourrir la vie un peu plus ! Alors maintenant, souris-lui, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il te regarde !** ».

Lisaëlle releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard ambré de Rémus. Il lui sourit doucement mais son sourire avait un côté crispé. Lisaëlle aurait bien voulu comprendre mais il détourna le regard, une moue triste sur le visage. Elle soupira, se demandant si elle n'était pas sujette à des hallucinations parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions…Miranda s'était approchée et lui murmura :

- Au revoir, Lisaëlle…

- Adieu, tu veux dire ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher, acerbe. Et Lisaëlle détourna sèchement la tête.

Miranda s'éloigna et Lisaëlle finit son repas et se hâta de rejoindre sa salle commune pour s'étaler sur son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle descendit de son dortoir, la tête encore embrumée de rêves sordides mais elle était loin de s'attendre à un tel enfer. A peine avait-elle posé le pied dans le dortoir qu'elle crut rêver en voyant Rémus, serrant Baxter dans ses bras comme si elle était un cadeau des dieux. Elle resta pantelante, le cœur en miette, tandis que sa partie cynique et méchante jubilait. « _Je l'avais bien dit ! Ce mec est un sadique !_ ». La romantico-niaise partit mourir dans son coin et Lisaëlle parvint un tant soi peu à reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu croyais, Dunning ? cracha Baxter en caressant amoureusement le menton de Lupin. Que tu l'intéressais ? Dis-lui chéri d'amour, que tu ne peux pas sérieusement songer à elle en tant que petite amie…

Rémus leva des yeux embués vers Lisaëlle, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? susurra-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Comme si tu pouvais être amoureux de quelqu'un comme elle…ricana-t-elle.

Ils gazouillèrent pendant quelques instants et Lisaëlle se sentit soudainement vide. Elle ne voyait pas tous les signaux qui montraient que Rémus n'était pas dans son état normal mais, la Gryffondor se sentait comme si Lupin avait pris une fourchette, la lui avait plantée dans le cœur, avait arraché ce cœur et l'avait balancé à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- REMUS ! s'écrièrent les voix horrifiées de James et Sirius qui se mirent à dégringoler les escaliers, pour arriver dans la salle commune, sur leurs jambes, sans trop savoir comment.

Lisaëlle les laissa à leurs discussions et s'empressa de courir se réfugier ailleurs, loin, très loin. Miranda avait eu raison. Pour une fois. Il n'avait voulu que la faire souffrir… C'était un monstre. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà eu assez de trucs comme ça ! Il fallait en plus qu'il la laisse espérer et qu'il se mette ensuite à gazouiller comme un pigeon dans les bras de Baxter. La jeune fille se recroquevilla mais se promit de faire comme si de rien était, comme si elle n'était pas morte à l'intérieur. Il ne parviendrait pas à la ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! Ca non ! Et elle se souvenait encore de sa prétendue inquiétude d'où elle allait passer ses vacances…Si elle pouvait, elle l'aurait bien écorché vif. Ce sale menteur, cet hypocrite ! Ce…sale con ! Voilà ce qu'il était ! Un Con qui ne savait pas voir au-delà des apparences ! Il n'avait pas su voir combien elle l'aurait aimé !

Lorsque son ventre commença à crier famine, elle sortit de la salle sur demande et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Heureusement pour elle, les Maraudeurs et leurs petites amies n'étaient pas là. Elle mangea rapidement et se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, sans se soucier des murmures dans les couloirs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut convenablement assise derrière une table qu'elle entendit la conversation entre deux cinquièmes années.

- …dit qu'il a fait une réaction à la potion ! Tu te rends compte ! Ca se trouve, Baxter l'a tué !!!

Lisaëlle se figea. Quoi ? Quelle potion ? Baxter va tuer qui ?! Mais par Merlin, de quoi elles parlent ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'impression que Rémus était concerné ?!

- Franchement ! Elle est bête ! Et puis, tout le monde sait que les effets de cette potion ne sont que temporaires, comment elle aurait fait pour le garder ? C'est une idiote ! Pauvre Rémus ! Il doit se sentir tellement mal, maintenant !

Mais Lisaëlle finit par se dire que cela ne devait être qu'une rumeur pour expliquer pourquoi Rémus et Baxter sortaient ensemble. Alors, elle haussa les épaules et continua son devoir de Métamorphoses, le visage fermé. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'elle releva le visage en entendant la voix de James hurler :

- LISAELLE !

- James, ça va pas de hurler comme ça dans la bibliothèque ?

- Viens ! Dépêches-toi ! cria-t-il en tirant sur son bras pour qu'elle se lève.

- Où ça ?

- A l'infirmerie ! Tu sais, Rémus et Baxter, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut ! rétorqua Lisaëlle en haussant les épaules. James se figea.

- Ah non ! Ah non, non, non et non ! Hors de question ! Il n'était pas lui-même ! Il ne pensait pas les choses qu'il a pu te dire !

- James…

- Lisaëlle ! Y en a assez ! Je sais que tu as vécu des trucs difficiles mais…Rémus, il…

- James ! coupa sèchement la jeune fille. Pas de pitié, ok ? Sinon je vais m'énerver !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! s'énerva James. Et…D'abord, viens ! On va discuter ailleurs !

Il hissa la jeune fille sur ses jambes et l'emmena jusque dans le couloir. Là-bas, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Lisaëlle.

- Il n'aime pas Baxter, je peux te le jurer, sur ce que tu veux ! Il en a rien à carrer d'elle !

- Mais…

- Elle lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour bizarre, Peter lui a donné un cheveu de Rémus et il a fait une réaction allergique, il est à l'infirmerie, je t'assure que…qu'il n'aime pas Baxter…

- Mais pourquoi Peter aurait donné un cheveu à Baxter ?

- Errr…Tu devrais lui demander, tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais…

- James…

- Ecoute…Je…On sait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, il ne se le rappellera probablement pas non plus mais…c'était à cause du philtre, ok ?

« _N'écoutes pas, c'est juste pour se moquer de toi !_ ». « **James n'est pas comme ça !** ». « _Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce-que t'en sais ?_ ». « **Mais…** ». La ferme. Elle en avait marre d'avoir mal. Ca devait s'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

- C'est toi qui va m'écouter, James…Rémus fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous…

- C'est faux et tu le sais autant que moi !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le fixa, un air sec sur le visage.

- Bon sang, je vais tuer Peter ! gronda James en serrant les poings. S'il te plaît, viens, il n'a pas hésité, lui, lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie à cause de Johnson !

Lisaëlle tiqua et soupira.

- Très bien…Mais ne va rien t'imaginer !

- Je ne m'imagines rien…sourit doucement James.

Techniquement, il aurait bien rajouté « je le sais, simplement » mais il jugea plus favorable de se taire. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Peter était entrain de supplier Sirius qui l'ignorait royalement, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Lily et Nirvana étaient assises autour de Rémus qui avait fermé les yeux. Il était très pâle, encore plus qu'à son habitude et il avait de grands cernes autour des yeux. Lisaëlle eut un pincement au cœur. « _Il est pas censé être à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch, ton cœur ??!_ ». « **La ferme ! Méchante et Cynique ! Tu te marres alors que tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien !** ».

- Sirius ! Je t'en prie ! plaida Peter en joignant les mains. Je ne voulais pas ça !

Sirius renifla méprisamment et détourna la tête tandis que James s'approchait, tout aussi sec que Sirius à l'encontre de Peter.

- Comment il va ?

- Pas bien…Pompresh est en rogne ! répondit Sirius.

- Les mecs, je suis désolé ! s'exclama Peter. James et Sirius continuèrent à l'ignorer et Peter, désespéré, s'approcha de Rémus, visiblement dans l'intention de le réveiller pour s'excuser.

- Ne t'avises pas de le toucher ! hurla Sirius en le repoussant férocement contre le mur. Il l'attrapa au col et le coinça contre le mur, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Sirius…intervint Nirvana en se levant du chevet de Rémus pour poser une main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Calmes-toi !

- Jeunes gens ! s'offusqua Pompresh en sortant de son bureau, des tas de Potions dans les mains. Dehors ! Tout de suite !

- Mais…contra Sirius.

- Black, Pettigrow ! Dehors, tout de suite ! On ne règle pas ses différents dans une infirmerie.

Sirius lança un regard froid à l'infirmière avant de relâcher abruptement Peter et de sortir. Pettigrow le suivit et Nirvana les imita, disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Sirius seul avec Peter. Lily, James et Lisaëlle étaient donc les seuls à rester. Pompresh posa ses fioles sur une étagère et retourna dans son bureau en bougonnant.

- Où est Baxter ? fit James à Lily.

- Avec McGonagall et Dumbledore…

Rémus toussa et papillonna des yeux.

- Rémus, comment tu te sens, vieux ?

- Errr…J'ai mal au crâne…Qu'est-ce-que…Que…Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri en se redressant un peu. Il était toujours aussi pâle.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? demanda doucement Lily en se mordant la lèvre. Elle jeta un furtif regard à Lisaëlle qui ne le remarquera pas, trop occupée à fixer Lupin. Rémus, lui, par contre, suivit parfaitement le regard de Lily et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde.

- Lisaëlle…souffla-t-il doucement. Elle lui sourit mais ne fut pas très convaincante et Rémus sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?

- Euh…Tu te souviens que…tu trouvais que…ta potion de sommeil avait un drôle de goût…commença James.

- Ouais mais je ne vois pas ce que je…

- Baxter, par l'intermédiaire de Peter a versé un philtre d'amour dedans…

- QUOI ???! cria-t-il, un air épouvanté sur le visage.

- Mr Lupin ! s'exclama Pompresh. Calmez-vous, voyons ! Prenez ces potions, ça vous fera du bien et calmeras les effets du philtre.

- Attends, je…qu'est-ce-que j'ai…s'effraya-t-il, buvant les potions, tout en regardant tour à tour James et Lily avant de poser ses yeux sur Lisaëlle. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

Il fixait Lisaëlle et visiblement, il attendait une réponse de sa part. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ses joues rosirent et elle souffla :

- C'est plus elle qui se pavanait à ton bras, en fait…

- Je…

Rémus émit un gémissement désespéré et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux, une grimace sur les lèvres.

- Bon…Lily, tu viens ? Faut qu'on aille voir si Nirvana a réussi à empêcher Sirius de tuer Peter…

La rousse et le capitaine de Quidditch s'éclipsèrent si rapidement que Lisaëlle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Elle finit par s'approcher, au prix d'un immense effort de sa part. Rémus semblait si désespéré et son état n'était pas feint.

- Ca va aller ? demanda doucement Lisaëlle. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de masser ses paupières avant de tourner la tête pour la fixer d'un air très sérieux. Elle en laissa tomber son sac et il dit :

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Bah…Je t'ai dit, tu…

Il s'empara de son poignet et le serra. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, un peu pantoise et s'appliqua à fixer autre chose que son visage. Son cou, c'était très bien ça.

- T'a du dire un truc dans le genre que tu ne pourrais aimer qu'elle ou quelque chose comme ça…dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle tentait de rendre nonchalant.

- Je ne le pensais pas…Tu sais, cette fille…Déjà, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de son prénom et je me rappelle même plus la tête qu'elle a…

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'expliquer ? Il n'avait aucune obligations ! « **Tu dis ça, mais tu le traitais bien de tous les noms, tout à l'heure !** ». Il se redressa et Lisaëlle retint à grand peine un rougissement en voyant le haut de sa chemise ouverte sur son torse. « _Hey, c'est qu'un torse, faut arrêter là ! Tu deviens grave !_ ». « **Tu veux pas lui demander d'enlever carrément sa chemise ??!** ». « _STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! On arrête, marche arrière !_ ». Il était maintenant assis face à elle et on aurait carrément dit qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu devrais te recoucher…conseilla Lisaëlle en relevant la tête, les joues roses. « **Il va vraiment finir par s'évanouir !** ». Tu es sûr que ça va ? ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, le cœur bizarrement serré par le regard qu'il lui lançait. « _Tu veux pas lui dire de te rendre ta main ?_ ». « **Il devrait vraiment se recoucher…** ».

Elle souffla, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il se recouche avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et ne tombe par terre. Lisaëlle se releva donc, suivie dans tous ses mouvements par Rémus. Elle se pencha légèrement, reprenant possession de son poignet et appuya ses mains sur le torse de Rémus, les joues rosissant de plus en plus. Agréable sensation. Très agréable, même.

- Rallonges-toi, Rémus…

Il la fixa et mit plusieurs minutes à obtempérer. Il remit les jambes sous les couvertures et se laissa border, fixant toujours Lisaëlle. Et, alors qu'elle allait se redresser, il se saisit brutalement de ses poignets.

- Rém…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de former une phrase, qu'il l'approchait déjà férocement de lui, se redressant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Au début, complètement ahurie, Lisaëlle resta coite avant de se sentir fondre. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et le Gryffondor en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Il finit par relâcher les poignets de Lisaëlle pour poser ses mains en coupe autour de son visage. Lisaëlle n'y tint plus et se laissa aller pour profiter de ce baiser si…intense. Elle posa à son tour ses mains sur ses joues douces. Fermant les yeux, elle se sentait toute chose. Ce baiser, c'était comme un feu d'artifice, le bouquet finale, même. C'est comme quelque chose que vous avez rêvé de faire pendant toute votre vie mais dont vous étiez persuadés que c'était impossible à réaliser. Et là, elle le faisait vraiment, elle l'embrassait vraiment. Alors, elle se laissa aller et s'assit sur le lit, tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait mal, après, mais qu'importe, ça valait bien, un ou deux an de dépression. Elle se rapprocha davantage et pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer un peu mais elle vit que Pompresh attendait, très embarrassée. Lisaëlle sursauta et s'éloigna d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

- Herm…Mr Lupin, il faudrait prendre d'autres potions…

- Je…Je vais te laisser ! dit précipitamment Lisaëlle en se saisissant de son sac pour s'enfuir.

- Attends ! s'exclama Rémus. Mais elle avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, Mr Lupin…

- C'est ce que je fais ! marmonna-t-il. Sinon, je serais entrain de lui courir après…Je sais très bien que je vais me casser la gueule si je me lève maintenant !

- Vous aurez l'occasion de lui parler plus tard…

Il bougonna, pas vraiment convaincu et finit par s'endormir au bout d'une demi-heure.

* * *

Lisaëlle, quant à elle, était, à cet instant précis, allongé sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, fixant les étoiles sans vraiment les voir. Le soleil s'était couché depuis deux bonnes heures, maintenant. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Peut-être bien qu'il…ressentait quelque chose pour elle, peut-être bien qu'elle avait mal jugé ses actions mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il demeurait un être parfait et elle, elle était si…elle, elle était loin d'être parfaite. Et elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation où elle se sentirait constamment inférieure à l'autre. Il fallait un juste milieu. Et puis, d'abord, comment était-il…si tant qu'il le soit vraiment, tombé amoureux ?!

Elle avait toujours été si méchante, si cynique, si profondément mauvaise. Voilà le problème, elle était foncièrement mauvaise et lui, si doux, si aimable et gentil… Vraiment, on dit que les contraires s'attirent mais, se disait-elle, s'était pour mieux se repousser l'instant d'après. Bien sûr, elle avait aimé ce baiser, bien sûr, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour recommencer mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ca n'avait jamais été raisonnable. Elle aurait du s'éloigner depuis le début. Il fallait épargner ce qui restait de sa santé mentale. Parce qu'elle pourrait se damner pour lui. Elle ferait n'importe quoi si seulement elle avait la certitude qu'ils pourraient être ensemble.

- Coucou !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle en sursautant. Mais t'es malade, Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

- Désolé ! fit son capitaine dans un grand sourire.

Il se hissa et s'assit à côté d'elle, se mettant à fixer le même point d'horizon que Lisaëlle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Potter ? Et d'abord, comment t'as su où j'étais ?

- Secret Défense…souffla le jeune homme. Et appelles moi James, je t'en prie ! Ca va quand même faire six mois !

- Dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici, _James_…

- Et toi ?

- Hein ?. Euh…je… D'abord, j'ai posé la question en première !

- Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? insista-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Tu veux jouer avec lui, c'est ça ?

- Jouer avec… ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir et lança, sans réfléchir : C'est lui qui joue !

James frappa si violemment les tuiles que Lisaëlle eut un sursaut.

- Si t'étais pas une fille, crois bien que tu t'en serais prise une, Lisaëlle ! Rémus ne jouera jamais avec personne ! Tu m'entends ??! Tu lui plais vraiment !

- Par Merlin et Morgane ! Je suis vraiment entrain de parler de _ça_ avec _toi_ ??! se plaignit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- Lisaëlle, je sais que tu as vécu des choses pas marrantes et que tu as l'habitude que les gens cherchent à te faire du mal, mais je t'assure qu'il est sincère ! Rémus ne se moquerait jamais de quelqu'un de cette façon…

- Quand bien même…Ca ne marcherait jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant pour fixer un point du lac.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça sans avoir essayé ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- C'est évident et…

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Et ? Excuse-moi mais je ne trouve pas ça évident du tout !

- James, de un, il ne lui faut pas une fille comme moi et de deux, bon sang, j'y crois pas que je vais te dire ça…Et de deux, je me sentirais trop mal dans une relation où j'aurais constamment l'impression d'être inférieure !

- Hein ??! Attends, là, je comprends pas…De un, qu'est-ce-que tu en sais qu'il ne lui faut pas une fille comme toi ? Est-ce-que c'est à toi de décider ce dont il a besoin ? Et de deux, pourquoi tu serais inférieure à lui ? Il n'est pas du genre dominateur, je te signale !

- Je sais, ça ! s'agaça-t-elle. Mais…Par Merlin, comment t'a fais pour me trouver ??!

- Lisaëlle…gronda James.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- T'es au courant que je ne te laisserais pas l'éviter, à moins que tu ne me dises, "je suis folle amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rémus…"Ce dont je ne suis pas convaincu puisque tu l'as embrassé !

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. James eut un petit rire et la fixa, une moue amusée sur le visage.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé !

Lisaëlle poussa un grognement très peu élégant et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible qui devait signifier à peu près : « Bien sûr que je l'ai pas repoussé, quelle est la conne qui le ferait ? ».

- Alors, pourquoi tu serais inférieure à Rémus ? Parce que de son point de vue, ça doit certainement être le contraire.

- Hein ? Le contraire ? répéta-t-elle dans un rire sans joie. Il est maboule ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu n'as pas la vision globale…Je ne dis pas qu'il ait raison, loin de là, mais, toi, tu as tord de te considérer inférieure à lui…C'est peut-être ce que Johnson t'a répété quand t'étais gamine mais…c'est faux, ok ? Il ne faut pas que tu te dévalorises…

- Je ne me dévalorises pas, je suis réaliste !

- Non. Si tu étais réaliste, Rémus ne serait pas tombé amoureux de toi !

- Et tu m'expliques comment il est tombé amoureux ? J'ai jamais été agréable, j'ai toujours…Bon sang…Ca m'énerve ! cria-t-elle en se levant subitement, pas même effrayée d'être à quelques centimètres du bord.

- Lisaëlle, calmes-toi, tu veux ? D'abord, tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question toi-même, c'est à lui de te répondre et maintenant, je veux que t'ailles le voir si ce sont les seules raisons qui te pousse à le fuir !

- Mais…James, je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprends pas…Quand il en aura assez, quand il va se barrer, tu n'imagines pas ce dont je suis capable…

- Et pourquoi il se barrerait ? D'ailleurs, il a plus peur que ce soit toi qui t'enfuit quand tu sauras…

- Quand je saurais quoi ?

- C'est à lui de te le dire.

- Et pourquoi je me barrerais ?

- Je ne pense pas que _toi_, tu le fasses, mais s'il avait été amoureux d'une autre fille, alors, oui, il y aurait peut-être eu une chance que cette fille s'enfuit…

- Mais…pourquoi ? s'énerva Lisaëlle en le fixant, les yeux ronds.

- C'est à lui de te le dire ! répéta James en lui jetant un regard de biais. Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Oui, il doit dormir à cause des Potions mais comme il sortira demain soir…Tu devrais faire attention à Sirius, d'ailleurs… Et à moi aussi, bien évidemment.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire attention à Sirius ?!

- Parce qu'il profitera du moindre relâchement de ta part pour t'enfermer dans une pièce avec Rémus.

Lisaëlle pâlit et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer à plusieurs reprises.

- Alors, tu devrais aller le voir de ton propre chef…sourit James. Tu es à Gryffondor, oui ou non ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je foutais dans cette maison ! grommela la jeune fille en se rasseyant, les pieds dans le vide.

- Eh bien, prouves que la choixpeau ne s'est pas planté…

- James, tu sais…Je suis pas une fille super affectueuse et je…J'y arriverais pas…

- Tu n'arriveras pas à quoi ? A lui montrer que tu l'aimes ?

Lisaëlle rougit et lança un regard noir à James. Elle avait la constante impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. James le comprit bien et dit :

- Personne ne se moque de toi, on se doute bien que ce n'est pas facile d'être affectueux alors que tu n'as pratiquement jamais été choyée, mais, ton grand-père, tu lui montrais bien que…

- James, je n'aimais pas mon grand-père…Je l'idolâtrais, je le vénérais, c'était un dieu pour moi et quand il est parti, ça m'a fait tellement mal…Je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal comme ça et je sais qu'un jour, Rémus partira aussi, tu sais, quand il en aura marre et qu'il voudra une fille normale…

- Et qui te dit que tu dois idolâtrer Rémus ? Et qui te dit qu'il en aura assez ? Tu ne connais pas le futur, et ça se trouve, c'est toi qui en aura marre avant…

- Non, c'est…

- Tu te dis que c'est impossible pour toi d'en avoir marre un jour, mais, il doit se dire exactement la même chose…Tu vas me dire que ce ne sont pas les mêmes sentiments mais que sais-tu de ce qu'il ressent ? coupa James. Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu ne veux pas être avec lui simplement parce qu'il y a une infime possibilité qu'il rompe, un jour…Tout ça, c'est du conditionnel…Ce n'est qu'une _possibilité_…Si tu devais agir en fonction des possibilités qui existent, alors, il est possible qu'un mage noir arrive soudainement et nous lance un « avada kedavra », il est possible qu'un détraqueur arrive subitement et nous tue, il est possible que Johnson arrive et ne remette à te battre, est-ce-que tu vas pour autant te terrer dans ton coin ?

- Non mais…

- Alors pourquoi, alors que ce n'est qu'une possibilité, pourquoi vous n'essaieriez pas ? Parce que vous pourriez très bien finir par vous marier et avoir des gosses !

- Je…

- Tu devrais vivre au jour le jour sans trop songer au futur ! ajouta James. En attendant, je veux savoir…Tu aimerais Rémus même s'il avait une maladie ?

- Il est malade ? s'épouvanta Lisaëlle.

- Réponds-moi ! exigea James.

- Euh…Oui…Mais je...

- Tu l'aimerais, même si cette maladie ferait de lui quelqu'un de différent, de temps en temps ?

- James, qu'est-ce-qu'il a ?

- Réponds-moi !

- Bordel ! Mais oui, bien sûr que oui ! Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de m'en aller, même s'il me battait, alors OUI !

- Rémus ne battra jamais personne, j'espère que tu es certaine de ça !

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça, tu comprends ?! Il est parfait et moi, je ne suis rien à côté !

- D'où tu sors qu'il est parfait ??!

- C'est évident ! Ca se voit comme un Troll au milieu d'un groupe de Vélane !

- Pfff…Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi, alors ne juges pas ! D'abord, Rémus n'est pas parfait ! C'est un bordélique monstre, il mange comme quatre, il est maniaque pour certains trucs alors qu'il s'en contrefout s'il n'a pas fait la poussière depuis trois mois…Je peux t'en sortir pleins, des comme ça ! Il est toujours entrain de se dévaloriser, comme toi, en fait, et c'est agaçant à la fin ! Il a toujours l'impression que les autres sont mille fois mieux que lui et qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui…Et puis, je suis désolé, mais, bon nombres de nos blagues Anti-Serpentard ont fonctionnée grâce à lui ! Ce n'est pas un ange non plus ! Sauf que lui, il le cache mieux que Sirius et moi !

- Je…

- Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance, Lisaëlle, mais tu dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, d'accord ?

Lisaëlle resta muette devant tous les arguments de James. Elle n'avait plus rien à rétorquer. Elle n'avait pas adhéré à ses idées mais elle avait épuisé tous ses arguments. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'elle devait aller le voir. Mais elle savait que James et Sirius ne la laisseraient pas dans son coin après ça… La Gryffondor posa ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira. James passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Fais nous confiance, on ne te trahira pas, je te le promets ! Moi aussi, tous les jours, j'ai peur que Lily ne trouve un autre type plus beau et plus intelligent et surtout, moins gaffeur que moi…

- Pfff…James, toi et Lily vous finirez mariés avec pleins de gosses !

- Tu crois ? s'esclaffa James.

- C'est sûr, même !

- Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait vous arriver, à toi et Rémus ?

- Pfff…Je ne saurais pas m'occuper de gosses…J'aurais trop peur de devenir comme elle, je ne veux pas donner une vie pareille à mes enfants…

- Le fait que tu aies peur d'être comme elle assure que tu ne seras pas comme Johnson. Rétorqua James.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Tu sais, Sirius, c'était pas rose chez lui non plus et je suis certain qu'il sera gaga de ses gosses…

Lisaëlle rigola, imaginant Sirius gazouillant devant son enfant.

- Mais bon, avant d'en arriver aux gosses, on a encore du temps, tu crois pas ? reprit James.

- Ouais, c'est sûr…

- Tu vas aller le voir ? Ou est-ce-que je dois dire à Sirius de chercher une salle pour vous enfermer ?

- Arrête, je suis claustrophobe ! marmonna Lisaëlle.

- Ah, tu fais bien de me prévenir ! rigola James. Non mais, plus sérieusement, il faut que tu ailles le voir…Il se pose des questions…Et il a peur d'aller trop vite, il ne veut pas te faire peur…

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai peur ?

James haussa les épaules et reprit :

- Alors ? Tu es consciente que je ne lâcherais pas avant que tu m'aies promis que t'iras le voir…

- Euh…Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là…

- Bon et…disons que…si Sirius et moi on le persuade de venir te voir, tu iras lui parler ?

- Pour dire quoi ? Franchement, tu vas lui faire ton compte-rendu de ce que je t'ai dit, après il va voir combien je suis folle et basta !

- Non, pas basta ! contra James. Parce qu'après, il va stresser comme un malade et il va se dire : « elle a déjà subi assez, je vais pas en plus m'imposer ! ».

- Pitié…grommela Lisaëlle.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il est amoureux et qu'il préfère ,je cite « t'épargner une vie avec un être comme lui »…

- T'exagères pas un peu là, quand même, hein ?

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne fais que citer…

- Mais…c'est que des conneries…protesta Lisaëlle.

- Oui. Mais Rémus est une tête de mule…Ca peut être une qualité comme un défaut…Tiens, il serait persuadé que le soleil est bleu, et bien, même si on le mettait devant la preuve irréfutable que le soleil est jaune, ben, il croirait toujours qu'un soleil c'est bleu…C'est une comparaison merdique mais il est borné comme pas possible !

- Ca veut dire quoi, un « être comme lui »…Vous avez pas de miroir dans votre dortoir, ou quoi ?!

James rit et dit :

- Faudra lui demander !

- Raaah ! Tu me soûles, Potter ! gronda Lisaëlle en retournant à l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie.

- James ! rectifia le capitaine en la rejoignant.

- Ouais, si tu veux !

- Allez viens, Rusard ne va pas tarder…

Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction de leur salle commune dans le silence le plus total. Puis, Lisaëlle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Quoi ? fit James.

- Sirius, il sait pour…ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie ?

- Ouaip !

- Je te préviens, si je le vois sourire comme un Looney Tunes, je lui éclate sa gueule et même Prewett ne voudra plus de lui !

James rit et dit :

- Au fait, c'est quoi les Looney Tunes ?

- Bah, ça s'explique pas, faut voir pour comprendre ! marmonna Lisaëlle en donnant le mot de passe.

- Ah, bah, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Sirius dans un grand sourire qui fit éclater de rire James et grommeler Lisaëlle. Quoi, pourquoi tu ris, Cornedrue ?

- Pour rien…un conseil, arrête de sourire, vieux, si tu ne veux pas te prendre une batte dans la gueule !

Lisaëlle marmonna encore plus dans sa barbe et s'apprêta à grimper les marches de son escalier quand Sirius s'exclama :

- Ben, tu vas où ?

- Dormir, Sirius. Répondit Lisaëlle.

- Eh…Mais…Non !

- Euh…Pourquoi ?

- Et Rémus ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller à l'infirmerie à une heure pareille ?

- Mais il est plus à l'infirmerie ! Il a soulé Pompresh en disant qu'une fois par mois, ça lui suffisait…Il est parti prendre une douche, il devrait pas tarder…

* * *

Ca vous a plus ? Ditesmoi tout, je veux tout savoir...


	19. Que Je Suis FolleDe Toi !

Hello ! Me revoilà !

Alors, j'ai mis plus de temps parce que j'avais de la famille chez moi et puis, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

Techniquement, j'aurais pu poster hier soir mais j'étais trop fatiguée quand je l'ai fini...

Bon, le voilà quand même...

Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va vous plaire mais il était nécéssaire...

Bonne lecture et désolée d'avance s'il n'y a pas ce que vous attendez !

Bye !

* * *

Chapitre XIX :

_…Que je suis Folle…De toi !_

Lisaëlle regarda tour à tour James et Sirius, attendant le « j'déconne » mais, bien évidemment, il ne vint pas. Doucement, elle posa un pied sur la marche au dessus et se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver tout en haut avant qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre.

- N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama James en filant vers elle. Lisaëlle eut le temps de grimper quatre marches avant que James et Sirius ne mettent le pied sur l'escalier et ne le convertisse en toboggan. Ils tombèrent lourdement au bas de l'escalier, les membres entremêlés. Vous allez parler !

- T'avais dis demain ! bougonna Lisaëlle en frottant son crâne qui avait heurté plusieurs marches. Et je veux dormir !

- Après !

- Tu crois, genre, après, je pourrais dormir ??! marmonna Lisaëlle. James sourit de toutes ses dents et Lisaëlle grommela.

- Rémus ! Justement ! On t'attendait ! s'exclama gaiement Sirius en levant la tête pour sourire comme un dément.

« _Nom de Dieu de Bordel de Putain de Merde_ ». « **Tu pourrais être polie, quand même !** ». « _Pourquoi faire ? Ca résumé parfaitement la situation !_ ». James et Sirius se relevèrent tandis que Lisaëlle fixait toujours le sol, encore à moitié allongée sur l'escalier-toboggan. Elle entendit Rémus descendre les escaliers de son dortoir. James et Sirius échangèrent quelques mots avec Rémus avant que Lisaëlle ne soupire et ne se relève au prix d'un immense effort de bonne volonté.

Elle ne sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à parler. Que dirait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ? En plus, maintenant, l'air embaumait de son si délicieux parfum. C'était un calvaire ! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il voulait qu'elle se jette sur lui, c'est ça ??! « **Excellente idée ! Pourquoi ne pas la mettre en pratique ?** ». « _Ahah, très drôle, t'a bouffé un clown ce matin ?!_ ».

- Bon, ben, on va vous laisser ! sourit James en attrapant le bras de Sirius. Pour l'enjoindre à rejoindre leur dortoir.

- Merlin ! marmonna Lisaëlle en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle entendit une porte se fermer et soupira avant de relever la tête. Il était appuyé contre le divan rouge et était encore un peu pâle. Il avait tout de même meilleure mine que quelques heures auparavant.

- Tu…commença-t-elle. Mais un vacarme près de l'entrée de la salle commune l'interrompit. McGonagall et Baxter entraient. Le visage de la directrice de leur maison était rouge pivoine, signe d'une grande colère.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici, Lupin ?! Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Miss Dunning.

- Euh, je…Mme Pompresh m'a autorisé à sortir et euh…

- Retournez dans votre dortoir ! Et vous aussi, Dunning !

Lisaëlle ne sut si elle devait bénir ou maudire McGonagall et après avoir lancé un regard à Rémus, elle grimpa les escaliers et s'enfonça dans son lit. Peu après, McGonagall rejoint le dortoir, toujours suivie de la piteuse Baxter et se mit à fouiller ses affaires, cherchant d'autres potions qu'elle aurait fait. Lisaëlle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, espérant que McGonagall ne l'avait pas épargnée. Elle aurait pu le tuer ! " **Fais lui bouffer sa brosse à cheveux !**". "_Pourquoi la brosse à cheveux ?_". "**J'sais pas...**". "_Pffff_"

Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur était partie avec quelques ingrédients de Potions qu'elle jugeait dangereux et promit de sévères représailles si jamais Baxter ne se tenait pas à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le lendemain, Lisaëlle se leva le plus tard possible et se lava et s'habilla si lentement si bien que Lily frappa à sa porte et entra sans qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose.

- Les garçons m'ont envoyée voir si tu n'étais pas morte, vu que tu dors dans le même dortoir que Baxter…

- Bah, je crois que je suis toujours en vie…souffla Lisaëlle. Plus pour longtemps, parce que je vais me jeter par la fenêtre, mais pour le moment, toujours vivante…

- Je sais comment tu te sens, j'étais pareille, l'année dernière quand j'ai été obligée d'aller dire à James que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui…C'est dur, mais après, c'est que du bonheur…

- Lily, ça n'a rien à voir, James était fou de toi depuis belle lurette et pas qu'un peu, si tu veux mon avis, mais, moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi…

- Oui, tu n'es pas rousse.

- Raah, mais c'est pas ça que je veux dire…

- Rémus t'aime, tu aimes Rémus, où est le problème ? James m'a expliqué tout ce que tu lui as dis, hier, mais tu devrais l'écouter, il ne dit pas que des conneries !

Lisaëlle sourit et demanda :

- Ils sont en bas ?

- Bah, vu qu'on a cours dans très exactement cinq minutes, je dirais que Sirius doit être parti dire bonjour à Nirvana, que Peter doit attendre dans un coin en espérant qu'ils lui pardonnent mais que James et Rémus nous attende…

- Et Merde…Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours ?

- Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Et Merde ! réitéra Lisaëlle en attrapant son sac. Bon…Ben, comme dit Sawyer…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Et elle soupira encore avant de sortir de son dortoir, une Lily souriant affectueusement sur ses talons.

- Tu te mets derrière moi pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

- T'a tout compris !

- J'vais pas m'enfuir ! Tu m'expliques comment je ferais pour vous éviter alors qu'il reste cinq mois de cours et qu'en plus, je joue dans l'équipe ?

- Je suis sûre que tu trouverais ! répondit Lily. Allez, ça va aller !

- Mouais…

Elles arrivèrent à l'escalier et le descendirent lentement. Lisaëlle repéra Peter, dans un coin, comme l'avait prédit Lily et le fusilla du regard. James et Lily passèrent devant, laissant à Rémus et Lisaëlle un grand écart pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité. Ils quittèrent la salle commune, suivis par Peter. Lisaëlle ne le remarqua que parce que Rémus s'était retourné et l'avait fusillé du regard. Son « ancien ? » ami pâlit et fila droit devant, la tête baissée. Lisaëlle le fixa, un air sec sur le visage.

- Il est amoureux de toi. Fit Rémus tout de go. Lisaëlle tourna la tête et ne put que très bêtement prononcer :

- Hein ?

- Peter, il est amoureux de toi et c'est pour ça qu'il a versé le philtre de Baxter dans ma Potion de sommeil.

Lisaëlle le fixa comme s'il venait de débiter l'ânerie du siècle. « _C'est censé être drôle ?_ ».

- Euh…T'es sérieux ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non, je…Ce n'est pas _ta_ faute ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça. Tu n'y es pour rien…Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute…Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave puisque je suis débout…

Lisaëlle eut envie de dire : « T'aurais vu ta tête hier, tu dirais pas la même chose.. » mais jugea préférable de se taire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'extérieur du château et le vent fouetta violemment le visage des adolescents. Le ciel était du noir qui annonce que quelque chose de terrible va se produire. Lisaëlle frissonna et Rémus se rapprocha d'elle, l'englobant d'une nouvelle chaleur rassurante. Elle avait la terrible impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre lorsqu'elle était près de lui. « _é.Tique !_ ».

- Lisaëlle…souffla-t-il de sa douce et chaude voix qui la faisait frémir jusqu'au fond de son être.

Etait-il conscient de l'attrait qu'il avait sur elle ? Bon dieu, elle avait terriblement chaud, tout d'un coup ! "_Imbécile, t'avais froid y a trois secondes !_".

- Je…D'abord, je ne suis pas parfait, d'accord ?

Elle rougit et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, cachant ses joues sous son écharpe rouge. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je donnes vraiment l'impression d'être parfait ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu…marmonna la jeune fille, surprise de s'entendre répondre.

- Mais…Je…Tu sais, les gens, quand ils savent, ils me détestent et…je…j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il fallait que je sois irréprochable sur les autres plans, alors je…

- Quand les gens savent quoi ? demanda Lisaëlle en tournant la tête vers lui, oubliant d'être gênée. Il grimaça et baissa la tête, un peu misérablement. C'est le truc que James a pas arrêté de me parler depuis hier et que c'est toi qui doit me dire ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il ya ? Tu es malade ?

- Non…C'est juste que…Enfin, tu sais, les gens…me prennent pour un monstre mais je…Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont tord…

- Tututut ! grogna Lisaëlle en s'arrêtant pour le fixer sévèrement. T'a tué quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- T'a torturé quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- T'a frappé plus faible que toi ?

- Je crois pas.

- Alors tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Mais…Lisaëlle, je…Tu as déjà assez souffert et je…

- J'ne veux pas de ta pitié…

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste que…Je n'aurais pas de travail, je n'aurais pas d'argent, qu'aurais-je à t'offrir ?

- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas de travail ? s'enquit Lisaëlle toujours immobile.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de soupirer et de lancer rapidement :

- Je…Je suis atteint de…la…même chose que…que ta grand-mère, alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de…

- Ma Grand-mère ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Violet Dunning était morte d'une maladie qui ne touchait que les Moldus…

- Nelle Johnson. Précisa-t-il.

- Tu…Tu es…Sérieusement ? bégaya Lisaëlle après un moment de blocage.

- Tu crois que je plaisanterais sur quelque chose comme ça ?!

- Non, probablement pas…Je…Mais…Depuis quand ?!

- Je…J'avais quatre ans…

- Mais comment tu…Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je ne me souviens plus mais…

- C'est affreux…

- Je sais, je le sais que je suis un monstre…dit-il piteusement en baissant la tête.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est affreux que…tu as du tellement souffrir ! dit-elle doucement en se mordant les lèvres, imaginant bien par quelles souffrances il avait du passer. Rien qu'à se souvenir de ses hospitalisations… Tu n'es pas un monstre, Rémus ! Franchement, je…Mais les gens qui pensent ça sont complètement cons !

Il la fixa comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle avait découvert la maison du Père Noël.

- Lisaëlle…

- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! hurlèrent des voix devant eux. Rémus et Lisaëlle regardèrent d'où provenaient les voix. "_Pourquoi il veut qu'on se couche, on est toujours pas casée, que je sache !". "_**Crétine, lève la tête !"**

Et c'est à cet instant qu'ils virent plusieurs silhouettes noires volant dans le ciel. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lisaëlle fut plaquée au sol par Rémus avant de se sentir tout d'un coup terriblement mal. Tout remontait à la surface, toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subit. Elle entendait au loin, des cris, des sorts jetés, elle se demanda brièvement ce que des détraqueurs faisaient à Poudlard. Lisaëlle se sentit soudainement nauséeuse et elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour fixer Rémus qui semblait aussi mal en point qu'elle.

Mais bientôt, la douleur s'estompa, bientôt, le ciel s'éclaircit et les détraqueurs disparurent. Elle aurait voulu se relever mais elle se sentait encore si mal, encore si faible qu'elle ne put que s'évanouir, tout près de Rémus. Elle entendit quelques voix inquiètes venir vers eux mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. C'était trop dur, elle sentait son corps la brûler de part en part, comme si Miranda était là, comme si elle la frappait encore. L'horreur recommençait. Encore et Encore. Elle allait mourir.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lisaëlle reconnut l'infirmerie et avant même d'avoir pu se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, le directeur était devant elle.

- Miss Dunning ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'exclama soudainement Pompresh.

- Heu, je…Ca va, je crois…Que…

- Miss Dunning, votre classe a été attaquée par des détraqueurs…Ils étaient à la solde de Voldemort. Ils ont attaqués l'école sous son ordre et malheureusement, quelques mangemorts étaient avec eux…dit précipitamment McGonagall. Il y a eu des dégâts et nous devons absolument renvoyer les élèves chez eux pour que nous puissions offrir de meilleures protections à l'école…

- Attendez ! Je comprends rien ! s'exclama Lisaëlle. Voldemort ? Mangemorts ?! Mais pourquoi ils auraient attaqué Poudlard ?

- Pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas si inoffensifs que ce que le Ministère veut bien le croire…

- Les autres…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous et Mr Lupin avez été les plus exposés…souffla doucement Dumbledore dans un doux sourire. Mr Lupin est déjà debout, d'ailleurs, il doit piétiner dans la grande salle avec vos amis en attendant qu'on leur apporte de vos nouvelles.

Lisaëlle rougit et ôta les couvertures de ses jambes avant de se lever d'un bond. Elle tangua légèrement et souffla :

- Je…Vraiment, je ne comprends pas…Qu'est-ce-que je…Mais si Poudlard doit fermer, où je vais…commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son professeur de Métamorphoses. Non ! NON ! Je n'irais pas chez elle ! hurla-t-elle en reculant contre le mur, les yeux exorbités.

- Calmez-vous…Votre oncle a proposé de vous héberger…la rassura McGonagall.

- Oncle Billy ?

- Non... Mr Théophile Johnson…

- Mais je…

- Miss, nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives…

- Si, je…j'ai des amis à Manchester et je…

- Vos amis sont Moldus, si je ne m'abuse…Et étant donné que vous êtes la nièce par alliance du Ministre Français, vous êtes un otage de choix, pour les Mangemorts, vous mettriez en danger vos amis… dit doucement le directeur.

Lisaëlle le regarda bouche-bée, restant silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger MC et Sawyer.

- Très bien…marmonna-t-elle piteusement.

- Vous serez sous la surveillance d'Aurors…Votre mère n'aura pas le droit de vous approcher…Votre Oncle et votre père doivent attendre dans la grande salle afin de préparer le voyage par poudre de cheminette…Vos bagages ont déjà été transférées.

« _Wouaoh, c'est fou comme on a le choix !_ ».

Lisaëlle soupira et sortit de l'infirmerie en remuant ses idées noires. Franchement, ce mage noir, était un sacré emmerdeur. Voilà que par sa faute elle était obligée d'accepter d'être hébergée par les Johnson.

Et puis Rémus.

C'était un loup-garou. Et il se sentait obligé d'être parfait pour compenser ce fait. Il avait du vivre des choses horribles et elle, elle avait été si horrible avec lui. « **N'empêche qu'il est quand même amoureux ! Saute lui dans les bras…** ». « _C'est ça et il manque plus que les violons qui jouent la musique super triste des films à l'eau de rose »_.

- LISAELLE ! entendit-elle crier tandis qu'elle rejoignait la grande salle. Les Gryffondors et Nirvana l'entourèrent bientôt.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Rémus en attrapant ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

- Ouais…Faut que j'aille chez les Johnson…

- Chez ta mère ? s'exclama Sirius épouvanté. Errr…Ils vont pas m'obliger à retourner à Square Grimmaud, quand même !

- Mais non, t'en fais pas, tu viens chez moi, comme d'habitude ! sourit James en serrant brièvement la main de Lily dans la sienne.

La sœur de Nirvana s'approcha furtivement du groupe t lança sèchement à son aînée :

- Père attend, Nirvana.

- J'arrive…

La brune embrassa Sirius et fit un signe de la main aux autres avant de suivre sa sœur sous le regard ennuyé de Sirius qui finit par soupirer. Du coin de l'œil Lisaëlle remarqua que Théophile et Henry Johnson venaient de sortir de la cheminée.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas discuté…se plaignit James en se grattant la tête, l'air de se demander comment remédier à cela. Lisaëlle rosit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué les Johnson.

- Apparemment, on ne s'en va que pour une semaine…dit Lily. Ils parleront à notre retour, comme ça ils auront bien le temps de mettre en ordre ce qu'ils veulent se dire…

- Ouais bonne idée, comme ça, ce sera plus simple et….

- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire comme si on était pas là ? se plaignit Rémus, parlant pour Lisaëlle.

- Euh…Ouais, désolé…

Lisaëlle aurait bien renchérit mais elle voyait parfaitement que les deux frères Johnson s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils attendaient. Finissant par se dire qu'elle allait être stupide à les ignorer, elle soupira et fixa tour à tour, James, Lily, Sirius et enfin Rémus.

- Je crois que je dois y aller…marmonna-t-elle.

- Si jamais t'a un problème…commença James.

- Oui, je sais, je crie à l'aide et le super héros James Potter viendra à la rescousse…

- Errr, je crois que le super héros Rémus Lupin courra plus vite que moi ! rigola James. Rémus lui lança un regard noir, les joues roses.

Lisaëlle devait avoir les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre et baissa la tête avant de leur faire un signe de main. Elle rejoignit alors les deux frères et lança d'une voix basse :

- Désolée de m'imposer…

- Tu ne t'imposes pas ! sourit Théo. Je suis ravi que tu viennes chez moi ! En plus de ça, ça m'a permis de faire un peu de rangement !

- Un peu ? répéta Henry Johnson, moqueur, haussant un sourcil. Tu as vraiment une drôle de définition de l'expression « un peu », Théo.

Pour toute réponse, son frère lui offrit un grand sourire.

- On a transféré tes affaires…commença Théo en se re-concentrant sur sa nièce. Prête ?

Techniquement, elle aurait bien dit quelque chose dans la veine du « pas du tout, je préfèrerais bouffer des araignées vivantes que de me rapprocher de Miranda » mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer. « _Tu te fais vieille…Même plus de répartie !_ ». Lisaëlle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour croiser le regard inquiet de Rémus. Elle le rassura d'un bref sourire et fit un léger signe de la main. Il fit de même avant qu'une femme aux cheveux châtains ne le serre férocement dans ses bras. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de quarante ans et à en juger par leur grande ressemblance, elle devait être sa mère. Lisaëlle le laissa à ses retrouvailles tandis que Théo se plaçait devant la cheminée.

- 6, Boulevard Haussmann, Paris !

Et Théo disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tu as entendu l'adresse s'enquit Henry en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

« _Ouais, merci, on est pas que cons !_ ». "**On va à Paris !!!!!!**". "_J'ai entendu, merci._"

- Oui.

Lisaëlle imita son oncle et lorsqu'elle sentit son estomac s'alourdir, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Elle était dans une immense salle à manger d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Elle était pourvue d'une table à manger où on avait posé des dizaines de dossiers entremêlés et un appareil photo avait été posé à côté.

- Ah euh…ouais…Je…commença Théo. Je suis très bordélique ! avoua-t-il dans un sourire contrit.

La jeune fille le rassura d'un sourire et s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dans la rue. Ils étaient au quatrième étage et Lisaëlle était vraiment contente de ne pas être Française. Paris, était vraiment une ville moche. « **Errr, je te signale qu'avec la mère de Johnson, on est Française et par la mère de Miranda aussi !** ». « _Et alors ?! On est anglaise quand même !_ ». Quoique Manchester n'était pas non plus une très belle ville mais Londres était quand même plus jolie.

- On est dans le neuvième arrondissement.

« _Wouaoh ! Que voilà un renseignement que nous mourrions de connaître !_ ». « **La ferme !** ».

Henry Johnson les rejoignit alors dans l'appartement et soupira en secouant la tête après avoir vu la table et les dossiers éparpillés de son frère. Théo lui fit faire un tour du propriétaire. Il y avait en plus de la salle à manger, un salon, un bureau, trois chambres, une cuisine et deux salles d'eau. Et en plus de ça, ils avaient accès à un balcon.

- Théo, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu bosses dans ta salle à manger alors que tu as un bureau ! soupira Henry.

- Bah, c'est parce que c'es plus près de l'entrée ! répondit son frère en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine. J'ai la flemme d'aller dans le bureau…

La mine d'Henry fut trop comique pour que Lisaëlle ne retienne un petit rire. Théo revint avec deux tasses et lança :

- Tu veux boire quelques chose ? Café ? Thé ? Eau ?...Euh…Tisane ? J'dois avoir de la limonade dans le coin…

- Euh, de l'eau, merci…

- Ok…Henry, café ?

- Ouais… fit son frère en s'éloignant pour s'approcher d'une porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et Lisaëlle le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte à ses parents avant même qu'ils aient toqué. Son père eut un bref sourire et reporta son regard bleu sur Lisaëlle qui frissonna. Nell eut un grand sourire affectif à son fils aîné et alors que son époux entrait, elle posa une minuscule main sur la joue de son fils et ils restèrent là à se fixer pendant une bonne minute.

- Papa, maman ! Déjà là ! s'exclama Théo. Thé, papa ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît…

- Maman ? Café ?

- Oui.

Ils s'assirent bientôt autour de la table et Lisaëlle déglutit avant de se dire que c'était plus facile d'être là que face à Rémus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que quand il déciderait qu'il en aurait assez et qu'il irait voir une autre fille, eh bien, elle serait bien capable de tuer cette fille de la pire manière qui soit ? Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, ou du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. C'est juste qu'elle avait une peur bleue d'être abandonnée. Encore. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait beau être une Gryffondor, elle ne parvenait pas à faire fi de cette peur comme le lui avait conseillé James. C'était facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu entouré de parents aimants et tendres. Certes, Rémus devait aussi avoir peur du rejet à cause de sa condition de lycan, mais, franchement, elle ne devait pas être la seule fille que cela ne rebutait pas. _Si ?_.

- Lisaëlle ? Est-ce-que ça va ? s'enquit doucement Nelle, la faisant sursauter.

- Euh, oui, pardon, je…Que disiez-vous ?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais rencontrer tes sœurs et ton frère…Ainsi que tes cousins…

- Euh…

« _Miranda en profitera pour venir…_ ».

- Miranda est à Beauxbâtons…intervint Henry. « _Merde, on peut plus se défiler…_ ».

- Comme vous voulez…fit Lisaëlle en haussant les épaules.

- On ne t'impose rien. Rétorqua Henry. Ils veulent simplement te rencontrer.

Elle hocha la tête, ayant peur de dire quelque chose de franchement méchant si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Bien, que dis-tu de demain, Théo ? proposa son père. Tu auras assez de temps pour ranger ton appartement ?

- Mais c'est rangé ! s'insurgea-t-il. C'est juste que je travaillais avant qu'Henry ne m'envoie le message.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant que Lisaëlle ne se lève et ne se poste derrière la fenêtre. Ses pensées n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de bifurquer vers Rémus. Elle venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et elle venait de réaliser que c'était lui. Il lui manquait. Déjà. Seulement après deux heures. En fait, cette discussion était vraiment nécessaire. Elle aurait aimé tenté le coup, avec lui, mais elle avait si peur de l'échec, qu'elle sentait comme inéluctable, qu'elle préférait se préserver. Ce n'était pas courageux, mais c'était la seule façon pour elle de se protéger. Sans qu'elle la visse, Nelle s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien, à Poudlard ?

- A part les attaques de Mangemorts, ouais, tout va bien. Répondit Lisaëlle après un moment de silence.

- Tu es confiante pour tes Aspics ?

- Assez. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le moment. Je stresserais la semaine précédente, comme d'habitude.

- Tu es très brillante, d'après ce que m'a dit Henry.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai des matières où j'ai plus de facilités que d'autres, c'est tout.

- Et comment va ton jeune ami ?

Sans trop savoir comment, Lisaëlle sut immédiatement qu'elle parlait de Rémus. Elle rougit mais garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur une vitrine, à l'autre bout de la rue. « **Très jolie robe de mariage, soi dit en passant.** »

- Bah, ça va…Grace à lui, j'ai évité le gros de l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit…Un très charmant jeune homme…

Lisaëlle rougit plus encore mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, en Septembre ?

- Je pense que je vais me diriger vers des études de Naturaliste…

- Et où tu vas loger ?

- Je devrais pouvoir me trouver un appartement à Londres…

- Si tu veux, Hector et moi avons un pied-à-terre, là-bas, nous pouvons te le prêter !

- Non, merci. C'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller.

- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublies jamais que nous serons là dès que tu auras besoin de nous.

- Merci…souffla Lisaëlle.

Ils dinèrent peu après, Théo, Hector et Nelle, animant la conversation. Henry fixait Lisaëlle et Lisaëlle fixait son assiette, mangeant sans appétit songeant à Rémus. C'était terrible comme il lui manquait. Elle ne sentait plus son regard sur elle, ni cette proximité qui lui donnait des frissons. Il n'y avait plus ces petits effleurements pas anodins du tout. Bref, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était devenue accro à Rémus. Pire, elle était folle de lui. Et il lui avait fallu à peine quelques heures pour que cela la frappe si férocement. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait à la fin de la semaine. « _Croisons les doigts pour que tu ne te jettes pas dessus pour le bouffer tout cru !_ ». « **Miam !** ». « _Pffff…_ ».

La soirée se termina et les parents de Théo et d'Henry s'éclipsèrent. Henry resta environ une vingtaine de minutes de plus, discutant dans la cuisine avec Théo, croyant Lisaëlle encore sous la douche.

- …va avec Miranda ?

- Pas très bien. Soupira Henry. Lisaëlle s'assit dans le divan et se saisit du journal le plus proche. L'équivalent français de la Gazette. « _Le Journal du Petit Sorcier_ ». Elle le feuilleta mais gardait une oreille attentive à la discussion des deux frères. Je ne la vois plus comme avant…

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à surmonter cela ? s'inquiéta Théo.

- J'en sais rien…J'ai voulu qu'elle me montre, elle n'a pas voulu…ce qui doit dire que ça devait vraiment être terrible…

- Mais…et les enfants, ils ne posent pas de questions ?

- Nath' essaye de comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas grandi à la maison, Patrick bougonne parce qu'il aurait voulu un grand frère et Sandra est trop petite…

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Nath' ?

- La vérité, que Miranda croyait que Lisaëlle était la fille de Dunning…Que veux-tu qu'on lui dise ? Enfin…Je sais que Miranda était malheureuse mais…si tu avais vu…Je veux dire…Son regard…elle regardait Miranda comme si elle était le diable en personne et…pour que ton propre enfant te considère comme tel, il faut vraiment lui en avoir fait baver… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être capable de ça…L'indifférence, encore, j'aurais peut-être eu la possibilité de comprendre mais…battre…c'est…inhumain et barbare…

- Elle était désespérée, je saisis les raisons qui l'ont amenée à faire ça, mais je ne l'en excuses pas…Avec le temps, peut-être…

- Lisaëlle n'acceptera aucun de nous tant qu'elle sera dans les parages…Enfin, on verra…Je vais y aller, j'ai cours demain matin…

Lisaëlle se leva brusquement et fit mine de revenir de la salle de bain, ayant trop peur du regard d'Henry s'il comprenait qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins écouté.

- Je vais y aller, Lisaëlle…On se verra demain après-midi…

- Ok…Au revoir…

Il sourit brièvement et transplana. Théo se tourna alors vers elle, tout sourire et lança :

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?

- Pas vraiment…Faites comme si j'étais pas là !

- Tu voudrais pas me tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand on me vouvoie…Je n'ai que quatre ans de plus que toi…

- J'vais essayer…

Il alluma sa télévision et ils se posèrent sur le divan, se moquant des diverses séries américaines qui étaient diffusées. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle passa à ricaner bêtement contre les personnages d'une série intitulée Dallas, pendant les quelques discussions qu'elle eut avec son oncle, même lorsqu'elle se leva pour rejoindre la chambre que Théo lui prêtait, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle ne songea qu'à lui, encore et toujours. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait, où il était, avec qui, s'il pensait à elle. S'il était triste où si au contraire, il riait. Oui. C'était définitif. Lisaëlle Dunning était folle de Rémus Lupin. Et c'était irrévocable.

* * *

Tadam, voilà, alors ce chapitre était destiné à faire comprendre à Lisaëlle qu'elle est encore plus raide dingue de Rémus que ce qu'elle croyait et en plus de ça, j'en profite pour lui faire rencontrer ses soeurs et son frère...

La discussion sera pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.

Reviews ?


	20. Romantiquement Tienne

Non, non, je ne suis pas morte, c'est juste que j'avais, plein, pleins de trucs à faire...Je déménage lundi, donc faut faire les paquets et tout...

Et puis, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, surtout la partie avec sa famille que je ne trouve pas réussie du tout...Enfin, à vous de juger...

Une petite précision, quand même. On me disait dans une review anonyme que j'avais mal calculé l'âge de Nathanaëlle.

En fait, Maximilian Dunning et Miranda ont divorcé lorsque le père de Miranda est mort, quand Lisaëlle avait dix ans. Jonas Dunning, lui, est mort quand Lisaëlle aait 12 ans. Donc nathanaëlle, a bien 7 ans. ( Elle est née en Décembre 1970, si vous voulez tout savoir).

Voilà, si d'autre choses ne vous paraisse pas clair, dîtes le, surtout...

Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre mais il reste un épilogue qui ne viendra pas avant la rentrée, malgré ce qu j'avais dis, je pensais être plus rapide, désolée. Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que normalement, ce sera un épilogue en deux partie...Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie...

Bizzz

* * *

Chapitre XX :

_Romantiquement Tienne…_

Lorsque Lisaëlle se réveilla, sa première pensée fut encore pour lui. Agacée, elle se leva d'un bond et grommela d'inintelligibles paroles. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le rebord. Ce n'était pas bon d'être aussi accro à quelqu'un. D'un côté, elle aurait bien voulu atténuer ce fait, et de l'autre, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'enchaîner à lui…Elle eut un sourire triste en se souvenant de la légende que Jonas lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était plus petite. La légende de l'arbre enchanté. Il lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé son prince charmant, elle devrait venir avec lui auprès de cet arbre et l'entourer de leurs bras pour qu'ils les enchainent pour l'éternité. C'était une jolie légende. Ridicule mais jolie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle frissonna. « **Bah ouais, on est quand même encore au mois de Février !** » Lisaëlle s'engouffra alors dans la salle de bain et resta plantée sous la douche, les pensées encore accaparées par Rémus. Il était loup-garou. Certes, c'était important, mais, cela n'avait pas empêché Nelle Johnson de fonder une famille. Pourquoi les gens l'auraient-ils rejeté pour une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas responsable ?

Elle sortit finalement de la douche et s'habilla rapidement avant que son oncle ne frappe à la porte. Elle releva la tête alors qu'il lui souriait.

- Tu veux déjeuner ?

- Euh…Ouais…

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle mangea une tartine beurrée avant de débarrasser. Théo était parti voir qui avait frappé à la porte. Elle l'entendit crier quelques mots en Français avant qu'une femme ne débarque dans la cuisine en hurlant, la pointant du doigt en vociférant contre Théo. Lisaëlle les regarda sans comprendre avant que Théo ne lance une phrase sèche, le visage dur. La fille se confondit visiblement en excuse auprès de Lisaëlle, mais ne parlant pas un mot de français, elle n'y comprit rien. Théo raccompagna la fille et revint dans la cuisine.

- Désolée, c'était mon ex…Elle croyait que tu étais ma nouvelle copine mais… Hey ! Pourquoi tu nettoies ? Je peux le faire, tu sais ? Henry va m'engueuler après !

- Ah…euh…désolée, j'ai l'habitude de le faire, c'est tout…

- Ils arrivent cette après-midi je vais finir de nettoyer…Tu peux allumer la télé si tu veux…

- Ok…

Lisaëlle retourna dans le salon, se triturant les mains, désœuvrée. Elle alluma la télé mais ne la regarda pas vraiment. C'était juste pour avoir un bruit de fond.

L'après-midi arriva à toute vitesse, car déjà, on frappait à la porte. Lisaëlle sentit la sueur perler à son front. Théo ouvrit la porte et une voix d'enfant s'écria gaiement :

- TONTON THEO !

- Salut cap'tain ! s'amusa Théo.

Un petit garçon de quatre ans et demi s'engouffra dans l'appartement et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. Henry entra à son tour, tenant une petit fille blonde dans ses bras. Derrière lui, une autre petite fille rousse se tenait. Immédiatement, elle posa ses yeux bleus nuits sur Lisaëlle qui s'était levée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se cachant à moitié derrière son père. Derrière Henry se tenaient ses parents, dont Nelle qui donnait la main à un petit garçon – Maxens, le fils du Ministre Français, si Lisaëlle se souvenait bien – et Hector Johnson qui tenait contre lui Mary-Ellen, la fille de Lara, qui elle, se tenait en compagnie de sa sœur, derrière leurs parents. Henry se tourna alors vers Lisaëlle qui fixait le couloir, s'attendant à voir surgir Miranda.

- Elle a cours jusqu'à seize heures, si ça peut te rassurer…

Lisaëlle hocha la tête et déglutit en sentant tous les regards posés sur elle. Nelle Johnson mit fin à son procès silencieux et lança gaiement :

- Théo, tu as fait du café ?

- Bien sûr…Comme d'habitude…Les enfants, vous voulez du coca ? Ou de la limonade ?

- COCA ! crièrent-ils en chœur. Du moins, tous sauf Patrick. Le petit garçon s'était timidement approché de Lisaëlle et la fixait avec de grands yeux bleus clairs. Il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Henry et donc le moins à Miranda. Lisaëlle savait que ses sœurs n'avaient rien fait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les rapprocher de Miranda.

- Tu es Lisaëlle ?

- Oui. Répondit la concernée en lui souriant faiblement. Son frère lui lança un grand sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de son oncle.

- Moi ze m'appelle Patrick…T'a quel âze ?

- Bientôt 18 ans et toi ?

- Bientôt 5 ans ! Ze suis un grand ! dit-il fièrement en étalant une main devant elle. Lisaëlle sourit avant de relever la tête vers le reste des Johnson.

- Je n'en doute pas ! sourit Lisaëlle. Patrick lui fit un sourire encore plus grand et même sa partie méchante-et-cynique le trouva mignon.

- Tu es à la même école que papa et maman ?

Lisaëlle tressaillit en entendant le mot « maman » mais répondit d'une voix neutre en s'asseyant sur le divan.

- Oui, je suis à Poudlard…

- Et tu es à Guy…à Guyffon…Tu es à la même classe que papa ? s'agaça-t-il, ennuyé de ne pas parvenir à prononcer Gryffondor.

- Je suis à Gryffondor, oui. Sourit-elle, vraiment charmée par le petit garçon.

- Moi aussi ze veux aller à Poulard mais maman elle dit que ze vais aller à l'école de mamy… Moi ze veux aller dans la même classe que papa ! Avec les chevaliers ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le bras en l'air, comme s'il tenait une épée imaginaire.

- Les chevaliers ? répéta Lisaëlle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il veut dire ceux qui sont courageux ! s'amusa Henry.

- Ah…mais moi, je ne suis pas courageuse, tu sais ! dit Lisaëlle.

- Ah bon ?! Mais pourquoi tu es à Guy…à Guyffon….pfff… dans la même classe que papa ?

- Je sais pas…sourit Lisaëlle, amusée de le voir se battre avec la prononciation du mot.

- Je suis certaine que tu mérites ta place parmi les Gryffondors…sourit doucement Nelle.

Lisaëlle haussa les épaules avant de voir que Patrick, qui s'était agenouillé sur la banquette du divan se rapprochait beaucoup d'elle, fixant son visage très méticuleusement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et le fixa, interloquée.

- Tu ressembles un peu à maman…

L'expression qu'elle eut du faire comprendre au petit garçon qu'il venait de dire une bêtise car il se mordit les lèvres en reculant. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, et il semblait que tous retenaient leur respiration.

- Tu aimes pas maman ? chuchota le petit garçon, conscient d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. En même temps, il ne voyait pas comment on ne pouvait pas aimer sa maman.

- Herm, tu sais, Patrick, ce n'est pas vraiment ma maman…

- Ah bon ? Mais…

- On devrait parler d'autre chose ! hasarda Nelle en souriant à son petit-fils. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Lisaëlle ?

- Euh, non…merci…

Tous la regardaient encore et à cet instant là, elle aurait bien appelé le super-héros à la rescousse. « **Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Fais-le !** ». « _Je proteste ! Il serait capable de venir !_ ». « **Ben, c'est ça l'idée ! Il viendrait, il nous sauverait des méchants et…** ». « _Et il nous emmènerait sur son cheval volant pour qu'on vive heureux pour toujours dans son château d'or et d'argent et on aurait pleins d'enfants…T'aurais pas un peu abusé sur les Disney, toi ?_ ». « **C'est toi qui extrapoles, donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de lui dire non ?** ». « _Huhu, J'ai plein de raisons ! D'abord, ça se trouve, il va casser dans trois jours en disant qu'on est folle et tu partiras mourir de désespoir dans ton coin et je vais devoir supporter tes jérémiades et ensuite…_ ». « **Ensuite, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'a dit James ! De un, tu te permets de le juger sans vraiment le connaître, toi qui a horreur qu'on te juge, tu ne le connais pas assez pour prétendre savoir comment il réagira et…** ». « _Ok, mais je connais l'espèce humaine !_ ». « **Non, tu connais Miranda, mais tu connais aussi MC et Sawyer, oses me dire que ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ce n'est pas vrai, oses me dire que James et Lily ne sont pas raides dingues l'un de l'autre, pareil pour Nirvana et Sirius. Pourquoi tu veux nous interdire ça ?** ». « _Mais bordel, on ne…on le mérite pas, ok ?!_ ». « **Alors tu prends pour Miranda ? Tu prends pour argent comptant tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!** ». « _Non, mais…_ ». « **Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais !** ». « _Mais si…_ ». « **Donnes moi une seule bonne raison qui ne comporte pas un « mais si » ! **»**.** « _…_ ». « **Donc, tu n'as pas d'argument valable, j'ai gagné ! N'est-ce-pas ?** ». Lisaëlle soupira. Oui, elle croyait bien que la partie romantico-niaise… « **J'exige d'avoir un autre surnom !** ». …Que la partie fleur-bleue avait gagné. « **Fleur bleue, c'est toujours un peu péjoratif ! Mais c'est déjà ça !** ». Mais comment allait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se jeter à ses pieds en lui bavant dessus ? « **Tu as juste à lui dire que tu veux bien essayer…** ». Mais non, c'est trop… « **Trop quoi ?!** ». Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca va ? s'enquit doucement Nelle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Lisaëlle hocha la tête et Nelle reprit. Tu es en plein débat intérieur, à ce que je vois…

La jeune fille rougit et chercha quelque chose à fixer. Tout plutôt que de faire face à Nelle Johnson.

- Tu vas me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais, est-ce-que ça à quelque chose à voir avec le jeune homme dont nous parlions hier ?

Lisaëlle resta muette un instant, hésitant entre lui dire qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas ses affaires et lui demander comment elle savait ça. Elle opta pour la deuxième option.

- Oh, tu sais, à mon âge, on voit beaucoup plus de choses qu'au tien. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Rémus. Marmonna Lisaëlle en rougissant. Franchement, elle était vraiment entrain de parler de sa vie _amoureuse_ avec une vieille femme qui se trouvait être sa grand-mère paternelle qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement quelques semaines ?

- Rémus…C'est jouer de malchance…souffla la vieille femme.

Lisaëlle comprit immédiatement son allusion à la légende romaine et à l'enfant loup. Nelle la fixa, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était au courant.

- Il me l'a dit. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Bien. C'est un jeune homme intègre.

- Oui. Il n'aurait jamais imposé ça à quelqu'un, j'en suis sûre…Je ne le connais pas très bien mais…

Nelle sourit et demanda :

- Tu lui plais beaucoup, ça se voit dans ses yeux…

Lisaëlle rougit et haussa les épaules.

- Tu en doutes ? Il faut que tu saches que lorsqu'un loup-garou est amoureux, c'est comme qui dirait pour la vie. En fait, je crois bien qu'un loup-garou ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

- C'est un on-dit…

- Je t'assure que non. Il est très difficile de s'éloigner de la personne que l'on aime, ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'on est loup-garou…

Lisaëlle releva la tête et fixa Nelle Johnson, se demandant si elle devait la croire.

- Je sais de quoi je parle, Lisaëlle…

Le regard de la vieille femme était trop perçant et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle regarde ailleurs. Elle fixa alors la télé que les enfants avaient allumée et investie. Patrick s'avança et grimpa sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Il fixa de nouveau Lisaëlle et après un moment d'inspection, il lui sourit de nouveau. La jeune fille fit de même et Patrick, qui semblait être un petit garçon très curieux demanda :

- Tu habites où ?

- A Poudlard…

- Mais quand tu es pas à l'école ?

- Ah euh…ben, je vais chez des amis…Et après, je vais sûrement louer un appartement à Londres…Et toi, tu habites loin ? demanda-t-elle pour couper court à d'autres questions embarrassantes.

- Bah avec papa et maman et Nath et Sandra…c'est dans un village où il y a que des sorciers ! Pas loin de chez Papy et Mamy ! Tu viendras ? Ze vais te montrer ma chambre ! Ya pleins de pirates !

- Oh, tu sais, je dois beaucoup travailler et puis, chez moi c'est en Angleterre…

- Mais pendant les vacances ?

- J'ai dit à des amis que je resterais avec eux…

- Ah…Dommage…Mais, ze te verrais plus, après ?

- Je sais pas…souffla la jeune fille après quelques instants de silence. Le petit garçon sembla triste. Ne sois pas triste, tu vas voir, dans quelques jours tu m'auras oubliée…

- Même pas vrai ! s'insurgea Patrick, presque outragé qu'elle ait pu penser une chose pareille. Tu es ma grande sœur !

Lisaëlle sourit franchement avant que Nelle ne dise :

- Tu sais, tu fais partie intégrante de notre famille, nous n'avons pas l'intention de t'oublier, peu importe ce que t'a fait Miranda…

- Maman t'a fait bobo ? s'inquiéta Patrick.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Patrick…sourit Lisaëlle. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un poids et le plus important, je ne veux être redevable de rien à sa famille.

- Tu ne nous es redevable de rien, Lisaëlle, parce que nous ne te considérons pas comme un fardeau, bien au contraire, nous sommes ravis de t'avoir avec nous. Tu dois avoir du mal à me croire mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité…Et puis, nous sommes aussi, ta famille.

Lisaëlle haussa les épaules et balaya la conversation d'un revers de main. Elle finit l'après-midi en jouant beaucoup avec son frère Patrick, qui semblait être un vrai fan de pirate. Sandra était très gentille mais Lisaëlle avait trop peur de lui faire du mal pour accepter de la prendre dans ses bras. Quant à Nathanaëlle, elle la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle savait. Maxens et Mary-Ellen restaient dans leur coin, intimidés par la présence de la jeune fille et ce ne fut que tard le soir qu'ils prirent tous congés. Lisaëlle prit une douche avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Désœuvrée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard avant de se saisir d'une feuille et d'une plume. « _Tu ne comptes vraiment pas lui écrire, hein ?_ ». Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il fallait qu'elle mette sur papier ce qu'elle avait à dire. Par quoi commencer ? Dire, je suis raide dingue de toi à en crever ne paraissait pas être une bonne solution. Mais c'était tellement proche de la réalité. « **Laisse toi guider par ce que tu ressens, ca sortira tout seul…** ». Lisaëlle écouta donc le conseil. Après tous, la partie fleur-bleu avait raison, non ? « _Noooon ! Pitié ! Pas de mièvrerie !_ ». « **Tais-toi, t'a perdu ! Et ce n'est pas mièvre !** ».

Elle écrivit pendant près de dix minutes, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle écrivait, c'était comme si c'était la plume qui écrivait à sa place. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se relit.

_Je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'en crèverais. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai si peur de ce que je suis capable de faire, rien que pour te garder. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu en aies assez, que tu te rendes compte que tu mérites mieux et que tu m'abandonnes. J'ai peur de t'aimer comme j'aimais mon grand-père. En fait, c'est ça, mon problème, j'ai peur de t'aimer. J'ai peur des conséquences. C'est idiot et lâche mais j'ai peur du changement. On sait ce qu'on perd et on ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, je le sais, je le sens. Tout me dit que je devrais me laisser aller et m'abandonner mais ça bloque. J'ai peur de te perdre à cause de moi. J'ai peur de te faire fuir parce que je ne t'aurais pas assez montré combien je t'aime. Parce que je ne sais pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas montrer aux autres que je tiens à eux. J'ai toujours l'impression que quelque part, quelqu'un attend que je sois suffisamment confiante pour me détruire encore. Je sais, je m'apitoie sur mon sort, mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre. J'ai l'habitude qu'on cherche à me faire mal. Je cherche constamment les pièges. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de moi._

Lisaëlle grimaça. C'était mièvre et pathétique. « _Je l'avais dit !_ ». « **Pffff, ce n'est que la vérité !** ». Elle empoigna sa baguette et lança un sort pour que le parchemin se consume. Théo frappa à la porte et passa la tête.

- Ca te dirait d'aller au cinéma Moldu ?

- Oh euh…ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé !

- Moi aussi ! Mais j'ai très envie de voir un film qui vient de sortir ! Tu viens ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Star Wars, je ne sais pas si tu connais les livres…Je connais un cinéma qui le passe en VO…

- Ah ! J'adore Star Wars ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Théo sourit, ravi et ils sortirent de l'appartement pour se diriger vers ledit cinéma.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula, chaque jour, Patrick et les deux sœurs de Lisaëlle venaient de plus en plus souvent et elle avait même accepté de faire un tour dehors en « famille ». Mais ses pensées étaient encore et toujours accaparées par la même personne. Elle avait décidé. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer, ne serait-ce que par égard pour sa santé mentale. Elle allait devenir folle à songer à lui tout le temps comme ça. Surtout si elle passait toutes ses journées avec lui. Même si elle n'était pas une fervente admiratrice de la démonstration d'affection, elle y arriverait. Il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps.

Ainsi, à cet instant précis, elle était devant le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, paralysée de peur. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais n'était pas certaine d'y arriver. Lisaëlle se retourna pour faire face aux Johnson. Elle avait passé une semaine étrange, un peu comme hors du temps. Elle était presque certaine qu'elle ne le reverrait qu'à de très rares occasions et ils le savaient, bien que cela semblait peiner certains d'entre eux. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour le petit Patrick mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses sœurs, elle avait le cœur qui partait dans une course folle et immédiatement, elle cherchait Miranda des yeux. Henry, quant à lui, était certainement un très bon père, bien meilleur que ne l'avait jamais été Maximilian Dunning, mais le fait qu'il aime Miranda lui donnait un défaut presque insurmontable aux yeux de la jeune Gryffondor. Théo, lui, était certainement de ceux qu'elle serait ravie de revoir, de même que Nelle, même si cette dernière avait une agaçante faculté à tout savoir. Quant à son grand-père, le plus souvent silencieux, il était un peu effrayant, mais pas méchant, puisque Lisaëlle l'avait surpris à veiller ses cousins avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Simplement, il devait se dire qu'elle était une intruse. Quant à ses tantes, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir, ni le temps ou même le désir de les connaître. Elle soupira, consciente qu'elle allait devenir ridicule à rester là.

- Bien, merci encore pour tout…

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ! sourit Nelle en l'enlaçant subitement.

Lisaëlle resta immobile. Non vraiment, les démonstrations d'affections en public, c'était vraiment pas son genre…

- Merci…Au revoir !

- Attends ! s'exclama la voix fluette de Patrick en s'avançant. Lisaëlle se pencha et le questionna du regard. Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet maladroitement emballé. La jeune fille prit le présent et le déballa. Il s'agissait d'un bocal arrondi, comme celui qu'on utilisait pour les boules de verres avec de flocons de neige artificielle, sauf qu'à la place de la neige, trônait une belle rose rouge emprisonnée dans de la résine.

- C'est très joli, Patrick !

- C'est moi que je l'ai fait et papa m'a aidé…Tu aimes ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment très joli, merci…Je le mettrais sur ma table de nuit !

Patrick la gratifia d'un grand sourire et tendit les bras, réclamant un câlin. Lisaëlle sourit franchement et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi, Patrick…se surprit à dire Lisaëlle. Bon, je vais y aller avant que le train parte sans moi ! Au revoir et…bon retour.

Elle avait presque failli dire « à bientôt ». Elle traversa le mur après un dernier coucou aux Johnson et particulièrement à Patrick. Elle rangea le cadeau de Patrick dans son sac en prenant soin de le mettre entre deux piles de vêtements pour l'empêcher de se casser. A peine eut-elle fini de ranger que deux silhouettes l'encadrèrent. James et Sirius, de grands sourires accrochés à leurs lèvres. Suspicieuse, Lisaëlle leur lança un regard méfiant.

- On t'escorte pour te protéger des journalistes ! lança James.

- Aaah…fit Lisaëlle. « **Pourquoi c'est pas Rémus, comme la dernière fois ?! Il veut plus nous parler ?** ».

La jeune fille baissa la tête, se sentant tout à coup très mal. Etait-ce trop tard ? Ils grimpèrent dans le train et Lisaëlle sentit les deux Maraudeurs attraper ses bras et la conduire dans les couloirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Nous ? Rien du tout ?! sourit James, dévoilant un paquet de dents blanches. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas et là, tout se passa très vite. Ils firent soudainement volte-face devant la porte d'un compartiment, ouvrirent la porte et y précipitèrent Lisaëlle qui s'écrasa contre quelque chose de très dur. Derrière elle, elle entendit très distinctement le bruit d'une porte qu'on ferme à clefs. Mais pourquoi ils l'enfermaient dans un compartiment ?!

- JAMES ! SIRIUS ! OUVREZ-MOI CETTE SALOPRIE DE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla une voix très reconnaissable et qui émanait de la chose dure contre laquelle s'était écrasée Lisaëlle. La jeune fille sursauta, comprenant le manège des deux garçons et qui se mirent à siffloter pour toute réponse.

Rémus jura et Lisaëlle se redressa, les joues roses.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils t'ont enfermé là-dedans ?

- Une demi-heure et j'ai tout essayé pour sortir ! grommela-t-il en croisant les bras sur le torse. Il avait les joues roses et semblait tout aussi gêné que Lisaëlle.

- J'aurais du m'en douter…marmonna Lisaëlle.

- JAMES ! SIRIUS ! Ouvrez ! On a pas besoin que vous jouiez aux conseillers matrimoniaux, ok ?!

- D'abord, vous parlez ! s'entêta James.

- James, tu veux toujours que je sois batteuse, n'est-ce-pas ? Pendant le prochain match, fais très attention à ma batte ! menaça Lisaëlle.

- Herr…On veut juste que vous parliez et par pitié, retiens ta batte…

- Si vous croyez qu'on va parler avec vous derrière la porte, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil ! lancèrent Lisaëlle et Rémus en chœur. Sirius retint difficilement un rire moqueur.

- Bon, on va y aller, mais vous jurez que vous vous parlez ?

- James, on avait vraiment pas besoin que vous interveniez !

- Tu parles ! Y aurait eu encore une attaque de je-sais-pas-quoi et ça aurait encore été repoussé…

- Pffff ! souffla Rémus. Je ne parlerez pas tant que vous serez là !

- Idem !

- C'est beau l'amour ! se moqua Sirius.

- Sirius, tu veux que je te refasse le portrait, aussi ? Promis, ce sera deux pour le prix d'un…

- Errr, non merci…Tu viens, James, j'ai vu cet imbécile qui me sert de frère tourner autour de ma Nirvana…

- J'te suis…Mais, hey, c'est pas lui qui vient d'entrer dans notre compartiment ?

- QUOI ???!

Les deux garçons détalèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et Lisaëlle s'approcha de la porte et posa son oreille contre le battant.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

- Je pense, ça m'étonnerait que Sirius laisse Régulus approcher de Nirvana…

- Pourquoi il est aussi parano que ça ?

- Bah, sûrement parce que Régulus lui ressemble beaucoup et qu'il a peur que Nirvana ne lui trouve soudainement plus d'intérêt qu'à lui…

- Pfff…

- C'est exactement ce que James et moi on se tue à lui dire…sourit Rémus en se laissant choir sur la banquette gauche.

Lisaëlle jugea plus prudent de rester debout. « **T'avais pas dit que tu te jetterais sur lui ?** ». Changement de tactique… « **Pfff, pas juste !** ».

- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? s'enquit Rémus, ne semblant pas savoir – pas plus que Lisaëlle – par où commencer.

- Ouais, ça aurait pu être pire… répondit Lisaëlle. Et toi ?

- Tu m'as manquée…

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête, les joues en feu.

- Toi aussi. Dit-elle timidement.

Elle triturait ses mains, le cœur battant. Doucement, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Lisaëlle recula contre la porte avant de lever la tête pour croiser ses yeux. « _Arrête de baver, la romantique-niaise-fleur-bleue etc…, ok ?_ ». Il leva les mains et le posa sur les joues de Lisaëlle dont le cœur manqua un battement. Lisaëlle rougit et leva une main pour la poser sur celle de Rémus. Il sourit et elle l'imita, bien que son sourire soit un peu crispé. Il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lisaëlle, effleurant au passage son nez du sien. La jeune fille entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains de Lisaëlle délaissèrent celles de Rémus et se joignirent autour de son cou tandis que les mains du jeune homme jouaient dans ses cheveux. Lisaëlle ferma les yeux, et le cœur battant, profita de ce baiser merveilleux. A la fois fiévreux et doux, à la fois gentil et passionné. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils se rapprochèrent, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent légèrement pour aussitôt se sceller en un nouveau baiser, tout aussi fiévreux. Ils étaient essoufflés, avaient les joues roses mais chacun d'eux ne pensait qu'à la merveilleuse sensation qu'était leurs lèvres unies dans un baiser. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Lisaëlle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Lui-même, posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Lisaëlle et ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment avant que Rémus ne se détache légèrement, juste pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai aussi peur que toi, Lisaëlle. Mais je sais que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'essaye pas…

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle. Moi aussi. Alors on va essayer, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas super douée pour donner des preuves d'affections…

- Oh, mais tu sais, ce qui vient de se passer me convient largement ! sourit-il. Lisaëlle rosit et sourit avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle put entendre son cœur qui battait aussi fort que le sien.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser sortir avant la fin du voyage ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je suis légèrement claustrophobe…

- S'ils nous oublient, crois-moi, ils vont avoir à faire à moi…

Lisaëlle sourit et se redressa, un peu à contrecœur et on frappa à la porte.

- Rémus ? fit la voix de Peter. Je peux te parler ?

- Si tu arrives à ouvrir la porte, pas de problèmes…marmonna Rémus, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de lui parler. Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur eux et Rémus et Lisaëlle comprenant quel sort les Maraudeurs avaient jeté crièrent :

- Ne fermes pas la porte !

Ils avaient jetés un sort à la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Peter, les yeux écarquillés obtempéra et Lisaëlle et Rémus poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? grommela Rémus en murmurant le contre-sort.

- Je veux m'excuser, je suis désolé…Je t'en supplie, tu dois dire aux autres de me pardonner !

Rémus le détailla du regard avant de se pencher légèrement :

- Tu es toujours amoureux de Lisaëlle ?

La jeune fille allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant que la partie fleur-bleue ne lui recommande de se taire. Mieux valait ne vexer personne en disant : « Yirk ! Pettigrow ! Plutôt rouler une pelle au calamar géant ! ». « _Pfff, tu pourrais éviter de devenir toute barbapapa s'il te plaît ?_ ». Tais-toi, méchante et cynique. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. **IL** est là…

Lisaëlle n'entendit pas la réponse de Pettigrow et avait même déjà oublié ce dont parlait les deux garçons puisqu'ils se dirigeaient vers le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Elle effleura la main de Rémus qui lui sourit tendrement, une étincelle dans les yeux. Oui, Il était là et ça marcherait…Ca ne pouvait que marcher quand on aimait comme ça…

* * *

Voilà, l'épilogue sera en ligne, peut-être la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, parce que, vous savez quoi ? A Saint-Cloud, ils considèrent que payer 30 Euros par mois pour internet, c'est pas cher...Errr...J'attendrais le week-end chez moi...

Ah et oui, navrée pour la fan de Paris, moi je n'aime pas tellement...J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on disait des champs Elyzées que c'était la plus belle avenue du monde oo'

Personellement, j'aime beaucoup Londres, même s'il fait froid et qu'il pleut souvent ( j'ai vécu en Normandie et c'est à peu près le même climat, alors, j'étais pas franchement dépaysée...et puis mes cousins habitent dans un trou paumé ou il faut mettre des pulls même en été, alors, niveau froid, j'ai vu pire que Londres, lol). Je veux bie croire que certains quartiers de Paris sont beau mais en vraie provinciale, je préfère largement mon chez moi ^^

Bon, je vous laisse là, j'arrête de raconter ma life et j'attends vos reviews !


	21. L'Epilogue

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster, mais le temps que je m'habitue à mon emploi du temps et à mon nouveau rythme, bah, j'avais pas le temps d'écrire cet épilogue...Que je n'aime pas du tout soit dit en passant, il est un peu baclé, je dirais, et si des fois, vous avez pas tout compris dans les arbres généalogiques, bah, je referais un post avec tout expliqué dedans...

Voilà, bon week-end à tous et bon courage pour les cours !

* * *

Epilogue :

_L'Epilogue, ou Le Commencement d'un Chapitre est la fin d'un Autre…_

31 Octobre 1981, Londres, 03h00…

Lisaëlle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et lança un regard anxieux au ciel noir et nuageux. Elle s'engouffra dans le hall d'un immeuble et marmonna le mot de passe en regardant précautionneusement derrière elle. On ne savait jamais. Depuis quelques années, Voldemort terrorisait le monde sorcier et s'en prenait à tous les nés-moldus et à ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Elle faisait partie de ce dernier groupe. Elle, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Nirvana. Lily et James s'étaient mariés et avaient même un petit garçon d'à peine plus d'un an. C'était le portrait craché de James, seulement ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère.

Lisaëlle aurait bien sourit mais la prophétie qui planait sur l'enfant était omniprésente dans sa tête. Elle grimpa les marches et espéra que Rémus n'était pas entrain de déprimer. Le ministère considérait les créatures magiques telles que les loups-garous comme les alliés de Voldemort et il avait donc été licencié. Il avait bien évidemment rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, tout comme elle et les Maraudeurs mais elle devinait que cela ne lui plaisait pas de vivre seulement avec son salaire à elle.

- Rémus ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas sorti, quand même ? Elle avait tardé à rentrer de sa mission mais il n'était quand même parti à sa recherche ? Rémus ?!

Pas de réponse. Affolée, elle entra en trombe dans le salon et se précipita immédiatement vers la feuille qui reposait sur la table. L'écriture était fébrile et maladroite et elle eut peine à déchiffrer l'inscription. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Lisaëlle pâlit et s'écroula sur une chaise. « James et Lily ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts. ».

Elle mit un moment à se ressaisir puis, soudainement, elle se leva et se prépara à transplaner jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. Elle n'osait pas aller à Godric Hollow. Qu'était-il arrivé au petit Harry ? Et James et Lily ? Comment allaient-ils ? Etaient-ils… ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça ! Elle les revoyait encore sourire, il y a deux jours, lorsque Sirius leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient acceuillir un petit Black au mois de Juin 1982… Elle était déjà devant l'hôpital et entra à toute vitesse, ordonna à la secrétaire de lui montrer le chemin jusqu'aux Potter. Elle se mit à courir lorsqu'elle reconnut Rémus, assit sur une chaise, dans un couloir, la tête dans les mains. Mais quelque chose clochait, Sirius et Nirvana, tout aussi désespérés, n'étaient pas assis à côté de lui, mais quelques chaises plus loin.

- REMUS ! cria Lisaëlle. Son compagnon se redressa et se leva pour l'enlacer férocement.

- J'ai cru…J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapée, toi aussi…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vont-ils ? Où est Harry ?!

- Les Longdubat sont morts…Neville a vaincu Voldemort, on ignore encore comment et les Mangemorts ont voulu savoir où étaient leur maître et s'en sont pris à James et Lily…Personne ne sait comment va Harry…James et Lily sont entre la vie et la mort, on ne sait pas s'ils passeront la nuit…Mais… fit précipitamment Rémus, à bout de souffle.

- Sirius et Nirvana ? Mais… Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils…Peter…Ils croyaient que je…Que c'était moi qui renseignait Voldemort…Peter était le gardien du secret de James et Lily et il…Ils pensaient que j'étais le traître, alors que c'était Peter, et je…

- Rémus, calmes-toi…Je ne comprends pas…Tu…es sûr que…

- Rémus…intervint misérablement Sirius, les joues mouillées de larmes, s'approchant doucement. Je suis…si tu savais combien je m'en veux…Tout le monde disait que…qu'on devait faire attention parce que tu étais un loup-garou…

- Comment avez-vous pu penser qu'il vous trahirait ! hurla Lisaëlle en serrant Rémus dans ses bras.

- Calmes-toi, Lisaëlle…marmonna Rémus, anéanti, tandis que Sirius se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Ils ont eu raison de se méfier…

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Qui sait quel pouvoir Voldemort a sur moi ? Il a Greyback à ses côtés… Non, je…Peter, on doit le trouver…

- Et le massacrer ! finit Sirius en se redressant.

- NON ! rétorquèrent Lisaëlle et Nirvana en chœur. Hors de question que vous partiez dans cet état !

- On doit le trouver !

- Les Aurors sont déjà à sa recherche !

- Il est animagus, je te rappelle, personne ne sait ça !

- Sirius, si tu sors d'ici, je te jure que tu ne reverras plus jamais ! menaça Nirvana. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? s'adoucit-elle devant le regard effrayé de son époux. Tu ne parviendrais même pas à te débarrasser d'un elfe de maison !

- Rémus…marmonna Lisaëlle en le voyant prêt à partir. C'est pareil pour toi ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Je ne pense pas que James soit super heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas là quand il se réveillera ! Et en plus, il exigera de voir Lily et Harry ! Dumbledore sait peut-être…

- Il cherche, il pense qu'il a été mis en quarantaine et qu'il va être placé en attendant que ses parents se réveillent et après, soi-disant, il faudra savoir s'ils sont sous contrôle de Voldemort…

- Mais puisqu'il a été détruit…

- C'est ce qu'on se tue à leur dire mais ils ne veulent pas nous écouter ! s'énerva Sirius en désignant les Aurors qui attendaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lisaëlle fronça les sourcils. Ils attendirent, des heures, des jours, sans que rien de nouveau concernant les Potter ne leur parviennent. Finalement, après quatre jours, ils apprirent que Harry avait été placé chez la sœur de Lily et qu'il leur était interdit d'essayer de le voir. A la fin de la semaine, la nouvelle de la destruction de Voldemort était annoncée au monde sorcier et chacun se réjouissait. Mais l'état de James et Lily n'avait pas évolué et de plus, les Longdubat étaient morts, eux, qu'ils avaient côtoyés et avec qui ils avaient rit la semaine passée. Il semblait à Lisaëlle avoir changé de dimension. Tellement de personnes qu'elle connaissait et avait apprécié étaient mortes. Tout était irréel.

Le Mercredi de la semaine suivante, les Aurors retrouvèrent Peter et l'emmenèrent dans leurs locaux pour l'interroger. Il accusa tour à tour Sirius et Rémus d'être les gardiens du secret des Potter, se déclarant victime d'une machination avant d'avouer que c'était bien lui le traître. Il tenta bien de se faire passer pour une victime, en jurant avoir été contraint de trahir mais on lui fit boire du véritasérum et il avait tout expliqué. Lisaëlle était, à cet instant, assise sur le banc, face au box des accusés. Le procès avait déjà débuté. Lisaëlle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait fait ça pour se venger, parce que lorsque James et Sirius avaient su que Rémus et lui étaient épris de la même fille, c'était Rémus qu'ils avaient choisis de soutenir. Autrement dit, c'était à cause d'elle que James et Lily étaient dans cet état.

Nirvana la rassura, devinant son état et le procès ne s'éternisa pas plus. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que James se réveilla, hurlant comme un diable qu'il voulait voir sa femme et son fils. Le jeune homme, complètement anéanti, passa des tonnes de tests qui infirmèrent la possibilité qu'il soit sous contrôle de Voldemort. Sirius et Rémus lui résumèrent la situation et Lisaëlle restait au chevet de Lily, qui s'éveilla deux jours après James. Il leur fallut encore plusieurs semaines avant que les Potter ne puissent récupérer le petit Harry, mais finalement, Peter fut condamné à perpétuité à Azkhaban et les trois maraudeurs restant tentèrent douloureusement de faire le deuil de cet ami perdu. La vie reprit petit à petit son cours mais chacun gardait encore en mémoire les sacrifices qu'ils avaient du faire pour parvenir à cette vie libérée et tranquille.

* * *

1er Septembre 2000, King's Cross…

- Mais dépêchez-vous ! s'époumona un petit garçon de onze ans, tirant fébrilement sur le bras de son père pour l'enjoindre à avancer plus vite. PAPA ! Arrête de faire exprès de traîner ! C'est pas drôle !

- Gabriel, il n'est que 10h00, le train ne part qu'à 11h00, tu as largement le temps !

- Mais…Ca se trouve, ils ont avancé l'horaire !

Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien retentit et le petit garçon brun se renfrogna avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

- MAMAN ! Dis à papa d'arrêter de se foutre de moi !

- Sirius ! Arrête de lui mettre la pression ! sourit Nirvana en caressant la joue de son fils. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire…

- Où elles sont ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ben, à ton avis ?! marmonna Gabriel, toujours vexé. Maggy et Violet !

- Je te dis qu'on est parti trop tôt ! Regarde, tu vois bien que Sélène n'est pas pressée !

- Papa, Sel' n'est jamais pressée !

- Arrête de t'en faire, petit frère ! s'exclama une grande et mince jeune fille brune au regard gris qu'elle tenait de son père. Tout ira bien, tu verras… Tiens....Regarde, Maggy et Violet sont là-bas !

Gabriel Tristan Black s'élança lorsqu'il reconnut les silhouettes de ses deux amies. Ils avaient tout trois onze ans et entraient à Poudlard pour leur première année. Et le jeune garçon savait pertinemment que s'il y avait des personnes aussi anxieuses que lui, c'étaient bien Margareth Potter et Violet Lupin ! La blonde le repéra le premier et l'enlaça avant de lui lancer un sourire crispé. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, on ne saurait dire quoi, qui disait immédiatement qu'elle était la fille de Rémus Lupin. Venait ensuite, la belle Margareth Potter, tout aussi stressée que ses deux amis mais bien plus joviale. Il fallait dire pour sa gouverne qu'elle était la quatrième enfant des Potter à faire son entrée à Poudlard, et pas la dernière, puisque Dan-Alexander – que tous appelaient Dan – y rentrerait également dans deux ans. Elle n'avait donc pas trop à s'en faire puisque ses deux frères – Harry et Andrew - et sa sœur aînée – Sarah - étaient passés par Gryffondor. Gabriel, quant à lui, avant une sœur aînée, Sélène, âgée de seize ans et qui étaient donc en sixième année et un frère, Matthews, qui lui, âgé de dix-huit ans, entamait ses études d'auror. Gabriel avait également une autre petite sœur mais elle avait seulement un an et il lui suffisait de penser au comportement de son père face à la dernière des Black pour chasser ses inquiétudes. Sirius était complètement gaga de la petite Syrielle, qu'il surnommait « ma petite impératrice » en référence à l'impératrice Sissi, puisqu'il s'agissait là d'un autre des surnoms de la bambine. Violet, quant à elle, était la deuxième de sa fratrie. Elle était douce et calme, comme son père mais avait un caractère de feu, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de défendre sa famille. Violet avait donc une grande sœur, en troisième année, et qui avait pour nom Megalyn. Cette dernière enlaçait déjà sa meilleure amie, Sarah Potter, de la même année qu'elle. Les Potter, les Black et les Lupin se rapprochèrent doucement, formant un cercle autour de leurs enfants. Le dernier des Lupin, quant à lui, boudait entre ses parents, grommelant, disant que « c'était injuste qu'il soit né le dernier ».

- Ludovic, tu n'auras qu'à attendre deux ans ! sourit Rémus en fixant les cheveux blonds clairs de son fils de neuf ans.

- Regarde, Syrielle va devoir attendre encore dix ans ! ajouta sa mère.

- Hey ! Me l'enlevez pas tout de suite ! bougonna Sirius en serrant sa dernière-née contre lui.

- Oui mais Syrielle c'est un bébé, elle sait pas encore c'est quoi, Poudlard !

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Gabriel, anxieux, ne pousse tout le monde dans le train. Le train démarra à 11h00 très précises et tous les héritiers des Maraudeurs regardèrent les trois nouveaux.

- Eh bien, disait Andrew Potter, qui entamait sa dernière année. Je crois que les profs vont avoir du fil à retordre avec vous trois !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ??! s'inquiéta sa sœur.

- Bah, ça me semble évident ! renchérit Sélène Black. C'est la première fois qu'ils auront les trois familles dans une même année ! Ah ça oui, McGonagall va péter un câble.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant par là, le même sourire ravageur que son père. Ah ça oui, se disait-il, pour sûr qu'on entendrait parler de Gabriel Black, Margareth Potter et de Violet Lupin comme des dignes successeurs de leurs parents !

THE END

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir...

On m'a beaucoup demandé d'écrire encore sur Harry Potter, mais comme je n'aime pas trop écrire sur Harry lui-même, bah, je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité de fiction : Un Tom Jedusor/OC ( je dis Tom parce que c'est à l'époque où il serait encore à Poudlard, je me suis tjrs dit que j'essayerais un jour...) A vous de me dire si ça vous tente...Je pourrais peut-être voire ce qu'en dit mon imagination ( ouais, faut que je la consulte avant XD) mais si ça se fait, les délais de parutions seront beaucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup plus long (j'ai des horaires assez bizarres et un cours auquel je ne piges rien du tout...Ca s'appelle Epistémologie, ouais, je sais, on dirait une maladie, mais nan...en fait, c'est de la philo, en dix fois pire ( je sais ce que je dis, j'ai fait TL, alors qd je vous dis que c'est pire que la philo, je pèse mes mots lol)).

Merci encore de votre soutien et py...bah, au plaisir de vous revoir

BYE

GAEF


	22. Bonus : Explications

Me revoilà, comme j'ai le temps ce soir, je vais essayer d'expliquer tout ça...

Alors, oui, Harry a beaucoup de frères et soeurs mais je trouve ça tellement triste qu'il soit tout seul dans l'histoire originale que je me suis dit bah, je vais lui donner pleins pleins de frères et soeurs !

Du coup, ça donne :

1- Bah, Harry, bien sûr, né le 31/07/1980... Donc, dans mon épilogue, il n'est plus à Poudlard.

2- Viens ensuite Andrew, né le 21/11/1983, lui il est en septième année, à Gryffondor, bien sûr...

3- Sarah, née le 03/07/1987, en troisième année, meilleure amie de Megalyn Lupin...

4- Margareth, née le 05/08/1989, qui entre en première année, avec Gabriel Black et Violet Lupin.

5- Dan-Alexander dit "Dan", né le 04/05/1991, il a donc neuf ans.

Pour les Black ça donne :

1- Matthews : né le 05/06/1982, lui, il n'est plus à Poudlard et a entamé des études pour devenir auror.

2- Sélène : née le 13/12/1984. Sixième année à Poudlard.

3- Gabriel : né le 23/09/1989, première année.

4- Syrielle : Née le 01/01/1999. Elle a donc un an et la plupart des gens la surnomme Sissi sauf Sirius qui préfère " petite impératrice" en référence à l'impératrice Sissi... ( Un petit détail qui sert à rien mais j'aime bien imaginer Sirius complètement fada de sa fille).

Pour les Lupin :

1- Megalyn : Née le 26/03/1987 : Troisième année à Gryffondor.

2- Violet : Née le 01/02/1989, première année à Gryffondor.

3- Ludovic: Né le 09/04/1991: Neuf ans...

Sinon, Lisaëlle a, je pense gardé un peu de contact avec Patrick, Théo et Henry...

Pour mon éventuelle autre fic, si jamais ça se faisait, bah, j'imaginais une histoire entre Voldemort et la soeur de Tristan Prewett ( ouais, j'en ai pas parlé, mais je voyais pas l'intérêt)... Ca me dit rien d'écrire sur les enfants, je saurais pas quoi raconter !

Voilà, c'est plus clair ?

J'espère !

Bye


End file.
